Dejame Estar
by Marie Choi Winchester Kou
Summary: serena parece feliz pero la vida no es como en los cuentos de hadas, nada es para siempre y el amor no es la excepción resginación, un amor que nadie comprende y como siempre el pasado...seiya y serena... TERMINADO primera y segunda parte aqui mismo
1. Chapter 1

El pasado, el Presente y ¿el Futuro?

Serena parece ser feliz, pero una vez mas el pasado ensombrece su presente y el recuerdo de cierta estrella vuelve a aparecer, se pondrán a prueba la amistad y la confianza

Sailor moon derechos Naoko Takeuchi

Fanfic creado en base al los personajes de sailor moon pero sin enemigos, solo uno; la resignación. Algunos capítulos los comenzare con algunas frases que e escuchado, otras me las han regalo, y digo algunos por que en realidad no se que pasara en cada capitulo ni tengo una idea fija sobre como se desarrollara.

**-x-**

**Capitulo 1 El comienzo del fin o el fin del comienzo**

"_**Una vida que no nos deja una que otra cicatriz es una vida superficial"…talvez por eso no hay cirugía plástica para el corazón.**_

_Todo parecía tranquilidad en la vida de Serena y sus amigas, ahora todo volvía a la normalidad cada uno a retomar su vida personal, aunque al final terminaban uniéndose sus caminos, como si fuera tan fácil deshacerse de su presente y su futuro, estar juntas al final del camino ese era su destino, pero ahora estaban felices de retomar su vida normal, la preparatoria y su vida amorosa, bueno para las que la tenían._

-Seiya… no te vayas –_se movía entre el edredón mientras hablaba mientras seguía soñando_- por favor ¡Seiya! –_grito el nombre de aquel chico que la había ayudado en los momentos mas difíciles, fue entonces que despertó agitada y sorprendida por que su sueño había sido recordando la ultima vez que lo vio pero era diferente en su sueño ella le pedía que no se fuera pero ¿Por qué?, por suerte Luna no estaba ya se había levantado, se quedo recostada pensando en ese sueño_- ¿pero que fue eso, acaso…? No, no puede ser, yo amo a Darien ¿o no?

_Así que por fin se levanto de la cama con la duda de ese sueño pero para el desayuno ya no le dio importancia, por primera vez se levanto temprano y desayuno y se fue con calma a la escuela, llego temprano y estuvo algo distraída pensando en mil cosas así paso el resto del día hasta la salida, sus amigas la acompañaban. _

-¿A que hora quedaste de verte con Darien, Serena? – _Preguntaba emocionada Mina_-

-¡Al salir de la escuela así que ya debe estar en el centro comercial, vamos a comer un helado! –_mientras se lo saboreaba, sus amigas solo suspiraron_ –

-¿Y eso es lo que te emociona? –_Pregunto un poco sarcástica Rei_-

-Rei pero como crees, me emociona estar con mi querido Darien… y mas si es comiendo un helado-_contesto muy seria_-

_Todas rieron, y Serena no entendió pero aun así siguió caminando, cuando a lo lejos escucho una voz muy conocida y se paro en seco, al parecer sus compañeras no habían escuchado la música y sobre todo la voz, cuando voltearon hacia atrás vieron a Serena parada frente a un aparador, viendo un televisor, lo que ve atenta no es otra cosa que la ultima entrevista del desaparecido grupo Three Lights._

-¿Cómo estará? –_Murmuro Serena_-

-¿Quién? –_Pregunto Lita, aunque la respuesta era obvia, Serena se sorprendió ante la llegada de sus amigas y no las había sentido, así que quiso componer la pregunta_- Me refiero a ¿Qué como estará la Princesa? –_Desviando la mirada_-

-Me imagino que bien, además esta con sus estrellas ¿no? –_Contesto secamente Rei_-

-Si claro como podría estar ¿verdad? –_Soltando una carcajada de nervios_-

-Mejor vamonos o no llegaras a tu cita Serena- _comento Mina tratando de sonar alegre, pero en realidad también se había hecho la misma pregunta pero no por la misma persona que Serena quería ocultar_ - ¿no es esa Michiru? –_Todas voltearon hacia donde señalaba Mina_-

-¡Michiru! –_grito Serena sin pensarlo_ –

-Hola –_respondió Michiru sonriendo_-

-¿Qué haces pensamos que estarías preparando todo para su viaje? –_Pregunto Lita_-

-Si de hecho solo vine a recoger unas cosas, nos vamos en la noche –_respondía Michiru_-

-Entonces las vemos antes de que se vayan –_comentaba Rei_- ¿se van a llevar a Hotaru?

-Si por supuesto, ya que Setsuna regreso a las puertas del tiempo

-Bueno pues entonces así quedamos las vemos en la noche, adiós –_finalizo Mina_-

_Acto seguido Michiru tomo su camino y las chicas igual. Al llegar al centro comercial Serena pudo distinguir a Darien, sentado frente a la entrada principal._

-¡Ahí esta Darien! –_les dice a sus amigas y corre hacía la me_sa - ¡hola Darien! –_Le grita antes de llegar, el solo le sonríe_- ¿tienes mucho rato esperando?

-Como 10 minutos – _responde Darien, justo llegan las demás chicas_ – hola chicas, ¿nos acompañan?

-¡Hola Darien, claro! –_Responden todas y toman asiento_-

-Que voy a pedir, mmm por mientras un helado doble con crema batida y…

-¿Serena, vas a pedir mas helado? –_Pregunto Rei_-

-Déjala siempre que venimos pide dos o tres helados mas –_interviene Darien_-

-Eso es mentira… por lo pronto es lo que voy a pedir ¿y ustedes? –_Voltea hacia sus amigas_-

-Igual –_responden_-

-Sabes Darien en la noche vamos a ir a despedir a las chicas ¿vamos? –_pregunto Serena viendo a Darien que estaba leyendo y parecía no poner atención_- ¿si?

-Si, si esta bien… -_respondió sin siquiera voltear a verla_-

-Vaya por fin llegaron los helados –_comento Mina al notar la mirada de Serena al parecer nadie mas lo noto_-

_Comenzaron a comer, y Serena volvió a pedir otro helado igual, cosa que molesto un poco a Darien, cuando de pronto aparece una joven._

-Hola Darien –_saludo la joven acercándose a la mesa, para después saludar a Darien con un beso en la mejilla_ – veo que te gusta cuidar niñas –_volteando a ver a las chicas_-

_Todas voltearon a ver a la chica y no pudieron evitar sonreír irónicamente y dejar de lado las cucharas y saludar más por educación que por gusto, pero la que se paso con su saludo fue Mina._

-Buenas tardes "señora" –_recalcando lo ultimo_-

_Darien que noto la extraña vibra comenzó a presentarlas una por una, pero al presentar a Serena no comento algo mas._

-Que lindas amigas tienes Darien, -_sonriendo fríamente_- ojala no termines con una de ellas como novio…

-Perdón pero yo…-_interrumpió Serena, pero no pudo terminar ante el comentario de Darien_-

-Nos vemos mañana en la universidad –_despidiendo cortésmente a la chica_-

-Si nos vemos –_acercándose a el para despedirse de beso_-

_Todas se quedaron heladas ante la fría manera en que Darien evito que Serena le contestara a la chica, se miraron y con una seña todas coincidieron que tenían que irse para dejar a la pareja arreglar esa situación._

-Bueno nosotras nos vamos, gracias Darien por la invitación, Serena nos vemos en la noche, no llegues tarde –_se despido Rei en nombre de todas y se retiraron_-

-Darien… ¿Por qué evitaste que le dijera que yo soy tu novia? –_Preguntaba Serena con cierto aire de tristeza_-

-Creo que no es necesario que todo el mundo lo sepa… -_sin pensar mucho respondió_-

-Pero es que… parece que te da pena que yo… -_no pudo continuar sentía que en cualquier momento comenzaría a llorar _–

-Claro que no… y por favor mejor olvidemos esta situación, no quiero que termines llorando…vamos te voy a dejar a tu casa –_levantándose y dejando algo de dinero en la mesa, sin poner atención en su novia-_

_Y así dejaron el tema inconcluso para ella pero para el no que no le había tomado importancia a la pregunta de Serena, llegaron a su casa y ella se acerco para darle un beso en los labios, pero el solo le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió_. S_e bajo sin decir nada y no pudo evitar pensar en Seiya, porque él hubiera estado orgullo de presentarla, de que los vieran juntos… pero que hacia pensando el, por tercera vez en el día._

_En la noche casi todos reunidos en casa de Haruka y Michiru, solo faltan Serena y Darien, las chicas aprovechan para contarles lo que paso en la tarde y Haruka no esta muy contenta. Las demás chicas mejor se reservan su opinión. _

-Así que no aclaro la situación… -_era pregunta o era comentario solo ella lo supo_-

-Así es lo mas extraño es que no permitió que Serena lo aclarara –_respondió Lita_-

_En eso suena el timbre y va Michiru a abrir y los que acaban de llegar son Darien y Serena_

-¡Hola Michiru! –_Saludo emocionada Serena_- pensé que no las alcanzábamos –_entrando rápidamente para saludar a las demás_-

-Hola –_saludo secamente Darien, Michiru solo asintió con la cabeza_-

_Convivieron un poco antes de que las chicas tuvieran que irse, pero Haruka tenía algo que decirle a Darien, así que discretamente se lo llevo la cocina y sin rodeos comenzó la plática._

-Dime… ¿quieres a Serena? –_pregunto muy seria_-

-Claro que la quiero… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –_respondió sin titubear_-

-Creo que pregunte mal… ¿amas a Serena? –_Viéndolo a los ojos_-

-Claro que la amo, creo que lo he demostrado más de una vez ¿no? – _Preguntaba, igual sosteniendo la mira profunda de Haruka_-

-Entonces por que no la presentas como tu novia –_su mirada era desafiante_-

-Ah… vaya si que son comunicativas las amigas de mi novia –_respondía un Darien sarcástico muy poco conocido_-

-Pues aunque lo digas en ese tono –_su mirada cada vez era mas desafiante_- lo hacen por que les preocupa Serena, cosa que parece ser que a ti no

-No la presente como mi novia, por que no tenía caso solo era una compañera de la universidad que no tiene importancia –_suspira el terminar_-

-¿Y por esa misma razón permitiste que las ofendiera no solo a Serena si no a la demás?... no quiero meterme en su relación como pareja, pero me tengo que meter en la relación de los futuros gobernantes… -_Haruka no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida_ –

-Sabes… creo que es hora de despedirlas, si no, no llegaran –_de la media vuelta y se retira_-

_Dejando a Haruka mas molesta que nunca, entra Michiru y se da cuenta de lo que paso ahí, la toma del brazo y la abraza._

-Cálmate… talvez solo fue algo insignificante –_le murmuro en el oído_-

-Talvez tienes razón, pero la manera en que Darien se porto no me gusto –_de igual manera Haruka le murmura al oído, se separan y comienza a caminar hacia la sala_-

-Bueno pues es hora de irnos –_Hotaru se acerca a cada una y se despide con un abrazo_-

-Las vamos a extrañar –_dice Lita_ – las estaremos esperando

-Serena… -_dice Michiru haciendo que voltee_- se fuerte… y ama cada día mas a Darien y tu Darien –_volteando hacia el _– cuida mucho a Serena y demuéstrale cuanto la amas

_Serena no supo que contestar pues no entendía muy bien y solo sonrió y abrazo a Michiru, todas las demás incluso Darien entendieron los comentarios de Michiru y solo se pusieron apenas luego de que Darien volteara a verlas._

**-x-**

Ufff que nervios ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y si no pues háganmelo saber de verdad que estoy muy nerviosa por saber que piensan de mi fic dejenme reviews por fis si quieren que continue o no les gusto o q piensan grax a todas las personas que lo lean gracias


	2. sueños y promesas rotas

**Capitulo 2 Sueños**** y Promesas Rotas**

-Entonces ¿Cuándo te veré? –_preguntaba Serena a Darien_ –

-No lo se muy bien, voy a tener algunos exámenes y necesito ponerme a estudiar, y no creo tener el tiempo suficiente para estudiar y verte –_respondió_ –

-Bueno, pero por lo menos me llamaras ¿verdad? –_lo mira ilusionada_ –

-Si claro que te llamare –_la abraza_-

-Darien… -_pregunta apenada_ - ¿piensas que soy inmadura?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –_Contesta con otro pregunta_-

-Es bueno… tu sabes tantas veces me lo han dicho, creo que talvez si cambiara… -_estaba por arrepentirse de lo que diría pero tomo valor y lo dijo_ – talvez si cambiara me podrías presentar a tus compañeros…

-¡Ah con que es eso! Serena por favor no puedo creer que todavía estés con eso, pensé que ya había quedado olvidado –_respondía tan rápidamente que no dejo que Serena contestara al final Serena ya no dijo nada_- además tus amigas son muy comunicativas –_ante esto ultimo reacciono_ –

-"mis amigas"… acaso… ¿pensé que las considerabas también tus amigas? –_inmediatamente las defendió_ –

-Claro que las considero mis amigas… pero ir y contarle todo a Haruka y Michiru, no me pareció lo mas correcto, eso es algo que nosotros dos debemos solucionar –_un poco molesto_-

-Pero se preocuparon, además lo dices como si yo las hubiera mandado –_casi en un murmullo continuo_- lo que menos quiero es que Haruka se entrometa…

_Sin decir mas comenzaron a caminar, sabia que si seguían con esa discusión terminarían muy mal, así que mejor guardaron silencio en el trayecto._

_En esa noche, no podía dormir que le pasaba a su amado Darien, últimamente todo lo que hacía o decía le molestaba, estaba tan frío cuando estaban juntos, la forma tan despectiva con que se refería a sus amigas en verdad le molesto y el hecho de que nunca la presentara como su novia ya la estaba cansando, acaso ella no era suficiente para él, esas palabras las había escuchado hace un tiempo y no precisamente de su boca, si no de la de alguien mas__; Seiya, ahora sentía que algo faltaba, faltaba esa sonrisa que el siempre le provocaba, pero no era bueno cómpralos Darien era su amor eterno y con quien formaría un futuro prometedor o al menos eso quería creer, y Seiya, tan diferente con muchos sueños y sin idea de que le deparaba el futuro, solo tenía las ganas de vivir y disfrutar, las dos cosas que ya no sentía desde que comenzaron las peleas con Darien, ¿Cómo habría sido la vida si no supieran que les tenia deparado el futuro? Y Seiya ¿Cómo habría sido conocerlo en otra vida, en otro tiempo? poco a poco y después de pensar tantas cosas por fin pudo conciliar el sueño._

-Pero que es esto, el milenio de plata, desde aquí puedo ver el enorme y bello castillo, los pilares, la fuente y el jardín, y… ¿pero? Esa soy yo –_y se esconde tras uno árbol y observa ahí esta ella o bueno mas bien Serenity, sentada, pero lo que llama la atención son sus bellísimos aretes pegado al lóbulo una media luna y colgando algo muy brillante, parece una estrella, si eso es una estrella parece que fuera de cristal o talvez un diamante en forma de estrella, mmm no se distingue, pero son unos aretes hermosos_.-

-¿Qué fue eso? –_Se despertó desconcertada_ – vaya creo que ya estoy volviéndome loca, si yo, mmm Serenity nunca tuvo unos aretes así ¿o si? –_se volvió a recostar pero pensando ese par de aretes hermosos pero igual de misteriosos, cuando se transformaba en Princesa sus aretes siempre habían sido lunas nunca estrellas, que significaba, acaso algo mas del pasado, se estaba aburriendo de todo eso_-

_En la mañana como siempre Serena se levanto tarde y salio corriendo para volver a llegar tarde a la escuela, pero esta vez sus amigas notaron que estaba rara, pero no podía preguntarle nada ya que tenía examen, pasaron las clases y hasta el final pudieron platicar con ella. _

-Serena ¿te sientes bien? –_Pregunto Mina al notar la seriedad de su amiga_-

-Si me siento bien, pero es que me desvele anoche…-_dudando si contarles o no lo que había soñado_-

-Espero que haya sido por que estuviste estudiando –_interrumpió Amy_ –

-Mmm la verdad no –_suspiro Serena_ –ni siquiera me acordaba que teníamos examen, con lo que pasó con Darien todo se me olvido

-¿Qué paso, te reconciliaste con el por lo de la chica? –_Pregunto Lita_-

-No al contrarío volvimos a discutir y ahora por ustedes –_viéndolas a todas ya que no entienden que tienen que ver ellas-_

-Pero nosotras… ¿Qué hicimos o que dijimos? –_Mina pregunto como siempre despistada, aunque Artemis sabía perfectamente lo que habían hecho-_

-¿Por qué le dijeron a Haruka y a las demás lo que había pasado? –_muy seria_-

-Bueno es que no nos pareció correcto lo que paso –_responde Amy un poco apenada_-

-Además últimamente se ha portado muy grosero con nosotras –_replico Lita_-

-Chicas es que de verdad no quiero que Darien las trate mal, son mis amigas las quiero mucho pero no pueden estar contando todo lo que yo les digo o lo que ven –_contesto un poco triste _– y ahora ya no se como solucionar las cosas no se que le habrá dicho Haruka… y ahora con los exámenes no lo voy a poder ver para aclarar las cosas

-Perdónanos Serena –_pedía Lita_- creo que tienes razón no somos quien para meternos en su relación, de ahora en adelante todo lo que sepamos lo guardaremos ¿te parece?

-Gracias –_y sonríe_ –las dejo tengo que hablar con Luna –_se aleja corriendo_-

-Han notado que cada día su alegría se esta perdiendo –_comento Mina al ver como se alejaba Serena_- talvez ya dejo de amar a…

-Mina –_dijo el gatito blanco_- como puedes pensar eso

-Ni lo digas eso no puede pasar –_interrumpió Rei que acababa de llegar_- sabes que eso no puede ser

-Pero y si así fuera ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer? –_Pregunta Lita_-

-No creo que sea nada, talvez es que no han tenido tiempo últimamente de platicar, salir, el con la universidad y ella… bueno tratando de estudiar –_respondió Amy_ – por lo menos ha aumentado sus calificaciones eso es algo bueno –_finalizo_-

_En un planeta alejado de la tierra tres guerreras y protectoras siguen en la reconstrucción de su hogar._

-¿Fighter que pasa? –_Pregunta una chica algo cansada_- desde que despertaste has estado muy pensativa

-Lo que pasa es que anoche soñé… -_dudosa en responder la pregunta de Healer_ – con alguien con unos hermosos aretes en forma de estrellas que colgaban de unas medias lunas muy hermosos y no entiendo por que… nunca he visto algo parecido

-Pero eso ¿por que te inquieta? –_Pregunto Maker_- talvez fue un sueño común y corriente…

-Si tienes razón –_contesto Fighter, pero en realidad no lo era, ya que esos pendientes los usaba una chica que ella reconoció como su bombón_ – será mejor que vayamos a comer, me estoy muriendo de hambre

-¿Cuándo no?... siempre –_dijo Healer haciendo sonrojar a Fighter_- pero en esta ocasión te apoyo, también tengo mucha hambre…

-_Maker solo suspiro y añadió_- bueno pues vamos… esta visto que con ustedes no voy a terminar nunca –_sonriendo_-

_En casa de Serena, por fin se cambio y estaba impaciente por que llegara Luna_

-¿Dónde estará Luna? –_Se preguntaba a si misma mientras veía por la ventana_-

-Serena, ¿pero que haces aquí tan temprano, pensé que estarías con las chicas o con Darien o en algún otro lugar? –_Pregunto Luna_-

-Luna… -_se aleja de la ventana y se sienta en su cama_- dime ¿alguna vez has visto unos aretes de media luna con unas estrellas colgando?

-Mmm no nunca por que, ¿no me digas que es lo que quieres de regalo para tu graduación? Por que tú sabes que yo no manejo efectivo –_responde Luna un poco sarcástica_-

-No, ay Luna como crees –_soltando una carcajada nerviosa_- es que me parece que yo si pero no recuerdo de donde –_ya calmada_-

-Talvez en tus sueños –_comenta la gatita_ –

-Si… talvez en mis sueños –_contesta recordando el sueño que tuvo_-

_Pasaron los días, las semanas y todo continuaba igual, Darien con sus estudios apenas si tenia tiempo de regresar algunas llamadas a Serena, ella por su parte no le toma importancia al hecho de que ya casi no salieran o se vieran simplemente, al contrario se refugio en el estudio, al final tendría que tomar la decisión de estudiar una carrera, cosa que no tenia muy clara, sus amigas no volvieron a preguntar sobre la relación con Darien y eso era lo mejor. En cierta tarde reunidas estudiando escucharon en la radio una canción que todas conocían perfectamente y que a Serena le trajo muchos recuerdos._

-Son talentosos estos jóvenes ¿Qué habrá sido de ellos? –_se escuchaba la voz del locutor_ –

-Serena, ¿Por qué no quieres hablar de Seiya? –_Preguntaba Mina_-

-Es que… bueno el fue muy bueno conmigo y prefiero guardar todos los recuerdos intactos y no hacerme daño recordando… -_contesto sin siquiera pensar, pero reacciono al sentir las miradas que le lanzaban sus amigas pero mas la mirada fulminante de Rei_ – eh yo… creo que me esperan en casa –_sin decir mas salio corriendo_-

-Esto no me gusta nada –_dijo Lita_-

-A mi más bien me parece que lo extraña mucho mas ahora, que cuando se fue, si Darien no se hubiera puesto así, talvez ella no lo tendría en sus pensamientos –_dijo Mina analizando la situación_-

-lo único que deben hacer es tratar de olvidarlos –_dijo Artemis_-

-Eso no es nada bueno Mina –_replico Amy_- Artemis tiene razón lo mejor será no volver a mencionarlos para evitar que Serena piense en el –_en verdad lo decía por Serena o por ella_-

_Serena había escuchado todo, sus amigas pensaron que se había ido pero no era así, escucho que nuevamente tomaban decisiones por ella, y talvez tengan razón, pero por que decidir por ella, por que pensar por ella, si tan solo pusieran atención a su cambio de actitud lo habrían notado, ella sola podía tomar sus decisiones y esa era una de ellas, ya lo había decidido no volver a hablar de Seiya, por mas sola que se sintiera el ya no estaba ahí para acompañarla y lo había entendido, __había entendido que esa promesa la rompió él al momento de irse y ahora estaba sola, sola con su futuro así que para que recordarlo, talvez esos recuerdos le darían fuerza ¿o no? Pero en fin tenía que tomar las riendas de su vida, aunque fuera la vida de Serenity._

Te prometí no dejarte estar a tu lado –_dijo Seiya quien por fin aparecía y solo lo hacía en la soledad de su habitación_ – perdóname pero tu lo tenias a el y yo –_sonríe tristemente_- yo no te tenía y eso es difícil de soportar, pero si existiera una posibilidad de estar contigo sin pensarlo me iría, dejando todo por ti y por mi… cumpliría mi promesa y jamás me alejaría de ti… mi dulce bombón…

-x-

p.d. agradecimientos a todas las personas que han leído el primer cap pero ojala me puedan dejar un review ¿les parece?

Nileve Kou: hola amix que bueno que te gusto y si ojala puedas seguir mi fic en los demás cap, aunque déjame decirte que para el reencuentro pues si le falta un poco y créeme va a ser muy romántico ¿o no? bueno eso lo decidirán ustedes

SeiyaySerenity22: gracias por leer mi fic estaba muy nerviosa por saber si les gustaría y voy a seguir poniendo mas cap y seiya va a tener apariciones chiquitas pero poco a poco va a volver

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: hola grax x leer ahora este fic y si a mi también me dio coraje lo que le hizo a Sere y pues la inspiración esta a flor de piel estoy escribiendo rápido en este antes de que se vaya por que en el otro fic si me abandono un poquito pero poco a poco va saliendo grax otra vez

vichyta: que bueno q te gusto la historia como dije antes estaba nerviosa pero grax a estos comentarios me dieron animo de actualizar rápido jaja ose al siguiente día y de darien pues hay gustos para todos jajaja nos leemos después

drixx: holis! pues si me inspiraron algunas escenas de Sere y seiya para crear este fic y también tratando de dar alguna rara explicación algunas cositas y vamos a cambiar a ciertos personajes a ver q tal queda eso lo decidirán ustedes y a darien... bueno pues si a soportarlo un poquito jajaja y la frase igual me gusto a mi creo q seleccione bien la frase para iniciar el fic

Serena Ryuuzaki: pensé que ibas a tardar en leerlo jaja, y si lo pensé q haruka golpe a darien pero no imagínate el escándalo, y ni modo tus tíos no leerán mi fic pero hay que hacer eso del guión a ver si se atreven a actuarlo... yo también espero que actualices pronto... tu contestación llego a tiempo para publicar mi segundo cap y agradecerte tu comentario suerte y cuídate no te vayan a cachar ajaja bye

Gracias a todas besitos y nos leemos despues


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo ****3 La felicidad se va poco a poco**

_**Que pensarías de tu vida si se ha convertido en monotonía, si en tu vida ya no hay sorpresas, por que ya sabes lo que te espera, por que ya alguien o algo ya decidió que vas a ser, si tus amigas no te comprenden y quieren imponerse ante tus deseos, ante tus gustos, ante tu futuro, un futuro que tu nunca pediste.**_

_Ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que las chicas estén a punto de terminar la preparatoria, todas están emocionadas dentro de día y medio celebraría su graduación y casi todas esperan que ese mismo día Darien le proponga matrimonio a Serena, aunque últimamente la chica no estaba de muy buen humor, ya casi no salía con sus amigas. En esa mañana estaban reunidas pues irían a comprar lo último para su atuendo de la noche siguiente._

-Darien ha estado muy extraño, será que por fin le va a proponer… -_Rei fue interrumpida por Amy._-

-Talvez, pero ya ven Serena también ha estado extraña, Luna ¿tu sabes que le pasa?

-No conmigo también ha estado muy fría… _-triste Luna voltea a ver las chicas_- no quiere platicar de nada conmigo…

-¿Será por que esta nerviosa talvez ya se imagina lo de Darien? – _pregunto Mina con un aire de indiferencia ante lo que luna acaba de decir_ – como ya nos había comentado antes que talvez el día de la graduación iba a ser el día especial…

-Ahí Mina como crees –_responde Rei un poco molesta_- si casi no se han visto últimamente, ya vez ni siquiera nosotras hemos podido platicar con ella.

-_luna se quedo pensando y reflexiona recuerda algo y se los comenta_- lo que he notado es que cuando se duerme al poco rato comienza a estar inquita y murmura cosas… sin sentido o al menos eso creo

-_Lita que había estado escuchando pregunta_ – ¿Cómo que cosas sin sentido, que cosas dice luna?

-Mmm es extraño, solo menciona palabras sin sentido como gracias, te recordare… ah y menciona unas estrellas –_contesta luna_-

-¡¿Estrellas?!– _gritan todas-_

-Mmm –_Rei se pone sería_- no tendrá algo que ver con Seiya –_su semblante cambia y se pone triste _– desde que ellos se fueron no ha querido hablar de eso y mucho menos de el.

-Ahh y no es la única –_suspira Mina_ –ahora que lo mencionas yo también extraño a Yaten –_Sus ojos brillan al decir el nombre_-

-Mina pero creí… -_quiso decir Artemis pero fue interrumpido por Lita_-

-Ahí Mina sigues con eso –_reclamo pero con ternura_-

-¿Qué quieren? No lo puedo olvidar, a pesar de cómo nos llevábamos… el era mi complemento –_y se ríe_-

-_Amy solo escuchaba y su pensamiento se dirigió hacía cierto castaño (yo tampoco puedo olvidar a Taiki) y sin darse cuenta dice en voz alta_ – se a que te refieres Mina

_Al escuchar esto las chicas voltean a ver a Amy y en coro le dice_

-¡Tu también! –_ante esto Amy se sonroja y sonríe nerviosamente_-

-Habíamos hecho una promesa –_dijo Rei un poco seria_- recuérdenlo…

_Mientras en casa de Serena, ella hablaba con su mamá_

-¿Serena que te pasa? –_Pregunto mamá Ikuko notando en su hija tristeza_- últimamente has estado muy extraña… triste

-Mamá –_tranquilamente y casi como murmullo hace una pregunta a su mamá_- ¿crees que se puede querer a dos personas?

-¡Hija! ¿Estas enamorada de dos chicos? –_pregunto emocionada_ –

-No… creo que no eso, es solo que… no puedo olvidar a un amigo muy especial –_respondía dudosa y nerviosa_- el se fue hace algún tiempo y últimamente lo he extrañado mucho y bueno… Darien tu sabes que es diferente se que estamos destinado el uno para el otro…

-_mamá Ikuko no pudo contener una sonrisa ante la seriedad con que dijo lo ultimo_ –pero Serena como puedes estar tan segura que están destinados el uno para el otro, no sabes que podría pasar, que tal si tu te enamoras de otro chico que tenga cosas en común contigo… además el futuro no esta escrito en piedra…

-_Serena se queda reflexionando en esa frase (el futuro no esta escrito en piedra, talvez…) su pensamiento fue interrumpido por su mamá_ –

-Si extrañas tanto a ese chico ¿Por qué no le llamas? –_preguntaba-_

-Lo haría _-(si existiera larga distancia planetaria) pensó un poco sonriente_- esta muy lejos mamá…

-Sabes –_acercándose a su hija y tiernamente le dice_ – mi mamá decía que cuando dos personas se quieren mucho y están separadas el mejor lugar para verse… es en los sueños –_agrega de forma graciosa_- es mas barato que una llamada – _y sonríe_-

-_pensando (sueños, ahora que lo pienso nunca he soñado con el, mas que una sola vez pero nunca de otra forma)_ – ¿y si eso me confunde más? no quiero dañar a Darien

-Serena has cambiado tanto –_acariciando el rostro de su hija_- ya no eres la misma, veo que has madurado, pero no quiero que lo hagas para volverte triste, me gustaría que maduraras pero que siguieras siendo la misma chica alegre y que nunca pierdas tu brillo especial… -_la abraza y le da un beso_-

_-(brillo especial… Seiya) corresponde el abrazo de su mamá y se refugia en sus brazos como una niña pequeña, pero son interrumpidas de esa tierna escena por el teléfono que suena incesantemente, mamá Ikuko es quien contesta_ –

-Si diga… – _escucha atenta_- si permíteme… Serena te llama Darien –_le da el teléfono_ –

-Hola Princesa, te llamo por que quería invitarte a una exposición de pintura, ya vez que hace tiempo que no salimos ¿Qué te parece? –_termino sin siquiera esperar el saludo de Serena y si hubiera visto su cara sabría de la idea de un evento así no le agradaba _–

-Mmm es que bueno tu sabes que a mi no me gustan esas cosas… -_Darien la iba a interrumpir pero ella continuo_- pero esta bien vamos

-Perfecto entonces paso por ti a las 8 de la noche –_sin notar el desanimo de su novia_-

-Si… Darien…-_dijo antes de colgar_ –

-Dime Princesa

-No nada nos vemos en la noche –_arrepintiéndose se despide_-

_En el departamento de Darien al momento de colgar el teléfono_

-Esta visto que ella y yo no tenemos casi nada en común –_se queda pensativo_ – ¿Qué me pasa? No puedo estar pensando esas cosas de mi futura esposa –_que pensó no lo se_-

_En la noche pasa Darien por Serena y se saludan mas como amigos que como novios llegan a la sala de exposición y como si no pasara nada Serena toma del brazo a Darien, cosa que le disgusta y se suelta._

-Serena ya sabes que esas demostraciones no me gustan mira todos nos voltean a ver –_Volteando a ver a la gente_-

-Ah lo siento Darien –_se apena y no se da cuenta que el se adelanto, cuando lo nota no trata de alcanzarlo al contrario se dedica a ver las pinturas sin entender nada_ –

_Darien continua caminando sin darse cuenta que Serena se quedo atrás, se detiene frente a una pintura la observa, entonces se acerca una chica muy hermosa_

-¿Qué te parece esta pintura? es como… -_no termina cuando es interrumpida por Darien_-

-Interesante –_sin voltear a verla_-

-¿Te parece? A mi más bien me parece aburrida –_contesta la chica mirándolo_-

-A mi no –_Darien voltea y se sorprende al ver a la chica_- pero si tu eres… Julia… Julia Gray

-_se sonroja_- vaya pensé que podría pasar desapercibida, aquí en una ciudad donde nunca había estado –_un poco apenada por la pregunta que iba a hacer _– ¿Cómo me reconociste?

-Soy admirador de sus obras –_confesaba Darien_-

_Así comenzaron a platicar y Darien no se daba cuenta que Serena los observaba y lejos de molestarse la chica decidió salir a la terraza y observar la hermosa noche, observar las estrellas y reflexionando en lo que acaba de ver._

_-(después de verlo con ella no siento nada, se que debería estar molesta pero…) –_ acaso ya no lo amo… además están esos sueños tan extraños, estoy tan confundida

_En ese momento sale Darien que no alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo Serena en voz alta_

-¿Dónde te metiste? Te estuve buscando –_no parece notar la cara de Serena_-

-Yo… no me siento bien ¿me llevas a la casa por favor? –_Le pregunta_-

-Te sientes bien –_un poco preocupado_-

-Si estoy bien, solo que me duele la cabeza –_tocándose un poco la cabeza_-

-Solo voy a despedirme – _y se aleja alcanzando a escuchar a Serena_-

-Si, yo me adelanto. – _Y comienza a caminar hacia el auto_-

– _Sale Julia y en cuanto ve a Darien le dice_- Con que aquí estabas

-Así de hecho iba a buscarte para despedirme, mi novia no se siente bien… me agrado conocerte –_extendiendo la mano para despedirse, ella solo atina a sonreír, y el agrega_- ¿ya conoces la ciudad?

-Mmm no, no he tenido oportunidad de conocer mucho –_dijo secamente_-

-¿Qué te parece si yo te acompaño a que conozcas la ciudad? –_pregunto Darien mientras sonreí_-

-Claro me gustaría… ¿pero tu novia no se molestara? –_intrigada la joven Gray_ –

-No claro que no ella es muy comprensiva bueno…- _se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla de despedida_- ahora si me voy por cierto ¿en que hotel estas?

-En el hotel four season, penthouse –_le dijo Julia_-

-Perfecto yo te llamo para ponernos de acuerdo, adiós – _y se aleja Darien al auto_-

_Al llegar al auto, se da cuenta que Serena, lo veía con cierta extrañeza, pero no pregunto nada, en todo el camino no hablaron, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos, llegando a casa de Serena el quiere preguntar algo pero ella solo sonrío y le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajo del auto y se adentro en su casa._

_Luna observo desde la oscuridad la fría actitud de los dos jóvenes, y sintió una opresión en el pecho, no por la frialdad de ellos si no por ver en los ojos de Serena lo que nunca pensó._

_Entonces escucho una voz muy familiar y al abrir los ojos la vio, la reina serenity se presentaba como una leve sombra._

-Luna se lo que sientes, yo también lo siento… mi hija ya no es feliz –_su voz era triste y apenas un murmullo_- su vida y su luz… se apaga. –_abre su mano y observa algo y sonríe tristemente_-

**X-X**

**Hola a todas las personas q han leído mi capitulo, esperen el próximo y no sean malitos dejen un review para saber que les esta pareciendo ojala les haya gusto me despido bye**


	4. platicas inconclusas

**Capitulo ****4 Pláticas Inconclusas**

"_**la felicidad consiste en hacer creer a los demás que ellos nos la dan" será verdad o son solo palabras.**_

-¿Bombón, eres tú? –_observando una figura que poco avanzaba hacia ella_-

-¿Seiya? –_Murmuro la chica al escuchar cierta palabra familiar, mientras seguía caminando en la oscuridad, solo podía distinguir una figura_-

-¡Bombón! –_Grito emocionada al momento que veía como se iluminaba la figura, para inmediatamente trasformarse en aquel chico de sonrisa encantadora_-

-¡Seiya! –_Grito al ver como aparecía ante ella ese chico y corre sorprendiéndolo cuando lo abraza de una forma muy especial_-

-Bombón, pero… -_correspondiendo el abrazo de igual manera_- no he podido dejar de pensar en ti –_esta a punto de llorar_-

-Yo… tampoco… todo ha sido tan diferente –_tratando de retener las lagrimas_- desde que te fuiste… no he podido volver a ser tan feliz

-_al escuchar esto el la separa para poder ver su rostro_ - ¿pero y Darien? Acaso el te hace sufrir dime –_casi en un murmullo_- sabia que el no era para ti

-¿Qué dijiste? – _pregunta Serena que no alcanzo a escuchar_-

-No, nada… solo quiero que sepas que siempre vas a contar conmigo… en las buenas y en las malas… siempre -_cambia de tema_- no me respondiste ¿Qué paso con Darien?

-_suspira y responde_- de un tiempo a la fecha hemos tenido muchas peleas, no me pone atención –_se muerde el labio_ – aunque yo tampoco lo he hecho… sabes –_se sonroja_- al poco tiempo de que se fueron, comprendí lo ultimo que me dijiste… en realidad creo que lo comprendí en ese mismo momento, pero no quería… no mas bien no podía reconocerlo, por Darien por las chicas, por el futuro pero yo…- _ve la cara de Seiya y definitivamente tiene que confesarlo_- Seiya yo te amo…

-Pero… ¿por que me dices todo esto? –_Pregunta un poco confundido y con deseos de abrazarla y besarla pero se contiene al ver que ella agacha la mirada_- ahora que pasara… me refiero a que ya no están bien las cosas con Darien y ahora con esto que me dices… ¿talvez yo…?

-Seiya… yo, lo siento –_agacha la mirada_- por mas que quiera no te puedo corresponder, no puedo ser egoísta, tengo un futuro y… -_derramando unas lagrimas_ – tu sabes que no puedo

-Pero, no puedes no pensar en tu bienestar, -_cierra los ojos para darse fuerza de seguir_ - si tiene que existir un futuro que no sea sobre los pedazos de tu corazón, que no sea sobre tu infelicidad que no… -_fue interrumpido al sentir un beso en la mejilla y voltea a verla sus labios están a centímetros_-

-Por favor… no me digas mas… –_le contesta con un murmullo y poco a poco se comienza a alejar sin apartar su mirada de los ojos de seiya-_

-_suplicante Seiya le dice_- no te vayas, por favor –_intentando tomarla de la mano_ - ¡no te vayas por favor! –_cae hincado y agachando la cabeza_- quédate un poco mas…

-Lo siento es hora de regresar… los dos tenemos que volver a la realidad y enfrentar nuestro futuro –_muy dulce le dice_- gracias –_sonríe_-

-¡Bombón!... – _grita aún dormido y se despierta muy exaltado_ – no fue un sueño, ella ya no es feliz –_se levanta y se asoma por la ventana_ – ahora se que debo verte, pero… tengo que esperar, solo un poco por que ahora se que esta es mi oportunidad… lo se es mi oportunidad de cumplir mi promesa

-Mmm Seiya –_dice mientras poco a poco se despierta, suspira _– creo que comprendí lo que siento por ti demasiado tarde y ahora ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, tan solo guardar este sentimiento para mi, ni siquiera a mis amigas se lo puedo contar y no se si me hizo bien soñar contigo, pero se que siempre voy a contar contigo… por lo menos en mis sueños…

_En la tarde todas reunidas en casa de Serena ya que de hay se irían todas juntas a la fiesta de graduación, algunas con pareja otras solas. Platicaban de la noche que Serena había pasado a lado de su novio o eso creían antes de que ellas les platicara lo que en verdad había pasado._

-… ¿entonces no se dio cuenta de que no estabas? –_Pregunto un poco molesta Rei_-

-Mmm –_pensativa responde de forma automática_ - si ya después de un rato me alcanzo en la terraza –_bajando la mirada_- mejor le dije que me trajera a la casa, esa situación fue muy incomoda… -_respondió Serena_-

-¿Y quien era la mujer con la que platicaba? –_pregunto Lita, mientras terminaba de peinarse_-

-_Serena que ya había terminado, solo le faltaba un poco de brillo en sus labios, responde_- no lo se, no me intereso preguntarle

-¿Y como era, bonita acaso? –_Pregunto Mina tratando de parecer simpática, cosa que no les gusto a las chicas_-

-_Para sorpresa de las chicas Serena respondió sin dudarlo y sin molestia_- si… muy bonita, talvez tenga la misma edad que Darien, ojos negros, cabello largo ondulado de un negro profundo… muy elegante y sofisticada

-_Luna que venia entrado, traía un periódico lo coloco en el suelo y dijo_- ¿será ella?

-_Todas se acercaron a ver la fotografía en el periódico y Serena responde_- Si es ella

-Aquí dice que es Julia Gray, una artista muy famosa de Estados Unidos y al parecer va a estar un largo tiempo aquí ya que sus pinturas han tenido mucho éxito –_termino Luna_-

-¡Vaya si es muy bonita, como lo suponía! –_Lita y Rei la ven con molestia por los comentarios_-

-¿Serena y no te molesta? –_Pregunta Lita_-

-Mmm no –_inmediatamente y sin dudas responde_-

-Yo no se que haría si estuviera en tu lugar –_comenta Rei_- en cambio tu estas muy tranquila, de verdad ¿no te pone celosa?

_Serena no contesta es mejor dejar las cosas así, después tendría tiempo de platicar con ellas sobre lo que siente._

_Suena el teléfono en el penthouse y Julia contesta rápidamente, estaba ansiosa por recibir una llamada._

-¿Bueno?... si soy yo –_respondió y en su boca se dibujo una leve sonrisa_- claro acepto nos vemos mañana en el lobby del hotel… si claro… entonces hasta mañana –_cuelga y su mirada cambia, esta ilusionada_-

_En el planeta de las flores no todo es tan diferente que con las chicas._

-¡Vamos Fighter! –_Gritaba Healer desde el otro extremo de la habitación_- es hora de entrenar

- Es inútil… –_comentaba Maker con un aire de tristeza_- no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde que llegamos, por mas que trate de ocultarlo y quiera aparentar que todo esta bien.

-Tienes razón pero –_Healer era interrumpida por la Princesa Kakyu que venía llegando_ –

-Si mis estrellas –_y casi como un murmullo para ella completa_ – ahora es diferente…

_Estas últimas palabras las desconciertan y la que se atreve a hablar es Healer _

-¿ahora es diferente, a que se refiere?, ella nunca había sufrido así…

_La cara de la Princesa cambia radicalmente al escuchar las preguntas de Healer y cambia inmediatamente el tema._

-Vayan a entrenar, yo me encargo que los alcanza Fighter –_comienza a caminar acercándose a su fiel guerrera, dejando aún mas desconcertadas a sus guardiana que solo alcanzan a hacer una reverencia y se alejan_ –

-¿A que ser referirá con diferente? –_pregunta Healer a Maker_ –

-No lo se, pero ya ves como cambio de tema… ojala pueda hacer que Fighter cambie un poco su actitud –_volteando hacía la habitación, observa como la Princesa esta enfrente de Fighter_-

_La Princesa se encuentra enfrente de Fighter que esta sentado en un hermoso sillón dorado, leyendo un libro o al menos eso aparentaba._

-Tus hermanas te esperan para entrenar…-_hablaba la Princesa_ –

-_Fighter parecía no escuchar y automáticamente respondió_- yo… si voy para allá

Fighter… antes de que te vayas… –_toma el brazo de su guerrera y la detiene y hace que voltee hacia ella_- podemos hablar – _sin darle tiempo a contestar continua_- no puedes seguir así

-¿Así como? –_Pregunta Fighter, sabía perfectamente a que se refería-_-

-Así como si no la hubieras conocido… como si no existiera en tu corazón –_lo último con un aire de tristeza-_

-Princesa… por favor no quiero hablar de ella –_sutilmente hace que la Princesa la suelte_- será mejor que vaya a entrenar –_al soltarse la Princesa nota en los ojos de Fighter unas lagrimas que difícilmente logro detener_-

-¿Por qué, por que?, otra vez es ella pero ahora es peor, no por favor… esta vez no puedo hacer nada –_su rostro se entristece mientras su mano sujeta algo con mucha fuerza_-

_En la tierra, más exactos en la casa de Serena, Darien llega en una limosina que alquilo para poder llegar todos juntos incluso Nicolás y Andrew. Serena después de la platica con sus amigas había decidido disfrutar de la noche, al fin y al cabo se la merecía así que estaba feliz, al llegar a la recepción todos ocupan una mesa, a penas comienza la noche y disfrutan de la alegría que les produce estar todos juntos, en cierto momento aparecen Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, todas se sorprenden pues no habían tenido noticias de ellas._

-¡¿Chicas?! –_un solo grito de las chicas_-

-Felicidades –_les dice Michiru_ – sobre todo a ti Serena, veo que te esforzaste mucho

-Gracias Michiru – _responde Serena_- sufrí un poco pero ahora tengo mi recompensa –_sonríe y le da un abrazo_- las extrañe mucho

-¿También a mi cabeza de bombón? – _pregunta Haruka que se sintió ignorada_-

-Claro que a ti también – _y la abraza_-

_Darien saluda a todas y les ofrece sentarse, continua la velada al poco rato todas se ponen a bailar algunas con sus respectivas parejas y otras solas como Mina y Amy que no les importa solo van a disfrutar de esa noche._

_En el área de entrenamiento Healer y Maker estaban viendo a las nuevas guerreras entrenar._

-Healer no puedes tratar así a las nuevas guerreras –_decía Maker en un tono de fastidio_-

-¿Y porque no? Ahora ya no tengo a quien molestar –_se defendía apresuradamente_-

-Lo dices por mí…- _dice Fighter que iba llegando_ – te molesta acaso que ya no me deje…

-Vaya hasta que llegas –_se apresura a contestar Maker para evitar una pelea de Fighter y Healer_-

-_cosa que ignora Healer y le responde a Fighter_- pues si me molesta ya no es divertido estar contigo desde que… -_no termina la frase ya que Maker le da un golpe en la cabeza_-

-Maker por favor no la calles… vamos dilo… desde que regresamos

-Ya, es mejor que cada una vaya a sus obligaciones, -_cierra los ojos y continua_- tenemos que entrenar a las nuevas…-_cuando voltea ya ninguna de las dos esta y suspira_ – ah estas no entienden

_Pasado un rato de estar bailando, Darien va a dejar a Serena a la mesa y se desaparece, cinco minutos después Serena escucha su nombre, Darien la esta llamando por el micrófono y se pone muy apenada y las chicas se emocionan._

-Serena…-_Darien esta muy nervioso_- creo que hoy es el día indicado para pedirte esto… ¿te quieres casar conmigo? –_Acercándose y ofreciéndole una cajita se puede escuchar el murmullo de la gente_-

-Pero es que yo… -_no puede con tanta presión siente que todo le da vueltas y comienza a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza, coloca su mano en la frente y sin voltear a verlo le responde_ - ¡no! –_Y sale corriendo dejando a todos en especial a sus amigas muy confundidas_ –

_Todas quieren seguirla pero Haruka se interpone para preguntarles que esta pasando pero es interrumpida por Setsuna._

-Sabía que algo así podía pasar –_muy seria y viendo la puerta por donde salio Serena_-

_Todas tienen muchas preguntas pero la primera que habla es Haruka_

-Si sospechabas esto… –_molesta-_ ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-¿Por eso estas aquí? –_Siguió Michiru_-

-Pero ¿de que están hablando…acaso sabían que Darien le pediría matrimonio hoy? O saben algo mas –_Pregunto muy confundida Lita_-

-Darien nos llamo y nos pidió que estuviéramos aquí para un evento especial, -_respondió Haruka muy sarcástica_- …al poco rato llego Setsuna, pero no nos dijo nada…

-Entonces ahora que debemos hacer – _pregunto Rei_-

-Lo mejor será dejarla sola, talvez solo necesite hacerse a la idea –_respondía Mina un poco triste pues ella alcanzo a ver la mirada de su amiga_ –

-¿Y Darien? –_preguntaba Michiru ya que nadie se dio cuenta si Darien siguió a Serena o solo desapareció_.-

-Quizás salio para alcanzar y no nos dimos cuenta –_dijo Amy no muy convencida_-

_En ese mismo momento pero afuera en la salida del estacionamiento Darien alcanza a Serena que va llorando._

-Serena ¿Qué te pasa, por que dijiste que no?, pensé que era lo que mas querías

-Yo… no se como explicarte lo que estoy sintiendo –_contestaba mientras bajaba la mirada para evitar que viera en sus ojos, tristeza al haber escuchado esas palabras "pensé_"-

-¡Tú sabes que tarde o temprano vamos a estar juntos! –_decía Darien molesto y muy autoritario, pero poco a poco se tranquilizo y tratando de acercarse a Serena_ – talvez me precipite al hacerte así la proposición… lo mejor será que platiquemos mañana ¿te parece si paso por ti para platicar? –_intentando abrazarla_ –

-No, no me parece y eso precisamente es lo que no me gusta que siempre piensen por mi, como si no tuviera conciencia y pensamientos propios, todos me dicen siempre que hacer… hasta tu –_dando un paso atrás_ – por lo visto no me escuchaste y mucho menos me vas a entender… -_y comienza a correr alejándose de Darien_-

_Todas las chicas están en la puerta y observaron todo lo que paso, la indiferencia de Darien hacia las palabras de Serena, incluso se sintieron mal pues sabían que siempre la trataban como una tonta._

_Cansada de tanto correr, por fin Serena llego al parque y ahí en una banca se sienta y se pone a pensar._

-No entiendo que me pasa, se que debería estar feliz al fin y al cabo ese es mi destino… un destino que yo no estoy creando, si estuvieran aquí las chicas escuchando esto me dirían "Tokio de Cristal se debe formar es tu destino"… pero ¿Cómo formarlo, como iniciarlo? Si en este momento soy… soy ¿Cómo iniciar algo sobre la infelicidad y obligación? La base debería ser mi propia decisión, mi felicidad y sobre todo por mi amor… si el estuviera aquí tendría la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlos pero no puede estar conmigo y si estuviera ellas se interpondrían me dirían que hacer que decir hasta que pensar… estoy tan cansada de que me digan que hacer, de que me digan que soy una tonta llorona… ¡ya no puedo mas! –_termina gritando ante tantas cosas que están en su cabeza_ –

_En cuanto termina el entrenamiento Fighter se va a su habitación, fue un entrenamiento bastante duro, así tenia que ser si querían que todo siguiera en paz y sobre todo que su Princesa fuera bien protegida si ellas llegaban a faltar, ¿pero por que pensar en que ellas llegaran a faltar, que les podía pasar, a donde irían? A ningún lado, esa era su misión estar siempre en el planeta de las flores. Llegando a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue sacar de un cajón una fotografía y observarla para al final sus pensamientos se dirigieran de la cabeza a la boca y comenzó a hablar en voz alta__ mientras aparecía Seiya Kou._

-Bombón… ¿estarás bien, pensaras en mi? –_y muchas preguntas mas surgían en su cabeza y que no se atrevía a decir_- Si tan solo pudiera verte una vez mas, solo para saber que estas bien, para saber que no me has olvidado… si pudieras verme ahora te daría risa, y si yo pudiera ver tu sonrisa me sacarías de esta oscuridad… - _y poco a poco le gana el sueño entre tantos pensamientos, entre tantas fantasías pero sin soltar la fotografía_-

**x-x**

**bueno muchas estan pidiendo que salga seiya ya se los concedi solo fue un poquito de el, les advierto nada es facil en esta vida asi que vamos a sufrir un poco, (yo tambien sufro) a por cierto este fic va a estar dividido en dos solo es una advertencia para que no quieran que pase todo lo bonito en este (soy mala jaja) pero es que asi lo tenia pensado desde un principio ¿ok? ojala lo sigan leyendo a pesar de todo... besito y gracias otra vez**

**deceo que todas y todos (digo por si hay algun niño) cumplan sus propositos para en el proximo año, nada de dejarlos escritos y ya que se cumplan solos eso no se vale tenemos que echarle ganas a cumplir todos nuestros sueños suerte para el proximo año **

**Feliz Año Nuevo**

**tSuKi Ai KoU: con que ya lo habias leido ¿he? jaja esta bien pero ahora por lo menos se que si te gusto, y si trate un poco de manejar el mismo caracter pero no te confies, algunos van a dar sorpresas y seiya deceo consedido ya aparecio, **

**akela17: en realidad frio siempre me ha parecido, tambien me gusta pero es muy frio con serena y bueno como dije antes concedido... igulamente felices fiestas y feliz año nuevo por adelantado...**

**nileve kou: holis querida amix si es triste a quien no le ha pasado lo que es la costumbre y ahora tambien la obligación y si ya llegara el caballero a poner su toque magico jajaja y con respecto a mucho amor pues lo estoy intentanto pero es que ¡ah! este fic es mas de dolor pero tendra su recompensa lo prometo. besitos **

**SeiyaySerenity22: si se lo va a regresar pero todo a su debido tiempo y tengo una sorpresa ojala te guste como va quedando y claro que actualizare pronto por ejemplo hoy jajaja**

**KIRA MOON: si yo tmb pienso que esta triste pero pues el que quiera azul celeste que le cueste ¿no? y deseo concedido aparecio seiya poquito pero ya salio... he igualmente te deceo lo mejor el proximo año que sigamos aqui leyendo mas fics y escribiendo claro jaja muchas grax amix tmb deceo que tengas metas muy interesantes he bueno espero seguir recibiendo tus mensajes y todo lo que quieras enviar jaja**

**vichyta: a ver te voy a aclarar tus dudas bueno en realidad una jaja la promesa a la que se refiere Rei es cuando todas tomaron la decision de no halbar mas de ellos osea de los chicos y serena esta oyendo que otra vez estan tomando decisiones por ella, esto ocurre al final del capitulo 2y la otra es algo que tiene que ver con el pasado (pasado que yo invente obvio) y no solo ella guarda secretos tambien kakyu tiene uno pero eso lo sabran mas adelante bueno ya me voy a ver que mas se me ocurre las dejo chicas bye**

**drixx: hola q bueno q sigas leyendo mi fic, y si guapo pero indiferente q triste comvinación, y si pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, vamos a sufrir un poquitin, todo cuesta y esta no sera la excepción**

**ojala que no me quieran matar en los siguientes capitulos pero tengo que justificar la busqueda de la felicidad, juro que todo tiene sus recompenzas pero todavia no es el momento de tenerlas snif snif q miedo no me maten por fis...**


	5. determinación, resignación es igual

**Capitulo ****5 Determinación, Resignación es Igual**

_"cuidado con la tristeza…es un vicio"_

_Al día siguiente, Amy, Mina, Lita y Rei se ponen de acuerdo para ir a buscar a Serena a su casa pues no había querido contestar ninguna de las llamadas. Al llegar las recibe mamá Ikuko muy preocupada, sin decirles nada las conduce hasta la cocina y es increíble lo que están viendo, Serena intentando cocinar voltea a verlas y les sonríe, pero es una sonrisa vacía, y sus ojos reflejan tristeza._

-Pero que… ¿Serena que haces? –_Pregunta preocupada Lita-_

-Nada solo que he decidido aprender a cocinar, voy a estudiar mas, voy a poner mas atención en las cosas y lo mas importante he decidido tomar mi lugar de Princesa y futura Neo Reina –_todo lo ha dicho muy rápido y sin voltear a verlas_-

_Todas voltean a ver sin poder creer lo que esta pasando, Rei observa a Serena y reacción al darse cuenta que Serena esta llorando, __las demás no la alcanzan a ver solo se sorprenden al verla totalmente histérica, Rei entonces se acerca y la sacude para que reaccione._

-Por favor Serena reacciona… que te pasa –_intenta abrazarla pero Serena se suelta_-

-Rei tranquila así no solucionaremos nada –_Amy se acerca despacio_ –por favor Serena –_le quita el vaso que trae en las manos_ – vamos a tu cuarto, necesitamos platicar

_Su mamá __acaba de llegar a la cocina y no sabe que hacer y solo se limita a observar, quizás sus amigas la puedan ayudar, pero es interrumpida por la pregunta de Lita._

-¿Desde anoche esta así?

-En la noche llego triste y parecía como si hubiera llorado mucho, pero no me quiso platicar nada y esta mañana cuando fui a despertarla me sorprendí pues ya tenia tendida su cama y… pero estaba extraña y comenzó a decir que estaba bien que haría lo que querían y muchas cosas sin sentido, cuando me acerque para darle un abrazo me aventó y me dijo que yo no era su madre… que yo no tenía derecho –_termino llorando mamá Ikuko al contar lo que fríamente le había dicho Serena_-

-Por favor tranquilícese, lo que necesitamos ahora es controlar a Serena –_trato de tranquilizarla Mina, pero en realidad no sabía que hacer, se acerco a Serena y sin mas la abrazo y con un murmullo solo para ella la calmo_ – Seiya

-_Serena se separo de su abrazo y vio en los ojos de Mina la comprensión que hace mucho buscaba y comenzó a reaccionar_- yo lo siento chicas… no se que me paso lo siento mucho –_volteo a ver a su mamá_ – perdón mamá no quise… -_no termino de decir cuando sintió los brazos calidos de su madre no hacían falta las palabras_ –

_Rei, Amy y Lita se quedaron sorprendidas ante la forma en que Mina la tranquilizo, no supieron que fue lo que le dijo pero sirvió, Mina solo se limito a sonreírles y acercarse a Serena para después las 5 dirigirse a la habitación de su Princesa. Ya en su habitación Serena se sienta en la cama con la mirada perdida en el suelo, no saben que decir hasta que Mina rompe ese silencio._

-Serena… -_se acerca y se sienta a su lado y suavemente_ – me asustaste ¿Por qué estabas así?

-Es que yo… -_cierra los ojos y comienza a decirles_- me sentí presionada, extraña, obligada… en fin muchas cosas, muchas sensaciones… tantas que ahora no estoy segura de nada… –_respondía sin abrir los ojos_-

-Sabemos que el matrimonio es un paso muy importante –_intervenía Amy _– pero tu amas a Darien y creo… bueno su amor a perdurado a través de los años y era lo mas lógico que el siguiente paso fuera el matrimonio…

-Pero yo no lo siento, somos tan diferentes… –_no estaba muy segura de sus palabras pero aun así respondió Serena_- lo he pensado mucho sobre todo después de haberlo visto con esa chica… no les quería contar nada pero no sentí nada ni celos… ni siquiera me molesto, todo cambio desde que regreso, –_levanta la mirada y continua ahora con una ligera sonrisa _–ustedes saben como era yo… no dejaba que nadie se acercara a mi "querido Darien", si siquiera Rini pero ahora…

-Pero por que no nos contaste nada –_preguntaba Mina_-

-¿Desde cuando Serena? –_preguntaba Rei un poco molesta_-

-Desde hace un tiempo… ustedes saben que las cosas con él han estado muy complicadas y yo… ya no siento lo mismo por Darien… -_fue interrumpida por Haruka que había estado detrás de la puerta con Michiru escuchando todo_-

-¡¿Ya no lo amas?! –_Pregunta Haruka alzando la voz_-

-¡No lo se! –_Responde Serena igual alzando la voz_-

-Bien… -_tranquila ante la respuesta de Serena, Haruka le dice_ – pues aunque no lo sepas tu te tienes que casar con el –_y ahora con tono autoritario agre_ga- ¡es tu deber!

-¿Mi deber, por que yo? –_Pregunta Serena_-

-Como que por que –_en tono irónico le responde a Serena_- por ser la Princesa…

-Yo nunca pedí ser Princesa, ese nunca fue mi sueño y mucho menos he deseado ser Reina y menos ahora que lo conocí a él … -_no pudo terminar de decir lo que pensaba por que sintió como la mejilla se encendía al recibir una cachetada por parte de Haruka_-

-¡No lo pediste, pero ese es tu futuro y a él lo tienes que olvidar! –_Grito Haruka muy enojada, las demás chicas solo veían como Serena seguía sin voltear a ver a Haruka y como Michiru solo se sorprendió ante la acción de su compañera_-

-Un futuro que nunca debimos conocer… -_comenzó a levantar el rostro y calmadamente respondió pero poco a poco levanto la voz_- y no pienso olvidarlo, me escuchas no… lo… pienso… olvidar ¡por que yo lo amo! –_esto ultimo lo dijo viéndola directamente a los ojos y pausadamente, nota como Haruka aprieta la mano y sabe que pronto vendrá otra cachetada y no se equivoca por que ve como sube la mano intentando pegarle otra vez pero esta vez la detiene sujetando la mano de Haruka la aprieta y sonríe_ – ya no más, -_y le avienta la mano y con firmeza se limpia las lagrimas y continua sin quitarle le vista a Haruka—_ya no más, veo que lo único que les importa es el futuro, no se dan cuenta que ninguna somos lo que fuimos, y no puedo creer que acepten que en el futuro ustedes estarán solas…ninguna ha tenido el valor de aceptar que no somos ellas, que no queremos ser ellas…y yo lo hice, por fin tuve el valor para decirlo y no les importo… pues bien tendrán ese "futuro hermoso", ahora déjenme sola.

_Todas están desconcertadas ante lo que acaban de escuchar y de ver, de verdad están siendo duras con ella, pero que podían ha__cer ese era el futuro para ella, para todas y si él no se hubiera presentado todo seguiría de manera normal, "él" por fin lo había mencionado era extraño que no sospecharan nada o que no quisieran disipar la duda, ya que desde que el se fue no había vuelto a ser la misma y tampoco había vuelto a hablar de él, pero en cierta forma ellas habían tenido la culpa del silencio de su amiga ya que habían dicho que no los volverían a mencionar por el bien de ella y ahora tras escucharla comprendían que ella lo extrañaba mas de lo que pudieron imaginar. Y ahora todas se sentían mal por haber ignorado los sentimientos de Serena pero en especial Haruka que todavía no podía asimilar el grito y la manera tan enérgica con que ella se defendió y la manera triste con que acepto su destino. Todas salían de casa de Serena sin hablar y a lo lejos eran observadas por Luna y Artemis._

-Esto no me gusta, la Reina tiene razón –_hablaba casi para si misma_- esta siendo dominada por la obligación y la tristeza –_alzando la mirada hacía la luna_-

-¿Qué podemos hacer? –_Pregunto Artemis_-

-Solo esperar… -_contesto Luna_-

_El grupo se dividió Haruka y Michiru inmediatamente se fueron a su departamento y las demás chicas decidieron ir al templo_

-No puedo creer que hayamos estado tan ciegas –_se reprochaba Rei_- como no lo notamos…

-Siempre creímos que estaba bien –_Amy trataba de dar una explicación_- pero no tuvimos el valor suficiente para preguntárselo

-Ignoramos por completo sus sentimientos –_comentaba Lita_-

-Yo… -_Mina se para en seco y agacha la mirada_- ya lo imaginaba, desde el día que se quedo parada frente al aparador viendo la entrevista de ellos…

-Pero… ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? –_Le reclamaba Rei_ – pudimos haber ayudado…

-¿Ayudado a que Rei? –_Pregunto sarcástica Mina_-

-Pues… no se a que las cosas con Darien mejoraran –_responde Rei_- a que lo olvidara, debiste hablar con nosotras…

-¡¿Y como?... si nunca se tomaron la molestia de ver que las cosas con Darien estaban mal y mucho menos notaron la tristeza en sus ojos! –_Contestaba Mina más bien como reproche_- ¿Cómo me iban a escuchar a mí?

-Chicas por favor –_trataba de calmarlas Amy_- este no es un buen momento para pelear entre nosotras

-Si Amy tiene razón –_la secundaba Lita_ – pero que…

-¿Y ahora que Lita? –_Preguntaba Rei_-

-Miren –_señalaba Lita en respuesta y todas voltearon hacía el parque, lo que veían era difícil de creer mucho mas viniendo de él_-

-Pero como se atreve –_fue Mina la primera en reaccionar, comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaban esas dos personas_- ¡me va a escuchar! –_Pero fue detenida por Lita_-

-Espera –_jalándola hacia un lugar apartado_- observemos talvez solo estemos exagerando

-Darien pero que hermoso es este parque –_sentándose en una banca_- no sabía que había un parque tan lindo en medio de una ciudad así

-Si es un parque muy hermoso, antes mi novia y yo solíamos venir pero últimamente las cosas entre nosotros… no están bien, la quiero pero… -_ responde pensativo_ y _siente la mirada de Julia_- ah lo siento creo que no debo contarte mis problemas, mejor vayamos a caminar ¿te parece?

-Darien espera –_no se le levanta_- me pareces una persona muy madura y racional no creo que solo sean esos problemas con tu novia lo que te tienen así –_viendo a Darien, el se sienta y suspira_- puedes contarme…

-Tienes razón, creo que son tantas cosas –_reflexiona un poco en su respuesta_- anoche le pedí que se casara conmigo y no acepto… además el hecho de que mi novia sea menor que yo, sus amigas, el pasado y el futuro

-¿Te parece si vamos por partes, te afecta mucho el que tu novia sea menor? – _Tratando de obtener una respuesta y evitando el tema de la petición_- veamos los pros y los contras

-Bueno en realidad –_parecía no querer contestar_ – nunca me había puesto a pensar en esas cosas pero tratare de explicarme –_respondió mas decidido_- no creo que sea una persona que merezca dividir sus virtudes y defectos, pero los tiene… suele ser muy infantil, ingenua, no es muy estudiosa, en este momento no tiene claro que va a estudiar, es demasiado efusiva y nunca teme en demostrar sus sentimientos, pero a la vez esas mismas cosas que hacen que me moleste un poco son las mismas que hacen que me sienta atraído por ella… me encanta la forma en que se sorprende ante algo nuevo, tan ingenua cuando alguien le quiere hacer daño y al final logra hacer que esas personas reaccionen, el que estudie poco nunca me ha interesado se que es una chica sumamente inteligente, y el que se efusiva y que demuestre sus sentimientos es algo digno de admirarse ya que no toda la gente se atreve –_se queda pensativo_-

-Ves solo es cuestión de pensar en que es lo que amas de esa persona –_contesta Julia_- el hecho de que sea menor que tu no quiere decir que siga siendo una niña, talvez físicamente lo sea pero emocionalmente es igual de madura que tu y yo… ¿alguna vez le has dicho que la admiras? –_pregunta intrigada_-

-¿Qué? –_parece no entender la pregunta pero la verdad es que lo tomo por sorpresa_- no nunca le he dicho nada de esto

-Bien entiendo –_suspira_- ¿la amas?

-Claro que si –_responde inmediatamente_- ¿Por qué lo dudas?

-No lo dudo, solo que entre todas esas virtudes olvidaste mencionar una –_comenta suavemente_- y es que en ningún momento mencionaste que es la mujer que buscabas… la admiras si… pero no creo que la ames

-Yo… la quiero mucho pero… -_pone sus manos en la cabeza_- es solo que estoy confundido

-¿Acaso esa confusión tiene que ver con sus amigas, el pasado y el futuro?

-Talvez… sus amigas son otra cosa –_suspira_- se que lo que hacen es por el bien de los dos, pero me gustaría que por una vez ellas no tuvieran algo que ver con nosotros… que no interfirieran –_recordando_- hace poco tuve una discusión con una de ellas y no quedamos en buenos términos y con las demás… no he querido ni verlas… solo anoche…

-Ya veo, me imagino que ellas tuvieron que ver con la discusión con la otra chica ¿verdad?

-Si así es, y he preferido mantenerme alejado de ellas –_respondió Darien_-

-¿Y que hay del pasado? –_Pregunto Julia_-

-_suspira Darien, como explicar el pasado y el futuro_- ella y yo sabemos que estábamos destinados el uno para el otro, pero ahora que lo pienso…

-Crees que ahora el destino esta equivocado –_termino la frase_

-No es así… –_trata de solucionar esa situación_- es solo que somos tan diferente, a lo mejor en el pasado éramos una pareja perfecta… pero ahora

-¿Y el futuro, que tiene que ver si no tienes claro el presente? –_Cambio la pregunta_-

-El futuro… ya esta decidido –_respondió muy serio_- y tenemos que cumplirlo

-Vaya –_responde la chica_- suena como un sacrificio que como un sueño, Darien ¿estas dispuesto a sacrificar tus sueños y los de ella por un futuro…?

-Es algo muy complicado, solo te puedo decir que hay una personita muy especial para los dos que depende de ese futuro… -_no termina pues es interrumpido_-

-Si tienes razón, talvez sea muy complicado para que me expliques… pero por lo que entiendo te puedo decir que esa personita no merece un futuro a base de sueños rotos… lo mejor será que platiques con ella, antes de que los sueños de ella y los tuyos se vean opacados por unas pesadillas –_voltea y le sonríe_ – vayamos a caminar

-¿Qué piensas? –_Pregunto Michiru al ver a Haruka sentada en el sillón_-

-¿Crees que estoy en lo correcto? –_Respondió sin abrir los ojos_-

-En este momento no sabemos que es lo correcto –_respondió Michiru, mientras se sentaba a lado de Haruka y le toma la mano_- solo… que no debiste golpearla

-Pero tu viste como se puso –_se defendió rápidamente_-

-Si y también vi como te ponías –_agachando la mirada_- creo que ella esta confundida y ese golpe no sirvió de nada… dime ¿Qué pensaste cuando detuvo tu mano y la mirada de ella?

-Yo… -_no podía o no quería confesar realmente lo que sintió y lo que siente_ -

-Veo que no quieres reconocer lo que en verdad sientes y piensas –_se levanta y camina hacia su habitación y desde la puerta le dice_- cuando tengas el valor suficiente de reconocer lo que realmente sientes por esa niña, sabrás si estas haciendo lo correcto

-Reina Serenity por favor ayúdeme a saber… –_pedía mientras seguía viendo la tenue luna, Artemis ya se había ido para alcanzar a Mina-_ ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Luna –_respondió la reina, mientras aparecía como un ligera luz_- necesito que estés al pendiente de ella ahora mas que nunca, tengo que ausentarme y no podré cuidarla y creo que es momento de que su mamá sepa algunas cosas… –_cambia de tema pues Luna se sorprende_- por favor no quiero que tu también la presiones, dale comprensión y consuelo si es que lo necesita y te lo pide –_voltea hacia la ventana donde descansa su hija_- aunque por lo que veo ya no te pedirá nada… a partir de esta noche mi hija ya no es la misma, solo espero estar a tiempo para solucionar ciertas cosas… –_sin darle tiempo a Luna de contestar desaparece_-

-¿Alguna pudo escuchar algo? –_Pregunta Lita tratando de salir de su escondite_-

-No nada, ¿pero por que no me dejaron ir? –_Responde y pregunta Mina_- tiene que saber como esta ella…

-Si tienes razón, pero talvez sea el momento de dejarla sola, para que piense las cosas y no tengan más problemas por nuestra culpa –_respondía Rei un poco triste_- además si no mal recuerdo ustedes lo prometieron

-Si chicas, creo que ya nos metimos los suficiente en esa relación –_suspiraba Amy_- solo estaremos con ella cuando este sola y si así lo quiere…

-Otra vez ese sueño, estoy segura que es mi bombón –Seiya _hablaba solo mientras recorría los pasillos del castillo con cierto temor de ser descubierto por sus compañeras o por su Princesa pero aún así seguía como Seiya_- ¿pero quien es él? –_siguió caminando sin darse cuenta que la Princesa Kakyu lo escucho_-

-No es posible… que la recuerde –_su mirada se entristece_- talvez… la recuerda porque ahora será diferente… –_su mirada ahora brilla con una luz de esperanza_-

-Tiene razón Princesa –_responde la Reina Serenity, mientras se forma una luz_- esta vez las cosas pueden ser diferentes… y parece que mas de dos pueden salir beneficiados…

x-x

Hola a todos otra vez actualice rapidito, por que tengo algo que contarles, estoy a punto de terminar este fic… si lo se escribí muy rápido y por eso mismo he actualizado rápido, ya casi llego al penúltimo capitulo… pero tengo una súper duda y es que mi idea era hacer dos fics este es o era la primera parte, pero muchas me han escrito por que quieren ver junta a esta pareja ¡ya! Y mi idea era diferente así que quiero saber que opinan

¿Quieren dos fics (el siguiente seria la continuación de este) o nada más este y me reservo el otro?

Por favor respondan pronto por fis por fis para poder escribir el capitulo final

¡chan… chan… chan…! Que emoción estoy llegando al final pero bueno ojala me respondan pronto cuídense bye

p.d. mayoría gana así q piénsenlo…

Otra vez Feliz Año Nuevo


	6. una conversación sensata y dolorosa

**Capitulo 6 ****Una Conversación Sensata y Dolorosa**

-No puedo estar así… cada día siento que algo le pasa –_decía Seiya mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación_ – no puedo mas con esta sensación –_estaba apunto de salir cuando entran Healer y Maker_-

-¡Fighter!… ¿Seiya?... ¿Y ahora que pasa? –_Pregunta Healer sorprendida al ver a Seiya en vez de Fighter_ – parece que algo te preocupa

_Inmediatamente volvió Fighter para poder responder ya que sus compañeras la vieron de forma extraña y no quería dar explicaciones y eso lo notaron ellas así que evitaron las preguntas y continuaron._

-No será todavía por esa niña ¿verdad? –_Pregunto Maker muy seria_- no has querido ni mencionarla pero no nos puedes engañar, sabes que ella tiene a Darien y…

-Si lo se, pero es… como si aquella niña de sonrisa contagiosa estuviera… muriendo lentamente –_respondía pausadamente y triste_- yo siento que ya no es feliz…

-¿Pero como puedes sentir eso? –_Volvió a preguntar Maker_ – hay algo que no nos has contado…

-Hace algún tiempo soñé con ella... –_en verdad tenia que contar el sueño en que la había visto y donde ella le confesaba que lo quería_- y ella me quiere… -_callo y vio a sus compañeras_ – se que ella me ama y yo…

-Alto, ella ama a Darien –_reflexiono un poco_- y si amara a alguien mas sería a Seiya no a Fighter… y tu pues no hace falta que lo digas… siempre lo hemos sabido –_dijo Healer_- y aunque yo siempre lo he negado –_le costaba confesar cierto secreto_- me encariñe mucho con Mina y pues ahora la extraño –_termino un poco sonrojada y sus compañeras no entendían_ –

-Healer tiene razón Fighter… y pues creo que son los 5 minutos de confesiones… –_comento Maker y sus compañeras voltearon a verla_ – pues si confieso que extraño a Amy –_también se ruborizo_-

-Gracias –_dijo Fighter_ – veo que no solo yo estoy en esa situación

_Las chicas sonrieron de una forma triste, por fin se había confesado, cada una tenía motivos para estar así, pero solo una lo sufría más._

-Serena por favor –_suplicaba mamá Ikuko parada en la puerta de la habitación de su hija, pero sin obtener respuesta_- te prepare el pay de limón que tanto de gusta… por favor

-Déjame sola –_un leve murmullo fue la respuesta de su hija_- no quiero nada

-Pero hija –_ya no supo que contestar, todo había sido inútil desde que se fueron sus amigas_-

_En la habitación, Serena ya no lloraba, estaba sentada en su cama recargada en la ventana, observando el cielo, ya comenzaba a oscurecer y las estrellas débilmente comenzaban a brillar, no sabía si estaba haciendo bien al haber tratado así a sus amigas, pero si el futuro es lo que querían debería comenzar a tomar su lugar de Princesa, dándose a respetar y cambia__r la manera en que todas ellas se dirigían a ella, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido al escuchar como se abría la puerta._

-¿Serena, puedo pasar?, necesitamos hablar –_entraba cauteloso Darien_-

-Pasa –_contesta tan solo levantándose de la cama_- es necesario que hablemos.

_Muy lejos del planeta tierra, se encontraban la reina de la Luna y la Princesa Kakyu, las dos estaban sin hablar, sabían que esa platica definitivamente cambiaria todo._

-¿Y bien, a que debo el honor de su visita? –_la Princesa del planeta del fuego pregunto_-

-Kakyu ¿Por qué tanta formalidad, acaso has olvidado aquellos tiempos? –_Responde sonriendo_- ¿acaso el tiempo ha borrado tu memoria?, después de todo tu planeta y la luna iban a estar unidos por…

-Pero no se unieron –_interrumpió la Princesa_- si tan solo… -_no pudo continuar pues su voz se comenzaba a quebrar_-

-Si tan solo no hubieran pasado tantas cosas ¿verdad?

-Así es… -_tratando de recuperar la compostura continuo_- pero ¿Cómo puede todo eso cambiar y como es que puede beneficiar a mas de dos personas, no lo entiendo?

-Tu sabes lo que paso cuando nos ataco el negaverso… -_tratando de ocultar su mirada triste, toma aire y continua_- y yo se lo que paso en tu planeta y lo que le paso a él al poco tiempo y se también que la decisión que tomaste fue la mejor en su momento… pero ahora… mi hija esta confundida y se siente atada al pasado y al futuro…

-¿Y eso puede influenciar? –_Pregunto interrumpiendo a la Reina_-

-Las dos sabemos perfectamente que el no abrir la puerta del tiempo en esa ocasión fue una decisión sabía, y el que la pequeña Rini y Sailor Plut la abrieran fue un gran error… y ahora estamos viendo las consecuencias… -_la Reina parecía no saber como continuar_ –

-Cuando la volví a ver –_continuo la Princesa_- me sorprendí mucho, sabía que estaba en la tierra, pero nunca pensé que estuviera junto a mi guardiana –_cerrando los ojos_- junto a…

-El problema ahora es que mi hija Serenity, Serena y la futura Neo Reina están dejando de existir… y yo sola no podía tomar la decisión de hablar con dos de las guardianas de mi hija, ahora nos corresponde a las dos –_viéndola directamente a los ojos_-

-_la Princesa suspira y responde_- pues bien, hablemos con ellas y trataremos de solucionar algunos errores del pasado…

_Tanto la Princesa como la Reina se levantaron de sus asientos, la Reina así como apareció comenzó a desaparecer y la Princesa en instantes se convirtió en una estrella fugaz, juntas viajaron a través del espacio para dirigirse a un lugar en particular._

_Serena se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a encender la luz, y con una seña le mostró donde podía sentarse._

-Antes que nada quiero disculparme… no fue quise tratarte así… pero me tomaste por sorpresa –_le estaba costando trabajo decir todas esas cosas_- sobre todo después de cómo no te importo el que no estuviera contigo, preferiste quedarte platicando con esa chica…

-Lo siento Serena, yo tampoco me debía haber puesto así, y mucho menos pedírtelo de esa manera, ni ignorar tus pensamientos, y mucho menos ignorar tus sueños… pero no se que me esta pasando… por esa razón decidí alejarme un poco de ti poniendo de pretexto los exámenes –_sonaba muy sincero y así era lo estaba siendo_- disfruto estar contigo y sabes nunca te he dicho algo… y es que realmente te admiro mucho eres una persona muy importante en mi vida –_Serena se sorprendió al escuchar todo esto le sonrió y el pudo continuar_- pero me he dado cuenta que el admirarte no equivale a… -_realmente lo iba a decir_- amarte

-Darien… -_quiso interrumpir la chica_- yo

-Te quiero mucho Serena, pero no es amor… ya no lo es –_Darien agacho la mirada_-

-Darien, yo… tengo que confesarte algo –_comenzó Serena, si el había sido sincero ella también tenia que serlo_- creo que todo cambio cuando tu te fuiste… trate de ser fuerte pero yo te necesitaba… pero sabía que tenias ese sueño y cuando no recibí ninguna carta tuya sufrí mucho… pero gracias a una persona pude soportar todo ese tiempo, él siempre estuvo a mi lado… -_suspira para poder continuar y el por su parte se sorprende, sabia a quien se refería pero nunca había querido preguntar nada_- y cuando el se fue sentí que algo me faltaba pero no le di importancia pues al fin estabas aquí, conmigo, a mi lado y eso era todo lo que había pedido… pero al pasar el tiempo tu te fuiste distanciando de mi, tuvimos muchos problemas, el que las chicas intervinieran no ayudo en nada y poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que me enamore de… -_era doloroso pero tenia que terminar_- Seiya, pero se que no volverá y tu y yo tenemos un destino… -_sentía unas ganas de llorar pero se contuvo_- Darien ¿desde cuando se termino el amor entre nosotros?, ni siquiera nosotros lo sabemos pero es bueno estar platicando sinceramente –_sonrió desanimada_- es irónico nunca antes lo habíamos hecho y ahora lo hacemos para decirnos esto pero aún así sigue existiendo… el futuro

-Lo se el futuro… -_continuo él sin levantar la mirada Serena tenia razón todo eso que ella le acaba de confesar era doloroso pero a la vez sintió que no había sido el hombre perfecto para ella y que por eso también ella había dejado de amarlo_ - es nuestro futuro y si tu lo quieres, aun sabiendo lo que ambos sentimos… puede seguir tal cual

-Si Darien –_Serena suspiro, al final ella también había tomado esa decisión_- haremos ese futuro… ya que es lo que nos espera y creo que nadie puede escapar de lo que es… y tu eres el Príncipe de la tierra y yo… la Princesa de la Luna –_termino Serena se acerco a Darien y tomo su mano _– aunque seamos la mala copia de ellos

-Tendremos que ser fuertes… -_dijo Darien levantando la mirada_- por nosotros, por las scouts y por… Rini

_Darien se levanto y abrazo a Serena, esa era la verdad él ya no la amaba y ella tampoco, el corazón de ella pertenecía a alguien que estaba muy lejos, y el de él parecía no haber encontrado a quien volver a amar, además los dos no podían echar a la basura todo el trabajo que habían hecho desde que se conocieron ni tampoco el sacrificio de las sailors una y otra vez, esta era una batalla diferente, y los únicos sacrificados serian ellos dos._

_Luna había escuchando todo y no pudo contener las lágrimas, de verdad los dos había sido sinceros y ahora estaban tranquilos, pero Luna no pudo evitar sentirse culpable ya que Serena muchas veces le pidió consejos y lo único que siempre obtuvo fue que __"ese era su destino", pero realmente ni sus amigas ni ella pensaron en lo pesado que es el cargar con un pasado, un presente y ahora también un futuro. _

_Por fin las chicas llegan al templo todas llegan calladas y al sentarse Rei no se contiene y triste le hace una pregunta. Artemis esta a punto de llegar pero se detiene al escuchar a Rei y decide esconderse para escuchar la respuesta._

-Mina… ¿Qué le dijiste a Serena para que se calmara cuando llegamos?

_Amy y Lita voltearon a ver primero a Rei y después a Mina, las dos tenían la mirada fija hacia la Luna y esperaron la respuesta de Mina_

-Seiya –_esa fue la respuesta de Mina, Amy y Lita esperaron que la reacción de Rei fuera violeta pero se sorprendieron al escucharla_-

-Eso imagine –_respondió triste Rei_ – quería creer que el no había influenciado en la actitud de Serena, pero creo que es el momento de enfrentar la realidad ¿no creen? –_Volteando a ver a sus tres amigas y por respuesta obtuvo dos sonrisas la de Lita y Amy, Mina no volteo solo observaba la luna_-

-Nunca han pensado en que diferente hubiera sido si todas nos hubiéramos conocido de otra manera –_comento Mina que seguía observando la luna_-

-Mina… ¿tu tampoco estas de acuerdo con nuestro pasado y nuestro futuro? –_Pregunto Amy un poco sorprendida_-

-No para nada –_contesto Mina tratando de ocultar lo que en verdad sentía y pensaba_- solo trato de ponerme en el lugar de Serena… nosotras somos sailors pero ella… -_tratando de reflexionar sobre lo que estaba apunto de decir_- tiene un pasado y un futuro muy pesado

-Yo…-_interrumpió Lita que había estado callada_- nunca me arrepentiría de ser una sailor scout… -_suspira_- pero cuando era niña este nunca fu mi sueño

-¿Pero que quieres decir? –_pregunto Rei viéndola muy seria_-

-Rei… -_comenzó a decir Mina_- nunca has pensado que de haber sido unas chicas normales… nunca nos hubiéramos conocido, todas somos muy diferentes y nunca hubiéramos sido amigas –_finalizo_-

-Creo que Mina tiene razón –_comento Amy_- pero si no hubiera sido porque somos sailors cada una seguiría en su soledad…

-Si cada una estaría sola y nunca hubiéramos vivido tantos momentos juntas –_suspiro Lita_-

-Todas… debemos estar agradecidas de ser sailor scouts –_comento Rei-_

_Al día siguiente habría una sorpresa para dos guardiana,__ por fin la Princesa y la Reina llegaron a su destino el departamento que compartían Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru, por suerte o casualidad solo se encontraban Haruka en la sala y Setsuna en una habitación, Haruka se sorprendió de ver a las dos mujeres._

-Pero… Reina Serenity… Princesa…–_hizo una reverencia y continuo_- yo…

-Tranquila Sailor Urano –_comento la Reina al ver el desconcierto de la guerrera_- tenemos que hablar contigo y con Sailor Plut, llámala…

_Haruka obedeció inmediatamente y fue a llamar a Setsuna que se sorprendió al ver a su Reina y en compañía de la Princesa Kakyu._

-Su majestad –_Setsuna hizo una reverencia_- Princesa…

-Tenemos que hablar sobre el pasado… y el futuro –_comenzó la Reina y la Princesa solo asintió, Haruka y Setsuna se voltearon a ver pues no entendían a que se refería_- en este momento el presente es demasiado complicado…

_Y así comenzó la Reina a contarles todo acerca del pasado y el error que fue el abrir la puerta y ver el futuro, eso definitivamente los estaba absorbiendo a todos en especial a los protagonistas de ese futuro, Setsuna acepto su culpa por haber abierto la puerta del tiempo y Haruka no entendía que tenia que ver ella en todo eso._

-¿Pero por que tengo que saber todo esto? –_pregunto Haruka un poco molesta_-

-Simple Urano… tú eres la que mas se ha tomado en serio el papel de la Princesa… y no recrimino por eso, -_suspira ligeramente y tomo aire para poder continuar_- si no porque el deber de todas las scouts es protegerla y tú la has tratado muy mal…

_Haruka de momento no supo que hacer ni que decir, la reina se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había pasado y de lo que había hecho._

-Lo siento –_agacho la mirada le costaba mucho disculparse_- talvez soy muy obstinada y si tiene razón no he tomado en cuenta sus sentimientos…

-Así es… -_interrumpió la Reina_- y no quiero que ninguna se sienta culpable –_viendo a las dos chicas_- y mucho menos tu por que quiero que estés con ella y que le des el apoyo que yo no puedo darle –_extendiendo su mano_- solo debes prometerme que nadie sabrá todo lo que platicamos –_vio la expresión de confusión y de querer decir algo_- nadie ni siquiera Sailor Neptune –_recalco lo ultimo, dejando a Haruka un poco sorprendida_- todos los involucrados lo sabrán a su debido tiempo

-Lo prometo –_respondió Haruka_-

-Y con respecto a ti Sailor Plut –_hablo la Princesa Kakyu_- te encargaras de tener la puerta del tiempo cerrada… solo hasta que sepamos que hacer

-Si Princesa –_contesto Setsuna e hizo una reverencia para ambas mujeres_- me retiro a para vigilar la puerta

_Acto seguido la Princesa y la Reina se despidieron con una leve sonrisa y partieron nuevamente al planeta de la Princesa, dejando a Haruka pensativa en todo lo que acaba de escuchar, le parece casi imposible que tengan una relación con él. Pero ahora tenia que ir a buscar a Serena le debía algo y tenía que hacerlo por más que le costara trabajo. Además por fin había comprendido las palabras de Michiru ahora sabía lo que sentía hacia Serena._

_Admiración, respeto, confianza, y por mas que lo quisiera negar o evitar cariño, por que ella era mas que la Princesa que tenían que proteger, ella era Serena la chica que el primer día que se conocieron la siguió pensado que era el chico mas guapo, y al recordar ese primer día no pudo evitar sonreír por haber jugado no solo con ella si no que también con Mina, otra chica especial pero que no alcanzaba a comprender._

X-X

Bueno aquí estoy nuevamente recuperándome las desveladas, espero que les haya ido bien en el inicio de este año que espero sea especial para todas... ahora volviendo al fic, ahhh que puedo decir esta medio dramático pero creo que si lo voy a terminar en este, yo quería hacer una segunda parte pero pues no me dicen nada díganme si quieren una segunda parte o lo termino en este ya estoy escribiendo los capítulos finales y necesito su respuesta pronto (este fic me quedo dramático por eso quería hacer una segunda parte que fuera mas ligera pero es su decisión)

Las dejo… Feliz Inicio de Año les desea la ahora renovada y recién bautizada

Marie Winchester Kou Efron (jajajaja así es mi nombre desde ahora aunque mi seudonimo sea otro byeeeee


	7. el cambio de haruka

**CAPITULO 7 EL Cambio de Haruka**

_Al día siguiente siguió pensando todo el trayecto hasta que llego a casa de Serena, se bajo de su auto y camino con seguridad pero al llegar a la puerta le costo un poco de trabajo timbrar, pero si ya había recorrido todo el camino no se iba a detener ahora, así que timbro y abrió ella, Serena al verla su mirada fue de sorpresa pero evito que se notara en los gestos de su cara, se hizo aun lado y dejo que entrara. La encamino hasta la sala y le hizo una seña para que se sentara, ella por el contrario se quedo parada esperando a que comenzara la discusión_

-Serena… -_su voz apenas si se escucho_- se que me he portado intransigente contigo y es porque soy… –_agacha la cabeza_- demasiado obstinada y hasta egoísta

_Serena seguía sin voltear a verla, solo escuchaba, ya había tomado una decisión y ella por cosas de la casualidad sería la primera en enterarse, pero ella seguía hablando__ sin darse cuenta que Serena estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos._

-Yo estuve pensando –_tomo aire y continuo_- te debo una disculpa… –_suspiro por fin lo pudo decir_- Serena discúlpame, entiendo como te sientes y yo no soy quien para tratar de forzarte a hacer algo que no deseas… y pasar por alto tus sentimientos, tus deseos…

_Serena sonrió, era irónico__ que ahora que ya había tomado una decisión, ella llegara a apoyarla para ir en contra de su futuro, y ella por su parte pudo ver la sonrisa y no supo si fue en señal de aceptación o de algo mas que estuviera pensando, pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando ella por fin hablo._

-Si te disculpo…-_levanto la mirada y vio que Haruka se levantaba para acercase a ella pero aun así continuo_- pero Darien y yo hemos tomado una decisión –_Haruka se detuvo_- los dos hemos tomado la decisión de casarnos en cuanto termine el de estudiar –_pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de Haruka _– no te sorprendas, anoche los dos estuvimos platicando y fuimos por primera vez sinceros y ahora se que el tampoco me ama… y el también sabe que yo no lo amo pero aun así formaremos Tokio de Cristal… como tanto lo habíamos soñado –_dijo con ironía_-

-Pero… es que no… es… -_se callo pues recordó las palabras de la Reina "ella se enterara a su debido tiempo", así que solo se limito a seguir escuchando_-

-Así que ya no habrá necesidad discusiones –_se sienta y suspira_- todo seguirá como hasta ahora… -_se quedo pensativa y pregunto_- ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Claro –_respondió Haruka un poco sorprendida_- dime

-No comentes con nadie esto… yo se los diré, las voy a ver en el templo en una hora, por favor ahora me puedes dejar sola –_ya se iba a su habitación cuando la voz de Haruka la detuvo_-

-Perdón –_fue un leve sonido que salio de la boca de Haruka, cosa que sorprendió a Serena pues sabia perfectamente que era demasiado orgullosa para reconocer sus errores y ahora su orgullo estaba doblegado_ – nunca quise que fuera de esta forma y mucho menos que te pusieras así –_su voz sonaba triste_- perdón –_abrió la puerta y salio sin esperar la respuesta-_

X-X

_Mina iba directo a casa de Serena con Artemis, cuando vieron el auto de Haruka y Mina decidió esperar a que se fuera y cuando por fin vio como salía la chica rubia, pudo ver a la perfección como__ su semblante era triste y hasta cierto punto parecía que llorosa, algo muy raro en ella pero no imposible, pensó que talvez había vuelto a discutir con Serena, en cuanto vio como se alejaba el auto se dirigió a casa de su amiga._

-Artemis será mejor que me esperes en el templo, talvez yo llegue con Serena –_a lo que el gato asintió y se alejo entonces ella timbro y espero a que abrieran tardaron un poco en abrir y cuando le abrieron vio a Serena ella le había abierto la puerta_- Serena –_se sorprendió al ver su rostro frío y sus ojos conteniendo lágrimas lo único que pudo decir fue_- perdóname…

-¿Perdonarte? –_Pregunto sorprendida Serena_- ¿Por qué… no te entiendo?

-Por no ser una buena amiga –_respondió triste_- tu siempre has sido una excelente amiga y yo… -_no pudo terminar por que se aventó a abrazar a su amiga_- ¡perdóname!

-Mina –_murmuro_ _Serena correspondió el abrazo y comenzó a llorar_- Mina me siento tan sola…

-Serena… puedes contar conmigo –_la abraza mas fuerte_- siempre has contado conmigo, yo… me di cuenta que tu ya no querías a Darien y también me di cuenta que amas a Seiya, por eso ayer cuando estabas sin reaccionar te dije su nombre, -_solloza_- pero cuando me di cuenta… quise pensar que solo eran ideas mías y que tu estabas bien –_se separan y Serena la ve a los ojos_- se que fui una tonta por no hablar contigo, por eso hoy quiero remediar mi error… quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo si es que quieres ir a buscar a Seiya y estar con él, yo te apoyo…–_al final le sonríe_-

-Mina yo… -_le sonríe y suspira_- gracias, pero no voy a ir a buscar a Seiya –_agacha la mirada_- por el contrario Darien y yo hemos decido seguir con el futuro tal y como estaba previsto, aunque ambos sabemos que ya no nos amamos… pero aún así seguiremos adelante

-Pero Serena… -_no sabe que decir es ahora mas difícil_- no creo que ustedes deban… si hablan con las chicas talvez lleguemos a una buena solución… no creo que sea necesario que ustedes lo hagan…

-Mina… por favor… es una decisión tomada –_suspira_- así que nada va a cambiar –_sonríe_- y te agradezco que estés aquí y que hayas escuchado mis pensamientos… aunque creo que yo tampoco he sido una buena amiga, ya que nunca les conté nada… nunca te conté nada

-El hecho de que seamos amigas no quiere decir que tengamos que saber todo, todas tenemos secretos… -_confeso Mina_- yo también… -_su rostro ahora se entristece_-

-Sabes… -_suelta a Serena y se sienta en un sillón_- yo… me enamore… y fui muy cobarde por que yo lo supe en cuanto se iba a ir y no hice nada para que él se quedara al contrario fingí que todo era felicidad…

-Mina, estas enamorada de…

-Yaten –_completo la chica_- si Serena y no sabes cuantas veces sola en mi habitación he llorado por sentirme una cobarde –_sus ojos se cristalizaron_- muchas veces he deseado regresar el tiempo y pedirle que se quede… pero es que no es fácil saber que el chico que te gusta se convierte en guerrera –_ante este comentario las dos sonrieron_- ¿me entiendes, verdad?

-Si Mina a la perfección… talvez por eso yo no aceptaba lo que mi corazón sentía… y en realidad nunca pudimos platicar sobre eso – _comento Serena mientras se sentaba a lado de su amiga_- si algún día los volvemos a ver tendremos que hablar seriamente de eso –_dijo un poco con sentido del humor-_

-Tienes razón –_completo Mina al notar en la voz de Serena un ligero timbre de esperanza_- y Serena por favor no quiero que cambies… te quiero mucho así como eres… te quiero como Serena Tsukino mi amiga… no como la Princesa…

-Gracias Mina –_la vuelve a abrazar_- es hora de que las demás sepan mi… no mas bien nuestra decisión –_refiriéndose a ella y Darien a lo que Mina solo asintió_-

_Así las dos salieron rumbo al templo Mina llevaba la mano de Serena agarrada __pero en su mente repasaba todo lo que le había dicho y si todo era verdad, pero también había algo mas que no había querido decirle y ese era el hecho de no estar segura de querer seguir siendo alguien que no era, cuando menos lo pensó por fin llegaron a las escalinatas Mina apretó la mano de Serena en señal de respaldo y fuerza, se vieron un momento sonrieron y poco a poco subían las escaleras al llegar casi al final soltaron sus manos y Serena respiro de manera profunda, había llegado el momento y no sabía que actitud tomaría de ahora en adelante._

X-X

_En el planeta donde habitaban las starlights, la Princesa se encontraba en su habitación después de un largo viaje, viaje que no notaron sus guardianas__ afortunadamente, pero no se encontraba sola también esta la Reina de la Luna._

-Serenity, estas segura de esperar –_pregunto la Princesa mientras se sentaba_- no crees que lo mejor será contarles todo de una vez…

-No Kakyu, tenemos que poner a prueba sus sentimientos… en cuanto sepamos que de verdad son sentimientos puros sin ninguna sombra del pasado… será el momento indicado –_comento la Reina que de igual manera tomo asiento_- no volveré a cometer el mismo error

-Te comprendo, por que yo misma me he repetido que fue un error lo que hice, pero ahora gracias a ti veo la posibilidad de solucionarlo –_dijo la Princesa_- y tienes razón mas personas saldrían beneficiadas… -_sonriendo_-

-Si, ahora solo es cuestión de esperar, -_de pronto el rostro cambio de la Reina_ – creo que tengo que regresar, al parecer las cosas han mal con mi hija, puedo sentirlo en mi corazón –_se levanta y poco a poco comienza a desaparecer_- pronto nos volveremos a ver Princesa

X-X

-¿Para que nos necesitas a todas Serena? –_pregunto Rei_ -

-Espera, todavía tenemos que esperar a alguien –_contesto Serena con la misma seriedad que Rei pregunto_-

-¿Cómo te sientes? –_pregunto Michiru tratando de que el momento no fuera tenso pero era algo inevitable, nadie sabia como comportarse ante la actitud fría de Serena_-

-Bien Michiru gracias –_contesto de una manera muy cortes_-

-Nos habías preocupado mucho… -_dijo Michiru pero cayo al ver que Serena se volteo y se fue a sentar, a su lado se sentó Mina y para su sorpresa Haruka se paro detrás de Serena, algo extraño le pasaba esa no era la misma actitud que tuvo el día anterior_-

_Se quedaron sorprendidas incluso Artemis, al ver que Mina y Haruka se apartaban y se iban con Serena, no entendían que pasaba y tampoco quería preguntar o al menos no se animaban, sabían que algo pasaba ya que Setsuna no estaba y Haruka solo les había dicho que se tuvo que ir nuevamente a cuidar la puerta del tiempo, en definitiva algo estaba pasando, a lo lejos escucharon los pasos de alguien acababa de llegar la persona que faltaba y no era otra que Darien._

-Chicas –_dijo Darien forma de saludo a lo que todas respondieron solo asintiendo y comenzó a hablar_- Serena y yo… –_comenzó mientras se acercaba a Serena_- hemos decidido –_toma la mano de Serena y coloca un anillo, todas incluidas Mina y Haruka se sorprendieron_- que nos vamos a casar… por el futuro…

_No sabían que pensar era extraña la actitud de los dos, pero al final de cuentas eso es lo que querían, que ellos dos se casaran, para eso había luchado._

-Felicidades –_dijo Rei_ – pensé que no lo lograrían y mucho menos después de haberte visto ayer con esa chica… – _cayó al ver que la veían con cierta confusión pero de igual manera continuo_- Serena lo siento pero ayer vimos a Darien con la pintora y…

-Gracias Rei… por la información –_interrumpió Serena que se sorprendió en un principio pero la verdad no le importaba y menos ahora los dos habían sido sinceros, y lo que mas le sorprendió fue que nadie, (bueno solo dos personas) notaron que Darien y ella se estaban sacrificando por el futuro, pero no tenían por que informarles las razones_- Bueno pues era todo… solo queríamos que lo supieran –_pronuncio Serena e inmediatamente se levanto y comenzó a caminar alejándose, Mina quiso acompañarla pero Serena le sonrió y con un movimiento de la cabeza negó_- nos veremos…

-Darien, ¿esta todo bien? –_Pregunto Amy_-

-Si Amy –_sonrió y continuo_- los dos hemos entendido que este es nuestro futuro…

X-X

-Luna tienes que hacerles una pregunta… –_dijo la Reina y continuo_- y espero no equivocarme y decepcionarme con su respuesta…

-Disculpe pero… esta segura de ponerlos a todos a prueba –_pregunto la gatita_-

-Estoy segura Luna solo así sabré… -_guardo silencio Luna no sabía de sus planes y todavía no era el momento de que los supiera al final también ella entraría en esa prueba_- ve Luna y en cuanto se vaya el Príncipe quiero que les hagas esta pregunta…

X-X

-Fighter sigues pensando en ir a la tierra –_pregunto Maker_- talvez la Princesa no quiera darte permiso…

-Talvez… no quiera darnos permiso –_contesto recalcando lo ultimo_- no soy tonta se muy bien que tu… no mas bien ustedes quiere ir ¿o me equivoco?

-Pues yo iría solo para ver que tonterías haces –_contesto Healer cruzando los brazos y volteándose como si la hubieran ofendido_- eso no me lo perdería

-Si claro –_contesto sarcástica Fighter_- entonces vamos las tres… mmm los tres –_corrigió mientras al mismo tiempo se transformaba en Seiya_- ¡vuelven los three lights! –_Finalizo con entusiasmo, mientras ahora los tres caminaban decididos a hablar con su Princesa_-

_Al llegar a la habitación de la Princesa los tres sintieron que toda la confianza que tenían hace 5 segundos se fue al suelo y antes de tocar se vieron los tres con miradas llenas de confusión, nervios y hasta temor pero de escuchar la respuesta, suspiraron los tres, se dieron la vuelta y estaban a punto de retirarse cuando escuchan la voz de la Princesa._

-Si llegaron hasta aquí… deberían entrar… three lights

_Los tres se pararon en seco giraron en su mismo eje, suspiraron y entraron a la habitación_

-Eh yo, bueno nosotros… –_comenzó Seiya al ver que ninguno de sus hermanos se atrevía a hablar, suspiro y tomo aire y con seguridad continuo_- queremos pedirle permiso para regresar a la tierra…

-Si lo veo –_contesto la Princesa refiriéndose a como estaban vestidos_- pues mi respuesta es… -_la Princesa vio que los tres estaban nerviosos, pero ansiaban escuchar la respuesta y le causo un poco de gracia verlos así, pero tuvo que responder_- no… por el momento eso es imposible –_respondió agachando la mirada y pudo sentir como sus guardianas volvían a aparecer_- talvez mas adelante…

-Entendemos –_contesto Fighter su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse_- pero yo… -_ahora apareció Seiya nuevamente_- Seiya Kou no lo acepto –_sus compañeras se asustaron pues nunca se le tenia que retar a la Princesa y Fighter no mas bien Seiya lo había hecho, y esperaban lo peor_-

-Comprendo Seiya, pero no es cuestión de que lo aceptes o no –_respondió la Princesa calmada pero enérgicamente-_ además parece que no escuchaste, dije que por el momento no… talvez más adelante

-Bien Princesa, pido su permiso para permanecer así… –_dijo Seiya_- hasta que podamos ir…

_La Princesa sonrió y asintió vio en sus guerreras la intención de pedir lo mismo pero ella se adelanto y solo sonrió lo que ellas entendieron como un si, acto seguido volvieron a aparecer Yaten y Taiki. Antes de salir hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la habitación__ contentos._

-No cabe duda que sigue siendo el mismo, el mismo carácter –_dijo la Princesa al ver salir al final a Seiya, suspiro_- a pesar de los años… y a pesar de todo sigue siendo el mismo

X-X

_En cuanto se fue Darien, Luna decidida y firme les __tenía que hacer la pregunta que la Reina le había encargado y antes de que todas comenzaran a alejarse la dijo._

-¿El futuro… vale la pena como para sacrificar la amistad?

_Todas se detuvieron y voltearon a ver a Luna que las miraba impaciente por escuchar la respuesta, __pero sabía que tenia que esperar como le había dicho la Reina y ninguna sabía a que venia esa pregunta y Luna continúo. _

-La Reina es quien les hace esta pregunta y espera que puedan responderla, tienen que pensar, aunque no deberían… –_dice un poco seria-_ pero en fin las espero mañana en la noche aquí… -_levanta la mirada hacia la luna_-

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS

Hola a todas Feliz Inicio de Año aquí dejo mis respuestas a los reviews. (Creo que me extendí demasiado)

aishwarya.moon: grax por tu participación ya tome en cuenta tu voto

SeiyaySerenity22: tienes razón grax a ti puse algo en un capitulo mas adelante lo podrás ver no había tomado en cuenta q Mina había sido la primera scout por esa razón tienes una estrellita (jajaja) no en serio tome en cuenta tu comentario y añadí algo, y con respecto a pedir una segunda parte pues creo que los votos van en favor asi que de hecho ya estoy checando como la voy a hacer y estoy actualizando rápido ¿o no?

KIRA MOON: ahhh ñiña que te puedo decir grax por todos tus reviews, q bueno q te gusto el capitulo donde por fin aparece seiya... y grax por tu comentario claro que todo cuesta pero al final la satisfacción de conseguirlo es muy grande, ya tome en cuenta tu voto y créeme que me leíste el pensamiento sobre Serena y darien y llego muy a tiempo jaja, y la platica entre Darien y Serena me costo trabajo, no es nada fácil ese tipo de confesiones... y Haruka bueno eso lo descubriremos mas adelante espero que no me quede ningún cabo suelto para que queden satisfechas todas...y estoy checando tus demás recomendaciones, TODO LO TOMO EN CUENTA

Peach Moon: grax x tu review q bueno que les gusto la conversación de Darien y Serena, pensé que no les iba a agradar, espero que lo demás también sea de su gusto.

SerenitySey: jajaja si tienes razón en este fic se volcaron mis dramas jajaja snif snif ah termine llorando jaja no es cierto pero si la verdad me quedo muy dramático pero bueno después viene lo bueno como alguien me puso en un review todo cuesta nada es miel sobre hojuelas ¿verdad?, y ya tome en cuenta tu opinión, y también depende de ustedes ya que por eso estoy pidiendo su opinión solo para que me ayuden en este dilema pero creo que ya se por donde va a ir, y si actualizo rápido ¿o no?

Maykou: grax x tu review y ya tome en cuenta tu voto jaja TODO LO TOMO EN CUENTA

Akela17: (acaso te burlas de mi bonito nombre jajaja) no es cierto q te gusto verdad... chan chan chan la princesa Kakyu se quedara... solo hasta el final jajaja a verdad te hice sufrir ¿por que no les cae bien? no entiendo y q risa con lo de chivo expiatorio pero si tienes razón ya se puso la soga al cuello ella sola...y ya tome en cuenta tu voto por cierto por que no agregas mi perfil a favoritos y asi ya no me andas rastreando jajaja bueno hasta el próximo review

Vichyta: grax x dejar un review solo así sabré que es lo que mas les esta gustando pero por lo que veo a ti te gusto,(que modesta soy) ahh no es cierto y ya tome en cuenta tu voto uff una decisión difícil pero gracias a todas ustedes ya estoy checando que voy a hacer y grax x volverte mi lectora jiji grax

Drixx: soy bastante rápida en actualizaciones, ya ves te vuelves a ausentar y ya va a estar terminado jaja (tengo una duda q tiene de especial mi forma de narrar, he visto otros fics y pues a mi me parece que escribo raro jaja) pero bueno si ustedes lo dicen pero no crean que me la estoy creyendo al contrario es un compromiso por q no quiero q después digan "ah que feo quedo el capitulo" (si algún día queda mal uno no duden en decírmelo para mejorar el siguiente), bueno volviendo al tema ya tome en cuenta también tu voto y hacer hasta 3 o 4 continuaciones no creo talvez otros fics diferentes jajaja y de los hermanos Winchester mmm pues me quedare con Sam aunq Dean no esta nada mal talvez me vuelva una competencia para ti (jajaja risa macabra) jaja

FikaMoo: hola!!!! grax x tu participación y espero q también me sigas dejando reviews (a pero que latosa soy) a mi también me gusta darien de hecho me gustan los dos... (Chicas Kou no se enojen conmigo pero la verdad Darien no esta mal pero Seiya ufff ¡¡¡quiero uno!!!! Dios apiádate de mi y mándame uno por favor)

y por ultimo mi querida Nileve Kou: como te gusto mi nuevo nombre ojala lo pudiera cambiar legalmente jajaja pero no puedo son muchos años con mi antiguo nombre pero ya para todas ustedes soy Marie Winchester Kou Efron, y si esta largo pero muy interesante (o eso creo) voto tomado en cuenta como ya te pudiste dar cuenta ¿verdad?, y creo que todas las chicas somos románticas, y cursis por fis no tardes en conectarte recuerda lo que tenemos pactado ehhhhhh no se te olvide, tu sabes como me duele escribir este fic por q es mucho drama pero las compensare a todas de eso pueden estar seguras ojala que mi teoría para este final les guste a todas ¿verdad?

p.d. creo que las estoy malacostumbrando quieren que actualice rápido y ahí voy yo buena de obediente a actualizar y luego cuando termine que voy a hacer (snif snif) pero en fin todo sea por mantener contentas a mis queridas lectoras

Besitos a todas y grax (si eres lectora asidua de mi fic y no has dejado review ¡que esperas déjame uno por fis!)


	8. confusion

**Capitulo 8 Confusión **

-"sigue siendo el mismo" a que se refiere la Princesa, se que se refiere a Seiya pero… acaso, no claro que no es… es una tontería pensar siquiera en eso –_Yaten habla solo mientras caminaba para alcanzar a sus hermanos ya que se había regresado a preguntarle algo a la Princesa pero se detuvo al escuchar las ultimas palabras de su Princesa_- esto me tiene muy confundido primero el que la Princesa dijera "ahora es diferente" y ahora esto, no entiendo nada –_en ese momento llega justamente con sus hermanos_-

-¿No entiendes que enano? – _pregunto Seiya, su semblante ahora era mas relajado y podría decirse que hasta feliz_- vamos, a que te refieres

-Eh no… nada bueno si… pensé que la Princesa se iba a molestar por como le contestaste y que le dijeras que querías permanecer como Seiya –_en realidad también eso no lo entendía así que no mentía_- que extraño ¿no?

-Si tienes razón… últimamente ha estado muy extraña –_comento Taiki_-

-Pues ojala pronto podamos regresar a la tierra –_dijo Seiya que parece no haber escuchando los comentarios de sus hermanos a lo que ellos solo suspiraron en señal de resignación_-

X-X

-A ver a que hora llega esta niña –_decía mamá Ikuko impaciente pues la actitud de su hija la tenia preocupada_-

-No te preocupes… Ikuko –_decía la Reina Serenity bajando de la habitación de Serena_-

-¿Quién es usted, donde esta mi hija, que le ha hecho? –_Pregunto muy preocupada Ikuko al ver a la extraña mujer que bajaba_- responda…

-Yo soy la Reina Serenity… madre de Serenity o Serena como tu la llamas… -_respondió tranquila dejándose alumbrar por la luz de la sala_- nuestra hija esta muy confundida, hay cosas que no sabes Ikuko… -_sonrió ligeramente_- y creo que es el momento de que las sepas… para que estés con ella en este momento…

-No entiendo nada –_dijo Ikuko sentándose en la sala muy confundida_- ¿Cómo que nuestra hija?, ella se llama Serena Tsukino y es mi hija…

-Si lo se… yo era la antigua Reina de la Luna y Serenity era mi hija… –_sus ojos se entristecen y agacha la mirada_- en el milenio de plata, fuimos atacados por un enemigo y mi hija murió al lado de su amado y de otras personas, pero yo poseía un cristal muy poderoso y con él pude destruir al enemigo y brindarles unas segunda oportunidad a mi hija y a las demás personas –s_uspira y ve que Ikuko esta asombrada parece que le cree todo lo que le esta contando_- y Serenity reencarno en tu hija Serena, así que ella es mi hija, Princesa de la Luna…

-Eso explica muchas cosas… -_dice Ikuko seria_- siempre creí que mi hija era un ser muy especial pero… es algo increíble todo lo que me dice… muy difícil de creer

-Lo se… cuando ella lo supo su pasado tampoco lo podía creer –_respondió la Reina recuperando la compostura_- y ahora tampoco ha aceptado su futuro… ella será la futura Neo Reina Serenity, Reina de Tokio de Cristal… o eso es lo que ella cree…

-¿Cómo que futura Neo Reina? –_Pregunto ahora más incrédula Ikuko_- mi hija Reina…

-Ahora que sabes el pasado de ella… -_dijo un poco dudosa_ - ¿contara con tu apoyo?

-Ella es mi hija… y también suya –_respondió mamá Ikuko_- es un poco difícil de asimilar pero… -_sonrió_- claro que la apoyare… siempre será mi niña Serena…

X-X

_Después de haber escuchado esa pregunta todas las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas y después de un rato sin hablar cada una se despidió y todas se fueron por separado incluso Haruka y Michiru, en el transcurso del camino pensaban. Artemis también se sorprendió pero no pudo preguntarle nada a Luna pues en cuanto todas se fueron ella también lo hizo de una forma triste._

_Amy:_ ¿Qué podemos hacer…no, que debemos hacer?, se que Serena esta tomando esta situación de una manera muy extraña… pero no tengo el valor de preguntarle, también se que la estamos casi obligando a cumplir con el futuro ¿y si el futuro ya se ha modificado?, y si nosotras somos la causa de que… todas hemos luchado por mantener la paz en el mundo, en la galaxia ¿pero, si no hemos podido mantener la paz en el corazón de Serena?, y Darien el también esta muy cambiado ya no es… el Príncipe Endimión en realidad ninguna de nosotras somos ellas ¿valdrá la pena sacrificar la amistad de Serena por el futuro de la Neo Reina? –_se nota que ahora esta mas confundida_-

_Rei:_ esa pregunta no tiene ningún sentido, si, Serena es mi amiga pero ¿entonces por que expusimos tantas veces nuestras vidas? Lo hicimos por el futuro ¿o no? Si claro que lo hicimos por que queremos ver a Serena como la Neo Reina y a Darien como Rey, y a Rini, queremos un futuro lleno de paz… sí estamos haciendo lo correcto y si el precio de ese futuro es perder a Serena como amiga… pues lo pagare –_termina llorando_-

_Lita:_ estoy tan confundida, Serena es mi amiga… pero también es la Princesa y nosotras solo las guardianas, me gustaría saber como fue en el pasado nuestra relación… como era la vida de cada una… aquí ellas son mi familia pero… ¿por que la Reina mando a Luna ha hacernos esa pregunta?, talvez si no hubiéramos conocido el futuro y a… Rini, hubiera podido responder inmediatamente que ¡no! La amistad de Serena vale mas… pero ahora no lo se. –_se sienta en el sillón y suspira_ -

_Mina:_ perdóname Rini, te llegue a apreciar muchísimo, pero mi respuesta será que no, por que antes de saber que ella era Serenity Princesa de la Luna, conocí a Serena y ella se gano mi cariño y mi amistad, y no pienso sacrificarla por el futuro, por que yo se lo difícil que fue para ella hacerse a la idea de ser alguien mas además de ser Serena Tsukino así que… perdóname Rini –_Toma una foto donde están ellas con Rini, cierra los ojos y rompe la foto_-

_Haruka:_ que tonta y obstinada he sido, ah que punto han llegado las cosas que ahora no se que hacer… después de todo lo que nos dijo la Reina me he dado cuenta que no soy quien para imponerme ante los sentimientos de ella, pero creo que ahora es demasiado tarde, o talvez no lo sea, por lo que entendí la Reina les contara todo si la respuesta es la que busca, talvez si hablara con ellas… pero no, no puedo seguir interfiriendo en nada… solo esperar y eso para mi es todo un sacrificio… vaya, sacrificio… yo me quejo y eso que no tengo la responsabilidad de un futuro tan "perfecto" –_sigue manejando a toda velocidad_-

_Michiru:_ mi espejo ya no me puede ayudar, ya no se que esta bien o mal, si tan solo Haruka me contara lo que le esta pasando, porque cambio de actitud ahora parece apoyar a Serena, será ¿Por qué se va a casar?... no definitivamente no es eso, es algo mas me pregunto que ira a responder ella que es la que mas claro tiene que el futuro de Serena esta escrito… pero yo, ya no estoy segura de que eso sea lo mejor para Serena e incluso para nosotras sus guardianas, pero… si para tener un mundo lleno de paz se tiene que sacrificar ella pues… -_observando por la ventana la luna_-

_Hotaru:_ si ella no se casa con el Príncipe la pequeña Rini no nacerá, eso me dolería mucho, pero tampoco quiero una Reina infeliz, ¿Qué debo hacer?, Pero… ¿si no se casa? No habrá futuro y ¿Qué pasa con nosotras?, lo único que hemos hecho siempre es proteger este planeta y protegerla a ella ¿pero quien la protege de esos sentimientos? –_Observando una foto de Rini_-

X-X

-Esperar… sí esperar un minuto es una eternidad… ¿Cuánto debo esperar para verte bombón? –_levanta la mirada hacia el cielo y suspira_-

-¿Y ahora por que suspiras? –_pregunta Taiki al ver a Seiya sentado bajo un árbol y suspirando cada 5 segundos_-

-He imaginado tantas veces como sería reencontrarme con mi bombón –_responde y otra vez suspira-_ pero ahora estoy mas impaciente al ver la posibilidad de volver a verla…

-No te hagas ilusiones –_interrumpió Yaten que iba llegando_- has pensado en la posibilidad de que ella te haya olvidado o que sigas siendo solo un buen amigo

-Lo he pensado pero… se que no será así, se que ella me extraña –_volviendo a suspirar_- es algo que siento aquí –_tocándose el área del corazón_- se que no soy solo un recuerdo… y además está ese sueño que les conté…

-Yaten tiene razón mejor no te hagas ilusiones, a lo mejor tu creaste ese sueño ya sabes como es el subconsciente –_contesto Taiki quien ahora también suspira y deja a sus hermanos con cara de "what"_- yo no me hago ilusiones

-¡Aja! Lo sabía –_se levanta rápidamente Seiya y se sonríe_- Taiki no puedes negar que tu también estas emocionado ahora mas que nunca –_caminando en circulo alrededor de él_- se que tu extrañas las platicas con Amy Mizuno…

-Si claro –_responde Taiki serio_- eran platicas muy interesante, no que con ustedes…

-Ah ahora nosotros te parecemos aburridos –_respondió Yaten ofendido_- te parecían interesantes por que estabas a su lado… aunque nunca lo confesaras…

-¿Y tú que hermanito? –_Interrumpió Seiya otra vez con cara de burla_- no te hagas, el interés que tienes no es por ver mis tonterías si no por volver a pelear y estar cerca de cierta chica de cabello rubio suelto y medio loquita –_termina poniendo su mano en el hombro_- o me equivoco…

-¡Pues si te equivocas! –_Enojándose_- a mi no me interesa ninguna chica

-Mmm entonces ¿un chico? –_Dice Seiya soltando una carcajada_-

-¡Te voy a matar! –_contesta sumamente enojado Yaten que comienza a perseguir a su hermano que esta casi muerto pero de la risa_-

-Y esto es todos los días –_suspira resignado Taiki al ver como están peleando sus hermanos_-

_La Princesa Kakyu esta observando todo, esta sonriendo sus estrellas están felices y emocionadas por viajar nuevamente a la tierra, __cuando de pronto nuevamente aparece la Reina._

-¿Ya te lo pidieron verdad? –_Pregunto inmediatamente la Reina_-

-Si así es y los tres decidieron permanecer en su forma masculina –_respondió la Princesa sonriendo ante la escena que ve por fin Yaten alcanzo a Seiya y Taiki esta tratando de separarlos cosa que no puede y terminan tumbándolo_- están emocionados…

-Pero… sabes que en cuanto se vayan, no volverán –_dijo la Reina un poco triste_- sobre todo él que tendrá que saber la verdad…

-Si lo se –_respondió la Princesa volteando a ver a la Reina_- y si eso es lo mejor para los tres y para él lo aceptare… solo quiero saber ¿crees que todo saldrá como queremos? No soportaría verlo sufrir.

-Si lo que sienten es verdadero mas haya del pasado, todo saldrá bien, pero si al conocer la verdad cambian… -_cayo la reina pues sabía que entonces todo seguiría igual o peor_- tú no serías la única que sufriría, yo también porque entonces perdería definitivamente a mi hija, no se si hice bien pero… le he contado todo a la señora Tsukino –_callo al ver la cara de sorpresa de Kakyu_- pudo ser un error, pero ella tenía el derecho de saber el futuro de su hija…

X-X

-Serena te estaba esperando –_dijo mamá Ikuko que estaba sentada en el comedor_- por favor acompáñame a comer una rebanada de tu pay favorito –_señalándole un plato_-

-Mamá… -_pensó en negarse pero no pudo al ver la tristeza en los ojos de su "mamá"_- si mamá esta bien… -_le sonríe y se acerca_- perdóname se que me he portado extraña últimamente pero… hay cosas que no te puedo contar

-Cuando naciste –_comento mamá Ikuko_- pensé que habías nacido para ser una persona fuerte, valiente, y que serías una persona muy importante… -_sonrió al ver la expresión de su hija parecía que le iba a decir algo pero continuo_- no por quien fueras si no por lo que hicieras, por tus acciones no por algún titulo…

-Pero mamá –_Serena estaba extrañada, acaso su mamá sabia lo que en verdad era ella, no eso no podía ser_- lo dices como si yo fuera…

-Una Princesa… -_completo la mamá, dejando aun mas desconcertada a Serena_- hija solo te diré que sin tu felicidad no podrás dejar tu huella este mundo y tu vida no habrá valido la pena… la vida es muy compleja a veces sufres, a veces te diviertes pero nada vale la pena como para que sacrifiques tu felicidad –_sonríe y le da una rebanada de pay_- eres lo mejor que pudo pasar claro además de sammy –_ahora sonríen las dos_- se que eres una persona muy especial… bueno ya esta bien de tristezas mejor comamos…

X-X

_Flash back_

-Luna esta pregunta también va para ti –_dijo la Reina acariciando la cabeza de la gata_ – y también espero que sea la respuesta correcta

-Pero Reina Serenity –_comenzó a hablar_- que le puede interesar la respuesta de una súbdita, como yo…

-Luna sabes perfectamente que no eres solo una súbdita, eres la persona a la que le encargue lo más importante para mi –_contesto la Reina sonriendo_- así que espero sus respuestas mañana

_Fin flash back _

_Luna:_ ahora estoy mas confundida la Reina nos dio una segunda oportunidad pero nunca supimos nada referente al futuro hasta que llego Rini y ahora estamos enfrentando una situación muy complicada ¿Cuál es la respuesta correcta? La felicidad o el futuro…

-Luna ¿Qué te pasa? –_pregunto Artemis al ver a Luna que estaba triste_-

-Artemis ¿Dónde habías estado? –_Pregunto un poco exaltada la gata_-

-Esperando a que te tranquilizaras, te vi en el templo muy triste –_dijo acercándose poco a poco_- ¿Cuándo viste a la reina?

-La vi desde el día que comenzó todo –_le cuenta el día que Serena llego triste después de haber ido a la exposición de pintura_- y ahora me hace también a mi esa pregunta…

-Creo que abrir la puerta del tiempo fue una mala idea –_contesto Artemis_- ahora todas se sienten atadas a el…

-¿Incluso tu? –_pregunto Luna un poco consternada_-

-Claro que no –_Artemis entendió a que se refería_- Diana es un caso diferente… me emociona saber de ella

-¿Y si ella tampoco existe? –_Dijo Luna_- talvez ahora el futuro fue alterado…

-Eso no lo sabremos ya que Setsuna no esta…

-Si lo se… tengo miedo Artemis, no solo por Serena si no por todas –_sus ojos están a punto de derramar lagrimas_- ¿Cuál es la respuesta correcta?

X-X

Amy: futuro o amistad

Rei: tendré que pagar el precio ¿o no?

Lita: ¿Qué responder?

Mina: perdóname Rini

Haruka: si él vuelve entonces si será un sacrificio

Michiru: Haruka ¿Qué responderás?

Hotaru: amistad o felicidad

X-X

RESPUESTAS A LOS REVIEWS

KIRA MOON: ah la verdad si me quedo triste pero como dije antes este fic me quedo demasiado dramatico asi que no esperen que cambie de la noche a la mañana, y si ese tipo de preguntas no deberian existir por que la respuesta seria obvia pero no todos pensamos asi, y los chicos Kou tambien tienen algo que ver con esa prueba aunque el realidad va mas enfocada a las chicas y a Seiya y de Haruka me parecio muy lindo que la regañaran ya basta de imponerse ante todas ¿no creen?

SeiyaySerenity22: hola q tal, que bien que te gusto este capitulo y claro que tomo en cuenta sus opinion que tal si un dia no les gusta como escribi un capitulo al ver sus opinion sabre que lo estoy haciendo mal y si desde un principio pense en Mina para que fuera el apoyo de Serena, con respecto a tu pregunta mmm no la princesa Kakyu no tiene nada que ver con Darien ¿te hubiera gustado que si? jajaja y a mi tmb me cae bien no entiendo a las que no es gusta pero en fin...

vichyta: jajaja te prestaria mis uñas pero pues creo que no te serviria ya que al parecer estamos lejos jaja y el deber en ocasiones nos ciega ante alguna situación y creo que eso es lo que les esta pasando a estas chicas, y logre mi cometido que se sorprendieran ante el cambio de haruka, aunque fue mas por obligacion que por gusto, ya hasta despues lo comprendio pero el apoyo incondicional siempre fue de Mina, ¿y diganme acaso abrir la puerta del tiempo no fue un error? yo en lo personal pienso que si abra quien este en desacuerdo conmigo.

NILEVE KOU: amix!!!!! sorry por el mensaje anterior, te deje al ultimo pero no por eso la menos importante (eso ya lo sabes verdad), y grax a ti me dio la confianza de poner este capitulo tal cual ya sin hacerle ningun cambio ojala que a todas les haya gustado y si me gusta que un capitulo quede bien y que le entiendan a la perfeccion y que les provoque algo algun sentimiento y creo que lo estoy logrando ¿verdad?, grax otra vez amix ojala que entres pronto para que me ayudes con lo que quedamos ¿eh? cuidate 

3rill Cullen: hola grax x que me dejaste un review, no sabes como me agrada recibir nuevos comentarios ya sean buenos o malos aunque en realidad no son malos mas bien criticas constructivas jajaja y claro que ¡viva méxico! y como ves ya actualice espero actualizar pronto el cap 9 y de verdad creo que las estoy malacostumbrando jajaja bueno grax otra vez x tu review y espero leerte seguido bye

Isis Janet: me querida nueva lectora jiji lo siento mucho snif snif pero como quieres que haga eso si este es un fic de Seiya y Serena, te recomiendo tmb mi otro fic ese es de Darien y Serena ojala lo puedas leer y me comentes que te parece, pero no te vayas sin terminar de leer este ¿ok?

drixx: ¡que no te mate la intriga por favor! si no quien va a cuidar a mi cuñado Dean jajaja, q bueno que te gustaron mis frases domingueras jaja y si verdad las estoy malacostumbrando pero como a mi no me gusta quedarme con la duda por tanto tiempo pues me imagino q a ustedes tmp asi q por eso actualizo rapido aunq me quede sin capitulos jaja y aunq no lo creas ya estoy pensando en como seguir en otro fic de hecho ya tengo la idea para un fic en universo alterno ojala que tmb lo leas en pocas palabras tengo dos fics mas que escribir y grax x tu comentario me sirvio mucho para darme cuenta que estoy escribiendo bien y que doy a entender mis ideas y como siempre yo trato muy bien a mis novios jajaja

FikaMoo: grax x tus comentarios y grax tmb por que me dejaste un review, ojala te lea seguido y si realmente es complicado hacer dos fics y ya lo estoy sufriendo jaja, no solo es mi decision tmb es suya que yo pedi votos a favor o en contra... y ya falta poco para que vuelva Seiya y de Darien mmm esta dificil pero ya vere que hago

SerenitySey: si creo que me estan quedando cortos los capitulos como ya te diste cuenta en este a mi tmb me gusto mucho la platica de Mina y Serena, nunca faltan los comentarios de Mina jaja y Haruka que dificil es aceptar los errores y mucho mas dificil es dejar el orgullo de lado, y ahora las respuestas mmm nunca se debieron pensar pero en fin si no las pongo pues me quedo sin capitulos jajaja y deceo consedido actualizacion rapida el cap 9 igual de rapido lo prometo

Peach Moon: ahhh si me quedo corto igual este pero ah he tenido algunos problemillas y pues creo q se reflejo en los capitulos prometo hacerlos un poco mas largos solo hasta donde aguante mi cabecita si no luego se me quema y que hago? y mi tmb me gusta Darien, Seiya, Taiki, y Yaten en fin me gustan todos pero mas Seiya y Darien jaja y voy a continuar promesa de niña escritora jajaj

Muy pronto actualización como ya es costumbre jajaja espero recibir mas reviews por fis si por fis para saber que les esta pareciendo grax bye y besitos a todas


	9. respuestas

**Capitulo 9 Respuestas**

_"una situación es especial no sólo por lo que se puede ganar… sino por lo que se corre el riesgo de perder"_

_Haruka por fin llega al departamento y cuando entra ve a Michiru sentada esperándola en la sala, inmediatamente le hace una pregunta._

-¿Qué fue lo que paso en la tarde? –_Sin voltear a verla con la mirada agachada_-

-No se a que te refieres –_contesta sentando a lado de ella e igual agacha la mirada_-

-Nunca habíamos tenido secretos… y ¿hoy vamos a comenzar? –_Dice un poco triste_-

-Michiru… –_trato de objetar pero sabía que era cierto_- si tienes razón…

-Entonces cuéntame… se que estas mal por ese secreto –_comento un poco animada_- tiene que ver con Serena ¿verdad?

-Si… pero no te puedo contar nada… –_responde volteando a verla_- pero tienes que confiar en mí… perdóname

-Confió –_dice Michiru sin levantar la mirada y triste continua_- pero me entristece que a estas alturas haya secretos…

-¡Por favor! –_Se exalta Haruka pero al momento reacciona_- lo siento no debí gritarte pero es algo que no me corresponde a mi contarte… lo prometí

-Me imagino que tampoco me contaras que vas a responder ¿verdad? –_Dice Michiru aun dolida por el grito_-

-Yo… no se las cosas han cambiado –_levantándose del sillón_- solo espero que sean las respuestas que busca la Reina…

-Mamá ¿acaso tú sabes…? –_Pregunto Serena un poco inquieta por todos los comentarios de su mamá_-

-Hija siempre pensé que eras especial… pero no sabía hasta que punto –_respondió mamá Ikuko sería-_ y ahora se quien eres en verdad, toda esta situación es muy extraña… pero aún así estoy agradecida de que seas mi hija…

-Tu eres mi mamá y eso nunca cambiara –_le contesta Serena se acerca y la abraza_- siempre seré tu hija…

-Gracias hija… pero hay algo que no logro comprender –_contesto mientras correspondía el abrazo_- toda esta actitud que has tenido últimamente es por que no quieres cumplir con ese futuro ¿verdad? –_Termino y sintió como Serena se comenzó a separar de su abrazo, al parecer mamá Ikuko sabía ya todo_-

-Si mamá… yo amo a otra persona y no ha Darien –_respondió triste_- pero se que todo eso es imposible, tengo un futuro que cumplir y es a lado de Darien

-La Reina me explico algo, pero por lo que entendí ella también esta preocupada por esta situación… por eso me contó todo para que pudieras contar conmigo… -_comento Ikuko_-

-Gracias mamá pero ya he tomado una decisión y es que me voy a casa con Darien en cuanto el termine de estudiar –_dijo resignada_-

_Al llegar la noche todas seguían pensando en cual seria su respuesta al día siguiente, era tan difícil la respuesta, para algunas no la respuesta estaba tan clara como el agua, pero para otras era lo mas difícil que podían enfrentar, no hay nada peor que tomar una decisión y esa era la que mas trabajo les costaba, en fin el día siguiente sería el mas duro para todas._

-Buenos días Darien –_dijo la voz en el auricular_- ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

-Hola Julia –_respondió y suspiro_- pues me voy a casar terminando los estudios…

-Pues felicidades –_respondió la chica_- estas completamente seguro que eso es lo que quieres…

-Si eso es lo que los dos queremos –_dice mientras ve una foto de su novia_- es por nuestro bien y por el bien de todos…

-Si esa es su decisión… felicidades –_la voz de ella esta triste_- sabes a pesar de haberte conocido hace unos días pienso que eres una persona muy valiosa y aunque no conozco a tu novia me imagino que es una chica muy dulce…

-Gracias Julia… y si ojala la pudieras conocer te agradaría –_mira el reloj_- talvez nos podemos ver después en el restaurante del hotel, quizás puedas conocer a Serena…es que ahora tengo que ir a trabajar…

-Si me parece bien –_respondió la chica_- me encantaría conocerla, a la hora de la comida ¿te parece?

-Si perfecto… gracias otra vez y nos vemos –_ambos cuelgan_-

-¿Vas a salir? –_Pregunto Michiru_-

-Si tengo que hablar con alguien… -_toma las llaves y abre la puerta cuando se detiene_-

-¿Un nuevo secreto? –_Pregunto la chica_-

-No –_respondió sin voltear y agrego_- tengo que hablar con Mina… -_finalizo cerrando la puerta, dejando a Michiru más desconcertada de lo que ya estaba-_

-Anda Serena vamos a tomar un helado, estoy cerca de tu casa, puedo ir por ti –_insistía cierta chica rubia_-

-No me siento de ánimos Mina, mejor nos vemos en la noche… -_contesto la chica_- además Darien me acaba de llamar quiere que vaya con él a comer, quiere que conozca a alguien.

-mmm mejor en la tarde, vamos a comer un helado ¿te parece?, es que en la noche mmm tengo que llegar temprano a casa, si eso ya sabes dormir temprano… – _respondió algo nerviosa cosa que Serena noto_- ¿entonces nos vemos en la tarde? –_pregunto_-

-Si esta bien… te veo en el parque –_respondió Serena_-

-Si entonces nos vemos al rato adiós –_cuelga lanzando un suspiro_-

_Sale de la cabina y ve un coche que la esta estacionado se le hace familiar y se sorprende un poco al ver que baja Haruka de el y se acerca a ella._

-Tenemos que hablar –_dice Haruka_- vamos a tomar un café –_señalando la cafetería la toma del brazo y caminan_-

-Si pues ya que… ya me llevas –_contesta Mina_-

_Al llegar a la cafetería se sientan junto a una ventana, Mina sigue extrañada por la actitud de Haruka y pues ella no sabe como comenzar se limita a ver a través de la ventana. Llega la mesera con las tazas que contienen un humeante café._

-¿De que querías hablar? –_Pregunta Mina, tocando ligeramente la taza_-

-Tú ya lo sabías ¿verdad? –_Responde sin dejar de ver por la ventana_-

-No entiendo… yo sabía ¿Qué? –_Contesta aunque en realidad sabe a que se refiere_-

-Que las cosas con Chiba no andaban nada bien y que tenía dudas… -_por fin voltea a verla_- y del amor que siente por… Kou

-Lo sospechaba… pero fui cobarde… -_respondió la chica evadiendo la mirada de Haruka y ahora es ella quien ve por la ventana_- pero ya no, ahora voy a apoyar a Serena sea cual sea su decisión si al final se arrepiente de casarse con Darien la apoyare –_ahora ve directamente a los ojos a Haruka-_ ahora seré una verdadera amiga…

-Entonces ya se cual será tu respuesta… -_sonríe ligeramente_- eres extraña Mina Aino…

-¿Qué? –_pregunto Mina extrañada_-

-Tu eres muy parecida a la prince… -_recapacito_- a Serena –_se levanto y dejo dinero_ –nos vemos en la noche… -_se iba alejando_-

-Pero yo no se cual será tu respuesta –_dijo Mina_ – tu sabes la mía, pero yo…

-en la noche la sabrás… y ya no tomes mas café se te van a alterar los nervios… -_finalizo cerrando la puerta_-

-¡bah! ¿Qué habrá querido decir con que soy extraña? –_comento para si terminando su café_-

-Te ves muy linda Serena –_dijo el chico al verla llegar al auto_-

-Gracias Darien… ¿a quien quieres que conozca? –_Pregunta la chica mientras se subía al auto_-

-A Julia Gray –_respondió Darien_ – es la artista que conocí cuando fuimos a la exposición ¿la recuerdas?

-Si la recuerdo… -_pensativa_- ¿ya habías salido con ella?

-Si, disculpa que no te lo dijera pero es que… -_Darien fue interrumpido_-

-Comprendo fue el día que tomamos nuestra decisión… -_viendo por la ventana_- Darien, nuestra relación siempre ha sido… -_buscaba la palabra adecuada_- diferente… nuestro noviazgo nunca fue normal ¿recuerdas?

-Si ahora que lo pienso… nunca te pide que fueras mi novia –_sonrió_- simplemente lo dimos por hecho…

-Si… -_Serena sonrió sinceramente_- todo lo dimos por hecho que tontos ¿no?, tu fuiste mi primer amor, por eso te quiero…

-Yo también te quiero Serena… -_detiene el auto_- siempre contaras conmigo… como tu amigo… como tu mejor amigo…

-Gracias Darien… -_lo abraza, suspira_- bueno será mejor no hacer esperar a tu amiga…

-Si vayamos… le he platicado de ti, y tiene mucho interés en conocerte –_dijo Darien soltando a Serena y poniendo en marcha el auto_-

_Por fin llego la tarde Mina y Serena __se encontraron en el parque pasaron a comer un delicioso helado, disfrutaron de la tarde, platicaron como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacían y en esos momentos volvió a ser la Serena de siempre, sonriendo, feliz, por que tenia a alguien que comprendía sus sentimientos y la valoraba ahora por ser quien era no por quien fue, tenia la duda de que haría Mina en la noche pero era mejor no preguntar, como Mina lo dijo todos tenemos secretos y ese era uno de ellos, si ella quería se lo contaría, pero ahora era el momento de volver a casa y Mina tenia que acudir a una cita que hubiera querido postergar pero era inevitable, ¿talvez había una esperanza de que Serena fuera feliz?, _

_-_Disfrute mucho esta tarde… pero ya me tengo que ir_ –dijo Mina-_

-Gracias Mina yo también disfrute mucha esta tarde –_sonrió y se despidió de su amiga_-

_Así Mina __se despidió de Serena y comenzó a caminar rumbo al templo, dejando a Serena irse sola en el camino iba pensando._

-Como dicen "al mal paso mejor correr " o no va a si el dicho en fin ha llegado el momento

_Comenzaron a llegar las chicas, Rei ya las estaba esperando, la primera en llegar fue Amy, seguida por Lita y casi al mismo tiempo Mina, al poco rato llegaron Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru, no sabían que decir el ambiente era tenso, cada una tenía tantos pensamientos que era difícil ponerlos en orden, ¿como sería la respuesta de cada una?, esa duda se aclararía en cuanto apareciera la Reina, todas estaban nerviosas, inquietas, en fin mil emociones, al poco rato llego Luna que venia igual o peor que las scouts. _

-Luna… ¿a que hora vendrá la Reina? –_Pregunto Rei_-

-No debe tardar –_respondió la gatita_-

_Entre la oscuridad de que daban los árboles alguien las observaba, se había quedado con la curiosidad de a donde iba Mina, así que la siguió y se sorprendió al ver que iba al templo ¿acaso todo lo que le había dicho el día anterior era mentira?, pero fue aun mas su sorpresa al escuchar que mencionaban a la Reina ¿Qué estaba apunto de pasar ahí?, tenia muchas preguntas pero decidió quedarse oculta para ver que pasaba, al poco rato comenzó a ver como aparecía una luz y enseguida la figura de la que había sido su madre en el pasado, todas las chicas presentes la reverenciaron._

-Estoy aquí por que busco una respuesta para tomar una decisión… –_comenzó la Reina muy seria_- así que quiero que además de su respuesta me den las razones…

-Responderé yo primero –_dijo Mina sorprendiendo a las demás_-

-Bien te escucho Sailor Venus –_respondió la Reina_-

-Reina Serenity… podría llamarme Mina ¿por favor? –_dijo la chica, a lo que las demás voltearon a verla_-

-Claro… Mina –_dijo la Reina recalcando el nombre_-

-_suspira y toma aire_ – pues mi respuesta es… -_Mina sabia que su respuesta no le agradaría a todas, pero no buscaba su aprobación sino la felicidad de su amiga así que continuo_- no –_cierra los ojos y puede sentir perfectamente la mirada de todas en ella, y se imagina que la están fusilando con la mirada, abre los ojos y no se equivoca, lo que no pudo notar fue la mirada de la Reina_ – Serena vale mas que el futuro… un futuro que no debimos conocer, ya que nadie debería saber su futuro –_comenzó a dar sus razones_- si todos lo supiéramos no habría sorpresas, alegrías, tristezas… si no se puede predecir el clima… -_dijo con un poco de gracia_- como vamos a predecir que va a pasar en el futuro… y lo siento por la pequeña Rini se que ella sería la hija de Serena y Darien pero… creo que no debería venir a un mundo donde sus padres son infelices… -_finalizo con sus ojos a punto de llorar pero se contuvo_-

_Todas la veía, no podía creer que esa fuera la respuesta de Mina, __de hecho no sabían donde se había escondido esa Mina tan diferente a la que había conocido antes, ahora estaban mas confundidas, pero Serena entre la oscuridad de los arboles estaba llorando había juzgado mal a su amiga, ahora sabía que podía contar con ella, ¿pero a que venia esa respuesta, de que estaban hablando? No entendía pero ahora mas que nunca quería quedarse a escuchar a las demás, sentía en su corazón que talvez había una esperanza para ser feliz._

-Pues mi respuesta es… -_ahora era el turno de Mars_- si… -_respondió de forma enérgica_-si para tener un mundo de paz debo sacrificar algo, lo haré –_volteo a ver a Mina_- por que vinimos a cumplir con un destino y antes que amigas somos scouts… -_finalizo evadiendo la mirada de tristeza de Mina_-

-Reina Serenity –_hablo Amy_- mi respuesta es igual que Sailor Mars, hemos expuesto nuestras vidas para tener un mundo lleno de paz –_agacho la mirada_- y creo que es hora de aceptar realmente lo que somos –_termino sin levantar la mirada, sintió que alguien ponía la mano sobre su hombro, Mina solo sonrió tristemente_-

-Se que todas somos Sailor scouts y que esta es la decisión mas difícil que hemos tomado, pero también se que somos amigas y que no nos gustaría ver sufrir a Serena pero… -_ Lita tomo fuerza para continuar_- pero creo que el deber es primero… así que si deseo tener un futuro de paz… -_oculto su mirada_-

-Yo… -_era el momento de Hotaru_- estoy de acuerdo con ellas, debe haber paz, debe existir el futuro, y debe… -_ahora venia la verdadera razón_ – debe nacer la pequeña dama… -_cerro los ojos y sintió que alguien la abrazo era Michiru voltearon a verla al parecer querían que siguiera ella_-

-Creo que lo mejor es… -_comenzó tratando de que Haruka interrumpiera, quería escuchar la respuesta de ella primero pero era inevitable así que continuo_- que Darien y Serena se casen, si no lo hacen no sabemos que pasara… - _reflexiona un momento_- además todos nuestros esfuerzos por proteger el sistema de intrusos no valió la pena, si es que ella se queda con Seiya… -_termina mirando a Haruka que esta con la cabeza agachada_-

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo… –_comienza Haruka aun con la vista baja, todas voltean a verla creen saber cual será su respuesta ya que ella era la mas interesada en proteger el futuro y esta vez no sería la excepción_ – no estoy de acuerdo con ustedes… -_voltea a ver a Rei, Amy, Lita, Hotaru y Michiru_- es todo lo que les voy a decir…

-¿Pero que dices Haruka? –_pregunto Michiru entre molesta y confusa_-

-Ya me oyeron… Mina tiene razón – _ahora ve a la Reina_- estoy de acuerdo con Mina…

-No te entiendo Haruka –_dice Michiru un poco triste era la primera vez que no entendía las palabras de su compañera_-

-Tengo mis razones –_le dolió contestar de esa forma pero era lo mejor_-

_Todas se quedaron en silencio, aun faltaba alguien que respondiera pero luna estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta le dice a Artemis._

-¿Que hacemos Artemis? –_Volteando a verlo_- talvez si cambia el futuro también cambiara para nosotros y para… Diana –_agacho la mirada con sus ojos cristalizados_-

-No te preocupes Luna –_dijo la Reina sonriendo ligeramente_- solo quiero saber cual es tu respuesta.

-Reina Serenity… -_todas se pusieron atentas a la respuesta_- he cometido muchos errores y hasta he tratado mal a Serena pero ya no quiero hacerlo –_cierra los ojos_- no, no quiero sacrificar a Serena y mucho menos su amistad para tener un futuro de paz…

-Gracias Luna –_sonríe la Reina_-

_Serena se sorprendió al escuchar a Luna, a pesar de haber escuchado a sus amigas no sabía bien a bien a que se refería, a cual era la pregunta pero ahora gracias Luna pudo comprender que algunas había decidido sacrificar su amistad por el futuro, eso la hizo llorar y ya no pudo soportar seguir escuchando así que mejor se fue, ya no quería escuchar mas, y eso era lo mejor pues la Reina todavía no terminaba con las scouts._

-He escuchado cada respuesta y cada una me ha dado una buena razón, pero saben… mi deseo nunca fue que vivieran encadenadas al pasado y mucho menos al futuro –_hablo despacio_- se preguntaran donde esta Sailor Plut… -_observo que si tenían esa duda_- pues la envié a cuidar la puerta del tiempo para que se mantuviera cerrada… pero esa decisión no la tome yo sola –_sintió la mira de desconcierto de las scouts_- pero aun no es el momento de que sepan ya que algunas respuestas me han decepcionado así que todavía les falta una prueba mas…

-¿Pero que prueba? –_pregunto Haruka un poco alterada_ –

-Creo que no tengo por que contestar –_mirando un poco molesta por la forma tan poco amable de preguntar, Haruka solo se limito a bajar la mirada_- solo espero que cuando estén frente a esa prueba la puedan ver con claridad y sepan que hacer –_finalizo para después comenzar a desaparecer, dejando a todas las scouts mucho mas confundidas de lo que ya estaban_-

-Pero que estoy haciendo… -_reflexionaba Darien en su departamento_ - ¿será correcto todo esto?, si tan solo hubiéramos comenzado como una pareja normal… -_suspiro_- todo entre nosotros siempre ha estado predestinado, incluso al habernos dado una segunda oportunidad…

-Lo siento mucho Príncipe Endimión – _dijo la Reina que poco a poco se formaba_-

¿Quién es? –_Pregunto Darien un poco cegado por la luz que resplandecía en la habitación_-

-Soy… -_poco a poco se formo la silueta de la mujer_- la Reina Serenity –_contesto, Darien se sorprendió e hizo una reverencia_- disculpa la forma en que me presento, solo quiero pedirte una disculpa, tienes razón ustedes nunca han sido una pareja normal, y no te culpo, al contrarío –_lo miro dulcemente_ – tu no deberías estar en esta situación, pero en el pasado como ahora en el presente en el corazón no se manda –_cerro los ojos como recordando algo, Darien no entendía nada_- se que no comprendes mis palabras… pero pronto llegara el día en que todo se sepa y todo sea como yo lo había deseado…

-Si Reina Serenity tiene razón no comprendo a que se refiere –_dijo muy confundido_- quiero mucho a Serena pero no…

-Lo se –_interrumpió la Reina mirando de forma comprensiva y sonrió ligeramente_- pero solo te pido que no la abandones ahora, espera un tiempo, pronto llegara la felicidad…

-No la abandonare, entre los dos haremos que todo funcione –_respondió Darien_-

_La reina solo sonrió y asintió, poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer, dejando a Darien confundido pero algo en el cambio, era como si la Reina le diera esperanzas de un futuro incierto._

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que mandan review y a las que no pues tambien pero no sean malitas dejen un mensajito para saber que les esta pareciendo la historia, bueno lo siguiente es que les tengo una sorpresa… chan chan chan he terminado este fic pero… no quiere decir que no vaya a tomar en cuenta sus opiniones por que le puedo hacer modificaciones según vea lo que piensan… otra sorpresa ya estoy planeando la continuación de este fic obvio después de tanto drama viene lo bueno o eso creo a ver como me queda así que espero sus comentarios, ahora no creo que pueda actualizar seguido ya que como estoy en el trabajo pues es difícil y mas ahora que nos vamos a cambiar de local pues la mudanza y todo eso (ya saben) pero prometo hacerlo lo mas seguido posible… bueno eso es todo grax por la atención prestada y ahora a lo que veniamos a leer las respuestas de los reviews:

Yenara: hola!!! grax x tu comentario y en esta ocasion me tarde en subir por q he estado un poquitin ocupada, pero aqui esta y Darien bueno va a tener que esperar un poquito pero solo un poquito

vichyta hola grax q bueno q te gusto mi cap y me gusta sorprenderlas y pense q yo era la unica q pensaba asi de Rini pero bueno y si yo tmb pienso lo mismo aunq algunas diran q si es amor, en proximos caps voy a ir poniendo cositas de Darien y Serena a ver q les parece

LOYDA LEILA holis... pues ya leiste las respuestas ¿que piensas? y grax por tu comentario creo que estoy logrando mi cometido hacer q se entretengan un rato grax otra vez.

3rill Cullen jaja creo q aqui nadie te contradice falta poco para el reencuentro se los prometo y si definitivamente estan malacostumbradas mis lectoras pero en fin mientras pueda mantener mi isnpiracion fluyendo aqui tendran siempre actualizaciones pronto (por cierto que significa Q.D.T.B. sorry por mi ignorancia)

FikaMoo hola chica sorry hasta hoy pude actualizar y q dificil es tomar una decision sobre todo por que no es tu vida si no la de alguien mas y trato de responder los reviews por que creo que todas se lo merecen por el simple hecho de leer el fic asi q me robo unos minutos para contestar todos los reviews, tmb creo que eres medio mala con Serena la quieres confundir mas de lo que ya esta pero en fin a ver que pasa

KIRA MOON XKARLATA mmm hola creo que soy un poquito mala pero creo que en la vida real tmb pasa no siempre pero si se dan algunos casos asi, exacto el futuro depende de nosotros y ah Seiya que lindo y bueno pues espero que los siguientes caps les sigan gustando

Ale...! hola no te preocupes dejaste review en esta ocasion, q bueno q te gusto el fic y tmb a mi me gusta la pareja de Serena y Darien pero tambien me hubiera gustado que Seiya y Serena hubieran tenido su historia de amor, y la relacion de Darien y Serena no siento que sea forzada por que definitivamente ambos se enamoraron pero ella es muy pequeña tiene derecho de conocer otras personas o a poco tu serias feliz si resultara que tu novio fue el amor de tu vida en el pasado y por ende tienes que estar con el en el presente que tal si te gusta otra persona tu tmb te puedes confundir ¿o no? creo que el destino si puede tener su camino pero tu decides si tomar ese o irte por otro, o al menos eso es lo que pienso. y con respecto a las fechas de actualizacion pues si esta dificil por q trabajo y pues en ocasiones no puedo entrar a internet asi que pues solo queda estar al pendiente de los nuevos caps

drixx hola que bueno que a todas les gusto el cap, y definitivamente las sorprendi (lo logre) jajaja y Mina ah como me cae bien y su mamá pues quise darle alguna participacion pues pienso que ella tmb puede apoyar a su hija y tenia que meter las cosas de estos chicos porque si que son medio infantiles de repente y sobre la prueba pronto muy pronto solo espero que no me odien por lo que voy a hacer (por favor comprendan todo es para un proposito) y por q me voy a enojar todos somos libres de elegir bueno hasta el proximo review.

Nileve Kou hola Amix!!!! pobrecito Seiya tan lindo y que todavia no pueda regresar a ver a su bombón pero pronto volvera pero van a ver (creo que me quedo bonito ese reencuentro eso ustedes lo decidiran) como puse antes no solo casi ya lo termine ¡que emocion! ahora voy con la segunda parte solo espero que estes al pendiente para lo que habiamos platicado por fis no tardes en conectarte para que chequemos que onda (snif snif no te tardes) grax amix cuidate bye hasta la proxima

SerenitySey mmm el secreto lo sabremos mas adelante por ahora voy a mantener el misterio, jajaja que mala soy, tus respuestas seran contestadas en los siguientes caps, espero no tardar en actualizar y q bueno q te gusto la actitud de Mina a mi tmb me cae muy bien por eso la elegi a ella para incondicional de Serena, bueno nos leemos en los proximos reviews bye


	10. Serena y Seiya

Lo siento pero hoy no alcance a responder reviews… solo les contesto a todas Gracias por dejarme saber lo que piensan sobre este fic… gracias a todas ustedes es que puedo seguir escribiendo, talvez el día que ya no les guste algo de lo que escriba lo dejare de hacer pero por lo pronto aquí les dejo un capitulo mas a ver si en esta misma semana puedo poner el siguiente (no les aseguro nada, ah por cierto ya tome en cuenta una opinión y separe los bloques para que no se confundan) en fin a lo que vinieron byeee y gracias.

**Capitulo 10 Serena y Seiya**

_"cuando tu mayor debilidad es el amor, eres la persona mas fuerte del mundo"_

_Al ir caminando Serena no pudo evitar volver a llorar, como era posible que estuvieran ellas volviendo a deci__dir y su "madre" la Reina que hacia allí, no entendía absolutamente nada, así continúo caminando._

-Ahora se que puedo contar con Mina, y con Luna pero… -_pensó en las palabras de Haruka y no entendió_- Haruka ¿también puedo contar contigo?

_Volvió a llorar, no podía contenerse su llanto era tan doloroso que alguien lejos del planeta tierra lo sintió y en ese momento su pecho se lleno de dolor aun siendo Fighter podía sentir la calidez de Serena y como Seiya podía sentir no solo la calidez si no el amor, la alegría y el dolor, eso era lo que sentía ahora dolor._

-¿Qué te pasa? –_Pregunto Yaten_-

-No lo se, siento una gran tristeza –_contesto Seiya tocándose el pe_cho- yo siento… que ella esta sufriendo

-Cálmate Seiya –_dijo Taiki_- pronto iremos

_Al mismo tiempo en la tierra_

-Seiya –_murmuro la joven_- te extraño, me siento tan sola…

_En kinmoku _

-¡Ah! –_Se quejo Seiya_- me cuesta trabajo respirar –_dijo pausadamente_-

-¡Seiya! –_grito Yaten al ver como poco a poco se desplomaba_- tranquilo, por favor…

-Llevémoslo a su habitación –_dijo Taiki, mientras los dos lo cargaban_-

_En la tierra_

-Seiya te necesito –_dijo Serena viendo el cielo estrellado_- te necesito ahora mas que nunca…

_En kinmoku_

-Ella… -_dijo débilmente_ – ella me necesita –_trato de levantarse pero no pudo_- por favor…

-Tienes que descansar… -_dijo Taiki_- la Princesa nos avisara cuando podamos ir

-¡No! –_Grito Seiya_- tengo que ir ahora… -_nuevamente se trato de levantar y esta vez lo consiguió_- tengo que estar con ella… -_no pudo continuar por el esfuerzo se desmayo_-

-¡Seiya! –_Corrió Taiki a levantar a su compañero_-

-¿Qué paso? –_Pregunto Yaten que venia llegando con la Princesa_-

-Se desmayo… tiene la intención de irse a la tierra –_contesto volteando a ver a la Princesa_-

-Yo también puedo saber que ella lo esta llamando –_dijo la Princesa, los chicos voltearon a verla_- se perfectamente que la ama, por eso puede sentir lo que ella esta sufriendo…

-Pero… entonces es verdad ella esta sufriendo –_dijo Taiki_ – ¿pero entonces que hacemos?

-Esperar a que despierte… -_dijo la Princesa dándose la vuelta para retirarse_- cuando lo haga me avisan…

-Si Princesa –_respondió Yaten haciendo una reverencia_-

_Al salir la Princesa se queda parada afuera de la habitación de Seiya, que doloroso es ver a una persona sufrir de amor, tenia ganas de llorar pero se contuvo tenia que ser fuerte no solo por ella si no también por __él, talvez solo sería cuestión de tiempo, cuestión de amor._

X-X

_Por fin Serena llega a su casa, su mamá la esta esperando en la sala._

-Serena, hija ¿Dónde estabas? –_pregunta inmediatamente al verla llegar_-

-Estuve caminando –_responde triste y aun llorosa_-

-Veo que has llorado –_dice Ikuko_- ven –_extendiéndole la mano_- quiero que me platiques algo… ¿te parece?

-¿Qué quieres que te platique mamá? –_contesta sentándose a un lado de ella_-

-Quiero saber quien es quien te robo el corazón

-Mamá no quiero hablar de él –_responde intentando levantarse_-

-Por favor hija, quiero saber como es… -_mamá Ikuko la detuvo suavemente de la mano_-

-Esta bien –_suspira-_ lo conocí –_sentándose_- en un set de grabación, el era cantante de un grupo muy famoso y estaban grabando una novela, así fue como lo conocí –_suspira_-

-Vaya entonces debe ser muy guapo –_respondió mamá Ikuko_-

-Si lo es mamá, pero fue su manera de ser conmigo que me conquisto, tu sabes como estuve todo el tiempo que Darien… -_no podía confesarle todo o talvez ya lo sabía pero era mejor mantener ciertas cosas ocultas_- no me contestaba las cartas… bueno el siempre estuvo conmigo, me apoyo y era muy divertido estar con él…

-Ya veo, me imagino que con el viviste todo lo que Darien no vivías… -_dijo Ikuko_-

-No es eso mamá es solo que con el pude ser como soy, y a el nunca le molesto que yo fuera tan despistada o llorona –_vuelve a suspirar_- incluso cuando no podíamos vernos el hizo todo lo posible por estar a mi lado… en todo momento…

-Entiendo hija –_Ikuko abraza a su hija_- descubriste un amor totalmente diferente… ¿y cuál es el nombre de ese chico?

-Seiya… su nombre es Seiya –_respondió Serena_ -

X-X

_Ya no tenia caso seguir postergando esa platica así que abrió la puerta y la vio ahí otra vez sentada esperándola, tendrían muchas cosas de que hablar pero no podía contarle lo poco que la __Reina le había dicho, así que solo se limitaría a responder algunas preguntas._

-¿Dónde estabas? –_pregunto inmediatamente cuando la vio entrar_-

-Necesitaba pensar en lo que la Reina nos dijo –_respondió_-

-¿Y que pensaste? –_Dijo Michiru_-

-Que fui egoísta al principio, nunca me imagine que llegaríamos a un momento así y que Serena tuviera que sufrir – _respondió Haruka sentándose enfrente de Michiru_- y no nada más ella…

-¿Por qué Haruka? –_Pregunto Michiru un poco triste_- me lastimaste con esas palabras…

-Lo siento Michiru, pero… -_a ella le dolía mas la forma en que le contesto_- hay cosas que la Reina me contó que no puedo decirte… se lo prometí…

-Te comprendo, y me imagino que eso influyo para que respondieras que estabas de acuerdo con Mina ¿verdad? –_dijo Michiru aun triste_-

-Si, y sabes prefiero no seguir hablando de eso… -_quiso finalizar pero Michiru se lo impidió_-

- Quiere decir que entonces ahora si aceptarías a Seiya…

-Si así lo quiere Serena… -"_ya que" pensó_- lo aceptare…

X-X

-¿A que prueba se referirá la Reina? –_Pregunto Lita_-

-¿Cuáles fueron las respuestas que la decepcionaron? –_Pregunto Amy_-

-Mina… ¿Qué fue todo eso que dijiste? –_pregunto Rei molesta_-

-Es la verdad, ayer por la mañana estuve platicando con Serena y le dije que puede contar conmigo sea cual sea su decisión… -_contesto Mina muy seria_- incluso le dije que si quería ir a buscar a Seiya yo la apoya…

-¡¿Qué?! Estas loca –_contesto aun más molesta Rei, Lita y Mina solo se sorprendieron_- entonces estas de acuerdo con eso… si tenías que ser tú la que solapara sus tonterías y que traicionaras nuestra misión… -_dijo sarcástica_- quien mas podía solaparla que tu, siempre has estado de su lado tu no debiste ser una Sailor… eres una traidora… -_dijo Rei muy molesta no pudiendo ocultar su enojo_-

-¿yo traidora? –_pregunto Mina molesta_- eso es lo que menos soy, acaso Serena no es su amiga, no ha estado en las buenas y en las malas con todas… y yo soy la traidora, no se han visto en el espejo, han traicionado su amistad, su confianza… su cariño –_se levanto conteniéndose aun quería decir mas cosas pero ya no pudo_- pregúntense quienes son las traidoras… y si tienes razón yo misma me he dicho que no merezco ser una Sailor Scout y créeme si tuviera que dejar de serlo por ella… lo dejaría -_finalizo y comenzó a caminar dejándolas anonadadas_-

X-X

-Princesa –_dijo la Reina que empezaba a aparecer_- ha llegado el momento…

-¿Segura Serenity? –_Se asombro la Princesa_ – ¿ahora es el momento?

-Si Princesa, lo mejor será que partan cuanto antes –_dijo la Reina_- como suponíamos algunas respuestas fueron erróneas… y eso quiere decir que tendrán que sufrir esa prueba… incluso él –_miro a la Princesa que bajo la mirada_-

-Bien, en cuanto se recupere Fighter, quiero decir Seiya los enviare –_contesto la Princesa resignada_-

-¿Qué le paso a Seiya? –_Pregunto la Reina_-

-Se desmayo, al parecer siente que tu hija no es feliz –_respondió triste_-

-Así es, se que escucho todo lo que platique con las scouts –_confeso_- pero era necesario que supiera con quien puede contar…

_La __Reina fue interrumpida cuando alguien llamo a la puerta_

-Creo que será mejor esconderme, me imagino quien es… -d_ijo la Reina mientras caminaba hacia una parte oscura-_

-Adelante –_respondió la Princesa mientras se reponía_-

-Princesa –_entraron Yaten y Taiki haciendo una reverencia _–

-¿Cree que sea prudente volver a la tierra? –_Pregunto Taiki_- es que…

-Si lo creo prudente –_interrumpió la Princesa_- es necesario que los tres vuelvan a la tierra, en cuanto se recupere Seiya se irán… -_continuo era doloroso pero así tenia que ser_-

-Bien Princesa haremos lo que ordene… -_dijo Yaten y continuo aumentando el tono de voz ahora estaba enojado_- pero me parece que solo sufrirá si volvemos, esa niña solo nos ha traído molestias…

-Te equivocas –_interrumpió Seiya que escucho lo ultimo y aun débil camino hacia ellos_- tu no sabes lo que yo siento, y lo que yo quiero… así que aunque no quiera dejarnos ir en este momento, yo me voy –_dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta_-

-Seiya –_dijo la Princesa_ – puedes irte…

-¿Qué? –_Pregunto Seiya deteniéndose en la puerta_- no se opone a que me vaya…

-Para nada… solo estaba esperando a que te recuperaras pero si así como estas te quieres ir pues no hay nada que yo pueda hacer –_respondió la Princesa y veía la cara de asombro de Taiki y Yaten_- ustedes pueden ir o quedarse pero les recomiendo que mejor vayan…

-Princesa –_dijeron los dos_-

-Gracias Princesa, volveremos se lo prometo –_dijo Taiki_-

-Si Princesa volveremos –_secundo Yaten_-

-Yo… Princesa no puedo prometerlo –_dijo Seiya aun dando la espalda a la Prince_sa- no quiero volver a dejarla… no podría…

-¿Puedo hablar con mis guerreras por favor? –_pregunto la Princesa, era el momento de liberarlas-_

_Los tres se sorprendieron entonces Seiya volteo a ver a sus compañeros que ya se habían transformado solo faltaba el, al regresar a lado de ellas se transformo._

-Han sido las mejores guerreras que pude tener… -_Healer quiso interrumpir pero continuo era difícil pero no imposible_- pero ahora las libero de cualquier deber con este planeta, de cualquier deber… conmigo –_suspiro_- ahora son libres de elegir donde quedarse…

_Las tres estaban sorprendidas pues no se esperaban que esta fuera la reacción de la Princesa talvez había sido un error querer regresar a la tierra, ahora ¿a que planeta pertenecían?_

-Pero Princesa –_hablo Fighter_- mi intención nunca fue abandonarla, yo solo…

-Lo se Fighter pero esta no es la ultima vez que nos veremos –_respondió la Princesa quería acercarse abrazarla_- te prometo que nos volveremos a ver y esta vez será diferente, por que serás solo Seiya Kou y no mas Fighter

-Gracias Princesa –_dijo Fighter para ahora aparecer Seiya_- gracias por darme una oportunidad…

-Gracias Princesa –_dijeron las otras dos chicas para igual dar paso a los dos jóvenes_-

_La Princesa les sonrió y no pudo evitar ir y abrazar a Taiki, Yaten y al final Seiya solo que el le dio un beso en la mejilla. Acto seguido los tres chicos salieron y partieron al planeta tierra, había llegado el momento de ver a las chicas. La Princesa por su parte al ver como partían no pudo contener el llanto._

-Hiciste bien Kakyu –_dijo la Reina que salía de entre la sombra_- se que es difícil pero así debe ser para su bien…

-Lo se, ahora hay que reparar los errores del pasado ¿no crees? –_Tratando de sonreír_- solo espero que todo salga bien

-Así será, si todos confían en sus corazones –_finalizo la Princesa_-

X-X

_Al pasar los días las cosas estaban tensas entre las chicas, Mina había pasado la mayoría del tiempo a lado de Serena y Haruka al pendiente de ella pero sin acercarse demasiado, cierto día Mina iba de regreso a su casa cuando vio tres estrellas fugaces, su intuición no podía fallar, así que corrió hasta donde supuso llegaron las tres luces y no se equivoco al llegar pudo ver como se formaban las siluetas de tres chicos._

-¡Chicos! –_grito al tiempo en que corrió_-

-¡Mina! –_Grito Yaten_-

-Llegando y empezando con los gritos –_dijo sarcástico Taiki_- hola Mina

-Mina y… Serena ¿dime como esta? –_Dijo Seiya sin rodeos_-

-Ella, bueno es que han pasado tantas cosas –_contesto triste Mina_-

-Este no es un buen lugar para platicar, Mina a donde podemos ir –_pregunto Taiki_-

-Tienes razón, vamos a mi casa ahí se podrán quedar –_respondió mientras comenzaban a caminar- _aquí las cosas han cambiado…

_Al llegar al departamento de Mina les d__a de comer y después comienza a explicar todo lo que había pasado desde que se fueron, hasta el día en que la Reina se apareció para hacerles una pregunta. Pero tenia que explicar también el porque de todo eso así que comenzó a contarles también del futuro, de Tokio de Cristal._

-El futuro de Serena ya estaba escrito… -_dijo Mina con cierto pesar_- hay cosas que ustedes nunca supieron… -_suspira_- Serena como saben es la Princesa de la Luna –_dijo y los tres chicos asintieron_- pues bien ella y Darien mas bien el príncipe Endimión estaban enamorados pero fueron asesinados y nosotras las Sailor scouts también morimos y la Reina nos dios una segunda oportunidad, fue así como nacimos aquí, en la tierra y ellos pudieron continuar con su historia de amor… -_tomo aire_- historia que hubiera continuado si no hubiera sido por que el se fue… en fin… -_sonrió_- cuando Serena te conoció todo cambio se que hubo dudas, si amaba a Darien, tu mismo –_refiriéndose a Seiya_- supiste como sufrió, y cuando se fueron no volvió a ser la misma después de un tiempo…

-Todo eso lo sabemos… -_interrumpió Yaten un poco desesperado_- ¿pero que tiene que ver todo eso con lo que esta pasando ahora?

-Si tienes razón, estoy dando demasiados vueltas al mismo tema –_sonrió_- todos supimos del futuro de Serena y Darien por una niña… -_agacho la mirada_- se llama Rini y es… la hija de Serena y Darien… -_callo y levanto la mirada, los tres estaban sorprendidos pero mas Seiya- _

-¿Su hija? –Pregunto Seiya- no puede ser…

-Es algo que no debió pasar a mí parecer –_respondió Mina_- pero ella viajo del futuro para encontrar el cristal de plata y –_suspiro_- esto es difícil para mí… en pocas palabras Serena sería la Neo Reina Serenity, Reina de Tokio de Cristal y se casaría con Darien y tendrían una hija…

-¿Y ahora esta confundida? –_Pregunto Taiki_-

-Confundida ya no… -_respondió Mina recordando la decisión de Serena_- de hecho se va a casar con Darien… pero su actitud ha cambiado, todas la han dejado sola… bueno

-Tengo que verla… y más ahora que esta sola –_interrumpió Seiya levantándose_- tengo que ir ahora mismo

-¡Oye! y yo que… yo la he apoyado y créeme que no ha sido nada fácil enfrentarme a las demás chicas –_interfirió Mina sonriendo triste_- y aunque no lo creas también Haruka… -_se paro inmediatamente_- Haruka, ella tiene que saberlo, tiene que saber que están aquí…

-Si, si lo que quieran pero tengo que verla ahora –_volvió a insistir Seiya_-

-No por favor –_dijo Mina deteniéndolo_- mañana veré a Serena y después le diré a Haruka

-Si Mina, tiene razón –_dijo Yaten_- creo que ella también debe saberlo, lo mejor será que esperes…

-Lo mejor será descansar mañana ya la buscaras… -_dijo Taiki_-

-Esta bien –_se sentó y pensó_- mañana… mañana te veré bombón

X-X


	11. Las Visitas

**Capitulo 11 Las Visitas**

-Buenos días –_saludo Mina saliendo de su habitación_ - ¿y Seiya?

-Salio –_respondió Taiki_-

-¡Pero a donde fue, no me digas que fue a ver a Serena! – _pregunto un poco alterada_-

-No te preocupes Mina… -_intervino Yaten_- no va a hablar con ella solo quiere verla

-Mejor me voy a ver donde esta Serena –_camina hacia la puerta voltea y de forma coqueta se dirige hacia Yaten_- por cierto Yaten… me da gusto que hayas vuelto –_salio y cerro la puerta dejando a Yaten muy sorprendido_-

-Ya vuelve a tu color –_dijo entre risas Taiki_- veo que ella también te extraño y mucho…

-Ya déjame en paz –_molesto o fingiendo molestia se volteo_- ya veremos como te pones cuando veas a Mizuno…

-Me dará mucho gusto saludarla –_respondió solemne Taiki_- no como tu…

X-X

-Si no esta en el parque tendré que buscarla en su casa –_hablaba Seiya mientras caminaba por las calles_-

-¿Seiya? –_dijo la chica inteligente del grupo, mientras se acercaba a él_-

-Amy… -_contesto Seiya_- yo…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –_Pregunto sorprendida pero a la vez seria_- si Serena te ve… contéstame

-Yo… -_respiro profundamente y recordó lo que les había contado Mina_- vine por Serena… ya que ustedes la están haciendo sufrir…

-Pero que… -_ mas se sorprendió, era fácil imaginar que ya había hablado con Mina o talvez ya había visto a Serena_- pues no hay nada que puedas hacer ya que ella se va a casar con Darien, y esa fue una decisión que tomaron juntos, nosotras no los obligamos…

-No claro no son necesarias las palabras… -_dijo de forma molesta y_ _comenzó a caminar_- es suficiente con las actitudes… con su falta de comprensión, y por lo que veo siguen siendo las mejores amigas -_se fue dejando a Amy desconcertada_-

-¿Qué voy a hacer? –_se pregunto a si misma_- tendré que contárselo a las chicas y vigilar a Serena… -_cerro los ojos_- si, será lo mejor

X-X

_Mina __llego veloz a casa de Serena, volteo a todos lados y no vio que estuviera Seiya suspiro aliviada se disponía a timbrar cuando siente que alguien esta atrás de ella y cuando voltea se asusta al ver quien era._

-¡Ah! Pero que susto –_respiraba agitada y se tocaba el pecho_- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te vine siguiendo… -_respondió conteniendo la risa_- vaya que corres rápido…

-¿Y para que me sigues? –_ya mas tranquila_- dime por que…

-Para esto… -_se acerca poco a poco y arrincona a Mina contra la pared y pone una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica y acerca su rostro_- se te olvido… tu bolso –_sacándolo de entre su saco_-

-¿Qué? –_Dijo Mina tratando de que no notara su decepción_- para esto… -_suspira_- gracias pero no se me olvido mira –_le muestra la bolsa que traía_- hoy me traje esta –_tratando de ocultar su sonrisa al ver la cara de Yaten_-

-Bueno la verdad es que me quede con una duda –_dijo un poco apenado_- ¿por que te da gusto verme…?

-Bueno es que… -_se calló al ver como aparecía Seiya, cosa que molesto a Yaten_- Seiya por favor vamonos –_tratando de llevárselo_-

-Seiya por favor vamonos… -_trato en vano Yaten de llevárselo_-

-No por favor Mina, solo quiero verla… -_la miro de una forma muy dulce y suplicante_- te prometo que no hablare con ella solo quiero verla…

-Esta bien –_suspira resignada_- por favor Yaten llévatelo y escóndanse veré si puedo sacar a Serena –_volteo a verlos_- y manténganse distantes…

-Gracias Mina –_le dijo Seiya ya tranquilo_- te debo una…

-Mina tenemos una conversación pendiente –_dijo Yaten con una sonrisa muy coqueta_-

-Si claro –_respondió Mina muy sonrojada_- ya váyanse –_suspira y trata de tranquilizarse la situación con Yaten la puso nerviosa, por fin puede timbrar_-

-Hola Mina –_abre mamá Ikuko_- pasa Serena esta en su habitación…

-Gracias señora –_voltea hacia atrás y suspira_ – ¿puedo ir a su habitación?

-Claro que si –_se hace a un lado y la deja pasar_- ojala que hoy puedas hacer que sonría

-Gracias –_se pasa y camina hacia la habitación de Serena_- lo intentare… -_nota unas maletas cerca de la puerta_- por lo que veo si van a salir ¿verdad?

-Si solo será este fin de semana –_contesta Ikuko_- por cierto quería pedirte si te puedes quedar con ella… no me gustaría que se quedara sola

-Claro que si… por la tarde traeré mis cosas –_responde sonriendo_ – ahora voy a ver si Serena quiere salir un rato…

-Gracias Mina –_sonríe y se va a terminar_-

-Ah –_suspira y abre la puerta de la habitación_- ¡hola Serena! vamos a comer un helado ¿Qué te parece?

-Hola Mina –_voltea al escuchar como se abre la puerta_- me gustaría pero hoy me siento rara… desde anoche he sentido algo extraño, como un presentimiento… nostalgia…

-Anda vamos –_tratando de que se levante la jala del brazo, y piensa "será que ya sintió la presencia de Seiya, por eso se puso así" _– ándale al parecer hay algunos nuevos sabores –_sonríe_-

-Bueno, te acompaño, pero no creo ser una buena compañía –_se levanta haciendo que Mina se caiga por la fuerza que estaba haciendo, por fin Serena suelta una carcajada_-

-Por lo menos logre alegrarte un poco –_dice Mina mientras se levanta_ - bueno vamonos

_Al salir Mina se pone nerviosa, pero trata de que Serena no lo note, voltea a todas partes y no encuentra a los chicos, pero no se había fijado entre los árboles, desde ahí eran observadas por los dos chicos._

-Ahí esta –_dijo Seiya alegre al ver a Serena_- se ve tan hermosa ¿verdad?

-Si muy hermosa –_responde Yaten_- como siempre…

-¿Qué? –_Pregunta Seiya_- ¿acaso, te refieres a mi bombón? –_Volteando a ver a su hermano_-

-¿Eh? –_Se sorprende_- claro… claro a quien mas podría referirme

-mmm pues que tal si te refieres a Mina –_responde_- olvídalo mejor vamos a seguirlas…

X-X

_Amy seguía pensando si era prudente decirles a las chicas que Seiya había vuelto, por lo menos a Rei le molestaría, de Lita no estaba muy segura, __pero no se había detenido a pensar en algo._

- Si Seiya esta aquí –_se paro en seco_- quiere decir que… Taiki esta aquí –_se puso nerviosa tan solo de pensarlo_- ha vuelto –_comenzó a caminar_- también Yaten… Mina, seguro están con ella… por eso Seiya me hablo así, ella les debió haber contado todo…

-¿Qué te pasa Amy? –_Pregunto Rei al verla llegar nerviosa_- vienes muy extraña… como si hubieras visto un fantasma…

-Casi… -_respondió Amy_- vi a… a –_lo tenia que decir, tomo valor y continuo_- vi a Seiya

-¡¿Qué?! –_pregunto molesta Rei_- ¿Dónde?, Responde Amy

-En la calle y me dijo que venia por Serena –_cerro los ojos_- que nosotras habíamos hecho sufrir a Serena…

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –_pregunto Lita que venia llegando y escucho todo_-

-Nada, solo mantenerlo alejado de ella además –_respondió Rei seria_- ellos ya tomaron una decisión… y no creo que vaya a cambiar, -_piensa por un momento y continua_- ¿acaso esa es la prueba?...

X-X

-Mina ¿Por qué quieres que nos quedemos aquí? –_Pregunto Serena refiriéndose al parque_-

-Por que bueno… -_no sabía que responder_- creo que es bueno que respires aire fresco…

-Estas muy nerviosa Mina ¿Qué te pasa? –_Pregunto al tiempo que probaba su helado_-

-Yo… nerviosa… –_soltó una carcajada nerviosa_- para nada Serena… -_inmediatamente cambio de tema_- sabes tu mamá me pidió que me quedara contigo ahora que van a salir ¿Qué te parece?

-Gracias Mina –_sonrió_- no me gustaría quedarme sola… y quien mejor que tu para acompañarme… -suspira- se que puedo confiar en ti así que te contare algo…

-¿Qué pasa Serena? –_Mirando fijamente a su amiga_-

-Mi mamá… -_comenzó Serena_- mi mamá sabe quien soy en verdad…

-¿Te refieres a que sabe que eres una Sailor Scout? –_Pregunto Mina sorprendida_- es verdad…

-No, Mina mi mamá sabe que soy Princesa y de mi futuro… -_su vista se cristalizo_- y ella quiere que sea feliz… ¿pero como? –_comenzó a llorar_-

-Serena… -_dijo Mina en un leve murmullo_-

X-X

-Pero… ¿Qué haces a donde vas? –_Pregunto Yaten mientras retenía a Seiya del brazo_-

-Que no ves… esta llorando mi bombón esta llorando –_dijo Seiya tratando de zafarse de Yaten_- tengo que ir…

-Seiya por favor, recuerda le prometiste a Mina que no hablarías con ella –_dijo Yaten_-

-Si lo se… -_se dio por vencido_- pero no soporto verla llorar y menos ahora… –_se volteo para no seguir viendo_- ahora que estando tan cerca no puedo consolarla… ¿Por qué estará llorando?

-No lo se –_respondió Yaten_- pero Mina la esta consolando…

X-X

-¿Y como fue que se entero? –_Pregunto Mina mientras soltaba a Serena de su abrazo_-

-Parece que la Reina Serenity se lo dijo –_se limpio las mejillas_- pero no se cuando… y no se que tanto le contaría…

-Yo… -_tomo valor Mina y continuo_- Serena yo… tengo algo que contarte…

-Dime Mina –_dijo Serena ya más tranquila_-

-Es que bueno yo… las chicas –_vaya que era difícil contarle sobre la visita de la Reina_- es que la Reina nos hizo una pregunta…

-Lo se Mina… -_respondió agachando la mirada_- sin que te dieras cuenta te seguí… y por un momento pensé que todo lo que me habías dicho era mentira… –_levanto la vista y vio como Mina estaba triste_- pero escuche todo lo que dijiste y supe que podía contar contigo incondicionalmente y… –_se levanto para abrazar a Mina_- quiero agradecerte por estar a mi lado y apoyarme, gracias

-Serena… -_comenzó a llorar_- eres mi amiga y siempre estaré contigo…

X-X

-¿De que estarán platicando? –_Pregunto confundido Yaten_- ahora es Mina la que esta llorando… mujeres nadie las entiende –_suspiro_ –

-Y yo era el único interesado en venir ¿verdad? –_Dijo sarcástico Seiya_- ojala que ustedes no sufran como lo estoy haciendo yo…

-Seiya por favor… -_intento negar pero era demasiado obvio lo que quería ocultar_- si la verdad si me gusta Mina… -_suspiro y tomo aire_- pero no se, nunca pudimos hablar sobre que nos transformamos… y que somos mujeres en kinmoku pero hombres en la tierra –_lo miro con preocupación_ – ni yo mismo entiendo como es que nos pudimos transformar en hombres…

-Yo también tengo esa misma duda… -_lo miro desconcertado_- talvez esa pregunta la pudo responder la Princesa…

-Si pero nunca se lo preguntamos –_dijo Yaten_- y ahora no creo que tengamos la respuesta

X-X

-Serena… tengo que ir a buscar mis cosas, llego mas tarde a tu casa ¿te parece? –_dijo Mina ya tranquila_ –

-Si Mina yo me voy a quedar un rato aquí –_dijo Serena mientras se sentaba_- te ver mas tarde en la casa…

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mas tarde –_dijo Mina mientras corría sonriendo_-

X-X

-¿Seiya puedo confiar en que no hablaras con Serena? –_Pregunto Yaten un poco desesperado al ver salir corriendo a Mina_-

-Si esta bien no hablare con ella… -_dijo al ver a Yaten que casi corría_- puedes irte a seguir a Mina… -_sonrió_- ojala puedas aclarar algunas dudas… -_termino pero Yaten ya no escucho pues salio corriendo atrás de Mina_- bombón necesito sentir tu calidez… escuchar tu voz, extraño estar a tu lado… -_decía mientras venia a Serena sentada observando el cielo azul_- ¿estaré en tus pensamientos...?

-¿Seiya todavía me recordaras, estaré en tus pensamientos? –_Pregunto Serena al mismo tiempo que veía el cielo azul_- bueno creo que es momento de irme a casa, tengo que despedir a mis papás y al latoso de mi hermano… -_sonrió y comenzó a caminar sin darse cuenta que alguien la seguía no muy lejos de ella_-

X-X

-¡Mina! –_Grito el chico de ojos verdes_- espera… -_mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento_-

-¿Otra vez me estas siguiendo? –_Dijo Mina un poco molesta_- ¿Por qué me sigues?... ahora voy a casa de Haruka… no tengo tiempo…

-Lo se pero… es que no quiero perderte de vista… -_dijo Yaten sonrojado_- ya no…

-Yaten, se que tenemos que platicar –_dijo Mina un poco sonrojada, sabía que era necesario platicar pero quería postergar ese momento_- es urgente que hable con Haruka… nos vemos en mi casa en un rato, tengo que ir por mis cosas y…

-¿Te vas? –_pregunto Yaten confundido talvez la estaba presionando_- acaso es por mi…

-No para nada, lo que pasa es que los papás de Serena van a salir de viaje y me pidieron que me quedara con ella… -_respondió Mina_-

-Ah –_suspiro_- esta bien te veré en tu casa más tarde –_comenzaba a caminar cuando Mina lo detuvo_-

-¿Por cierto donde esta Seiya? –_pregunto_-

-En el parque… pero tranquila no va a hablar con ella… -_respondió Yaten alejándose_-

_Mina solo suspiro definitivamente ese chico si que era obstinado pero ni modo, por fin l__lego al departamento de Haruka, toco y espero a que le abrieran, afortunadamente abrió quien ella esperaba._

-Haruka, ¿esta Michiru? –_Pregunto mientras entro al departamento_-

-No, no esta pero… -_dijo desconcertada por la confianza de Mina_- ¿Qué pasa, le ocurrió algo a cabeza de bombón?

-No –_sonrió al escuchar la palabra bombón_- es algo mas… tenemos visitas…

-No te entiendo Mina… explícate –_replico Haruka aun desconcertada_- ¿Qué visitas?

-Mmm bueno talvez se nos compliquen mas las cosas –_dijo Mina y suspira_- las visitas son Yaten, Taiki y…. Seiya –_cerró los ojos esperando una reacción violenta por parte de_ _Haruka pero nada, abrió un ojo y vio que seguía sentada_- ¿no te molestas?

-No para nada… -_respondió tranquilamente_- ya los estaba esperando…

-¿Cómo que ya los estabas esperando? –_ahora era Mina la desconcertada_- acaso tu…

-Si, sabía que ellos volverían… -_dijo fríamente y luego pregunto_- ¿Serena ya lo sabe?

-No aún no pero Seiya quiere hablar con ella –_respondió y añadió_- pero yo le dije que era mejor que esperara

-Bien… -_dijo Haruka pensativa_- tienen que hablar… tienes que buscar la manera de que se encuentren, pero tiene que ser en un lugar seguro…

-Problema resuelto –_dijo Mina contenta_- precisamente los papás de Serena van a salir de viaje así que pueden encontrarse en su casa… yo me voy a quedar con ella, así que no hay problema ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece bien… pero no los dejes solos –_dijo Haruka aun manteniendo el tono autoritario, cosa que provoco la sonrisa de Mina_- ¿las demás ya lo saben?

-No… -_reflexiono_- si lo supieran ya me hubieran ido a buscar…

X-X

-¿Amy? –_Dijo Taiki sorprendido al ver a la chica en el departamento de Mina_- hola

-Si Taiki y no viene sola… -_se escucho la voz de Rei al mismo tiempo que se paraba a lado de su amiga junto con Lita_- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Vaya veo que les da gusto saber que estamos de vuelta –_dijo mientras les hacia una seña para que pasaran_- a mi también me da gusto verlas

-Yo… -_trato de contestar Amy pero Rei se lo impidió_-

-Esta no es una visita social… -_dijo sarcástica_- responde ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Pues vinimos a pasar unas vacaciones –_respondió Taiki tranquilo_- ¿no crees que nos las merecíamos?

-No me importa, solo quiero que se mantengan lejos de Serena, en especial Seiya –_recalco el nombre del chico_- ahora las cosas son diferentes…

-Si ya veo –_dijo Taiki_- pero como te diste cuenta hace un tiempo, ellos dos no son niños chiquitos –_dijo recordando un momento en especial_- recuerda que cuanto los intentamos separar, fue en vano… ellos siempre hacen lo que quieren, y no creo que ni tu ni yo podamos evitarlo…

-¿Qué pasa por que tanta discusión?... –_dijo Yaten que salía de la cocina_- ah ya veo

-Pues ya me escucharon, esta vez mantendremos a Serena alejada de Seiya… -_dijo Rei manteniendo la misma postura_- cueste lo que cueste… y no es necesario decirles que no son bienvenidos…

-Amy… ¿tú también piensas lo mismo? –_Pregunto Taiki_- ya no soy bienvenido

-Yo… comprende Taiki –_respondió Amy agachando la mirada_- mantén a Seiya alejado de Serena… es por el bien de todos…

-Bien Amy –_dijo Taiki mientras cerraba los ojos_- veo que piensas igual… -_da la vuelta_-

-¡Ya volví! –_entro gritando Mina y se paro en seco al ver a sus "amigas" en su casa_- veo que decidieron visitarme…

-Nosotras no visitamos a traidoras… -_dijo Rei mientras caminaba a la salida_- creí que ya lo sabías…

-Bueno pues entonces no se que hacen aquí… -_dijo Mina cambiando el tono de voz_- lo siento por ustedes –_refiriéndose a Amy y Lita_- las iba a invitar a quedarse un rato… a probar un pastel o un café, pero veo que la temperamental Rei las manda –_finalizo sarcástica_-

-Yo no las mando… -_respondió molesta Rei_- mejor me voy no voy a estar soportando tus tonterías –_voltea a ver a Lita y Amy_- ¿nos vamos?

-Si será lo mejor –_Mina sonríe al final ella tenia razón se acerca a abrir la puerta las tres chicas salen, Amy voltea a ver a Taiki pero el no_-

-Siento mucho que hayan presenciado esta escena… -_dijo Mina ya mas tranquila_- pero es que las cosas con ellas no están nada bien, como lo habrán notado…

-No te preocupes Mina… fue mejor ahora que después –_dijo Taiki mientras caminaba hacia la habitación_- por eso no me hice ilusiones –_murmur_o-

_Mina se limito a ver a Yaten y antes de que el quisiera retomar el tema de su platica se levanto, fue a buscar sus cosas y sin darle tiempo a Yaten salio nuevamente rumbo a casa de Serena, tendría muchas cosas en que pensar en como hacer para que Seiya pudiera platicar con Serena, Haruka estaba de acuerdo así que tendría que ser rápido antes de que las chicas hablaran con ella._

X-X

-¿Seiya que haces aquí? –_Pregunto Mina al llegar casi a la casa de Serena_-

-Yo… la seguí ¿pero que haces tu aquí? –_pregunto_ –

-Lo que pasa es que los papás de Serena van a salir –_le muestra la bolsa que trae_- y yo me voy a quedar con ella…

-Mina ¿ya puedo hablar con ella? –_pregunto casi ignorando la respuesta de Mina_ _la miro suplicante_-

-Seiya veo que necesitas ya estar con ella… -_sonrió_- así que si en cuanto se vayan los papás de Serena podrás hablar con ella, pero tendrás que espera… ¿entendido? –_pregunto muy sonriente_-

-Gracias Mina –_sonrió_ – por fin bombón voy a poder hablarte…

_Así llego __Mina a casa de los Tsukino, paso un rato para que los papás de Mina se fueran llevándose a Sammy, los nervios de Mina y Seiya aumentaban conforme pasaban los minutos, Seiya en seguida vio como se encendía la luz de la habitación que el recordaba era la de ella, un rato mas, y nada se estaba desesperando, ¿por que Mina tardaba tanto?, la espera era insoportable, cuando vio como se apagaba la luz de la habitación y como se encendía la de luz de la sala y por fin se abrió la puerta._

-Seiya –_dijo Mina en un leve murmuro_- ¿donde estas?

-Aquí estoy… -_saliendo de la oscuridad_- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Estaba preparando la cena, -_sonríe_- aunque no soy muy buena en eso pero bueno… Serena esta en su habitación, no te vayas a aprovechar –_sonríe de forma picara_- voy a esta aquí abajo, que todo salga bien…

-Gracias Mina y te prometo que no me voy a aprovechar –_responde sonrojado y comienza a caminar rumbo a la habitación suspiro_-

X-X

(que mala soy) ya el siguiente es lo que todos estaban esperando el reencuentro de Serena y Seiya ojala les guste se aceptan reclamos, felicitaciones, enojos, alegrias etc. Lo que quieran, por la presion de poner rapido el capitulo no me dio tiempo de contestar reviews pero para el siguiente si los contesto todos (mandenme por favor los que no lo han hecho para saber q piensan)

Bueno se cuidan byeee


	12. Una Noche

**Capitulo 12 ****Una Noche **

_"las apariencias engañan a los ojos que juzgan, pero no al corazón que siente y entiende"_

_Se __detuvo frente a la puerta y los nervios aumentaban cada vez mas, podía sentir el latir acelerado de su corazón, y una extraña sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo por fin, si por fin hablaría con ella, puso su mano en la manija y la giro lentamente, abrió la puerta despacio y al entrar pudo verla en su cama talvez ya estaba dormida, camino despacio y suavemente se sentó en la cama, la observo, su rostro dulce, tranquilo, su cabello rubio suelto del que pudo oler a la perfección el aroma que desprendía, aspiro profundamente para llenarse de su aroma cerro los ojos y eso le dio el valor suficiente para poder hablar._

-Bombón –_dijo con suavidad_- he vuelto… -_su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse_- por ti

_Había escuchado bien o __era un sueño, algún sonido producto de su imaginación que se burlaba de ella, no quería abrir los ojos por temor a que no estuviera ahí a que todo fuera un desapareciera su voz, su olor, abrió rápidamente los ojos al sentir que una mano se posaba en su frente, y ahí estaba él viéndola con sus hermosos ojos zafiro y su sonrisa encantadora. Su corazón se acelero sus ojos estaban a punto de derramar lagrimas de emoción y lentamente levanto su mano para tocarlo y saber si era un sueño o era real._

-Si soy yo… mi dulce bombón –_respondió al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano para depositar en ella un beso_-

-¡Seiya! –_Dijo en voz alta la chica mientras se levantaba para abrazar al chico_- te he extrañado tanto… me has hecho tanta falta ¿Por qué? por que me abandonaste… por que me dejaste –_comenzó a llorar_-

-Bombón tranquilízate… yo no quería dejarte pero tenia que hacerlo –_le costaba decir su nombre_ – Darien ya estaba contigo… y yo… yo no tenía lugar en tu corazón…

-Seiya eres un tonto –_dijo molesta y lo soltó_- eres un tonto

-Pero bombón… –_no supo que hacer, suspira_- si tienes razón lo soy…

-Si eres un tonto… si te hubieras quedado yo… -_comenzó a llorar_- yo hubiera tenido el valor de decirte que… -_agacho la mirada_- no lo supe hasta que te fuiste… Seiya ¡yo te amo! –_Grito al final y volteo a verlo derramando lagrimas_-

-Bombón… cuanto tiempo he deseado escucharte decir esas palabras… -_se acerco y la abrazo, eso era suficiente para él, sentirla en sus brazos, sentir esa calidez que el extrañaba tanto, respirar su aroma_- mi dulce bombón… te amo, te amo quisiera gritarlo y que todos sepan que te amo…

-Seiya –_murmuro_- te amo…

-Te acuerdas cuando te dije que te iba a secuestrar… -_sonríe al_ _recordar ese momento y ella afirmo de igual manera con una sonrisa tímida _– pues durante mucho tiempo me arrepentí de no haberlo hecho… _-se pone serio_-sabía que no podía, que no debía… -_conteniendo las lagrimas_- por eso aparentaba ser fuerte aunque por dentro me estaba desmoronando…

-Seiya soy una cobarde… -_sus ojos derraban lagrimas después de escuchar esa confesión, se separo un poco de sus brazos_- yo… oculte todo lo que me pasaba contigo por miedo a lo que dijeran las chicas… Rei tiene razón soy muy cobarde

-Tu no eres cobarde bombón, eres la chica mas fuerte, valiente, y hermosa que he conocido –_sonrió_- y eres la chica que se robo el corazón del gran Seiya Kou…

-No, Seiya no lo soy… no tuve el valor de renunciar a… -_se soltó y se levanto y comenzó a caminar por la habitación_- Seiya yo tengo un futuro… y ese futuro comenzara cuando Darien y yo nos casemos… -_se detuvo y observo como él la veía y como sus ojos se cristalizaron aun mas_- Seiya aunque tu hayas vuelto no podemos estar juntos… y me duele tener que decirte esto… -_suspira-_ te amo, pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar con el futuro…

-Yo, volví por que te amo y por que sabía que estabas mal –_contuvo su llanto y trato de ser fuerte por él y por ella-_ pero no sacrifiques tu vida y tu felicidad…

-Seiya… por favor no hagas esto mas difícil –_trataba de controlarse_- no sabes cuantas veces había deseado que estuvieras aquí… pero no sabía que sería tan difícil estar a tu lado y no poder cumplir con mi futuro…

-Quieres un futuro donde tus amigas no te respeten… ni como persona, ni como futura Neo Reina –_dijo un poco molesto y_ _ella se sorprendió talvez por verlo así o por lo de "Neo Reina", pero el continuo_- si Serena lo se todo, se que te estas sacrificando por ellas, por el futuro y por… –_se detuvo estaba a punto de mencionar a Rini_- en fin lo se todo… acaso ellas harían lo mismo por ti… por favor Serena… no me sacrifiques a mi también… -_termino viéndola a los ojos-_ no lo hagas.

_Esas palabras le dolieron en el alma a Serena, es verdad antes estaba sola, solo __serían ella y Darien lo que se sacrificarían pero ahora él estaba de vuelta y en eso nunca había pensado, ahora el también sería sacrificado por un futuro que definitivamente nadie debió conocer y suficiente era con el pasado aquel por el cual las vidas de ella y Darien estaban predestinadas, pero Seiya era la excepción del futuro y del pasado._

-Seiya… yo, perdóname –_avanzo rápidamente hacia sus brazos_- perdóname no pensé en ti, no pensé que volvería a verte y ahora esto hace mas difícil… mi futuro… no quisiera pero…

-Bombón… -_dijo él en un leve murmullo_- perdóname tú por no haberme quedado contigo… perdóname por haberme ido… _-su voz era triste_- perdóname por hacerte sufrir en este momento…

-Seiya… _-lo abrazo mas fuerte al escuchar esas palabras_- los dos estamos sufriendo en este momento… ¿Qué voy a hacer? –_pregunto llorando_-

-Por favor ya no llores bombón… sabes –_tomo su rostro y lentamente limpio las lagrimas_- tus lagrimas son como espinas en mi corazón… y además que nunca he soportado verte llorar…

-Como me hacia falta escuchar tu voz… -_dijo Serena suavemente_- me hacías mucha falta…

-Yo no puedo decirte que hacer y… me duele –_tomo el valor para decirle_- pero si crees que es lo correcto… -_tomo aire_- hazlo, siempre apoyare tus decisiones sean las que sean…

-Pero es que… ahora ya no se que es lo correcto –_respondió abrazándolo mas fuerte_- ya no lo se, ahora tengo mas dudas sobre todo…

-Lo se yo mismo tengo dudas… sobre si hice bien en venir –_respondió serio, Serena se sorprendió acaso se estaba arrepintiendo de todo lo que le dijo_-

-¿Acaso te iras nuevamente? –_Pregunto triste_- dime… te iras

-No bombón no volveré a dejarte sola –_sonrió_- por que no quiero volver a sentirme perdido sin ti… por eso, quiero pedirte algo…

-Dime –_respondió con una leve sonrisa_-

-¿Podría quedarme esta noche a tu lado? –_Pregunto haciendo que Serena se sonrojara_- no me malinterpretes bombón, yo solo… quiero estar a tu lado y no pensar en nada mas…–_respondió sonrojado_- quiero dormir a tu lado… una noche… y despertar junto a ti…

_Ya no hicieron falta las palabras Serena lo dirigió a su cama, se recostó ella primero y en seguida tomo la mano de Seiya para que el también hiciera lo mismo, y lo hizo se recostó __coloco su brazo bajo la cabeza de Serena y comenzó a acariciar el brazo de ella y ella por su parte se refugio en su pecho, abrazándolo y así se quedaron sin decir nada solo bastaba con sentir la calidez del otro, por fin Serena se sentía tranquila, protegida y segura, por una noche seria solo Seiya y Serena y nadie mas, mañana definitivamente sería otro día… y Seiya se sentía feliz, emocionado, aunque confundido después de esa noche ¿Qué pasaría al día siguiente?, borro inmediatamente esa pregunta de su cabeza, no quería que nada arruinara el maravilloso momento, esa noche seria para ellos sin pensar en el mañana, sin pensar en el futuro, poco a poco los dos se fueron durmiendo sintiendo tranquilidad y amor aunque fuera por una noche._

X-X

-¡¿Luna que haces aquí?! –_Pregunto alterada Mina, mientras veía llegar a la gatita_-

-Pues aquí vivo –_respondió sarcástica_- ¿tú no deberías estar dormida?

-Si claro ya se que aquí vives, -_dijo nerviosa_- y yo... bueno... es que… tenia hambre…

-Ah bueno me voy a dormir –_dijo mientras bostezaba_- tengo mucho sueño… -_comenzó a caminar rumbo a la habitación de Serena_-

-¡No! –_Grito Mina_- mejor por que no te quedas conmigo…

-Mina ¿Qué te pasa? –_Pregunto la gatita al ver el nerviosismo de Mina_- estas, muy nerviosa

-A mi nada… -_respondió_- que me puede pasar… solo que no me gusta quedarme sola…

-¿Y Artemis? –_pregunto la gatita dudosa_-

-Lo deje en la casa –_era cierto Artemis no sabia que los chicos estaban en su departamento," ojala que no crea que los chicos son unos ladrones" pensó-_

-¿Dónde vas a dormir Mina?

-En la recamara de Sammy –_respondió aun pensativa_- entonces ¿te quedas conmigo?, deja descansar a la pobre Serena…

-Si esta bien, me quedo contigo, -_respondió nuevamente bostezando_- pero voy a ver como esta primero…

- ¡No! –_Volvió a gritar Mina al ver como estaba a punto de entrar_-

-¿Qué pasa? –_Pregunto Luna, mientras veía como Mina cerraba nuevamente la puerta-_

-No nada… pero para que entras… a lo mejor se despierta –_decía mientras cargaba Luna_- y no quieres eso ¿verdad?

-No tienes razón… mejor vamos a dormirnos ya…

-Si vamos –_suspirando_- es hora de dormir…

X-X

-¿Por qué Serena, por que?.. Si tan solo yo pudiera aceptar el futuro como tú lo hiciste, pero no soy tan fuerte como aparento…

X-X

-Que hermosas… -_dijo Serena en un leve murmullo, mientras seguía dormida_- las estrellas

-¿Estrellas? –_Se pregunto Seiya que escucho a Serena hablar dormida_- ella tiene los mismos sueños que yo… ¿Por qué?, puedo verla a ella en mi sueño, ¿pero quien esta a su lado?...

_Puso atención a ver si Serena seguía hablando pero nada, volteo a verla se veía como un ángel, acaricio su rostro suavemente, como deseaba darle un beso, ese no era el mejor momento, aunque quien sabe si habría un mejor momento._

X-X

_En el planeta de las flores, las dos mujeres estaban sin hablar, solo veía el firmamento, casualmente las estrellas brillaban más__ que de costumbre y ellas sabían el por que._

-Kakyu –_hablo la Reina_- ¿aun conservas el escudo?

-Claro que si… -_respondió la Princesa_- esta guardado, como sabes no es prudente que lo tenga a la vista… por cierto gracias por devolverme una parte de los aretes… -_sacando de entre su vestido un objeto pequeño- _

-Tenia que devolverte por lo menos una parte… por seguridad… –_respondió e igual le mostró un pequeño objeto a la Princesa_- ya llegara el momento de que estén completos y vuelvan a tener el poder que tenia, ¿verdad?

-Eso espero, pero solo será hasta que el recuerde un poco de lo que fue… no sabes cuanto me duele todo lo que paso… -_suspira_- aunque ahora será diferente, ya no es solo una amistad ahora es amor y lo que siempre quisimos, si no fue en el pasado, será en el presente, aunque no los volvamos a ver…

-Por lo menos serán felices, si esa es su elección – _dijo la Reina mientras veía como ambos objetos brillaron al mismo tiempo_- creo que es el momento de la ultima prueba…

X-X

_En el departamento de Mina, estaba Taiki leyendo un libro._

-No puedes dormir ¿verdad? –_Pregunto Yaten al salir de su habitación_- ¿es por Amy?

-No veo por que tendría que quitarme el sueño –_respondió sin soltar el libro_- ¿y tu?

-Siento que Mina me esta evadiendo –_responde mientras se sienta con su hermano_-

-¿Crees? –_Pregunto, suelta el libro y voltea a verlo_- te pasaste todo el día siguiéndola, claro que te esta evadiendo, debes darle tiempo –_suspira_- las cosas ahora son muy complicadas, incluso para nosotros…

-Si tienes razón –_también suspira_- por cierto cuando se iban las chicas Amy volteo a verte… estoy seguro que te quería decir algo…

-Dijo lo suficiente –_Taiki volvió a tomar su libro_- que no somos bienvenidos

-Yo no diría eso… solo que esta confundida –_respondió Yaten levantándose_- voy a tratar de dormir, pero con Artemis ahí… me pone nervioso

-Tu quisiste dormir hoy en la habitación de Mina –_sonrió Taiki_- así que aguántate…

X-X

_Por fin llego la mañana y con ella la ultima prueba, todos comenzaron a despertar __sin idea de lo que vivirían a partir de ese momento, pero la pareja seguía sin querer hacerlo, a pesar de que los rayos del sol comenzaban a molestarlos._

-Mmm –_trataba de despejarse la chica, sonrió al ver el rostro de su amado a su lado_- Seiya…

-Bombón –_abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió_- por poco me tumbas de la cama

-Perdón –_se sonrojo la chica_- es que bueno… -_se tapa la cara con la sabana_- perdón

-Te perdono con una condición –_dijo el chico mientras imitaba a Serena_- que pases el día conmigo, que vayamos al parque, a tomar un helado, a comer, en fin que estés conmigo

-Bueno si ese es el precio de que me perdones… -_sonrió_- acepto…

-Perfecto entonces te veo en el parque mas tarde –_se levanta_- voy a cambiarme

-Si esta bien, nos vemos mas tarde –_aun recostada_- y gracias Seiya…

-Gracias de que bombón, por el contrario –_volteo a verla y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla_- gracias por dejarme estar…a tu lado

_En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.__ Y ellos se vieron asustados, Seiya pensó en esconderse y Serena en esconderlo, pero se tranquilizaron al escuchar la voz._

-¿Serena? soy yo… puedo pasar… -_pregunto Mina en voz baja_-

-Si Mina pasa… -_respondió Serena sonriendo ya tranquila_-

-¿Seiya? –_se sorprendió al entrar y verlo todavía ahí_- pensé que ya te habías ido… que traviesos son… –_dijo en burla haciendo que los dos se sonrojaran_-

-No Mina… te lo prometí ¿recuerdas? –_dijo inmediatamente Seiya aun ruborizado_-

-Yo solo venia a ver como esta Serena –_sonríe_- pero veo que esta muy bien…

-Gracias Mina –_se levanto Serena y la abrazo fuertemente_- gracias

-No tienes nada que agradecer –_dijo Mina con dificultad_- Serena por favor… déjame respirar

-Así perdón –_estaba feliz_- pero es que estoy…

-No tienes ni que decirlo, -_voltea a ver a Seiya_- a los dos se les nota…

-Gracias Mina –_dijo Seiya_- has demostrado ser una gran amiga…

-No me gusta ver a Serena triste… -_la jala de un brazo_- por eso esta aquí la gran Mina Aino para solucionar sus problemas de amor… -_se pone seria_- ¿pero ya decidieron que van a hacer?

-No Mina, todavía no –_respondió Serena_- pero hoy no quiero pensar en nada, Seiya y yo hemos decidido pasar el día juntos… -_sonrió_- por cierto tienes que ir a cambiarte…

-Ah si tienes razón –_se levanto rápidamente y camino a la puerta_- ¿Dónde esta luna?

-Ah Luna –_sonrió apenada_- la deje encerrada en el cuarto de Sammy… así que puedes salir tranquilamente…

-Gracias Mina… nos vemos bombón –_sale de la habitación_-

-Mina ¿en donde se están quedando? –_pregunto curiosa_-

-En mi casa… -_respondió sonrojándose-_

-¿Y Yaten? –_Pregunto haciendo que Mina se sonrojara_ _aun más_-

-También… no he querido platicar con él… -_respondía mientras caminaba a la puerta_- tengo miedo…

-En algún momento tendrás que hablar con el ¿no crees? –_Dijo Serena_-

-Si lo se… -_fue interrumpida por un grito_-

-¡Mina sácame de aquí! –_Gritaba Luna desde la habitación de Sammy_-

-Ah Luna se me había olvidado, la voy a sacar y luego me voy a ver como ha quedado mi casa –_dijo sonriendo_- talvez los chicos también quieran verte…

-Entonces nos vemos en el parque –_finalizo Serena, viendo como salía Mina_-

X-X

_Salio Mina corriendo de casa de Serena, feliz, y eso desconcertó a ciertas chicas que venían llegando, así decidieron esperar para ver si Serena salía, al poco rato la vieron salir feliz, como hace mucho no la veían, se veía diferente a la ultima vez que la vieron, tenían que saber cual era el motivo de su alegría aunque ya se lo imaginaban, comenzaron a seguirla, en el departamento de Mina, Seiya ya les había contado todo y que se verían en el parque así que también ellos decidieron ir, al poco rato llego Mina, reviso todo y viendo que todo estaba bien se limito a esperar a que los chicos terminaran de arreglarse, __"hombres como se tardan" pensó, al final todos salieron del departamento rumbo al parque._

_-Serena caminaba feliz sin darse cuenta que las chicas la seguían pues iba metida en sus pensamientos- _Seiya tiene razón, ¿porque debo sacrificarme?, debe haber otra solución, se que entre todos podremos encontrarla, siempre hemos podido encontrar juntos una solución, por el bien de todos y del futuro… si, ahora que él esta conmigo no quiero perderlo… aunque ellas se opongan… aunque no quieran yo Serena cambiare… por nuestro amor… ¡no voy a casarme con Darien no lo voy a hacer, amo a Seiya y luchare contra todos por él! – _Seiya le había dado el valor suficiente para enfrentar sus temores, iba mas alegre pues en cuento lo viera le diría la decisión que acababa de tomar, a lo lejos vio que estaban Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y Mina comenzó a correr para alcanzarlos-_

_Luna se sorprendió esa era la razón de la repentina felicidad de Serena y corrió al mismo tiempo que Serena, las chicas __solo vieron como corrió Serena para alcanzar a los chicos, y en un momento todo paso sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada. Esa era la verdadera prueba._

-¡Seiya! –_Grito Serena mientras atravesaba la calle_-

-¡Cuidado! –_Grito Luna_-

_Seiya volteo con una sonrisa al escuchar su nombre, sonrisa que se desvaneció__ al verla._

-¡Serena! –_Gritaron todos al mismo tiempo_-

-¡Bombón! -_grito Seiya mientras veía caer a Serena_- ¡No por favor…!

X-X

Grax a todas estas lindas chicas por sus reviews del cap 10 no pude contestar a cada review pero les conteste por los reviews del cap 11 grax otra vez.

Peach Moon

KIRA MOON XKARLATA

LOYDA ASTRID

aishwarya.moon

3rill Cullen

Marisa Makou

serenalucy

drixx

vichyta

Respuestas a los reviews del cap11

KIRA MOON grax x tu comentario del cap 10 no me dio tiempo de responder a cada uno pero del cap 11 aqui mi comentario, muchas grax x estar al pendiente siempre de mis caps graxx y ojala no te haya quedado mal con este cap, espero que haya sido de tu agrado.

Kaaaren Hola pues ya ves actualice rapido jiji por peticion unanime.

Marisa Makou ¿desesperantes? ahh bueno por fin aqui lo tienes ojala te haya gustado (solo esperaron un dia asi que no fue mucho)

Peach Moon pobre ami, mas bien tonta pero en fin ya aprendera.

LOYDA ASTRID creo que todas lo hariamos pero no va a ser tan facil (ups creo q ya me adelante) bueno todavia nos faltan caps asi que a ver q pasa mas adelante. y tenia que ser Rei la q manipulara pues quien mas.

maykou efectivamente soy mala pero no tanto ya ves actualice rapidisimo (aunq no debiera) pero ya q y grax q bueno q te gusto mi fic.

3rill Cullen ¡soy mala? ya les actualice lo mas rapido que pude (snif snif) (por cierto no me explicaste q quiere decir Q.D.T.B. disculpa mi ignorancia)

tSuKi Ai KoU no te odio como crees al contrario, y sorry por no avisar a todas mis lectoras de mi cambio de nick sorry, pero lo bueno es q ya me encontraste jajaja y espero q cumplas como buena Sailor Scout en madarme reviews para saber q opinas nos leemos proximamente jaja bye

SeiyaySerenity22 hola por peticion unanime actualice muy rapido pero creo q salio peor el remedio que la enfermedad (,me imagino que te quedaste con cara de "what" por lo ultimo) sorry pero asi me salio ojala puedas entrar pronto para q veas lo q sigue cuidate

vichyta no te mueras si no quien me manda reviews jajaja y no molestan pero a que niñas tan desesperadas, y yo tmb buena de obediente a actualizar solo por que fue una peticion a la que no me pude negar

Nileve Kou ¿Dónde estas amix? Snif snif


	13. Recuerdos

**Capitulo 13 Recuerdos**

¡ahhhhh! –_pero que pasa… si abro los ojos talvez vea que fue un simple golpe con alguna cabina telefónica… si eso será… o talvez no, por que no siento nada, puedo escuchar los gritos de las chicas… lo escucho a él que me dice bombón, siento su calidez su aroma, ¿estoy en sus brazos?… pero no puedo abrir los ojos… no mas bien no quiero abrirlos por que talvez cuando lo haga la voz de él no estará, la calidez de sus brazos desaparecerá y su aroma se perderá y entonces me daré cuenta que todo lo que escuche de su boca fue solo un sueño, si, eso es sigo durmiendo, sigo en un sueño… ¿pero que es esto es como si estuviera viendo una película… ¿por que tengo que recordar las muertes de mis amigas, de Darien, por que tengo que vivir con esos recuerdos y con el miedo de que vuelvan a sufrir?, pero ahora talvez todo pueda ser diferente por que él esta aquí, esta en mi corazón esta conmigo, pero, un momento ahora se que todo lo que viví anoche no fue un sueño… él me dijo que me ama ¡Seiya! si tan solo pudiera verte, una vez más y decirte que_- ¡te amo! –_un momento… lo dije ahora puedo sentir como sus brazos me presionan contra su pecho ¿Qué paso?, esto no es un sueño_ – Seiya –_dije su nombre… por que no puedo abrir los ojos, quiero hacerlo, no entiendo escucho las voces de mis amigas… y escucho como esta desesperado me dice bombón, siento como me abraza puedo sentir… puedo sentir que esta llorando… una ambulancia llego… estoy muy confundida, no entiendo nada ¿A dónde me llevan?-_

-Princesa Serenity –_dijo una voz familiar_- ¿puedes verme?

-¿Qué… quien es? –_Pregunto Serena_ - ¿pero que…? –_se sorprendió al verse vestida como Princesa de la Luna_- ¿Dónde estoy?

-Tranquila… -_dijo una luz que pronto se formo_- soy yo… la Reina Serenity…

-Pero… ¿Dónde estoy? –_Preguntaba Serena desconcertada, viendo para todos lados_-

-Estas en el Reino Lunar –_respondió mientras se acercaba a ella_-

-¿Pero como? Si yo estaba camino al parque –_dijo Serena_- acaso ¿estoy muerta?

-No –_sonrió la Reina, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la Princesa, comenzando a caminar por entre los pasillos del jardín_- solo que tuviste un pequeño accidente…

-¿Accidente? –_Estaba mas confundida_- pero…

-Todo tiene un propósito… -_voltea a ver a la chica_- te he hecho sufrir mucho ¿verdad?

-Yo… -_que difícil era dar una respuesta_- es que… bueno era suficiente con saber el pasado y saber el futuro es muy…

-Pesado –_interrumpió la Reina_- lo se, por eso es que la puerta del tiempo siempre permanecía cerrada… -_suspiro_- nosotras nunca estuvimos de acuerdo con abrir la puerta del tiempo… ni siquiera en esos días…

-¿Nosotras? –_Pregunto Serena_- ¿Quiénes?

-Eso es algo que todavía no puedes saber… -_respondió la Reina sonriendo_- las cosas se sabrán a su debido tiempo…

-¿Pero entonces que hago aquí? –_Pregunto insistente Serena_-

-Tengo entendido que has estado soñando con ciertos aretes ¿no es verdad?

-Si, pero… -_recordó la imaginen de sus sueños_- ¿existieron?

-Si existieron, más bien existen… no completos pero si –_respondió la Reina_- ven quiero que veas algo…

_Caminaron entre los pasillos del jardín y llegaron a un sitio que Serena reconoció pues es el mismo lugar donde ella se escondía en sus sueños. _

-Observa –_dijo la Reina mientras señalaba_-

-Princesa… -_dijo la voz de un joven que se acercaba a ella_-

-Cuantas veces te debo decir que me digas Serenity –_respondió la Princesa mientras sonreía al ver llegar al chico_-

-Lo siento pero es que ya sabes el protocolo –_respondió el chico_- es la costumbre que me han obligado a aprender –_sonrió-_ pero de todas formas ya sabes que no va conmigo…

_Serena se sorprendió al ver por fin el rostro del hombre que estaba con ella, bueno con la Princesa, era un rostro familiar._

-Si lo se, pero también es costumbre que recuerdes el nombre de tus amigos ¿no? –_Dijo la Princesa fingiendo molestia_- vamos Seiya, nos conocemos desde niños, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo… mmm creo que el único –_sonrió_-

-Si lo se Serenity, con nadie me llevo mejor que contigo y te aprecio mucho… por eso te traje este regalo –_respondía al mismo tiempo que sacaba una cajita con un lazo azul atado_- espero que te gusten…

-Gracias Seiya –_mientras toma la cajita y la abre_ – son hermosos –_saca de la caja unos hermosos aretes de una media luna y unas estrellas colgando_- que hermosas estrellas…

-Póntelos por favor… -_dijo el chico ilusionado_- quiero ver como te quedan…

_Acto seguido la chica se puso los aretes y las __estrellas comenzaron a brillar, aun mas, Serena no podía creer lo que veía._

-Entonces si lo conocí antes… -_dijo para si misma pero la Reina la escucho_- ¿Por qué tiene que ser otra vez el pasado?

-Pero esta vez las cosas son diferentes… -_dijo la Reina_- tú nunca amaste a ese joven, tú te enamoraste del Príncipe Endimión y ahora…

-Pero es nuevamente el pasado… me quiero ir –_dijo Serena un poco molesta_- no quiero ver mas…

-Esta bien, pero no te puede ir, cuando tengas el valor suficiente de enfrentar el pasado para poder vivir tu futuro, llámame –_finalizo la Reina para después desaparecer_-

-_Se quedo Serena llorando_- nuevamente el pasado por que… pensé que el y yo…

X-X

-Bombón por favor… -_decía Seiya llorando_- por favor reacciona, ¿Por qué no reacciona?

-Lo siento joven pero… -_respondió el paramédico_- ya le hemos administrado todo lo necesario pero…

-Pero que… -_dijo nervioso_- dígame

-Será necesario hacerle varios exámenes para saber por que no ha reaccionado, esta situación es muy extraña –_respondió el paramédico_-

-Por favor bombón, no me dejes… -_suplicaba tomando la mano de Serena_-

X-X

-No quiero volver ¿para que? –_Se repetía una y otra vez_- siempre es el pasado o el futuro, ya no quiero más…

-Bombón, no me dejes

-Seiya perdóname –_se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras y en su mano sintió una calidez, y se imagino que era la mano de él_- no puedo volver, por lo menos no ahora…

X-X

-¡¿Qué?! –_Dijo Haruka al escuchar a Mina diciéndole lo que acababa de pasar_- en donde esta… si vamos para haya…

-¿Qué paso Haruka? –_Pregunto Michiru al momento en que vio como Haruka cortaba la llamada_-

-Cabeza de bombón… -_dijo mientras buscaba las llaves del auto_- tuvo un accidente…

-¿Qué, pero como, esta bien, que paso? –_Pregunto un poco alterada Michiru y más por la cara de preocupación de Haruka_- vamos…

-Todo puede cambiar –_dijo Hotaru_- hoy todo puede cambiar…

_Salieron inmediatamente rumbo al hospital._

X-X

-¿Darien? _–Se escucho la voz de la chica de cabello negro_- soy Rei, tengo algo que decirte… -_su voz poco a poco se quebraba_- es Serena…

-Rei ¿Qué paso, que tienes? –_preguntaba Darien ya preocupado ante la voz de la chica_- contesta…

-Es que… -_su voz se apago para dar paso a las lagrimas_- atropellaron a Serena…

-¡¿Qué?!- _fue la respuesta de Darien_- ¿A dónde la llevan? –_Espero a que contestara y continuo_ – voy para allá… -_acto seguido colgó el auricular_- no puede ser… -_cerro los ojos y pudo verla sonriente_- como dejamos que las cosas se salieran de control… -_a su mente venían las imágenes de todo lo que fue su relación, su vida a lado de ella, tomo sus llaves y salio de su departamento- _

X-X

_En el hospital por fin llego la ambulancia, bajaron a Serena y la llevaron inmediatamente a urgencias y ya no dejaron pasar a Seiya que se quedo solo en la sala de espera._

-No quiero perderte… -_hablo en voz alta y en ese momento iban llegando los chicos y en seguida las chicas_-

-Seiya, ¿como esta? –_Pregunto Taiki_-

-No lo se… no ha reaccionado, tengo miedo –_respondió Seiya muy nervioso_- no quiero perderla…

-Es tu culpa… -_fue un murmullo de Rei el que lo hizo voltear_- es tu culpa…

-Rei que estas diciendo _–intervino Mina_- no es culpa de nadie…

-Claro que si –_aumentaba el tono de voz, estaba molesta y dolida_- todo es culpa de Seiya, desde un principio todo fue su culpa… si él no hubiera aparecido… si no hubieras regresado… si ella no hubiera ido a buscarlo, si ella no se hubiera enamorado… –_lloraba de coraje, Lita se acerco a consolarla_- tantas batallas para que ahora pase esto… no lo acepto… ¡y todo por él! –_señalo a Seiya que solo bajo la mirada-_

-Rei… -_murmuro Mina_, _pero no se pudo contener_- en ese caso es culpa de todas… además el "hubiera" no existe…

-Tranquilízate Rei… Mina –_dijo Amy-_ por favor chicas entiendan no es culpa de nadie…

-Por favor chicas, Amy tiene razón no es culpa de nadie –_dijo Luna aunque en realidad no estaba segura de que no fuera culpa de nadie_-

-Yo… Rei por favor… -_trato de hablar Seiya pero no pudo_-

_En ese momento llegaron Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru._

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –_Pregunto Michiru al ver a los chicos_-

-No es momento de discutir –_dijo Haruka interrumpiendo_- ¿Cómo esta Serena?

-No sabemos –_respondió Lita_-

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –_Pregunto Haruka, volteando a ver a Mina_-

-Ella corrió a encontrarnos y no vio el coche… -_comenzaba a llorar_- todo paso tan rápido

-Mina dile por que corrió –_dijo Rei aun molesta_- dile quien fue el causante de esto…

-Fue… -_murmuro Seiya, llamando la atención de todos_- por mi culpa, por que ella y yo… es que nos íbamos a ver en el parque… yo no quería que esto pasara…

-Ya veo… -_murmuro Haruka_- así que esta es la prueba… -_volvió a murmurar recordando las palabras de la Reina_- es esta…

-¿Cuál prueba? –_pregunto Taiki_- ¿de que hablas?

-¿Prueba? –_Repitió Mina_- pero…

-Mina… -_dijo Yaten al ver la palidez de Mina_- ¿de que prueba hablan?

X-X

_Darien iba rumbo al hospital pero su mente estaba en otra cosa. Y sin darse cuenta comenzó a hablar solo, pero en realidad quien hablaba era su pensamiento, su corazón._

-¿Qué ocurre? No puedo creer lo que estoy sintiendo, tengo miedo de perder a Serena, de perder su amor, -_sonrió con ironía-_ "su amor" creo que lo perdí hace mucho tiempo, lo perdí por ser egoísta, por pensar que ella siempre estaría conmigo pasara lo que pasara, por que así estaba en nuestro futuro… que siempre seriamos ella y yo… -_ahora recordaba la platica que tuvo con Serena, esa en donde ella le confesaba que ama a otro_- la única manera de que los dos seamos felices es que ella este con alguien que no le falle, alguien que este con ella, que respete sus decisiones, sus gustos, y ese alguien no soy yo… ahora es mi turno de pensar por los dos…

X-X

-Ya ha comenzado ¿verdad? –_Dijo la Princesa_- ¿Cuándo tiempo va a durar?

-Lo que ellos mismos decidan –_respondió la Reina_- sabía que no iba a ser fácil y ellos lo están complicando… si tan solo aceptaran sus errores…

-Le contaste todo a… Serena –_pregunto Kakyu_-

-Lo tomo como esperábamos… se que tendrá el valor, solo espero que no tarde en llamarme… -_la mirada de la Reina se torno triste_- si hubieras visto su cara de decepción al ver que ya lo conocía…

-Pero no trataste de explicarle… -_interrumpió la Princesa_-

-Si pero veo que todo eso del pasado y el futuro la ha perturbado –_agacho la mirada_- me siento culpable y eso que solo fue el principio de todo…

-No te culpes nosotras en realidad no sabíamos que todo esto pasaría… -_trato de consolarla_- además siempre mantuvimos la puerta del tiempo cerrada para evitar este tipo de situaciones, si pudiéramos cambiar el pasado…

-Pero no podemos… _-finalizo la Reina_-

X-X

-La Reina nos dijo que faltaba una prueba… -_respondió Mina_- que ojala la pudiéramos ver con claridad y saber que hacer…

-Si… Serena muere –_interrumpió Hotaru_- no habrá futuro…

-Eso no puede ser… el futuro ya estaba escrito… -_dijo Lita_- eso no puede pasar

-Todas hemos sido unas egoístas… -_hablo Amy_- y ahora ese egoísmo es el que tiene a Serena ahí…

-Pero entonces… ¿Qué hacemos nosotros aquí? –_Pregunto Taiki_-

-Ustedes… no más bien Seiya tiene que pasar por esta prueba también… ya que tú –_respondió Haruka_- eres parte del pasado de ella…

-¿Qué? –_Pregunto Michiru sorprendida_- ¿tu como sabes eso?

-Eso es parte del secreto que no te pude contar –_respondió_-

-¿Yo que tengo que ver con su pasado? – _Pregunto Seiya sorprendido_- yo no…

-No lo se… es lo único que me dijo la Reina –_respondió agachando la mirada_- pero ahora esta claro que eres parte de la vida de ella…

-Y Darien… él también forma parte del pasado de Serena, –_menciono Lita_- no entiendo ¿como es posible que Darien si este en nuestros recuerdos y Seiya no?

-Familiares de la señorita Serena Tsukino… -_interrumpió la enfermera al salir de una habitación-_

_Ninguna supo que responder, y dejaron que Seiya contestara_

-Yo soy… soy… su novio –_respondió titubeante_- ¿Cómo esta?

-Pase por favor el doctor quiere hablar con usted –_dijo la enfermera poniendo su mano en la espalda del chico para que pasara al consultorio_- es algo importante

_Seiya miro desconcertado a las chicas y a sus hermanos, __¿qué era tan importante como para que pasara al consultorio?, esto no le gustaba nada._

-Soy el doctor Asanuma, soy neurólogo… -_extendió su mano para saludar_- me informan que usted es el novio de la señorita Tsukino…

-Si así es… -_sonaba extraño pero no importaba_- ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Lamento informarle que ha caído en coma… -_respondió el doctor_-

-¿Qué? –_Pregunto Seiya impactado, su voz se quebró_- no eso no puede ser…

-Lo siento pero estamos haciendo todo lo posible… -_dijo con seriedad_- su cerebro esta en perfectas condiciones, por eso mismo no nos explicamos que no haya reaccionado…

-No eso no puede ser… bombón -_se levanta y sale corriendo del consultorio, los demás se sorprenden cuando lo ven salir- _

X-X

-No quiero volver… -_dijo Serena_- para que, es mejor quedarme aquí sin saber más del pasado o del futuro… ya no quiero –_termino llorando_- perdón…

X-X

-¡Seiya! –_gritaron Taiki y Yaten mientras corrían para alcanzarlo_-

-Doctor… -_dijo Mina al verlo salir del consultorio_- ¿Qué paso, como esta Serena?

-La señorita Tsukino… esta en estado de coma –_respondió el doctor_-

_Al escuchar eso todas palidecieron y por un momento permanecieron en silencio._

-Pero es no es posible…- _dijo Rei_- no eso no puede ser Serena… no, es una broma… ¿verdad doctor?

-Pero se recuperara ¿verdad? –_pregunto Lita_- por favor…

-Lo siento, -_respondió el doctor_- pero no encontramos alguna causa para que este en ese estado… solo nos resta esperar… y realizarle más estudios…

-Entendemos –_dijo Haruka seria_- ¿puedo pasar a verla?

-Por el momento no –_dijo el doctor_- el día de hoy permanecerá en observación, talvez mañana puedan verla…

-Gracias –_dijo Amy aun sin poder entender, el doctor asiente y se retira después de esto_-

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –_Pregunto Lita-_

-Esperar… -_respondió Michiru, volteando a ver a Haruka_- ¿verdad?

-Si… -_respondió a la pregunta de Michiru_- y afrontar esta prueba… y que todos sepamos ver nuestros errores…

-Definitivamente el futuro va a cambiar –_finalizo Hotaru_-

X-X

-¡Seiya espera! –_Grito Yaten_-

-Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo solo… -_dijo Taiki_- regresemos al hospital talvez ahí nos enteremos de que pasa…

-Si creo que es lo mejor –_comento Yaten tratando de calmarse_-

X-X

Respuesta a los reviews

_P.D. hoy me di cuenta de que faltan 5 para llegar a los 100 reviews ¡¡¡¡gracias a todas las chicas que colaboraron con ella me siento tan feliz que tengo ganas de llorar snif snif!!!!! (ash q payasa soy) no ya en serio muchas grax a todas, bueno bueno ya a lo que te truje chencha (o no es así)_

Marisa Makou hola Marisa buano pues asi pasa cuando sucede jiji y ya comenzo la prueba ojala no me dejen sin reviews por los prox caps espero que les gusten

tSuKi Ai KoU hola ya veo q cumples como buena Sailor Scout jaja, me parecio chistoso poner a los chicos en esa situación y tmb me gusto como quedo lo de Seiya y Serena, espero que a todas las demas tmb y pues ya ves que como dicen por ahi "no hay mal que dure 100 años... y tonto que lo resista" jajaja no se si iba asi pero bueno ya me voy q estoy desvariando.

LOYDA ASTRID ups Darien se me perdio pero ya aparecio jaja y pues las dejo todas emocionadas para q despues lean con gusto el siguiente cap, lo de los aretes se resuelve mas adelante no os desesperes (y yo tmb quiero un Seiya para mi solita pero snif snif no lo encuentro ash q coraje)

tabatha holis Tabatha que bueno q te animaste a dejarme un review me gusta recibir a nuevas lectoras jiji y si tienes razón trate de respetar a cada personaje solo q poniendole mas drama, ojala este cap tmb te haya gustado bye

akela17 Querida Akela17:¡Hi! no te preocupes comprendo al fin de cuentas disfrutaste de los caps q no habias leido y pues ya me dejaste un bonito review, y ¿porque sufren tanto? es facil por q en la vida nada es facil siempre nos cuenta trabajo pero al final la recompenza es satisfactoria (recuerdalo) pero ya falta menos para la segunda parte q espero q me quede divertida, romantica e igual de interesante q esta primera parte, y si con el trabajo a veces me es dificil pero en fin tratare de actualizar pronto besitos bye

aishwarya.moon Holas duda resuelta jaja ahora a esperar el siguiente cap, la respuesta de ¿Kakyu es mas q la reinade Seiya? sera contestada en proximos caps jiji q mala soy, ¿Que hace el escudo? tmb mas adelante la respuesta, Darien se me perdio pero ya aparecio (uff) y tranquila creo q todas a veces mantenemos ocultos nuestros verdaderos sentimientos, y creo que Rei no puede ser la excepción, lo de Seiya y Darien me parece interesante pero nop jiji, ¿sabes? a mi tmb me gusta leer fics y sobre todo sus reviews ya q asi se me olvidan mis dramas personales, grax por dejar reviews snif snif

vichyta hola chica... ¿crees q es drastica? ash bueno si solo un poquito solo es para q sufran mas pero ya ya pronto todo acabara ¿o no? chan chan chan... y si grax a todas sus porras voy a seguir escribiendo (ya saben solo hasta que ustedes dejen de leerme)

Kaaaren si la verdad si soy un poquito mala pero no mucho, poco a poco la duda se disipara y grax x tu comentario

Isis Janet ¡si! pues ya viste q paso ahora a ver q pasa con las chicas y los chicos, (creo q no me tarde en actualizar ¿o si? manden respuestas jajaja

SerenitySey holiss q bien q no te esperabas el final del cap jajaja (risa macabra) siguen las sorpresas todavia nos faltan cositas para dejarlas mas ansiosas y espero actualizar pronto.

Sailor Supreme holas!!!! q bueno q te gusto mi fic, ves q me encanta esta pareja jaja ya sabes q tmb tienes una nueva lectora prometo leer todos tus caps tmb solo q por hoy ya no pude (nos leeremos despues) grax x tu comentario bye


	14. Amistad y Valor

Snif snif ahora la malacostumbrada soy yo casi no recibí reviews del cap pasado y me siento mal snif snif si algo no les gusto háganmelo saber pues si no me avisan no sabré que corregir snif snif, bueno los dejo con el siguiente cap bye.

**Capitulo 14 ****Amistad y Valor **

-¿Por qué, por que? todo es mi culpa, todo lo que esta sufriendo mi bombón, ¿Por qué? Si hoy iba a ser un día feliz, estaríamos juntos… no quiero perderla, no quiero, no podría soportarlo, ella es… mi vida, es todo lo que tengo –_pensaba mientras seguía corriendo, sin darse cuanta llego al lugar donde la vio por segunda vez, sonrió al recordar la primera vez que le dijo bombón y como ella se molesto, se sentó en la misma banca donde el estaba escondido_- desde esa vez te robaste mi corazón, te robaste el corazón de Seiya Kou y te ganaste la confianza de Fighter, nunca te diste por vencida, ¿entonces por que hoy… por que precisamente hoy…? -_recordó las palabras de Haruka_- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en tu pasado, si te hubiera conocido antes…pero eso debe ser un error? –_suspiro se levanto y camino lentamente por las calles, cada lugar le recordaba a su bombón, en especial esa terraza, ahora recordaba como lloraba por la ausencia de Darien, y que no soporto verla llorar y todas esa palabras que salían de su corazón, ahora era él que lloraba por la ausencia de ella, de su bombón, ahora es él quien necesitaba consuelo y dijo en voz alta_- ¿por que, necesito una respuesta… necesito una respuesta?

-Me imagine que aquí estabas –_dijo una voz que venia llegando_-

-¿Qué haces aquí, vienes a culparme? –_pregunto_-

-Para nada, al contrario… creo que deberías regresar al hospital le haría bien sentir que estas con ella… –_dijo la chica acercándose_ - ¿no crees?

-No te entiendo –_hablo Seiya mientras volteaba a verla_- si tu eras la mas interesada en que me mantuviera lejos de ella… ¿Por qué ese cambio?

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones –_respondía desviando la mirada_- solo te puedo decir que debes ser fuerte, por ti y por ella… y afrontar lo que esta pasando… y algo que debes entender es que no es tu culpa…

-Es que si yo… -_trato de decir pero fue interrumpido_-

-Entiende las cosas pasan por algo –_comento un poco molesta-_ piénsalo…

-Por lo menos, ¿me puedes decir como es eso que estoy unido a su pasado? –_pregunto Seiya confundido_-

-Esa y mas preguntas tienen una respuesta, pero yo no soy quien debo contestar –_comenzó a caminar para irse-_ pronto serán reveladas al igual que una parte del pasado que quedo olvidada… -_finalizo dejando a Seiya mas confundido_-

X-X

-¿Como fue que paso? –_pregunto Darien al momento que iba llegando_-

-La atropellaron y ahora… esta… - _las lágrimas cortaron la voz de Mina_- Serena esta en coma…

-¿Cómo que esta en coma? –_Pregunto aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, tomo asiento y volvió a preguntar_- ¿Cómo fue?

-Darien… -_comenzó Rei_- lo que paso fue que…

-Yaten –_dijo Mina al verlo entrar junto con Taiki, corrió a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar_-

-Ya veo… él esta aquí –_dijo Darien al ver a los chicos_- ¿pero que tiene que ver?

-Lo que pasa es que… Serena se iba a reunir con él… -_dijo Lita meditando sus palabras_- y cuando los vio atravesó la calle y…

-Entiendo, ¿puedo verla? –_Darien cerró los ojos y pregunto_-

-Vayamos a preguntar –_dijo Amy llevándose a Darien_-

-¿Qué paso Mina? –_Pregunto Yaten después de ver alejarse a Darien y Amy_-

-Serena… ella esta en coma –_término llorando nuevamente_- me siento culpable

-Cálmate Mina, _-abrazo a la chica y volteo a ver a Taiki_ - con razón Seiya se puso así… -_ a lo que Taiki afirmo_-

-Los padres de Serena ¿ya saben? –_Pregunto Taiki a Mina_-

-Me imagino que Darien les avisara –_respondió Mina aun llorosa_-

X-X

_Al día siguiente llegaron los papás de Serena y se la pasaron en el hospital, mientras que las chicas no sabían que hacer, Yaten y Taiki habían intentado hablar con Seiya pero no quería saber nada, desde que llegaron vieron que __él estaba encerrado en la habitación y trataron de que les abriera pero nada. Pasados los días._

-Ojala puedan convencer a Seiya de que vaya al hospital –_dijo Mina_- yo voy a ver si hoy puedo verla…

-Si hay algún cambio nos avisas –_dijo Yaten_-

-Si claro… -_respondió Mina_- ojala lo convenzan… -_finaliza saliendo rumbo al hospital_-

-Seiya… por favor abre –_dice Taiki tratando de abrir la puerta_- no puedes seguir así, entiende que no fue tu culpa… -_pero nada ninguna respuesta-_

X-X

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de visitarlo… -_dijo la Reina_ – tienes que decirle algunas cosas ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón… pero no te aseguro que lo pueda hacer cambiar de idea –_respondió la Princesa_-

-Por lo menos sabrá que no es su culpa –_respondió la Reina-_ ¿pero ya sabes como le vas a explicar… lo de su transformación?

-No aún no se como hacerlo –_dijo la Princesa agachando la mirada_- aún para mi es confuso.

-Me imagino… _-comento la Reina_- pero ahora después de ver lo que tienes que mostrarle no adopta la misma actitud que ella…

X-X

_Mina al llegar al hospital pudo ver a Ikuko en la sala de espera, le dio tristeza ver a la mamá de Serena ahí__, pero ella tenía que ser fuerte para poder brindarle su apoyo, al llegar con Ikuko fingió una sonrisa._

-Hola… ¿Puedo entra a verla? –_Pregunto Mina a mamá Ikuko_- por favor

-Claro… pasa –_respondió Ikuko con tristeza_-

-Por favor… no este triste -_se regresa Mina_- ya sabe como es Serena… además no querrá que la vea así ¿o si?

-No claro que no –_respondió Ikuko sonriendo ligeramente_- gracias por venir a verla…

-Es mi amiga… y la quiero –_dijo Mina, alejándose para entrar a la habitación donde estaba Serena, al entrar la vio y no pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas_- Serena… -_lentamente se acerco a ella y suavemente comenzó a hablarle tratando de sonar alegre_- Serena por favor ya despierta, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer… como comer helado… sabes los doctores dicen que estas en coma… pero yo mas bien creo que solo estas durmiendo… como siempre, y cuando despiertes me llamaras y nos veremos pero como es tu costumbre llegaras tarde… y yo te diré uno de mis tantos refranes al revés… y trataras de corregirme… ¿Por qué eso harás verdad Serena? –_pasa su mano por el cabello de Serena_- tienes que despertar eres… eres mi mejor amiga… recuerdas las veces que estuvimos a punto de reprobar las materias… solo éramos tu y yo… siempre compañeras de la misma angustia –_sonríe_- y ahora no puedes quedarte así… -_termina llorando en silencio_-

Mina perdóname –_dijo Serena_- pero no tengo el valor de volver…

X-X

_En el departamento de Mina._

-Rei tiene razón, todo ha sido mi culpa –_hablaba solo Seiya recostado en su cama_- si yo no me hubiera enamorado de ella nada de esto estaría pasando… si no hubiera regresado, ella estaría bien… -_cerro los ojos_- todo ha sido mi culpa… por que no entienden como me siento en este momento…

-Yo te entiendo… -_dijo una voz familiar_- y nada de esto es tu culpa… al contrario…

-¿Princesa? –_dijo Seiya al ver como Kakyu aparecía, e hizo una reverencia_- Princesa usted aquí… ¿pero como?

-Vengo a mostrarte algo… -_dijo la Princesa_- y también para que no te culpes y para que sepas que tienes que ver en el pasado de la Princesa de la Luna…

-Pero… ¿usted sabe todo lo que ha pasado? –_Pregunto intrigado_- ¿sabe de la prueba?

-Si lo se todo… -_suspira_- y todo tiene un propósito… la Reina es quien ha puesto a… Serena en ese estado, por eso nada es tu culpa así que ven te mostrare algo -_extiende su mano derecha, mientras que de la mano izquierda sale una luz, en cuanto se disipa aparecen en otro lugar_-

-¿Dónde estamos? –_Pregunto Seiya al no reconocer el lugar_-

-Estamos en el Reino Lunar…-_respondió la Princesa, haciendo que Seiya se sorprendiera_-

-¿Pero que hacemos aquí? –_Pregunta nuevamente Seiya_-

-Es parte de lo que te quiero mostrar –_señala hacia el jardín_- mira…

-Princesa… -_dijo la voz de un joven que se acercaba a ella_-

-Cuantas veces te debo decir que me digas Serenity –_respondió la Princesa mientras sonreía al ver llegar al chico_-

-Lo siento pero es que ya sabes el protocolo –_respondió el chico_- es la costumbre que me han obligado a aprender –_sonrió-_ pero de todas formas ya sabes que no va conmigo…

_Ahora Seiya __se sorprendió al ver por fin el rostro del hombre que estaba con la Princesa, era él mismo que aparecía en sus sueños y eso lo confundió._

-Si lo se… pero también es costumbre que recuerdes el nombre de tus amigos… ¿no? –_Dijo la Princesa fingiendo molestia_- vamos Seiya, nos conocemos desde niños, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo… mmm creo que el único –_sonrió_-

-Si lo se Serenity, con nadie me llevo mejor que contigo y te aprecio mucho… por eso te traje este regalo –_respondía al mismo tiempo que sacaba una cajita con un lazo azul atado_- espero que te gusten…

-Gracias Seiya –_mientras toma la cajita y la abre_ – son hermosos –_saca de la caja unos hermosos aretes de una media luna y unas estrellas colgando_- que hermosas estrellas…

-Póntelos por favor… -_dijo el chico ilusionado_- quiero ver como te quedan…

_Acto seguido la chica se puso los aretes y las __estrellas comenzaron a brillar._

-Hasta aquí vio la Princesa… -_dijo la Princesa Kakyu pero corrigió_- mas bien Serena, pero no soporto saber que ya te había conocido, el pasado le ha afectado mucho tanto o igual que el futuro… -_se entristeció al ver la cara de Seiya_- ¿quieres saber mas o esperaras hasta que ella también lo quiera ver?

-Esperare… –_responde dudando_- ¿Cómo es que ella pudo ver esto?

-Me imagine que preguntarías eso –_sonrió_- como bien sabes ese accidente es un prueba que tienen que afrontar todos… en especial ustedes dos… pero la razón la sabrán mas adelante… ella estuvo aquí…

-¿Pero como? –_Se sorprendió Seiya_-

-Es necesario que este en ese estado para que pueda ver todo el pasado… un pasado que no debimos ocultar… -_respondió la Princesa agachando la mirada_-

-¿Quiénes? –_Pregunto Seiya_-

-Pero ahora es ella la que no quiere salir de ese estado… su negativa de saber todo es la que la mantiene así… -_respondió la Princesa evitando contestar la pregunta-_ ahora tenemos que esperar a que ella tenga el valor suficiente… ahora dime ¿iras a verla?

-No puedo… -_respondió Seiya bajando la mirada_- quisiera pero no puedo, todas ellas estarán ahí y no creo poder enfrentar sus miradas… me harían sentir mas culpable…

-Te entiendo… -_trato de consolarlo_- pero talvez tu presencia la ayude a tomar el valor y así salir de ese estado… -_apretó su mano y sonrió_- toma… -_dijo tomando la mano el chico y depositando en ella lo que con tanto cuidado había guardado_-esto es parte de ese pasado… desde hace mucho tiempo que lo guardo… -_sonrió no dejando que él abra todavía la mano_- talvez esto te ayude a tomar una decisión.

_Inmediatamente volvió a aparecer la misma luz que lo llevo al milenio de plata, y al disiparse apareció nuevamente en la habitación._

-No comentes con nadie lo que has visto –_dijo la Princesa antes de desaparecer_-

-No lo haré… -_dijo para finalizar con un murmullo, abriendo la mano y se asombro de ver que es lo que le había dado la princesa_- creo que todo esto también me ha afectado…

X-X

_Han pasado __algunas semanas desde el accidente y ninguna se ha atrevido de ver a Serena, en el fondo todas se sienten culpables a excepción de Mina y Haruka, pero ella tampoco ha querido verla, Seiya ha procurado no salir de la habitación y Yaten y Taiki solo han sabido del estado de Serena a través de Mina. En cierto día Seiya deja la habitación sin seguro y esto lo aprovecha Yaten y despacio abre la puerta pero se sorprende al escuchar a Seiya._

-Me puede decir como se encuentra la señorita Tsukino por favor… -_dijo Seiya mientras estaba parado frente a la ventana, esperando la respuesta_- sin cambios… -_dijo de forma triste_- si gracias… -_responde Seiya colgando el auricular_-

-Discúlpame… -_dijo Yaten agachando la mirada, sorprendió a Seiya que no noto que estaba ahí_-

-¿Disculparte de que? –_pregunto triste_-

-Es que yo… pensé que eras un cobarde –_respondió Yaten_- por que no habías ido a ver a Serena… pero veo que me equivoque, siempre has estado al pendiente…

-Me siento culpable… -_respondió Seiya sentándose en la cama_- no se si podría soportar verla ahí… sin escuchar su voz, sin ver esos ojos hermosos…

-Seiya… ve a verla –_dijo Yaten_-

-Déjame solo por favor… -_dijo Seiya volteando la vista_- por favor Yaten…

_Yaten suspiro en señal de resignación y lo dejo ahí solo en la habitación a oscuras pensando en lo que la Princesa le había mostrado, el también estaba afectado por lo que le mostró, sabía que Serena estaba molesta, por que eso quería decir que nuevamente el pasado estaba entre ellos y ahora era peor, porque ella creía que con él iba a ser diferente y todo parecía un circulo vicioso que nunca tendría fin._

X-X

-¿Tampoco acepto ver más? –_Pregunto la Reina al ver aparecer a la Princesa_-

-No… va a esperarla… -_respondió la Princesa con cierto aire de tristeza_- no quiere verla, el también esta confundido…

-Pero tiene que ir a verla –_dijo la Reina_- eso ayudaría a que ella tome la decisión…

-Si pero… _-intento decir la Princesa_- se lo entregue…

-Kakyu… lo haríamos hasta que los dos estuvieran dispuestos a escuchar todo… -_dijo la Reina un poco desilusionada_-

-Si lo se, pero creo que era necesario que lo tuviera –_se defendió la Princesa_-

-Creo que tendré que hablar con él… -_suspira y continua la Reina_- espero que pueda convencerlo.

X-X

_Seiya se encontraba solo en el departamento de Mina, parecía león enjaulado moviéndose de un lado para otro__, con su mano apretaba el objeto que antes le diera la Princesa y que ahora lo tenia muy confundido, y pensando en todo lo que había pasado desde que conoció a Serena, y ahora enterarse de que también la había conocido en el pasado lo ponía mal, pero su caminar se interrumpió al ver como aparecía una luz muy parecida a la que había dado paso a su Princesa, así que se limito a esperar a que se formara la figura y se sorprendió al ver la figura de la mujer que aparecía._

-¿Bombón? –_Dijo con extrañeza_-

-¿Perdón? –_Dijo la Reina al acercarse a Seiya_- veo que con el tiempo se te olvidaron las reglas de etiqueta ¿verdad?

-¿Quién es usted? –_pregunto Seiya aun extrañado pues esa mujer se parecía mucho a su bombón pero definitivamente no era ella_-

-Veo que se te olvidaron varias cosas –_dijo la Reina sonriendo ligeramente_- pues bien me presentare… soy la Reina Serenity… Reina de la Luna

-¿Reina Serenity? –_Pregunto Seiya sorprendido_- es la madre de bombón, digo Serena…

-Si –_dijo la Reina sonriendo_- pero más bien soy la madre de la Princesa Serenity ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Si lo se –_dijo bajando la mirada_- lo se perfectamente…

-Si, sabes eso… pero no sabes que tú también estuviste ahí –_dijo la Reina ahora de forma seria al ver la reacción de Seiya_- y todo hubiera sido diferente si…

-¿Por qué esta aquí? –_Pregunto Seiya interrumpiendo a la Reina_-

-Por que quiero que vayas a ver a Serena –_dijo la Reina muy ser_ia- es necesario que la visites para que así tome el valor de ver lo que paso… -_suspiro_- tu presencia le haría mucho bien… se que amas a Serena y es necesario que sepan todo para que puedan ser felices…

-¿Felices, acaso existe la posibilidad de estar con mi bombón? –_Pregunto ilusionado Seiya_-

-Puede existir la posibilidad, siempre y cuando así lo quieran –_respondió la Reina_- por eso es necesario que Serena quiera ver todo lo que pasó… ¿iras a verla?

-Yo… -_pensó un momento_- si iré a verla… -_respondió antes de salir corriendo rumbo al hospital_-

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews

Saludos, abrazos y besitos a todas mis queridas lectoras.

Isis Janet sorry, pero es necesario prometo que no va a tardar mucho y claro q va a despertar pero necesito que este asi por un timpo

LOYDA ASTRID hola grax q bueno q te gusto el cap, y pues ojala q les guste como voy a manejar lo del pasado, y creeme que me gustaria meterte en mi fic jiji pero no puedo talvez en otra ocasion ¿ok?

Kaaaren snif snif si pobre Seiya, grax ustedes me inspiran, y trato que todas nos imaginemos perfectamente lo que esta ocurriendo, y espero actualizar el miercoles o el jueves.

tSuKi Ai KoU holis amiguis, ojala yo me sepa explicar todo eso del pasado, para que ustedes lo entiendan sin problema, espero que te haya gustado este cap.

Sailor Supreme jiji la verdad se me habia perdido Darien, no fue aproposito se los juro, y a mi tmb me gusta Darien, al igual que Seiya pero mi favorito es Seiya obvio jajaja, ¿y como viste este cap? espero que te haya gustado.

KIRA MOON XKARLATA jaja si creo que me quedo un poco dramatico, no piensen mal de Rei no es mala solo esta confundida, y si pobre Serena tambien esta confundida (y quien no lo estaria) pero en fin aqui te dejo un cap mas de este fic, y en lo personal creo que todos nos sentimos atados al pasado, por eso es que no avanzamos y ahora imagina que conocieramos el futuro seria peor. y si soy mala jajaja (risa macabra) no te creas, como dije antes espero actualizar el miercoles o el jueves.

Yenara hola chica, q bueno q me dejaste un review, asi se que es lo que le esta gustando a la gente que lee mi fic, y la verdad a mi tmp me gusta estar esperando, por eso mismo trato de actualizar rapido.

vichyta hola amix, q bueno q te gusto el cap pasado ojala este tmb te haya gustado, y como dije antes Rei no es mala solo confundida, asi que no lleguemos a los golpes por favor (jajaja) por otra parte me da gusto que esten llegando todos los sentimientos que quise transmitir en este fic, que se sientan parte de la trama como dice mi mamá "haciendo berrinches ajenos" jiji bueno esta la proxima.

Kimi o ai shiteru hola q bueno que te gustararon los pocos caps q tengo publicados aqui dejo uno mas, espero que te haya gustado.


	15. Reacción

Solo por hoy decidi poner dos capitulos hoy fue oferta 2x1 espero que les haya gustado el cap 14 y que este tambien les guste por favor no se olviden de dejar un review por fis…

**Capitulo 15 ****Reacción**

_"Lo contrario del amor no es el odio… sino la indiferencia"_

-Mina… -_dijo Yaten al encontrarla en la calle_- Mina necesitamos hablar…

-Ah hola Yaten… -_respondió nerviosa_- ¿hoy tampoco lograste convencer a Seiya de que viniera?

-No… no lo pude convencer –_respondió serio_- pero no quieras cambiar de tema… sabes que tenemos que hablar, me has estado evitando…

-No es que te evite pero…-_esquivo su mirada_- solo que no es oportuno ahora…

-Pues no me parece…-_dijo un poco autoritario_- no puedes estar jugando conmigo…

-Pero es que yo… -_intento defenderse_-

-Nada Mina…-_replico Yaten_- desde que volví… volvimos no he podido platicar contigo, cada que lo intento pones una excusa… yo… -_suspiro_- me estoy cansando de esta situación… comprendo que Serena es tu amiga y que te duele todo lo que esta pasando, por que lo mismo me ocurre a mi con Seiya… -_cierra los ojos_- pero es no quiere decir que no podamos vivir nuestra propia vida…

-Tienes razón… -_respondió Mina bajando la mirada_- te he estado evadiendo… y es que todo esto es muy difícil para mi… -_alzo la mirada y se topo con la mirada de Yaten_- lo mejor será que vayamos a platicar a otra parte…

_Yaten asintió, así ambos comenzaron a caminar sin decir nada, Yaten observaba a Mina y_ _ella lo podía sentir pero aun así su mirada iba al frente viendo el camino, hasta que por fin llegaron casualmente a la misma cafetería que días antes visitara con Haruka, ordeno lo mismo en esta ocasión, estaban sentados sin decir nada, los dos con su vista puesta en la calle, hasta que llega la misma mesera con su pedido._

-Gracias… -_dijo Mina_-

_Y otra vez el silencio, tenían cosas que decirse __¿pero como comenzar? Mina por fin volteo a ver Yaten y el a su vez pudo sentir como era observado por Mina y también volteo sus miradas se cruzaron y ella comenzó a llorar._

-¿Por qué lloras Mina? –_pregunto Yaten que no pudo evitar sentir dolor al verla así_-

-Es que yo… -_trataba de hablar pero no podía_-

-¿Es… por Serena? –_Volvió a preguntar_- es por eso que lloras…

-No… si… bueno en realidad es por todo –_respondió Mina, toma un poco de café para calmarse_- estoy confundida…

-¿Quieres platicar de eso? –_Pregunto Yaten-_

-Es que yo comprendo a Serena… -_comenzó a decir sin contestar la pregunta de Yaten_- y se como se siente… en este momento yo estoy igual… me hubiera gustado ser una chica normal… poder cumplir mis sueños… sin temor de que algún día volverá a surgir un enemigo o ver morir a mis amigas…

-Pero Mina… -_interrumpió Yaten_- te das cuenta que de no haber sido Sailor nunca nos hubiéramos conocido… y yo nunca hubiera vuelto por…

-Talvez… -_ahora fue Mina quien interrumpió_- pero no estoy segura de querer seguir así…

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que no estoy segura de ser una verdadera Sailor –_respondió Mina tocando ligeramente la taza y con lagrimas en sus ojos_- se que mi deber es cuidar la tierra y a mi Princesa, pero he fallado, tan solo basta con ver como esta Serena ahora…

-Tu no fallaste Mina… -_respondió Yaten_- no fue tu culpa lo que le paso a Serena… y tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que no eres un verdadera Sailor –_coloca su mano encima de la de Mina_- por que tu sacrificaste tu vida por la de nosotros, siendo starlights y eso creo que nunca te lo agradecí…

-No tienes nada que agradecer… -_se sonroja ante el contacto de Yaten_ – todas lo hicimos por que confiábamos en ustedes y por que no nos gusta ver sufrir a los que queremos…

-Tienes razón Mina… -_dijo una voz femenina que los estaba escuchando, haciendo que Mina y Yaten voltearan a verla_- no me gusta ver sufrir a las personas que quiero…

-Lita… -_dijo Mina sorprendida_- ¿escuchaste todo?

-Si Mina… y tienes razón, yo también siento que he fallado –_respondió Lita sentándose a un lado de Mina_- gracias Mina.

-¿Gracias de que? –_Pregunto Mina, limpiándose las lágrimas_ -

-Por haber estado con Serena cuando todas le dimos la espalda –_respondió Lita derramando un lagrima_- Yaten tiene razón… tu nunca has fallado siempre la has protegido… incluso de nosotras…

-Ves Mina además de ser una excelente Sailor eres una excelente amiga –_dijo Yaten volviendo a sostener la mano de Mina_- eso es lo que me gusta de ti…ahora comprendo al tonto de Seiya…

_Mina se puso roja y Lita sonrió, como extrañaba estar con su amiga, ya que con ella la tristeza n__unca dura._

-Lita… -_dijo Mina tratando de cambiar el tema_- creo que hay una persona que tienes que visitar ¿no?

-Tienes razón Mina… -_respondió Lita_- creo que es el momento de verla

_Así los tres salieron de la cafetería rumbo al hospital._

X-X

-Haruka… _-interrumpió Michiru_- ¿Por qué no has visitado a Serena?

-La pregunta seria –_respondió volteando a verla_- ¿Por qué no han ido ustedes a visitarla?

-Sabes… -_dijo Michiru suavemente sentándose a lado de Haruka_- estoy confundida… si ella sigue así… no habrá futuro… y ahora no se si estamos en lo correcto…

-Cuando la Reina vino y me contó ciertas cosas… -_dijo Haruka reflexiva_- no lo podía creer, hay cosas que se hubieran evitado… pero ellas tienen razón… la puerta del tiempo siempre debe estar cerrada…

-¿Ellas? –_pregunto Michiru extrañada_- Haruka ¿Qué tanto sabes?

-_sonrió_- no tanto como te imaginas… -_se volvió a poner seria_- pero sabes yo también pase por la misma confusión en que están todas… -_cierra los ojos_- la que me sorprendió fue Mina, ella siempre tuvo claros los sentimientos de Serena…

-Tienes razón… -_se recargo en el hombro de Haruka_- siento mucho lo que ha pasado entre nosotras… no te supe entender –_agacho la mirada_-

-Creo que esta situación… -_volteo a verla_- también nos puso a prueba a nosotras ¿no crees?

-Si… -_se sonroja_- y lo que aprendí es que tu también puedes tener secretos y que tu sabrás cuando quieres confesarlos ¿verdad?

-Gracias Michiru… -_sonrojándose_- no te puedo contar nada de lo que la Reina me dijo, pero me da gusto que empieces a ver el otro lado de la moneda…

-Si y creo que le debo una disculpa a cierta niña –_sonrieron las dos ante este comentario_- creo que ha llegado el momento de verla ¿no crees?

-Si vamos… -_respondió Haruka, ambas chicas se levantaron y salieron rumbo al hospital_-

X-X

-Amy ¿A dónde vas? –_Pregunto Taiki al ver salir a Amy del hospital_- ¿por fin pudiste entrar a verla?

-Taiki… yo… -_intento decir la chica pero no pudo, ya que termino llorando_-

-Amy ¿Qué te pasa? - _dio Taiki con preocupación_-

-Es que no he tenido el valor de verla… -_respondió Amy sollozando_- no he sido una buena amiga y…

-Amy no digas eso… -_dijo Taiki intentando abrazarla pero no supo si hacerlo_- has hecho lo que crees correcto…

-Ves… -_sonrió ligeramente Amy_- hasta tu sabes que esta actitud es equivocada…

-No es que lo sepa, -_respondió Taiki serio_- solo que durante mucho tiempo vi sufrir a Fighter al estar en nuestro planeta, y ahora veo sufrir a Seiya… y no sabes lo duro es verlo sufrir así y no poder hacer nada…

-Creo que los dos seguimos pensando más o menos igual… -_dijo Amy ya tranquila_- ya que lo que mas me preocupaba era ver sufrir a Serena… y ahora…

-Te parece si te acompaño a tu casa… -_dijo Taiki comenzando a caminar pues comprendía que Amy estaba muy afectada_- claro, solo si así lo quieres…

-Si claro… -_sonrió débilmente y así comenzaron a caminar_- Taiki yo… -_agacho la mirada_- te debo una disculpa… me porte muy mal en el departamento de Mina…

-No tienes por que disculparte… -_sonrió cosa que no noto Amy_- nuestras discusiones nunca fueron así ¿recuerdas?

-_sonrió al recordar cuando estuvieron en la escuela_- si lo recuerdo… ¿aun sigues pensando igual?

-No… -_respondió deteniéndose en seco_- tu cambiaste ese pensamiento…

-¿Yo? –_pregunto Amy sonrojada_- Taiki…

-Es difícil reconocer algo que nunca había sentido… -_dijo Taiki igual sonrojándose_- pero es que yo también tenia muchos deseos de volver…

-Y yo te traten tan mal –_interrumpió Amy bajando la mirada_- yo también te extrañaba, pero todo se complico… y el que hayan vuelto pues nos puso en una situación muy diferente…

-Si lo se –_respondió Taiki comenzando a caminar, seguido por Amy_- Rei lo dejo muy claro la ultima vez que la vimos… sobre todo por que culpa a Seiya de lo que ha pasado

-No es que disculpe a Rei… -_comento Amy_- ni tampoco culpo a Seiya… pero si ella no se hubiera enamorado… pero creo que el hubiera no existe y ella se enamoro al igual que Seiya… y ahora después de todo lo que ha pasado el futuro seguramente ya cambio…

-Amy… ¿estas de acuerdo con ese futuro? –_pregunto extrañado y al ver la cara de Amy completo-_ me refiero a que saben que Serena estaría con Darien… pero ¿y ustedes?

-Nosotras… -_dijo en un leve murmullo_- nosotras seguiríamos siendo Sailor scouts protectoras de la Neo Reina… ese seguiría siendo nuestro destino…

-Entonces estas de acuerdo… -_dijo Taiki mas en afirmación que en pregunta_- estas de acuerdo con tener un futuro sola, sin…

-Yo… no se –_corrió llorando dejando a Taiki solo, en realidad no sabía ninguna sabia, es verdad pensaba mientras corría sin rumbo_- siempre Sailor Scouts… siempre solas… siempre manteniendo este secreto…

X-X

-Perdóname Serena… -_dijo Rei mientras observaba detenidamente una fotografía_- se que has sufrido mucho por todas nosotras… por mi falta de comprensión, por no aceptar que ya no eres la misma niña llorona, -_sonrió_- pelear por tonterías era la mejor forma de demostrarte lo mucho que me importas… -_su sonrisa se transforma en lagrimas_- lo necesario que era para mi protegerte, por que si siempre confié en ti… ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? Cuando mas me necesitaste te abandone… Mina tiene razón la traidora fui yo… no ella, y ahora también soy una cobarde por no poder verte… por que se, que si lo hago me sentiré mas culpable de lo que ya me siento, siempre pensé que la cobarde eras tu y mira que sorpresas da la vida… perdóname Serena, si tan solo hubiera una forma de remediarlo todo… -_se levanta, se limpia las lagrimas y sale del templo rumbo al hospital_- talvez si la haya…

X-X

-Buenas tardes… -_dijo Seiya tratando de recuperar el aliento_- ¿puedo ver a Serena?

-¿Quién eres tú? –_Pregunto Ikuko_-

-Soy Seiya… Seiya Kou un amigo de Serena –_dijo ya mas calmado pero impaciente_- ¿puedo verla?

-Seiya –_murmuro mamá Ikuko_- esperaba que vinieras… -_sonrió tristemente y noto que Seiya la veía con extrañeza_- tu eres algo mas que un amigo para mi hija… se que tu presencia la ayudara…

-No entiendo… -_dijo Seiya pues esas mismas palabras se las había dicho la Reina_- yo… por favor quiero verla…

-Puedes pasar, ven acompáñame… -_se levanto mamá Ikuko y lo guió hasta el lugar donde estaba la habitación de su hija_- por favor ayúdala…

X-X

_En la entrada del hospital se encontraba el auto de Haruka, acababan de llegar pero se extrañaron al ver llegar a Mina, __Lita y Yaten, se bajaron del auto y caminaron hasta encontrarlos._

-Lita ¿que haces aquí? –_Pregunto Haruka sin rodeos_-

-Vengo a ver a Serena… he entendido que estaba equivocada –_respondió triste Lita_- y ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Yo… vine a lo mismo –_respondió Michiru sonriendo ligeramente_- creo que todas estábamos equivocadas…

-Yaten, vaya hasta que te encuentro… -_dijo Taiki que venia llegando_- te estuve buscando…

-Estuve en una cafetería con Mina y Lita –_comento Yaten_-

-Y yo buscándote… -_intento reclamar Taiki pero se sorprendió al ver llegar a Amy_- ¿te sientes mejor Amy? –_Pregunta que hizo que todas voltearan a ver a la chica_- no te ves bien lo mejor será que te lleve a tu casa…

-No Taiki gracias –_respondió la chica_- es que yo… quiero ver a Serena…

_Esta confesión hizo que todas voltearan a verse entre si, incluso los chicos estaban confundidos, parecía que otra vez estaría__n reunidos y por fin todos de acuerdo solo faltaban algunas scouts que difícilmente cambiarían su forma de pensar._

-Yo también quiero verla…

_Esa voz, la conocían, y no estaban equivocados al voltear a ver a la dueña de esa voz se sorprendieron y ella pudo notarlo._

-Por que se sorprenden… -_dijo Rei sonriendo_- acaso pensaban dejarme fuera… de esta reunión…

-Rei… -_murmuro Mina_- ¿Por qué quieres ver a Serena?

-Porque ha llegado el momento de afrontar las consecuencias –_respondió Rei caminando hasta ponerse a lado de Mina_- por que todo esto es nuestra culpa… -_viendo a ciertas chicas_- y tu Mina –_hizo una pausa y ella esperaba alguna ofensa_- eres la mejor amiga que Serena pudo tener y nosotras somos…

-Todas somos amigas de Serena –_interrumpió Mina_ – perdónenme por haberles dicho tantas cosas pero…

-Será mejor que dejemos las disculpas para otra ocasión –_interrumpió Haruka_- ahora es momento de entrar a verla…

_Darien las observaba desde su auto, sonrió al ver la imagen de todas las chicas por fin parecía que las cosas comenzaban a solucionarse, ahora tendría que esperar unos minutos para darle tiempo a Seiya de ver a Serena, por fin había llegado el momento de despedirse de Serena, de terminar con esa relación, aunque fuera doloroso __por la pequeña Rini pero ella lo entendería, y para Serena que siempre había sido el pilar de esa relación, ahora era el momento de darle un descanso y hacerla feliz, ese sería su ultimo regalo._

_-_Se que será muy feliz con Seiya… -_dijo serio pero tranquilo_- en el pasado eran amigos, y ahora serán la mejor pareja, incluso mucho mejor que Serenity y Endimión, por que ellos son el uno para el otro… por que son Serena y Seiya…

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews

_Por fis un review para saber q les pareció (pero que latosa soy) por cierto estamos llegando al final de esta aventura… pero no por eso me olviden jiji además abra sorpresas._

_vichyta hola vichyta... jaja q bueno q ya controlaste tu temperamento (no te creas) y como luego me dicen q soy mala y q tardo en actualizar pues bueno hoy se me ocurrio dejar otro cap antes de irme asi que aqui les dejo _

_Laura Virginia!! hola Lauris q bueno q te animaste a dejar un review, y q bueno q te parecio interesante este fic, aunq se q tienes tu preferido pero no importa grax x visitarme.y sobre hacer sufir a esta pareja pues pronto termianra el tormento jaja lo prometo._

_Marisa Makou espero que pronto se te vaya el mareo sorry si mis ideas las expreso de manera confusa tanto que ya te marearon pero ya casi termina, solo un poco mas, y yo nunca espero que me contesten cierta cantidad de reviews, ya que como algunas lectoras se abran dado cuenta actualizo cuando puedo incluso he actualizado dos veces en la misma semana o por ejemplo como hoy que termine temprano de trabajar y se me ocurrio poner otro cap antes de irme y si puse sobre que eran pocos reviews es por que me dio la impresion de q no les gusto el cap, mi intención jamas es condicionar los caps, solo quiero saber que es lo que les gusta y lo que no nada mas. y creeme que tomo en cuenta todas las opiniones jiji bye._

_LOYDA ASTRID hola...lastima que no lloraste (jiji no te creas) q bueno q te gusto el cap la verdad ya me estaba dando cosita ¿x q? pues q tal si no les estaban gustando los caps, y sobre las respuestas bueno si es Haruka quien habla con Seiya al principio en la terraza, por que nadie se acuerda? pues eso viene mas adelante, y de darien pues tambien viene la respuesta mas adelante, resueltas las preguntas y jajaja como me rei con eso de "yo no lo extraño mucho" jajaja _

_bueno pues muchas grax por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review saben que para mi sus opiniones son importantes y si algo no les parece pues haganmelo saber ¿ok? bueno ahora si me despido ya me tengo que ir, si puedo les pongo otro cap en esta semana (aunque a ver q pienso jiji)_


	16. Dejame Estar

**Capitulo 16 Déjame Estar**

_"Quizá seas mas feliz si renuncias al deseo de controlar tu futuro"_

_Mamá Ikuko había condujo a Seiya hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Serena, y ahí estaba parado frente a la habitación que Ikuko le había señalado, no sabía si entrar o no, por un momento tuvo ganas de correr y no detenerse pero sabia que seria inútil a donde fuera ese sentimiento lo acompañaría, así que lo mejor era hacerle frente, enfrentar el hecho de que su bombón no le respondería ninguna de sus palabras, sería doloroso pero había llegado el momento de enfrentarlo todo, sus miedos, sus esperanzas, su amor, y su pasado. Por fin abre lentamente la puerta entra pero cierra los ojos, un segundo mas que pueda evitar verla así es un segundo que evita sufrir, al abrir los ojos__ siente el dolor mas profundo que pudo conocer, ahí inmóvil se encuentra su bombón, su respiración se entrecorta, despacio camina hacia la cama, revisa la habitación y nota que la cortina de la ventana esta abierta, como si la luna la cuidara, (no precisamente la luna si no mas bien era cuidada por Luna) al llegar a su lado temeroso pone su mano encima de la mano de ella para que pueda sentir su calor, para que sepa que esta ahí, a su lado, se agacha con la intención de darle un beso en los labios pero cambia de idea y se lo da en la frente y murmura._

-Despierta… mi dulce bombón me haces mucha falta –_sonríe-_ no sabes lo que me has hecho sufrir, me sentido culpable por lo que te paso…

-Que es esta sensación en mi mano… -_dijo Serena al sentir la mano de Seiya, podía escuchar perfectamente y sentir a pesar de encontrarse en una especie de sueño o eso creyó ella_- este calor en mi frente… -_reflexiona sobre lo que acaba de escuchar y contesta_-culpable tú no tuviste la culpa…

-Por favor vuelve…

-Volver y continuar con la farsa que he vivido…

_Talvez son sus nervios pero siente como si ella le estuviera contestando, o talvez es su necesidad de escuchar su voz, de ver sus ojos, si en definitiva es eso. Suelta su mano y acerca una silla la __coloca a lado de la cama y se sienta, vuelve a tomar la mano de Serena pero ahora con ambas manos._

-Sabes… creo que me estoy volviendo loco… -_dice con un poco de gracia_- se que me escuchas, así que te diré lo que siento por ti… -_suspira_- yo Seiya Kou te amo a ti Serena Tsukino, mas haya del pasado o del futuro… te amo…

-Seiya… yo estoy confundida, no se si me amas por el presente o por el pasado… o si yo te amo por alguna de esas dos razones…

-Se que talvez estés confundida… -_acaricia su mano_- yo también lo estoy, no se que pensar de todo esto… se que no quieres ver el pasado… pero talvez si lo conocemos nuestra confusión se vaya…

-No quiero saber más del pasado…

-A lo mejor no quieres saber mas del pasado… pero es necesario, -_suspira-_ el pasado siempre será eso pasado… forma parte de nuestra vida, -_sonríe_- o acaso ya te olvidaste de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos…

-Claro que no lo he olvidado pero…

-Recuerdas la primera vez que te dije bombón… –_no pudo evitar sonreír más profundamente y acaricia su cabello_- y como te molestaste… eso fue lo que me hizo decirte siempre bombón…

-Como lo voy a olvidar –_sonrió_- en el fondo me gusto como me dijiste…

-Como olvidar nuestra primera cita… -_volvió a sonreír y suspira_- la mejor cita que he tenido… -_pensativo_- en realidad fue la única ¿verdad?

-La mejor cita –_vuelve a sonreír_- yo pensé que te querías aprovechar de mi… si no hubiera recordado esas tontas palabras de Haruka, no me hubiera puesto tan nerviosa…

-Algo que nunca te confesé… -_dijo un poco apenado recordando_- es que cuando estuvimos en ese campamento ¿recuerdas?

-El campamento… si lo recuerdo donde te desmayaste al ver el monstruo –_se puso seria_-

-La verdad es que nunca me desmaye… -_dijo dudoso_- yo intente hacerles una broma en complicidad con Taiki y Yaten, pero apareció el verdadero monstruo y arruino mi broma… aunque en realidad fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar ¿recuerdas como al aventarme caí sobre ti?

-Claro que lo recuerdo –_se sonroja_- eras un mañoso…

-Y que decir de la vergüenza que sentí cuando estuve en tu casa y las chicas habían llegado y yo no sabía y salí del baño con solo la toalla puesta –_dijo muy sonrojado_- y como Chibi Chibi trato de quitarme la toalla…

-Ni lo menciones, que pena sentí yo también –_sonrojándose_-

-Lo que nunca quiero olvidar… -_dijo desvaneciendo su sonrisa_- es cuando te dije que me había enamorado de ti…

-Seiya… -_murmuro Serena_-

-Es el momento mas bello de mi vida… -_dijo tiernamente_- yo no sabía lo que me pasaba y lo descubrí cuando nos separaron… cuando no soporte verte llorar por él, fue entonces que me di cuenta que me había enamorado de ti, sin pensarlo, sin planearlo… solo paso y es el sentimiento mas hermoso que sentí desde que llegue a la tierra…

-Seiya si yo te hubiera correspondido en ese entonces… -_sus ojos se cristalizaron_- pero ahora… no se que hacer…

-Y créeme Serena… -_dijo serio_-

-Me dijo Serena… -_dijo con suavidad_- si soy Serena Tsukino…

-Serena me enamore de ti por quien eres… no por quien fuiste… -_dijo muy seguro_- cuando me enamore de ti lo hice sin saber quien eras y me imagino que tu también te enamoraste de mi sin saber quien era yo…

-Si Seiya –_respondió segura_- me enamore del chico maravilloso, de hermosa sonrisa, de mirada coqueta… me enamore de Seiya Kou…

-Por favor Serena, vuelve –_se levanta y acaricia su mejilla_- no me dejes estar a tu lado y sentirme solo… déjame estar… siempre a tu lado –_suavemente comienza a cantarle al oído_-

Déjame estar en tu alma, déjame entrar en tu vida,

Déjame estar en las cosas buenas y malas que tiene tu mundo.

Déjame que te acompañe a lo mejor a deshogar esa pena en el corazón

Y que el nudo en tu garganta se vaya por la mañana.

Déjame entrar en tus dudas

Y que jueguen con las mías

Déjame entrar en tus sombras que se fundan con las mías.

Déjame que te lo diga en soledad

Yo muero cuando te veo a ti llorar

Y que si tu alma está triste,

Muy triste estará la mía.

_No puede contener las lágrimas y finaliza _

Sentir que el amor que va por dentro es fuerte y de verdad.

-Seiya… -_pone su mano en la misma mejilla que Seiya acaricia_- no quiero dejarte solo pero tampoco quiero quedarme sola nunca mas… quiero que te quedes conmigo… pero ¿y que pasara con Darien, con el futuro?

-De verdad supiste como amarla… -_dijo la voz de un chico que estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación_- supiste como amar a Serena…

X-X

-Ah llegado el momento mí querida Kakyu… -_dijo la Reina_- es el momento para que todas y ellos sepan la verdad…

-Tienes razón… -_respondió la Princesa_- lo mejor será llamar a Sailor Plut…

-Si… el tiempo tiene que ser suficiente… -_comento la Reina_- casualmente casi todas lo entendieron a tiempo… -_sonrió- _así que tendré que ir a la puerta del tiempo _-reflexiono un poco_- no mejor ve tu Kakyu… tengo que ver a alguien primero… ¿podrías darme el escudo?

-Esta bien –_sonrió entendiendo a donde tenia que ir la Reina para después sacar de un cofre un pequeño escudo y se lo entrega a la Reina_- pero antes… debo pensar como decirle a ellos lo son en verdad…

-Se que no será fácil, incluso puede que sea hasta confuso… -_dijo la Reina volteando a ver a la Princesa que esta muy nerviosa_- pero se que lo sabrás afrontar… y no les mostrare el escudo hasta que tu llegues…

X-X

-Creo que tenemos que platicar –_dijo Darien dando la vuelta_- este no es un buen lugar…

-Lo siento yo… -_trato de decir Seiya_-

-Vayamos a la cafetería… -_interrumpió Darien_- como dije este no es un buen lugar

-Si… -_respondió acercándose a Serena dándole un beso en la mejilla, quizás fue su imaginación pero ve una lágrima caer de los ojos de su bombón, él sonríe_- si… debo estar volviéndome loco… ¿o no? –_Suspira y sale siguiendo a Darien_-

_Al salir al área de espera, los dos chicos pueden ver como están las chicas y los chicos __esperando, y ellos al verlos juntos se sorprenden y voltean a verse mutuamente, era una escena que no se imaginaron ver, pero en fin en algún momento tenia que pasar, pero los mas sorprendidos eran los chicos pues seguían pensando que Seiya estaba encerrado en el departamento de Mina. Al llegar a la cafetería eligieron la mesa mas apartada._

-Le falle… -_fueron las primeras palabras de Darien las que se escucharon, desconcertando a Seiya, que intento hablar pero Darien siguió hablando_- le falle desde hace mucho tiempo, nunca debía haberme ido, nunca debí descuidarla… ella me necesitaba y yo…

-Es cierto… -_dijo Seiya al ver que Darien no supo como continuar_- pero si no te hubieras ido yo no hubiera podido estar con ella en esos momentos… -_su voz se volvía fuerte pues durante mucho tiempo había guardado todo ese sentimiento_- fuiste egoísta, no sabes cuantas veces me moleste contigo por hacerla sufrir… yo la escuche llorar tu nombre, yo fui quien estuvo con ella todo ese tiempo… fui yo quien la consoló… fui yo…

-Quien se gano su corazón… -_interrumpió suavemente Darien_- el mismo corazón que yo perdí… muchas veces me repetí que había sido un error irme… pero ahora arrepentirse no sirve de nada… además ella ya no me ama ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Si lo se… pero –_agacho la mirada_- pero aun sigue el futuro…

-Cuando supe que estaba enamorada de ti… -_continuo Darien-_ sentí una especie de celos, y hasta pensé que lo mejor era continuar como hasta ese momento…

-Darien yo me alejaría… -_suspira-_ pero no puedo…

-Cuando conocimos a… -_suspira y continua_- Rini, yo amaba mucho a Serena, pero saber el futuro no fue bueno… no sabes el sentimiento de frustración que sentí… por que ahora que lo pienso, mi relación con Serena se baso en el pasado y después en el futuro… si lo admito llegue a enamorarme de ella… pero después todo se volvió monotonía, y ya sabiendo lo que nos esperaba en el futuro… -_toma aire_- pero ahora todo ha cambiado… no se cual sea el motivo por el que la Reina Serenity nos ha sometido a esta prueba –_se levanta_- pero sea cual sea, mi decisión ha cambiado… -_coloca su mano en el hombro de Seiya_- hazla muy feliz, todo lo feliz que yo no pude hacerla…

-Darien… -_intento decir Seiya pero Darien negó_- si Darien la haré muy feliz…

_Darien sonrió y se alejo para __ir a la habitación de Serena para hablar con ella quizás de la misma forma en que Seiya lo había hecho, después tendría que contarle a las chicas la decisión que había tomado, ellas también tendrían que aceptar el amor entre Seiya y Serena._

X-X

_Ikuko entro inmediatamente después de ver que Seiya y Darien salían, quería ver si su hija había tenido algún cambio, pero al entrar observo a la misma mujer que días antes le había dicho que su hija era la Princesa de la Luna, se encontraba a lado de su hija, acariciando su cabello tiernamente, la __Reina en cuanto vio a Ikuko sonrió._

-Pronto todo esto terminara… -_dijo la Reina-_

-¿Pero como? –_Pregunto Ikuko acercándose al otro extremo de la cama_-

-Eso es mejor que no lo sepas… -_respondió la Reina agregando_- solo he venido por ultima vez para agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi hija… y mas ahora sabiendo que es mi Princesa… -_voltea a ver a Serena_- no pude elegir una mejor mujer para criarla…

-Gracias a usted por permitirme saber algo tan importante como eso… _-respondió Ikuko igual volteando a ver Serena_- ella es también mi Princesa…

-De ahora en adelante será solo tu hija… -_comento sonando su voz un poco triste_- el momento de liberarla ha llegado…

_Entonces la __Reina desapareció para poder dejar a Ikuko con Serena, pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya que en seguida llego Darien._

X-X

-Lo siento Seiya pero es necesario para que veas a Serena y ambos enfrenten el pasado…

_Seiya se quedo solo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día, el ver a Serena si fue duro pero con la esperanza de que todo cambiara pudo soportarlo, y ahora la platica con Darien le había servido para definitivamente luchar por Serena, luchar por su amor, cuando de pronto siente un dolor de cabeza y acto seguido se desmaya, __inmediatamente es atendido por una enfermera y lo llevan en camilla hasta una habitación._

-¿No es Seiya ese chico que llevan ahí? –_dijo Mina señalando hacia le pasillo_-

-Si es él –_respondió Taiki levantándose y caminando hacia donde llevaba van a Seiya_- ese chico que llevan –_se dirige a la enfermera_- es mi hermano ¿Qué le paso?

-Se desmayo, estaba en la cafetería cuando se desmayo… -_respondió la enfermera_- ¿quiere verlo?

-Si claro –_respondió Yaten que se acercaba a su hermano_-

-Vamos… -_respondido la enfermera guiándolos hasta donde se encontraba Seiya_-

X-X

_Al quedarse solo Darien con Serena, no supo como comenzar a hablar, siempre había sido tan reservado con sus sentimientos y ahora decir todo lo que sentía era difícil, y más con Serena en ese estado, solo esperaba que pudiera escucharlo y que esto ayudara a que ella saliera de ese estado._

-Serena… -_dijo suavemente_- si puedes escucharme quiero que sepas algo…

-¿Darien? –_Se pregunto Serena al escuchar esa voz_-

-Quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo –_continuo suavemente_- quiero que regreses… para que seas feliz a lado de Seiya…

-Darien… -_murmuro Serena, lentamente comenzaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos_- gracias, siempre te recordare…

-Quiero que seas muy feliz… y que no se vuelva a interponer el futuro… ni nada…

-Gracias Darien –_dijo aun llorando_- Seiya ahora podré estar contigo… -_se levanto muy decidida, se limpio las lagrimas_- ahora solo me importas tu… ¿Por qué sigo aquí? Extraño sentir el viento moviendo mi cabello, sentir la luz del sol, sentir la lluvia mojando mi piel, extraño estar con mis amigas, comer helado, quiero estar a lado de Seiya… -_tomo aire y dijo en voz alta_- ¡quiero saber todo!

X-X

-¡Ay no otra vez! –_dijo Seiya un poco molesto al reconocer el sitio en donde estaba_-

-Si te molesta… no te muestro nada –_dijo la Reina llegando a espaldas de Seiya, fingiendo molestia_-

-No disculpe… -_dijo Seiya apenado haciendo una reverencia_- solo que en esta ocasión no se que esperar…

-Talvez esto sea lo ultimo –_comento la Reina, toma la mano de Seiya_- acompáñame, necesito que me esperes en el jardín –_comenzaron a caminar_- esperaras hasta que yo te llame ¿de acuerdo?

-Si… -_respondió dudoso_-

X-X

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? –_pregunto Yaten al ver a Seiya inconciente_- nada mas esto nos faltaba…

-Solo esperar –_respondió Taiki, pero parece recordar algo_- talvez esta sea su prueba… lo recuerdas, Haruka dijo que Seiya también tenia que pasar por algo…

-Si, pero no entiendo –_comento Yaten_- como es posible que él también tenga que ver con el pasado de ella…

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo –_respondió Taiki pensativo_-

X-X

-Veo que ya estas dispuesta a saber todo el pasado para poder vivir el futuro…–_dijo la Reina sentándose a lado de Serena_- ¿estas segura?

-Si lo estoy –_suspiro_- creo que es la hora de enfrentar los fantasmas del pasado…

-Bien –_sonrió_- solo hace falta alguien mas, espera un momento… -_se aleja hacia otra parte del jardín_-

_Serena baja la cabeza y cierra los ojos, definitivamente esa mujer era un misterio tras otro, así que se resigno a esperar, alcanzo a escuchar los pasos de dos personas, por fin conocería a la otra persona de la que hablaba la __Reina, pudo sentir como era observada y sin saber por que, su corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente, su respiración se agito no sabía pero tenia que abrir los ojos para ver a esas dos personas, pero apretó aun mas los ojos al escuchar esa voz._

-¡Bombón!

-Seiya –_Respondió la chica en un murmullo abriendo lentamente los ojos para verlo ahí frente a ella_-

-¡Bombón! –_repitió acercándole para abrazarla, acto que ella recibió de muy buena manera, así los dos se abrazaron_ – te he extrañado…

-Y yo a ti Seiya –_seguía llorando_- perdóname…

-No llores por favor… -_dijo Seiya suavemente se comenzó a separar de su abrazo y tomo el rostro de Serena entre sus manos_- sabes que no soporto verte llorar…

-Lamento interrumpir esta escena tan linda… –_dijo la Reina_- pero creo que debes escuchar lo que tienen que decirte tus amigas…

-Ya escuche lo suficiente… -_respondió Serena un poco molesta_- hasta el ultimo momento han tomado decisiones por mi… creo que ya es suficiente…

-Bombón… -_dijo Seiya poniéndose de pie junto a ella, toma sus manos_- creo que deberías escuchar desde el fondo de tu corazón… se que te duele todo lo que esta pasando pero aquí estoy contigo… y juntos afrontaremos esto… además son tus amigas, siempre lo han sido y todo lo que hacían fue por que pensaron que era lo mejor para ti, pero creo que han comprendido que era un error…

-Gracias Seiya –_sonrió la chica_- todos hemos sido injustos… hasta yo lo he sido con ellas… no las comprendí _–suspira_- así que las escuchare…

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: hola amix muchas grax x tu comentario del cap 14, yo espero q todas ustedes tengan un excelente fin de semana y tmb un bueno inicio jiji, y tienes razón siempre hay que recorrer un camino dificil para lograr la felicidad (muchas grax). ahora del comentario del cap 15; creo que no hay nada mas dificil que aceptar un error pero todos en algun momento tenemos que afrontar las consecuencias de esos errores y como ya vimos estas chicas ya lo entendieron, y en nosotros esta decidir ser felices o no, y si obvio no podia poner a Darien de malo por el no es asi, espero que los ultimos caps les gusten mucho, y muchas grax x tus deseos, y espero q tengas buen fin de semana y un bueno inicio (adelantandome)

Laura Virginia: hola chiquilla jiji, ¿te parece q ya dio un giro? y eso q no se esperan el final jiji soy mala muy mala, a otra cosa mariposa grax x leer mi fic ya q es un pequeño sacrificio, y de Rini ash a mi la verdad no me cae bien x trata mal a Serena y como que no ademas que es eso de q este enamorada de su propio papá ah no me gusta jajaja. y grax x dejarme reviews ¿ves que no es tan dificil? byeee

vichyta: grax lectora calidad No.1 jajaja grax x desvelarte leyendo, y por favor no te vayas a morir ya que estamos entrando en la recta final ¿acaso te la quieres perder?, y lo del 3x1 eso hubiera estado bien al principio pero ahora ya no puedo, si no que les voy a seguir poniendo, aunq como quien decie sigue la segunda temporada jajaja, bueno te dejo muchas grax x seguir mi fic y por todos los comentarios que he recibido.

pss: jajaja mmm no has leido mi otro fic ese si es un DyS, (aunq esta momentaneamente estancado) pero talvez te guste, por otro lado grax x leer este fic, y dejarme un review me agrada saber que hay nuevas lecotoras, y ¿bueno q te parecio este cap?

Isis Janet: grax q bien q te hayan gustado los dos caps, y por lo pronto solo pondre uno, talvez actualice el miercoles (para que esten al pendiente) y ya en los proximos caps conoceremos mas del pasado.

akela17: no tienes por q disculparte yo comprendo que ha veces no hay tiempo de dejar un review, pero me da gusto q te hayas tomado un minuto para dejarme uno jaja, y con respecto al pasado el los siguientes caps conoceremos un poco mas, pero para serte sincera no quize involucara mucho el pasado en la relacion SyS, ya que volveria a ser un poco como DyS y tmb por q creo que hay muchos fics que tratan de eso, es interesante pero no lo quise abordar demasiado, espero que me comprendan y disfruten los siguientes caps (si algo no les parece pues dejen una queja o no) jajaja grax x tu comentario.

Sailor Supreme: grax x tu comentario, y asi tiene que ser q se aclare poco a poco no todo de golpe (o eso pienso yo, si no pues nos daria un infarto) y q bueno q te gusto la escena de Amy y Taiki (quien viera a Amy) jajaja

Kimi o ai shiteru: ¿como soy? ¿acaso soy mala? bueno la verdad si un poquito jajaja, como dije antes yo creo q actualizo nuevamente el miercoles, y grax x tu comentario.

LOYDA ASTRID: hola mujer... asi es todos hemos pasado por eso alguna vez y los q no pues quien sabe x q sera, ¿entonces Rini es la culpable de varias cosas? jajaja no es cierto pero tienes razón, las respuestas es que Serena ya le habia platicado a Ikuko de Seiya por eso al verlo le dijo que algo mas que un simple amigo de Serena, la segunda respuesta pues ya te la conteste con este cap, y Mina evita hablar con Yaten por que tiene miedo pero pronto acaba promise, q bien q te haya gusta el cap anterior, ¿este q te parecio? y no te preocupes si escribes mucho para mi mejor, ya que me gusta recibir sus reviews y mas leerlos.

Prongslils: hola new friend, grax x tu comentario no es para tanto (buena la verdad si, ash otra vez la modestia se apodera de mi ¡no Dios no lo permitas!) jaja grax a gregarme en tus favoritos, tmb me agrada recibir reviews de nuevas lectoras por q asi se que estoy haciendo un trabajo interesante, talvez no el mejor pero lo intento y eso es grax a todas ustedes que me dan animos para seguir.

_Nileve Kou: ¡¡¡¡amiga!!!! por fin apareciste, ¿donde andabas, espero que no te hayas ido con Seiya por que no te lo perdonaria? jajaja, con respecto al review espero que te haya gustado este cap, ahhh por cierto a mi tambien me cae super Mina creo que todas quiseramos tener una amiga como esa cerca ¿no? y de la continuacion pues tendremos que trabajar arduamente para lograr una segunda parte excelente asi como quedo esta (ash que modesta soy), ya en serio espero tu colaboración, pero no te pierdas que voy a comenzar a sospechar ¡eh! jaja bueno nos leemos despues y grax x tus comentarios. _

Otra vez muchas grax a todas les agradesco que sigan mi fic, y esperando que los siguientes caps que son los finales les agraden como hasta ahora, y tmb esperen la continuacion, que esto no se queda asi, y q tmb les guste.


	17. Secretos

**Capitulo 17 Secretos**

-Entonces Darien… -_dijo Rei_- ¿dejas a Serena?

-Creo que es lo mejor –_respondió Darien serio_- se que va ser muy feliz, solo espero que se recupere pronto… -_voltea a ver a las chicas_- y creo que ya deberían entrar a verla.

-¿Creen que debamos entrar todas? –_Pregunto Michiru_-

-Lo mejor será que entren de una por una –_respondió Haruka_- Rei…creo que… -_la llamo y ella se levanto_- tu deberías ser la primera…

-Si –_respondió la chica tomo el valor suficiente y camino rumbo a la habitación _- Serena… Serena tonta –_dijo Rei tratando de sonreír_- veo que sigues siendo la misma chica dormilona, floja… la misma niña que me saco de mi soledad… -_finalizo con tristeza-_

-Rei… -_murmuro la chica_- ¿Por qué?

-Aunque siempre nos peleáramos por cosas insignificantes siempre estabas ahí para ayudarme, cualquiera que fuera el problema, siempre he contado contigo… –_continuaba tratando de ser fuerte pero cada vez era mas difícil_- y ahora cuando tu me necesitaste te di la espalda… me dolió hacerlo, por que en el fondo yo quería apoyarte… decirte que contabas conmigo… pero no fui lo suficientemente valiente para afrontar mi futuro, desafiarlo y negarme a hacerlo, Serena no sabes como te admiro por que tu si pudiste rechazar ese futuro, quisiste luchar por ese amor, luchar por tus sueños no por los de alguien mas… quieres saber algo curioso –_sonrió de forma triste_- estoy enamorada de Nicolas y ¿sabes por que siempre he negado cualquier sentimiento hacia él…?, pues es fácil, por que en el futuro nosotras estaríamos solas, y si ese era el futuro, para que tener una relación amorosa que nunca iba a poder realizarse… ¿no crees?

-Rei… yo no sabía –_dijo Serena triste_- por eso es que te pusiste así… yo siempre pensé que tu eras la chica decidida, valiente, fuerte… pero ahora veo que eres simplemente una chica enamorada y confundida –_sonrió_- igual que yo…

-Por favor Serena… -_dice de forma triste_- por favor regresa y danos el valor suficiente para ser felices…

X-X

-¿Sigues pensando que ya escuchaste demasiado? –_Pregunto la Reina_- comprendes que ellas cuentan contigo, no las puedes abandonar, espero que después de escucharlas a ellas y escucharnos a nosotros decidas volver y vivir como siempre ha sido tu sueño…

-¿Pero y el futuro? –_Pregunto Serena_-

-Por el momento no te preocupes por el futuro… -_respondió la Reina_-

X-X

-Puedes pasar Lita… -_dijo Rei llegando a donde estaban todas_-

-Si Rei… -_respondió la chica, que comenzó a avanzar hasta donde estaba Serena, al llegar no pudo evitar sentirse triste al ver a su amiga así_- Serena… -_murmuro suavemente_-

-Lita… es Lita –_dijo Serena al escuchar su voz_-

-Sabes Serena… -_comenzó firme pero suave a hablar_- se que debes estar dolida con nosotras, pero pensamos que era lo mejor… pero ahora después de todo esto reconocimos lo que quisimos negar y es que tu no eres como la Princesa Serenity, tu eres diferente, eres muy divertida, despreocupada, despistada… pero sabes, esa es las razones por las cuelas nos agradas, por que tu nos demostraste que la amistad es lo mas importante… -_se acerca y toma su mano_- perdóname Serena… nunca quise que te pasara esto, nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal…nunca quise lastimar a una de las personas que mas quiero…

-Lita… comprendo que pensaron que era lo mejor –_dijo Serena tocándose su mano, la misma que tenia sujeta Lita_- te perdono… solo si me hacen un rico pastel de fresas –_sonrió-_

X-X

_Lita__ al igual que Rei se dirigió hacia sus compañeras la siguiente era Amy, camino hacia la habitación de Serena pero en el camino se encontró con Taiki._

-Ya vas a verla –_dijo Taiki cerrando la habitación donde se encontraba Seiya_-

-Si… -_respondió tímidamente_- ¿Cómo esta Seiya?

-Bien… -_respondió Taiki un poco cortante_- aún no despierta…

-Ah, ya veo –_agacha la mirada_- Taiki yo… lo siento me he portado mal contigo, tienes razón… no quiero resignarme a estar sola, ya no –_comienza a caminar pero Taiki la detiene tomando su mano_-

-Amy… espera –_dijo suave_- yo vine… por que te extrañaba… y no lo supe antes hasta que estuve solo… y ahora… -_estaba muy nervioso_- talvez podamos darnos una oportunidad ¿no crees?

-Taiki… –_dijo Amy sonrojándose_- ahora no es el momento adecuado…

-Se que no lo es –_respondió Taiki un poco apenado_- solo quiero saber si estarías dispuesta a darme una oportunidad…

-Yo… -_Amy se sonroja mas y agacha la mirada_- Taiki yo… -_levanta la mirada y sonríe_-si, estaría dispuesta a darte una oportunidad… a darnos una oportunidad…

-Gracias –_respondió Taiki soltando su mano delicadamente_- hablaremos de eso después, por ahora creo que es mejor que vayas a verla, ella te necesita…

-Si Taiki –_le sonríe_ _y comienza a caminar, al llegar a la habitación se pone triste_- Serena…

-¿Amy? –_Dijo Serena_-

-Serena, perdóname… -_dijo tristemente_- no sabes como desearía ser una excelente doctora que te pudiera ayudar… pero solo es eso un deseo… ahora pienso que estudiar tanto y perderme de tantos momentos divertidos contigo era una perdida de tiempo y ese que era mi sueño pero no creo que se cumpla…

-Amy… se que es tu mayor sueño –_dijo Serena un poco triste_- todas seguimos teniendo sueños mas haya del futuro que conocemos… y se que estudiar es tu manera de ser, así que nunca fue ni será una perdida de tiempo…

-Serena estoy tan arrepentida de haberte dejado sola… -_lloraba en silencio_- por favor no nos abandones, no me abandones… tu eres mi amiga…

-Serena, como puedes darte cuenta te necesitan –_dijo la Reina al escuchar las palabras de Amy, se acerca a Serena _– algo que no te he dicho… es que hay una oportunidad para todas, incluso para ellos –_refiriéndose a los chicos Kou_ – solo que es necesario que escuches todo…

X-X

_Ahora era el turno de Michiru, quiso que Haruka la acompañara pero ella negó, sabía que tenía que ser ella sola, así que fue directo a la habitación de Serena._

-Niña… -_dijo al entrar y verla en la cama_- ¿Qué te hemos hecho?

-Esa voz… -_trato de reconocer la voz_- ella es… Michiru, ella también esta aquí… quiere decir que me apoya

-Sabes eres una niña muy extraña… -_sonrió Michiru al decir esto_- eres muy especial, tu siempre viendo lo bueno de las personas, siempre buscando una solución… -_ahora se pone triste_- ¿Por qué Serena, por que en esta ocasión no buscaste una solución?, entre todas la hubiéramos encontrado… si tan solo te hubiéramos escuchado…-_su voz se quiebra_- ¿Por qué dejamos que las cosas llegaran a esto, que llegaras a ese estado?

-Yo tenía miedo… -_respondió Serena pensativa_- no quería que se pusieran así como se pusieron todas…

-Pero ahora ya no me importa el futuro, siempre y cuando este con Haruka –_sonrió al decir su nombre_- ¿sabes? nos pusiste a prueba a nosotras también… pero creo que ya la superamos, así que espero que tu también superes esta prueba y regreses como la misma niña alegre y que seas feliz con quien tu decidas.

-Yo… -_dijo suavemente Serena_- si quiero ser feliz… -_sonrió al ver a Seiya_- quiero ser feliz a tu lado… y vivir día a día esperando que todo sea una sorpresa…

-Si bombón… -_respondió Seiya tomando su mano_- yo también quiero vivir a tu lado…

-Esas son sus verdaderas personalidades, -_sonrió la Reina-_ pero es la hora de saber la parte del pasado que preferimos evitar… es la hora de revelar los secretos de la Luna y Kinmoku –_dijo la Reina con cierta tristeza_-

-¿Cuáles secretos? –_Pregunto Seiya_-

-Antes de decírselos quiero que me digan si están seguros de su amor –_dijo la Reina antes de responder-_

-Si –_respondió Serena inmediatamente y sin dudas_- estoy segura de que amo a Seiya, no se que haya ocurrido en el pasado pero ya no me importa –_aprieta la mano de Seiya suavemente_- por que se que él se enamoro de mi de Serena Tsukino no de la Princesa…

-¿Y tu Seiya? –_Pregunto la Reina sonriendo ante la respuesta de Serena_-

-Yo definitivamente amo a Serena y no me importa quien fue ni quien será… -_respondió Seiya sonriendo hacia Serena_- por que para mi es simplemente mi dulce bombón…

-Es lo que esperábamos de ustedes –_dijo la Reina satisfactoriamente ante las respuestas de los chicos_- ahora si ha llegado el momento de que sepan su pasado…

-Algo que nunca les dijimos a los antiguos Príncipes… -_ respondió la Princesa que venia llegando_ -

-¿Antiguos Príncipes? –_Pregunto Serena_- ¿Quiénes?

-Ustedes… -_respondió la Reina_ - ustedes antiguos Príncipes…

-¿Nosotros? –_Pregunto Seiya confundido_- de ella lo creo, ¿pero yo?

-Ese es mi secreto… -_respondió la Princesa agachando la mirada_- por ahora solo te puedo decir que tu eres Príncipe de Kinmoku… -_tomo aire par continuar_- eres… mi hermano…

-¿Hermanos? –_Pregunto Seiya, sonrió de nervios_- no eso… es imposible, eso no puede ser… yo soy solo…

_Serena no supo que hacer, soltó a Seiya para que pudiera sentarse, ella también estaba impactada antes esa revelación, y solo era el comienzo._

X-X

-¡Setsuna! –_Dijeron todas al ver que llegaba la Sailor del tiempo_-

-¿Qué haces aquí? –_Pregunto Haruka_- pensé que seguías vigilando la puerta del tiempo…

-Si eso hacia, pero la… -_callo todavía sus compañeras no deberían saber nada_- fui llamada, al parecer todo esto va a llegar a su fin…

-¿De que hablas? –_Dijo Mina-_

-Ha llegado el final de todo esto… -_respondió misteriosa Setsuna_- pero, falta Hotaru ¿Dónde esta? –_Pregunta dirigida a Michiru y Haruka_-

-En el departamento… -_responde Haruka_- después del accidente de Serena, no ha querido salir… no ha querido hablar con nosotras…

-No esta conforme con todo lo que esta pasando –_completa Michiru_- sobre todo por…

-Comprendo… -_dijo Setsuna caminando hacia la salida_- voy por ella, ya que todas debemos estar aquí, para cuando lo solicite la Reina.

_Sale del hospital en busca de Hotaru, tenia que platicar con ella antes de llevarla al hospital._

X-X

-Tu y yo somos los Príncipes de Kinmoku… -_dijo la Princesa tratando de explicar_- se que es difícil que lo entiendas pero cuando estemos con Taiki y Yaten te explicare lo que paso…

-Seiya -_interrumpió la Reina para que la Princesa pudiera reponerse_- ¿tienes el objeto que te dio la Princesa?

_Seiya estaba sorprendido ante esa noticia, tanto que no escucho a la __Reina, solo observaba a Kakyu no podía comprender como es que era Príncipe y mas aún el hecho de ser hermano de ella, de la Princesa que tanto tiempo habían buscado, ahora comprendía algunas reacciones de la Princesa hacia él, sí era el líder de sus guardianas pero le demostraba un cariño muy particular, eso siempre lo había notado pero no entendía por que y ahora ya sabía la razón._

-Seiya… -_murmuro Serena haciendo que reaccione_- ¿Qué objeto te dio la Princesa?

-Ah –_saliendo de sus pensamientos saca automáticamente el objeto_- esto… -_extendió la mano hacia Serena, abriéndola y ella se sorprende_-

-Pero esta estrella… -_la toma con cuidado_- es…

-Si es parte de esos aretes… -_responde la Reina_- y aquí esta la otra –_le da otra estrella a Serena y de igual forma la toma con cuidado_- esas estrellas son parte de esos aretes que portas Seiya…

-¿Pero como? –_Pregunto Serena al ver que Seiya seguía ensimismado en sus pensamientos_-

-Seiya ¿te encuentras bien? –_Pregunto la Princesa_-

-Si, solo que bueno todo esto es… difícil de creer ¿no crees bombón? –_respondió Seiya, volteando a ver a Serena que asintió y le sonrió_-

-Si lo es… pero recuerda aquí estoy contigo –_respondió la chica tomando su mano_- los dos afrontaremos esto juntos…

-Si así es… -_respondió Seiya correspondió al tomar su mano_- bueno pues que sigan las sorpresas… -_finalizo_-

X-X

-Hotaru… -_dijo la chica suavemente al llegar al departamento y buscando en las habitaciones cercanas_- ¿Dónde estas? –_Pregunto sin escuchar respuesta, así que se dirigió a la habitación de la chica y e ahí estaba sentada en su cama_- Hotaru… -_volvió a decir llamando la atención de la niña-_

-Mamá Setsuna –_dijo Hotaru corriendo a abrazar a su "mamá"-_

-Calma Hotaru… -_Setsuna correspondió el abrazo y acaricia su cabeza_- dime ¿Por qué no fuiste a ver a Serena?

-¿Serena? –_Se desconcertó la chica al escuchar a Setsuna decir su nombre_- ¿Por qué ya no la llamas Princesa?

-Tienes que ir a verla… -_dijo la Setsuna evadiendo la pregunta de Hotaru_-

-¿Por qué no me contestas? –_Volvió a preguntar Hotaru_- ¿el futuro ha cambiado?

-No lo se –_respondió Setsuna muy seria_- la puerta del tiempo ha sido cerrada por órdenes de la Reina… pero Hotaru… -_dijo triste_- no es bueno que nos obsesionemos con el futuro, yo… -_agacho la mirada_-cometí un error y me siento culpable por todo lo que esta pasando, por mi culpa todos se sienten atados al futuro… a algo que no debieron conocer, en ese momento pensé que era lo mejor pero me equivoque y ahora estoy sufriendo las consecuencias… -_delicadamente acaricia el cabello de la niña_- por favor no permitas que me sienta igual contigo… se que apreciaste mucho a la pequeña dama pero… no por eso quieras exigir algo que ahora es imposible…

-Pero es que… -_contesto la niña triste_- ella es mi amiga…

-Era… -_respondió seria_- era tu amiga, pero recuerda que siempre estará en nuestros corazones, y créeme que ella jamás hubiera querido que tratáramos así a Serena… y la razón por la que no la llamo Princesa… -_continuo_- es por que ella será solo Serena Tsukino.

X-X

-Ha llegado la hora de que los dos regresen –_dijo la Reina_- es el momento de que todos sepan… lo que fue su pasado…

-Si regresemos –_dijo Serena dirigiéndose a Seiya_- por favor…

-Si bombón –_dijo Seiya de forma triste_- es necesario que hablemos con todos…

_Acto seguido la __Reina hace que cierren los ojos, ya que se ilumina todo el jardín, a los pocos segundos reacciona Seiya recuperando el sentido, por otra parte Serena comienza a despertar sorprendiendo a su mamá._

-¿Serena? _–Dijo mamá Ikuko al ver el movimiento de la mano de Serena_- hija… -_le toma la mano y efectivamente siente como comienza a moverla y sale buscando al doctor-_ ¡doctor!

_Al escuchar la voz de Ikuko todas las chicas se ponen nerviosas y entran al pasillo donde esta la habitación de Serena, pero antes de que puedan ellas llegar ven salir a Seiya de donde se estaba recuperando para dirigirse hacia Serena._

-Bombón –_dice al entrar y ver a Serena que comienza a abrir los ojos_- bombón has vuelto…

-Seiya… -_dice débilmente Serena_- Seiya…

-Calma bombón –_dice tiernamente acercándose a su rostro_- sabia que eras fuerte y que una tontería como esta no nos separaría… _-sonríe_- ¿no pensabas en abandonar al gran Seiya Kou verdad?

-No… -_murmura Serena, intenta tocar su rostro pero no puede por lo débil que se encuentra_ -

-Jovencito… _-interrumpe el doctor_- salga, tengo que revisar a la paciente…

-Pero_…-intenta objetar Seiya pero sabe que es inútil, así que voltea a ver a Serena le sonríe y acaricia su mejilla-_ voy a estar afuera… volveré en cuanto me dejen ¿te parece?

-Si… -_respondió Serena regalándole una sonrisa_-

X-X

-¿Qué habrá pasado, por que Seiya no sale? –_preguntaba Mina, tomando la mano de Yaten sin pensarlo y cuando se da cuenta intenta soltarlo pero él lo evita haciendo que se sonroje_-

-Deberíamos entrar –_dijo Lita-_

-No, será mejor esperar… ahí viene Seiya… -_respondió Amy_-

-¿Qué paso Seiya, como esta Serena? –_Pregunta impaciente Mina en cuanto ve a Seiya_-

-Serena… _-responde serio_- esta… _-agacha la cabeza_- Serena… esta…

-Déjate de rodeos Kou –_dice nerviosa Haruka_- y di que paso…

-Serena… _-poco a poco se dibuja una sonrisa en los labios de Seiya_- ya salio del coma _–dice emocionado-_

-¡Que bueno! –_Dicen casi todas en un grito, Darien solo sonríe_-

-Chicas… por favor… -_dice Amy un poco apenada_- silencio esto es un hospital…

-Ah si perdón… -_dice Lita_- pero que alegría…

-¿Ya podemos verla? –_Pregunta Michiru_-

-No todavía no, el doctor la esta revisando… -_piensa por un momento y continua_- pero creo que esta demás decirles que después de los papás de bombón el siguiente en verla seré yo ¿verdad?

-No te aproveches Kou –_respondió Haruka muy seria_-

-Ya sabia que esa actitud amable no podía durar mucho –_dice sonriendo Seiya, coloca su mano en el hombro de Haruka-_ ya te echaba de menos…

_Ante este comentario todos sonríen, y Mina los observa y no puede contener las lágrimas cosa que nota Yaten que no suelta su mano._

-¿Por qué lloras Mina? –_Pregunta Yaten, y con su mano delicadamente limpia las lagrimas de la chica- _

-Es que me da gusto que casi todo vuelva a la normalidad _–responde Mina sonriendo y sonrojada_-

-Tienes razón Mina… -_la respalda Darien_- ahora todo será normal…

-Corrección –_interrumpe Seiya-_ ahora todo será mejor, por que ahora todos podremos ser felices… y guiarnos por nuestras decisiones, ¿verdad Darien?

-Si tienes razón… -_responde Darien_ -

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: hola amiguita me alegra saber que este capitulo cumplió con el cometido, para serles sincera estos últimos capítulos me tienen muy nerviosa ¿por que? pues por que se acerca el final y pues quiero mantener el mismo interés que como al principio, les advierto que esto no termina hasta que coloque el ultimo cap., serena y darien pues parece que terminaron bien, aunq en realidad Serena no dijo nada, por ahí tengo mas cositas para la segunda parte, ¿verdad que no es bueno vivir atado al pasado y mucho menos al futuro? bueno yo no lo creo imagínate que todos viviéramos así que aburrido seria, ahora con otra cosa si conozco Nileve con decirte que ella me ayudado con la supervisión de que estos últimos caps queden buenos jaja y también me gustan sus fics, y muchas grax x los pensamientos que nos dedicas, de verdad no se que estaba pensando cuando publique mi primer fic, jajaja lo bueno es que les gusto y me dieron el animo de publicar el segundo y que definitivamente haya sido de su agrado, grax otra vez.

vichyta: hi!!! q bueno q te gusto el cap, y poco a poco se resolverán las cosas, no te vayas a perder la continuación... y no te preocupes si no tuviste mucho tiempo para escribir el review yo comprendo jaja hasta la próxima.

Kimi o ai shiteru: holas... mmm no pude actualizar tan pronto como hubiera querido, pero hoy me di el tiempo para hacerlo, espero actualizar el lunes, no prometo nada pero haber si tengo tiempo el lunes para poner otro cap, bye

tSuKi Ai KoU: hola, no te preocupes comprendo por que me imagino que estas tmb tratando de escribir los siguientes caps de tus fics, y bien ¿q te pareció este cap?, y volviendo a tu review ya que importa lo que digan los demás jajaja q mala soy no es cierto ya verán en los siguientes caps jiji bye.

Sailor Supreme: exacto como podía poner a Darien de malo... no puedo no puedo jaja (que dramática soy) y q bueno q te haya gustado la escena de Seiya a mi en lo personal me encanto y no es por exagerar pero yo llore cuando la estaba escribiendo (ah te digo vuelve el dramatismo) en fin mejor voy a lo que sigue por que si no voy a llorar (aunq no se por que) ahhh adiós.

aishwarya.moon: no te preocupes jaja total ya te castigaste tu solita, si hubiera un Seiya en la vida real como le haríamos para dividirlo entre todas, imagínate no nos tocaría casi nada jaja, y con respecto a tu pregunta es la misma que yo me hago ¿por que yo no? yo tmb quiero dos enamorados así pero que le vamos a hacer, ni modo conformarnos con los simples mortales jajaja, y tu duda del escudo sera resuelta en el siguiente cap, no deje de sintonizar... ah perdón no te pierdas el prox cap. jiji bye y grax

LOYDA ASTRID hellooo...pues muchas grax x el comentario, en lo personal creo que es la escena que mas me ha gustado, por q Seiya demuestra lo mucho que ama a Serena (quiero un novio así!!!!) ah y la canción se me olvido poner que es "Déjame Estar" de Diego Torres me encanta esa canción y creo que no pude elegir mejor titulo para este fic que ese y obvio tenia q poner la canción por que creo que los dos tenían dudas, miedos etc., los aretes bueno próximamente la explicación de los benditos aretes, no le quise dar tanto énfasis en eso por q solo va a ser una conexión pero mejor no te pierdas el próximo cap ya que hay van a explicar q onda (y esperando que no se decepcionen con los últimos caps de esta primera parte) y no creo que seas ansiosa... mmm bueno solo un poquito jajaja.

Renialt Shirou: q ondiux, no te preocupes si no dejaste review antes lo importante es que hoy lo dejaste y eso me da gusto al igual que te haya gustado mi fic, y dime cual es tu web, lo puedo poner yo o te lo tengo q mandar?, y grax x tu comentario y claro que va a tener un bonito final.

Prongslils: q bueno q te gusto este fic, y sobre todo que haya logrado q imagines perfectamente las escenas eso me alegra por q quiere decir q no soy tan mala para escribir jaja y por supuesto q tendrá un buen final para todos eso es seguro.

Isis Janet: ¿de verdad crees q soy mala? ahhh si un poquito ¿ahora q te pareció este cap? y lo de los recuerdos viene mas adelante ¡¡¡no se los pierdan!!! (uff q miedo ojala les siga gustando como hasta ahora)

Vicky Kou de Malfoy: hola!!!! q bueno q te animaste a leer este fic, y q lo seguiste hasta el ultimo capitulo puesto, ¿y como te pareció este?... yo tmp entiendo como no lo habías leído antes (jajaja no es cierto ah otra vez el dramatismo y la modestia) muchas grax por dejarme un review con tu opinión eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo, cambio de tema ¿como te fue en tus exámenes espero que no hayas reprobado por la culpa del fic?

Kaaaren: hello ¿con cual duda? espero que alguna haya sido respondida en este cap, si no pues a esperar los siguientes caps ya q poco a poco todo se sabrá y habrá sorpresas, solo espero ser comprendida con mis extrañas teorías jaja

Pam: antes que nada grax x dejar un review, y si efectivamente cada quien debería escribir su propio futuro aunq hay gente que no se atreve a vivir mas haya de las reglas impuestas ah en fin...volviendo a tu comentario no me molesta en absoluto y no coloque a hotaru por q ya ves como es, pero ya la puse en este cap, aunq ya no llego para ver a Serena todavía en coma así q esa conversación sigue pendiente, y vas a ver Darien no se va a quedar solito (oh eso espero)

Laura Virginia: ¡¡¡¡hi my friend!!!!!ya ves q te costaba leer un SyS jaja no es cierto q bueno q te gusto este fic y hasta que lo hayas encontrado romántico jiji (sabia que también caerías), a q Reina tan misteriosa pero si efectivamente cada quien sus razones, y no eres mala pero... ah mejor así la dejamos, y eso de ser escritora no se no creo que sea lo suficientemente buena como para hacerlo, talvez mas adelante, y grax x tu comentario, pero talvez solo serias tu la que comprara un libro jiji, ahora en respuesta a tu segundo review (q tramposas somos) no llores mmm como haré para componer tu corazoncito jiji, yo tmb te quiero mucho ñiña chillona jaja y no se como le hice para q te gustara SyS pero ya ves caíste al final jajaja (risa macabra)

Nileve Kou: ¡¡¡¡amiga!!!! snif snif snif ya te extrañaba (jiji) y no tienes nada que agradecer al contrario me diste el valor de publicar el fic tal y como lo había escrito (ahh creo q a veces tengo baja la autoestima) pero q grata sorpresa me lleve al darme cuenta q no soy tan mala para escribir como pensaba y q a mis queridas lectoras les ha gustado mi loca idea jaja, espero que no te pierdas por q acuérdate de q necesito tu ayuda bueno mas bien algo asi como tu aprobación jaja... un momento ya me acorde de lo q me dijiste ahhhhh q mala eres tu mi amiga engañándome y como mi amorcito snif snif snif pero esta bien por lo menos ya nos pusimos de acuerdo en compartirlo jajaja (q chistosas somos ¿verdad?) bueno espero que no te vuelvas a perder o si no por lo menos avisa para saber donde andas con mi amorcito ¿eh? jaja cuídate y grax amigocha.

Nos leeremos en la próxima esperando que siga siendo de su agrado bye!!!!!


	18. La Luna y Kinmoku

**Capitulo 18 ****La Luna y Kinmoku**

-¿Cómo se encuentra doctor? –_Pregunto Ikuko_-

-Bien señora, -_respondió el doctor_- pero me parece extraño ella realmente no tuvo por que haber quedado en coma… solo tuvo golpes leves pero nada mas… -_sonrió_- en fin lo bueno es que ya reacciono y en perfecto estado, parece como si solo hubiera dormido…

-Gracias… -_murmuro mamá Ikuko y sonrió para despedir al doctor acto seguido volvió con su hija-_

-Mamá tengo hambre… -_dijo Serena haciendo que su mamá sonriera_-

-Veo que ya vuelves a ser la misma –_respondió Ikuko, bostezando_-

-Perdona mamá… -_dijo Serena al ver a su mamá_- se que debes estar cansada ¿Por qué no te vas a descansar? Yo estoy bien…

-No me gustaría dejarte sola… -_respondió Ikuko volviendo a bostezar_- pero creo que tienes razón… ¿Quieres que llame a alguien para que se quede contigo? –_pregunto de forma picara-_

-Ay mamá –_dijo Serena apenándose un poco pues entendió la indirecta de su madre_- si…

X-X

-Seiya ¿Cómo te sientes? –_Pregunto Yaten cuando los tres chicos se alejaron de las chicas_-

-Bien… -_respondió evitando verlos_-

-Seiya tu no te encuentras bien ¿Qué te pasa? –_Dice Taiki al ver la forma en que su amigo los evade_- creo que puedes confiar en nosotros…

-Se que puedo confiar en ustedes pero… -_respondió Seiya pensando en si era el momento de contarles todo lo que vivió en esa especie de sueño_- me entere de algunas cosas… de porque ese cariño tan especial de la Princesa hacia mi…

-¿Quieres contarnos? –_pregunto Yaten curioso_-

-Talvez no sea el momento… -_respondió Seiya_-

-Seiya –_interrumpió Ikuko_- Serena quiere verte… ¿podrías quedarte con ella?... yo voy a descansar un momento…

-Gracias señora… y claro que me quedo con ella… no lo pensaría dos veces-_respondió Seiya y sin más se fue a la habitación de Serena_-

-Esta muy extraño ¿no? –_Comento Yaten_- en fin, voy con Mina…_ -alejándose de Taiki que se queda solo y pensativo-_

-Setsuna… Hotaru –_dijo Michiru al verlas llegar-_ ¿veo que pudiste convencerla?

X-X

-Seiya… -_dijo alegre la chica en cuanto lo vio_-

-Bombón… -_respondió Seiya un poco confundido pues Serena estaba comiendo como si nada_- ya estas mejor… por lo que veo

-Mmm si –_sonrió apenada_- tenía mucha hambre pero no quisieron darme más… -_dijo de forma triste-_

-Ay bombón… -_sonrió ante este comentario_- no cambias…

-Seiya… -_dijo ya de forma seria_- ¿crees… que sea necesario contarles a todos lo que paso?, me refiero a todo eso de nuestro pasado…

-No lo se… -_respondió Seiya sentándose en la silla junto a la cama de Serena_- sí para nosotros es complicado… además no hemos sabido todo…

-¿Tú… ya recordaste todo tu pasado? –_Pregunto Serena dudosa_-

-No… -_respondió Seiya serio_- recuerdo fragmentos pero no todo…

-Sabes… -_dijo Serena haciendo que Seiya volteara a verla_- al principio cuando supe que ya te conocía… no quería verte, por que pensé que nuevamente el pasado se interponía, pero cuando estuviste aquí, recordándome todo lo que habíamos vivido, -_bajando la mirada, jugando con la sabana-_ comprendí que tu amor es sincero y es por mi, no por quien haya sido… -_sonríe con tristeza_- aunque yo siempre he sentido que Serenity y yo somos diferentes, incluso Sailor Moon es diferente a mi…

-Te comprendo bombón… -_respondió Seiya tomando las manos de Serena-_ creo que es lo que me pasa a mi también… Sailor Star Fighter es una guerrera y creo que el Príncipe Seiya se negaba a abandonar su planeta, a abandonar a su hermana… _–reflexiona un poco_- ahora que lo pienso talvez por eso pude convertirme en hombre al llegar a la tierra…

-Entonces quiere decir… -_dijo Serena pensativa_-

-Así es Serena… -_interrumpió la Princesa_- Seiya y Sailor Fighter son dos personalidades diferentes al igual que Yaten y Taiki…

-Lo mismo pasa contigo querida… _-completo la Reina- _tu eres Serena pero también eres Serenity y lo mismo ocurre con las demás… -_voltea a ver a Seiya y le dice-_ por favor llama a Sailor Plut…

-Si… -_se levanto y fue a buscar a Setsuna, dejando a Serena confundida, a los pocos minutos regresaron- _

-Su majestad… -_dijo Setsuna haciendo una reverencia_- ¿ha llegado el momento de detener el tiempo?

-Así es… _-responde la Reina, pero al ver que Setsuna se iba a transformar interrumpió_- ya no es necesario que te transformes, solo piensa en detener el tiempo y se hará…

_Así Setsuna cerro los ojos y su símbolo pronto apareció en su frente, poco a poco todo va quedando en silencio, cosa que sorprende a Serena y Seiya voltean a verse, cuando al final todo es silencio Setsuna abre los ojos y su símbolo desaparece._

-Perfecto…-_dijo la Princesa_ – por favor ahora puedes llamar a los demás…

-Si Princesa –_respondió Setsuna-_

X-X

-¿Pero… que pasa? –_Pregunto Amy al ver el reloj colgado en la pared_- ¿a alguien más le paso esto? –_Señalando el reloj-_

_Pronto todos observaron sus relojes y notaron que estaban igual, estaban detenidos y algo que nadie había notado era el silencio._

-Todos pueden pasar –_rompió el silencio Setsuna_- la Reina quiere verlos a todos…

_Todos se voltearon a ver__se y no comprendían, sí acaso una sola chica entendió que había llegado el momento de saber todo y de tener una nueva oportunidad. Todas caminaron en silencio y notaron que era como si el hospital hubiera quedado vació, las primeras en entrar fueron las chicas que se sorprendieron de ver ahí a la Reina y sobre todo de ver a Serena como si nada hubiera pasado todas le sonrieron y ella correspondió el gesto, los últimos en entrar fueron los chicos que no podían creer que estuviera ahí su Princesa._

-Les sorprende vernos juntas ¿verdad? –_Pregunto la Princesa_-

-Si un poco… -_responde Yaten_- ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos están aquí?

-Yaten… _-interrumpe Taiki_- no seas irrespetuoso

-A poco tu no tienes esa dudas –_dijo Yaten defendiéndose, haciendo que la Reina sonriera-_

-Cállense –_dijo Haruka en voz alta_- precisamente estamos aquí por que ellas dos tienen que hablar con todos nosotros…

-Así es… -_dijo la Reina ya seria_- hay cosas que no debí ocultarles a ustedes… -_observando a cada chica- _

-Y yo también he ocultado algunas cosas _–comento la Princesa mirando a los chicos_- pero antes…

-Como se habrán dado cuenta el tiempo ha sido detenido _–interrumpió la Reina_- es para que no noten su ausencia… gracias a Sailor Plut… ella que había estado cuidando la puerta del tiempo por que así se lo pedimos, la Princesa y yo…

-Así es y esa decisión la tomamos de común acuerdo –_continuo la Princesa_- ya que en el Milenio de Plata mi planeta y la Luna mantenía una estrecha relación… y por consecuencia ambos lugares están ligados… -_volteo a ver a Serena y Seiya y sonrió_- una relación de amistad entre los Príncipes Seiya y Serenity…

_Todos voltearon a ver a Serena y a Seiya confundidos._

-¿Quiere decir que Seiya es Príncipe? –_Pregunto Yaten_-

-En el pasado lo fue… -_respondió Haruka al ver que la Reina le daba autorización de contar lo poco que sabia-_ en el pasado ellos dos mantuvieron una relación de amistad, mucho antes de que ella conociera al Príncipe Endimión… en cuanto conoció al Príncipe Endimión se enamoro de él y después fue atacada la Luna donde ustedes murieron _–refiriéndose a las Sailor Internas_- eso es lo que yo sabía…

-¿Y ustedes? _–Pregunto Mina intrigada_- ¿Qué paso con ustedes?

-Antes de continuar creo que lo mejor seria hablarlo en el lugar ideal –_dijo la Reina-_ será mejor si vamos a la Luna…

_Todos los presentes se confundieron y sacaron sus transformadores pues sabían que el único medio para viajar hasta la Luna era la tele transportación, la __Reina se dio cuenta._

-Princesa… _-dijo la Reina_- creo que por el momento tendremos que usar la energía de las estrellas…

-Si tiene razón… -_respondió la Princesa volteando a ver a Serena_- Serena ¿podrías entregarme las estrellas?

-Si claro –_dijo Serena confundida_-

_En cuanto se las entrego comenzaron a brillar ambas estrellas pero no lo suficiente como lo pudo notar la Princesa._

-Seiya… -_dijo la Princesa acercándose a él-_ tu guardas un poco de energía es necesario que se la proporciones a las estrellas… _-le da las estrellas_- ya tienen la mía, ahora debes desear llevarnos a la luna a todos por favor…

_Seiya tomo las estrellas entre sus manos y estas comenzaron a brillar de tal manera que toda la habitación se ilumino para cuando se debilito esa luz se encontraban ya en el Reino Lunar._

-Gracias Seiya… -_dijo la Reina_- ahora tienen que ver el por que pudimos llegar hasta aquí… observen… _-señala el mismo lugar que Seiya y Serena ya habían visto-_

-Serenity… -_dijo Seiya de una forma muy solemne_- por favor cuida esos aretes, ya que ellos son muy importantes para nuestro planeta… esas estrellas… guardan nuestra energía… el poder de Kinmoku…

-Pero Seiya… -_responde la Princesa_- entonces por que me los das, Kakyu debería conservarlos _–extiende su mano para devolvérselos_- no puedo aceptarlos…

-Confió en ti… _-sonríe_- nadie podría cuidarlos mejor que tu…

-Bueno como ya observaron –_dijo la Princesa dirigiéndose a Serena y Seiya_- los aretes son tan importantes que era necesario que ustedes los soñaran para que pudieran descubrir su pasado… y al ser Serenity la ultima en cuidarlos y no haberlo hecho hizo que la Serena recobrara la memoria de esos días olvidados… por no haber cumplido con el deseo del Príncipe Seiya…

-Por eso es que los dos estaban conectados por los sueños… _-dijo Rei casi para si_-

-¿Pero por que entonces Serena no tenia las dos estrellas? –_Pregunto Seiya_-

_La Reina trato de evadir la__ pregunta, dándoles la espalda, no estaba muy segura de seguir contando todo lo que guardaba._

-Reina Serenity, lo siento pero por favor responda la pregunta de Seiya… -_interrumpió Haruka en vista de que nadie se animaba a pedirlo-_

-Al darme yo cuenta de lo que Seiya le había regalado –_contesto la Reina desviando la mirada hacia los jardines-_ yo se los quite… se los devolvería a Kakyu, pero no tuve tiempo…

-La parte de los aretes, tiene una explicación, pero todo por partes –_completo la Princesa_-

-Esto que ven aquí… -_interrumpió la Reina sosteniendo en sus manos un escudo _- este, seria el escudo de su reino… -_dirigiéndose a Seiya y Serena- _

-¿Su… reino? –_pregunto Darien y voltea a ver Serena y Seiya que están igual de confundidos que él _- ¿Cuál reino?

-El reino que formarían al casarse Seiya y Serena –_respondió la Reina de una forma muy seria y con cierto aire de tristeza _- eso es algo que nunca les dijimos a los Príncipes… afortunada o desafortunadamente ustedes se conocieron siendo niños aún, pero con los años se convirtieron en los mejores amigos, aunque cada uno con sus obligaciones, Seiya como Príncipe de su planeta tenia que aprender protocolos, defensa personal y sobre todo a proteger el poder de las estrellas y la Princesa Serenity tendría que aprender a usar el cristal de plata para poder mantener la paz en la galaxia… si uníamos los dos reinos se podría crear un Reino lo suficientemente poderoso que pudiera proteger los dos sistemas…

_Todos se sorprendieron ante esto, en especial Darien. _

-Nosotras creímos que era lo mejor –_interrumpió la Princesa_- en ese momento la relación con los sistemas exteriores no era buena y como nuestro planeta pertenece a un sistema externo, decidimos que la unión de la Luna terrestre del sistema solar con un planeta de un sistema externo beneficiaria las relaciones… además de que si se hubiera unido el poder de la Luna y el poder de Kinmoku hubiera sido casi imposible destruir cualquiera de los Reinos… incluso invadir cualquiera de los dos sistemas así que la mejor manera era una boda… -_sonrió suavemente_- y ustedes eran los indicados ya que la Luna y Kinmoku siempre han tenido buenas relaciones y el que ustedes fueran amigos facilito nuestra decisión… además pensamos que ustedes talvez estaban enamorados, pero… nos equivocamos –_agacho la mirada-_ yo me equivoque…

_Serena y Seiya están impactados al saber de los planes que tenían la __Reina y la Princesa, y lo mismo le ocurría a los demás, estaban sorprendidos que parecía que no podía asimilar esa noticia._

-¿Pero como que nunca se lo dijeron a los Príncipes? –_Pregunto Michiru interesada_-

-Esa decisión la tomamos justo el día que el Príncipe Seiya le regalo los aretes a Serenity pero ese mismo día… -_dijo la Reina con tristeza_- los Príncipes de Kinmoku fueron avisados de que su planeta había sido invadido por los enemigos de uno de los sistemas exteriores y no tuvimos oportunidad de informarles nada… fue entonces cuando yo envié a las Sailor Exteriores para que los ayudaran… pero todo era por conseguir el poder de las estrellas y casualmente en ese mismo momento la Luna fue invadida por el Negaverso…y todo lo demás ya lo saben –_su voz parecía a punto de quebrarse-_ cuando los Príncipes y las Scouts regresaron ya no había mas que ruinas del Reino Lunar… a ustedes ya las había enviado a la tierra y yo… -_agacho la mirada-_ la Princesa Kakyu todavía me encontró con vida así que decidimos que era mejor que las Scouts se fueran con ella ya que no solo era el Negaverso quien nos amenazaba si no la guerra entre los sistemas exteriores y sabíamos que volverían para buscar nuevamente el poder de las estrellas al enterarse de que el Milenio de Plata había desaparecido pues eran los únicos interesados en mantener la paz entre los sistemas… fue entonces que solo le entregue una estrella a Kakyu, si el enemigo ya las llega a encontrar todo estaría perdido, fue lo mejor que ellos solo conservaran una…

-Seiya sufrió mucho con la muerte de la Princesa… que no tuve el valor de decirle que Serenity no pudo conservar su regalo _-continuo la Princesa Kakyu_- y cuando supo todo sobre la boda se molesto tanto conmigo… y…

-Y me deje asesinar… -_respondió Seiya que ahora parece que ya recordó todo_- por dolor, por frustración, por amistad…

_Serena __y todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que acababa de decir Seiya, ahora había recordado todo y era doloroso para Seiya y Serena, para él porque era algo que no hubiera querido recordar y para ella por que le dolía verlo sufrir_

-¿Pero por que no recordábamos nada de esto? –_Pregunto Serena_-

-Por que decidimos que era mejor que se olvidaran de esta parte… -_comenzó a responder la Princesa_- ya que cometimos algunos errores, y para nosotras también fue algo doloroso yo no lo hubiera querido pero la Reina me hizo prometerle que a las Sailors Exteriores también las enviaría a la tierra, borrando sus recuerdos, al igual que ella lo hizo con las Interiores, así que también pensé que era lo mejor para mi planeta pero los recuerdos de ustedes dos despertaron y ya no podíamos ocultar el pasado…

-Y yo por mi parte… –_completo la Reina_- pensé que era suficiente con que supieran su muerte, la destrucción del Milenio de Plata, como para decirles todo esto…

-Comprendo –_dijo Seiya-_ ¿si no hubieran despertado esos recuerdos…?

-Talvez todo seguiría como hasta hace poco _–interrumpió Haruka_- pero ustedes son tan obstinados… que se enamoraron por encima de esa amistad que los unía del pasado, así que esos recuerdos salieron a flote…

-Pero ya todo va a terminar _–dijo la Reina-_ después de algún tiempo de sufrimiento por fin todos podrán ser felices… ya que fueron mas fuertes los lazos de amistad y amor que cualquier pasado y cualquier futuro.

_Ante esto todos asintieron y las chicas vieron a Serena y por fin sonrieron todas juntas._

X-X

-Creo que nosotros debemos partir a Kinmoku… _-hablo la Princesa tratando de ocultar el dolor que sentía, volteando a ver a Taiki, Yaten y Seiya-_

-Pero… _-se extraño Seiya_- como regresar… no yo… no quiero regresar…

-Seiya confía en mi…-_respondió la Princesa_- cada una tiene que resolver sus problemas por separado…

-Bombón… -_dijo Seiya un poco triste_- yo no quiero ir… -_se acerca para abrazarla_-

-Seiya es lo mejor… -_corresponde al abrazo y_ _voltea a ver a Kakyu_- ella tiene razón, hay cosas que todavía no comprendemos… debes confiar en ella –_sonríe y en su oído le dice_- al fin es tu hermana… y recuerda que yo te amo… -_lo abraza fuertemente_- te esperare…

-Y será la ultima vez que estemos juntos… -_dijo Kakyu un poco triste_- ya que tu elegiste tu camino y a mi me queda respetarlo…

_Seiya se limito a darle un beso a Serena en la mejilla y camin__a hacia sus hermanos, aunque ellos también estaban confundidos ¿Qué pasaría con ellos y con las chicas?_

-Les prometo que será la ultima vez que los separare –_comento la Princesa pues noto la cara de desconcierto de los otros dos chicos-_ ustedes también eligieron su camino… _-comenzó a alejarse del grupo, los tres chicos la siguieron- _queridas espérenlos que ellos volverán… por cierto… -_dirigió su mirada a las 4 chicas protectoras de los planetas externos_- gracias… antiguas Sailor Scouts Exteriores…

_Las cuatro chicas sonrieron ante el comentario de la Princesa Kakyu y asintieron, aunque algunas no entendían a que se refería, pero ya era demasiado tarde para preguntar._

-¡Te estaré esperando Yaten! –_Grito Mina antes de que desaparecieran los 4 en el firmamento_- te estaré esperando _–murmuro_-

_Las demás chicas voltearon a verla definitivamente así era Mina hasta en los momentos donde debería estar seria, la __Reina sonrió pues de verdad que eran diferentes._

-Sabes Mina… -_dijo la Reina volviéndose a poner seria_- Sailor Venus nunca hubiera actuado de esa manera… Sailor Venus era tan diferente… -_volteo a verla Mina se puso seria y agacho la mirada_- pero tu eres Mina Aino ¿verdad?

-Yo… discúlpeme pero…- _dijo sin levantar la mirada_- ya no estoy segura de querer seguir siendo una Sailor Scout…

_Todas se sorprendieron, pues eso quería decir que desertaba como Sailor Scout, ¿acaso se podía hacer eso?, Serena se acerco a su amiga y la abrazo._

-Serena acércate… -_dijo la Reina interrumpiendo el abrazo_-

-Si… Reina Serenity… -_se acerco hasta quedar en frente de ella_-

_La __Reina sonrió, cerro los ojos y coloco sus manos enfrente a Serena y poco a poco se ilumino el jardín, ya que con esa posición de las manos hizo que saliera el cristal de plata del cuerpo de Serena, todas se asustaron pues pensaron que era el fin de Serena, pero eso no le afecto en lo absoluto lo único que sintió ella fue paz y tranquilidad._

-Ya no necesitaras esto… -_dijo la Reina sosteniendo en sus manos el cristal de plata_-

-Pero… -_intento decir Serena, pero no pudo ya que si se debilito por la falta del cristal, inmediatamente avanzo Darien para sostener a Serena –_

-No te preocupes estarás bien Serena –_comento la Reina, y le sonrió a Darien_- gracias por estar con ella.

_Darien solo asintió y ayudo a Serena a sentarse que estaba un poco débil todavía, la __Reina tomo el cristal entre sus manos y lo alzo. _

-Por favor poderoso cristal de plata… -_comenzó a decir la Reina sorprendiendo a las chicas y a Darien-_ concede el deseo que hoy te pido…

_El cristal comenzó a brillar mas de lo que recordaban las chicas, __a través de las manos de la Reina comenzaron a salir rayos de luz que iluminaron completamente todo el lugar, las chicas se cubrieron los ojos, pues la luz era demasiado brillante, cuando pudieron abrir los ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. _

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews

Pues muchas grax a todas las personas que han seguido hasta este capitulo el fic, estamos ahora si entrando a la etapa final, pero eso no quiere decir que no nos vamos a seguir viendo, pronto la segunda parte de este fic, aquí la sinopsis; el amor entrara en las vidas de nuestras chicas, confusión por parte de una de ellas, celos de un padre, conocimientos, y por fin una pareja que nos ha hecho sufrir. No se lo pierdan por que espero seguir viendolas aquí para saber que opinan. Bueno ahora si aquí las respuestas grax otra vez por tomarse la molestia de dejar un review.

vichyta: hola como viste aqui ando todavia ya que nos faltan algunas cosas por aclarar, estamos entrando ahora si a la parte final, y de verdad estoy nerviosa de que les van a parecer estos ultimos caps comenzando por este... y muchas grax x seguir mis futuros fics.

Laura Virginia: ya ves solo un libro vendido jajaja, creo que ya nadie extraña a Rini... (lo siento por las que les gusta), bueno Hotaru pero ya nos arreglaremos con ella y tu idea de Darien me gusta ya veras mas adelante esto todavia no termina.

Isis Janet: hola again jiji, q bueno q te gusto el cap y si els suspenso sigue ¿que te parecio este cap? espero que algunas dudas se han resuelto en este cap, aunq no creo todavia faltan mas cosas, espero haber escrito de forma que todas comprendan mis locas ideas.

Kimi o ai shiteru: grax x tu comentario, y Setsuna ya ves como es muy misteriosa pero muy pronto van a entender a que se refiere, y claro que no me precionas al contrario, yo que las deje mala acostumbradas pero en fin tratare de remediar eso, talvez la proxima actualización sea el jueves para que esten al pendiente.

LOYDA ASTRID: hello creo que todas queremos un novio asi y todas desvariamos de vez en cuando jiji, lastima que no existen tales hombres snif snif, grax tu comentario q bueno q te agrado el cap, y Hotaru bueno pues con ella todavia tenemos una platica pendiente, no crean que se me ha olvidado pero como se dieron cuenta llego un poco tarde, jajaja q risa con tu comentario de la cosa de pelo rosa jaja, y con respecto a Kakyu y Seiya pues grax, por lo menos con algunas logre mi cometido que era sorprender y como dices la mayoria lo pone a el de principe y a Kakyu de guardiana asi que bueno yo en lo personal me preguntaba por q cierto afecto a Fighter y ya ves mi cabeza loca lo que saco... y otra vez grax x seguir el fic.

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: que bueno q te gusto cada confesion de las chicas, la verdad si fue dificil hacerlo pero estoy contenta de que les hayan gustado asi que todo sacrificio valio la pena jiji, vaya revelaciones con la princesa que bien tenia escondido el secreto familiar, y Taiki y Amy son lindos y tiernos asi que les vamos a dar una oportunidad, bueno ahhh ya ve iba a adelantar a los hechos, pero mejor las dejo con la duda, ¿que pasara en la segunda parte? uff sorpresas, reacciones inesperadas y mucho pero mucho amor, por fin he terminado con el drama, (bueno en realidad no) pero es para mantener la emoción. y muchas grax por tus deceos, espero que tengas un lindo inicio de semana, y que todo vaya con tranquilidad y yo siempre me porto muy bien ¿y tu? a verdadjiji.


	19. Separación

**Capitulo 19 Separación**

_El viaje de la Luna a Kinmoku fue__ muy tenso, al llegar al planeta de fuego las starlights se transformaron en su forma masculina y la Princesa inmediatamente se dirigió al salón principal seguida de los chicos, al llegar la Princesa se sentó en el trono y los chicos la observaron esperando que ella comenzara a decir la razón por la cual habían vuelto, pero nada, hasta que Seiya por fin rompe el silencio._

-¿Cómo es posible que tú y yo seamos hermanos? –_pregunto de forma directa-_

_La Princesa agacho la mirada y comenzó a llorar, Taiki y Yaten se miraron extrañados pues esa parte de la historia no la conocían, no comprendían como es que Seiya ahora era __además de Príncipe hermano de la Princesa Kakyu, así que también estaban interesados en escuchar toda la historia, caminaron hasta colocarse a lado de Seiya._

-¿Por qué lo oculto? –_pregunto Yaten y en su voz había un tono de decepción_-

_Ella seguía sin levantar la mirada, continuaba llorando, cosa que estaba desesperando a Seiya que por fin demostró que estaba molesto._

-¡Responde por favor! –_Alzo la voz haciendo que la Princesa por fin levantara la mirada_-

-sigues teniendo el mismo temperamento fuerte que aquella ocasión, -_lo miro un poco sorprendida_- fue… muy doloroso para mi… -_continuo pausadamente la Princesa, tratando de calmarse- _después de que regresamos de la Luna, tu estabas triste, yo trataba de ayudarte… pero no supe como, no podía comprender como es que sufrías tanto por tu amiga incluso llegue a pensar que estabas enamorado de Serenity… -_sonrió de forma triste_- después me contaste todo acerca de la Princesa y el Príncipe Endimión y entonces comprendí que era del tipo de amistad mas pura que se puede conocer y entendí que lo que íbamos a hacer con ustedes dos era un error, pero era demasiado tarde…

-¿Cómo fue que Seiya murió? –_pregunto Taiki serio_-

-Cuando Seiya se entero de la boda arreglada –_continuo la Princesa_- se molesto tanto conmigo, por que él me tenia confianza… ambos, nos teníamos confianza y me reclamo el que estuviera planeando esa boda por conveniencia… en ese mismo momento nuestro planeta fue atacado por los lideres de los sistemas externos… -_cierra los ojos y derrama unas lagrimas al recordar_- estábamos desprevenidos… las Sailor externas nos ayudaron y ustedes como guerreros –_refiriéndose a Taiki y Yaten_- lucharon a lado de Seiya…

-¿Guerreros? –_Pregunto Yaten_- ¿quiere decir que nosotros fuimos…?

-Hombres… -_completo la Princesa_- así es…

X-X

_Las chicas seguían sorprendidas pero a la vez se sintieron débiles, como si algo les faltara, y todas trataron de mantenerse de pie, las sombras una por una caminaban hacia__ la luz y se fueron presentando._

-Soy Sailor Mercury –_quedando enfrente de Amy_-

-Yo soy Sailor Mars –_parándose enfrente de Rei_-

-Soy Sailor Júpiter –_se detuvo frente a Lita_-

-Y yo soy Sailor Venus –_se para frente a Mina_- líder de las Sailor Scouts internas

_Las 4 se sorprendieron pero no solo ellas, ya que también para las demás había sorpresas._

-Disculpen –_dijo una de las sombras acercándose, haciendo que todas voltearan a verla, ahora era el turno de ella_- yo soy Sailor Saturn –_deteniéndose enfrente de la mas pequeña de todas_-

-Yo soy Sailor Plut –_parándose enfrente de Setsuna_-

-Soy Sailor Neptune –_camino de forma delicada hasta detenerse enfrente de Michiru_-

-Pues yo soy Sailor Uranus –_dijo fríamente deteniéndose frente a Haruka_- soy líder de las Sailor Scouts exteriores.

_Las 8 chicas se quedaron impactadas ¿Cómo era posible?, cada una miraba fijamente a la Sailor que tenían enfrente, si físicamente era iguales, pero __a la vez diferentes. Serena y Darien miraba sorprendidos esa escena era tan extraño ver a las Sailor y a las chicas por separado._

X-X

_En Kinmoku_

_Flash back_

-Seiya por favor… comprende –_decía la Princesa tratando de acercarse a Seiya_- creímos que era lo mejor…

-Kakyu, como pudiste estar de acuerdo… -_reclamaba Seiya molesto_- ¿de quien fue esa maravillosa idea?

-No me faltes al respeto… -_trataba de imponerse la Princesa_- no se te olvide que aunque seamos hermanos soy la Princesa…

-Dejemos de lado los títulos –_contestaba sarcástico_- soy tu hermano, pero eso no quiere decir que puedas decidir sobre mi vida, además yo no hubiera podido hacerle eso a Serenity -_su tono se volvía triste_- yo la quiero mucho es lo mas importante que me pudo haber pasado en mi vida… pero…

-¿Seiya la amas? –_Pregunto la Princesa al ver la tristeza con la que Seiya se refería a Serenity- _

-Yo… -_Seiya guardo silencio esa era un pregunta hasta cierto punto tonta así que contesto_- no… ella amaba al Príncipe de la tierra a Endimión… por eso es que no hubiera podido casarme con ella… aunque eso fuera en contra de ustedes dos…

-Comprendo… -_dijo la Princesa_- pero antes que Serenity es Princesa…

_Seiya trato de negar pero justo en ese momento se escucho una explosión proveniente de los jardines, inmediatamente la Princesa se puso de pie, Seiya se paro frente a ella __como acostumbraba como guardián, entonces llegaron las Sailor y los Guerreros._

-Princesa… _-interrumpió Sailor Uranus_- el reino esta siendo atacado…

_Seiya volteo a ver a su hermana para abrazarla, __ le sonrió y deposito en su mejilla un beso._

-Se que pensaron que era lo mejor… -_dijo suavemente Seiya_- gracias Kakyu, te quiero mucho nunca lo olvides -_y corrió hacia donde estaban sus fieles guardianes, acto seguido todos corrieron para enfrentar a los enemigos-_

-Perdóname Seiya… -_murmuro la joven Princesa, sosteniendo en su mano lo único que ella guardaría de los hermosos aretes que él le había regalado a la Princesa_-

_A la salida del palacio ya los estaban esperando __el líder representando a los sistemas exteriores junto con todos los invasores, al ver salir al Príncipe de Kinmoku se sorprendieron pues todos sabían que la energía del planeta era resguardada por él, así que sin dudarlo comenzaron a atacarlo para arrebatarle el poder de Kinmoku pero salieron al paso Healer y Maker ambos guardianes del Príncipe, cuando quisieron ayudar las Scouts estas fueron atacadas por los guerreros de los sistemas, así comenzó la batalla entre el planeta Kinmoku y los sistemas exteriores, Seiya no se dejaría arrebatar el poder de su planeta o eso aparentaba, sus compañeros lo conocían tan bien que se dieron cuenta que no era el mismo estaba siendo herido y no le importaba, la Princesa también lo notaba así que decidió salir y luchar ella también._

X-X

-¿Pero que esto Reina Serenity? –_pregunto Haruka algo molesta_-

-Esto mi querida Haruka… -_comenzó la Reina_- es el fin de sus vidas como Sailor Scouts y el inicio de sus vidas como chicas normales…

-¿Es posible? –_Pregunto Lita_- es decir ¿tener vidas como chicas normales?

-Si así es –_sonrió la Reina_- hoy comienza su nueva oportunidad… para ser felices

-Y creo que ha llegado la hora de que las Sailor Scouts descansen también –_dijo Sailor Venus-_

-Disculpen las molestias que les ocasionamos –_dijo Sailor Mars_- pero algunos de esos problemas ustedes mismas los provocaron –_sonrió- _

-¿Pero que significa esto? _–Dijo molesta Rei_- ¿podría explicarnos Reina?

-Veo que si somos diferentes Rei –_dijo Sailor Mars_- muy diferentes…

X-X

_La Princesa avanzaba decida, dispuesta a luchar por su planeta, por mantener la paz entre los sistemas, así se lo había prometido a la __Reina Serenity, y tampoco podía soportar ver como era herido una y otra vez su hermano, tan absorta en sus pensamientos iba que no se dio cuenta que el líder de los enemigos la venia siguiendo dispuesto a matarla por la espalda, de la única manera en que lo hacen los cobardes, Seiya alcanzo a ver a la perfección y corrió hacia su hermana sus fieles guerreros quisieron ir a ayudarlo pero en su intento fueron heridos, las Sailor intentaban por todos los medios de proteger a los Príncipes pero también ellas estaban siendo derrotadas, entre mas trataba Seiya de avanzar mas difícil era hasta que por fin llego hasta ella y solo atino a abrazarla y voltearse inmediatamente para recibir él el golpe final._

-¡No… Seiya! –_Grito la Princesa_-

_El movimiento de Seiya fue tan rápido que ella no noto que él lo había hecho a propósito ya que era la única manera de poder acabar con el líder de los enemigos. Healer, Maker, las __Scouts e incluso los invasores voltearon al escuchar el grito de la Princesa y observaron como caía Seiya en brazos de su hermana, gravemente herido, al igual que caía el líder y si, el plan funciono aun a costa de la propia vida de Seiya._

_Al ver que el líder había muerto los demás no tuvieron mas remedio que rendirse, así que comenzó la retirada, pero para los habitantes de Kinmoku, para los guardias, para las Scouts y para la Princesa era demasiado tarde, el Príncipe Seiya estaba al borde la muerte._

X-X

-Veo que si somos diferentes Rei –_dijo Sailor Mars_- muy diferentes…

-¿Diferentes? –_Pregunto Lita_-

-Así es –_comenzó a decir la Reina_- ellas son lo que ustedes nunca fueron…

-No entiendo… -_dijo Mina con cierto aire de desconcierto_- ¿quiere decir que ellas en realidad nunca fueron como somos? Ya me revolví…

-Mina es simple… -_dijo Sailor Venus_- yo como Sailor Scout nunca tuve los sueños que tu tuviste como una chica normal…

-Lo que quiere decir Sailor Venus… -_interrumpió Sailor Uranus_- es que nosotras como Sailor Scouts somos diferentes a ustedes… -_reflexiona un poco_- pero realmente diferentes, ya que para algunas fue un sacrificio y para otras fue divertido vivir en su mundo…

-Eso es verdad… -_dijo Sailor Mercury_- y algunas conocimos sentimientos que como Sailor no conocimos… -_agacho la mirada_- pero gracias a ustedes supimos lo que es la amistad, el amor, el dolor…

-Sailor Scouts creo que ha llegado la hora de despedirse –_dijo la Reina muy seria_-

_Las __Sailor Scouts asintieron, las chicas estaban sorprendidas, Darien y Serena se mantenían callados ya que ellos no tenían nada que opinar sobre las Sailor._

X-X

-Los Príncipes de los planetas… -_dijo débilmente Seiya aun en brazos de su hermana_- así como la Princesa de la Luna debemos renacer como tales… -_su voz era cada vez más débil_- pero yo no quiero… no quiero volver y conocerla otra vez… no quiero que planeen mi vida otra vez… -_sonrió débilmente y toco la mejilla de Kakyu_- pero tampoco quiero abandonarte, ni quiero abandonar mi planeta…

-Seiya… -_murmuro la chica sollozando_-

_Poco a poco las __Scouts trataban de llegar hasta donde estaba la Princesa, pero al igual que los guerreros Healer y Maker trataban de parecer fuertes pero ya no era así también su vida se estaba extinguiendo._

-Pero no puedo evitar que renazcas como Príncipe… -_dijo llorando Kakyu_-

-Kakyu… -_dijo aun mas débil Seiya_- tu y yo sabemos que si se puede… si tuviéramos ambas estrellas… -_su rostro era cada vez mas pálido_- pero con una sola no se que pueda pasar… -_le sonrió y ella se sorprendió_- se que tienes solo una estrella…

-Pero sabes que el poder de una no es suficiente… -_dijo Kakyu tratando de controlarse, de entre su ropa saca la estrella_- además es lo que ellos buscaban…

-Pero se han rendido… -_respondió tratando de convencerla_- talvez si le brindo lo que queda de mi poder… sea suficiente… para cumplir mi voluntad…

-¿De que habla Príncipe? –_preguntaba Healer que se acercaba_- ¿Cuál voluntad?

_La Princesa __comenzó a llorar y cuando Seiya estaba a punto de contarles su última voluntad ella se adelanto y respondió las preguntas de Healer, y tanto él como Maker_ _se sorprendieron al escuchar todo eso._

X-X

-¿Como despedirnos? –_Pregunto Rei-_

-¿Ya no seremos Sailor Scouts? –_Pregunto Lita_-

-¿Pero y que pasara con nosotras? –_Pregunto Amy-_

-Esta bien que no me sienta ya una Sailor Scout… -_dijo Mina_- pero creo que tampoco hay que llegar a los extremos…

_Este comentario hizo que las __Scouts y la Reina sonrieran delicadamente._

-Si que eres diferente a Sailor Venus –_dijo Sailor Saturn_-

-Gracias Sailor Saturn –_dijo muy seria Sailor Venus_- ya nos dimos cuenta…

-Por favor no vayan a comenzar… -_dijo Sailor Mars suspirando en señal de resignación_-

-Por que no eres un poco mas como Sailor Mars –_murmuro Mina en el oído de Rei-_

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! –_Grito Rei cosa que asusto a Mina_-

_Todas veían asombradas como comenzaron una divertida discusión Mina y Rei, Haruka solo cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, aunque también estaba sonriendo._

X-X

-Con todo respeto Princesa… -_dijo Maker_- pero nosotros… -_volteo a ver a Healer_- solicitamos seguir el mismo destino que nuestro Príncipe… sea cual sea…

-Si Princesa… -_continuo Healer- _prometimos siempre estar con el Príncipe –_reflexiono un poco y continuo- _mas bien con Seiya…

-Comprendo –_dijo la Princesa de forma solemne_- no esperaba menos de ustedes dos…

-Princesa… -_interrumpió Sailor Uranus que estaba débil_- fue… un honor… servir hasta el final al planeta kinmoku… -_en ese momento volteo a ver a sus compañeras_- gracias Sailor Scouts…

_Dicho esto las 4 chicas cayeron muertas ante la mirada atónita de la Princesa que ya no tuvo oportunidad de agradecerles que hubieran dado su vida protegiendo un reino que no les correspondía. La Princesa cerró los ojos y sintió como toda la energía que aun poseía se concentraba, no supo si fue por tristeza, dolor, orgullo o coraje de ver tantas perdidas en su planeta._

-Kakyu… -_dijo débilmente Seiya_- por favor… ayúdame…

-Seiya… -_reacciono la Princesa y se acerco a él_- no se si podré soportar perderte…

-Eres fuerte… -_su voz se debilitaba cada vez mas_- no… te… abandonare… -_su voz se apago_-

-Seiya… te prometo… que no volverás a sufrir…-_murmuro la Princesa_- Seiya… –_comenzó a llorar_- ¡Seiya! –_Grito al final-_

_Healer y Maker se hincaron enfrente de los Príncipes._

-Fieles… hasta la muerte… -_dijo Maker_-

-Siempre… al… servicio… de Kinmoku –_finalizo Healer_-

_Los dos chicos cayeron desfallecidos, la Princesa estaba entrando en shock, cuando recordó su promesa, se tranquilizo, se levanto tomo la estrella en sus manos y todos sus sentimientos se concentraron en la única estrella que poseía, levanto la mirada y observo a cada Sailor Scout, observo los cuerpos inertes de Healer y Maker, y al final el cuerpo de su hermano, la estrella brillo aún mas de lo que ya lo hacia, levanto las manos, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla y por fin la estrella dio su máximo esplendor, ese era el verdadero poder de Kakyu, ya que no había hecho falta el poder de Seiya, pronto los cuerpos de las __Scouts, de los guerreros y de Seiya comenzaron a desaparecer, el planeta poco a poco se fue reconstruyendo hasta quedar como si nada hubiera pasado._

_Fin flash back_

-Cuando los volví a ver todo había cambiado ya que no eran mas guerreros si no Sailor Star Lights así fue que renacieron por que esa fue mi decisión evitar que el Príncipe renaciera como tal pero tampoco dejaría que se alejara de su hogar, y a partir de entonces me sentí culpable, sentí que todo lo que había hecho desde un principio había sido un error_ –dijo Kakyu con voz triste- _pero ya no había nada que hacer, hasta ahora…

_Taiki y Yaten estaban con la mirada perdida en el paisaje, no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar, Seiya se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, pues él a diferencia de sus compañeros recordaba todo a la perfección, sintió un dolor terrible en el corazón al recordar los momentos que vivió junto a la Princesa de la Luna, como sufrió su muerte y le dolió ver sufrir a su hermana._

-Perdona… -_dijo Seiya aun con los ojos cerrados_-

-¿Qué? –_Dijo Kakyu_-

-Perdóname por obligarte a hacer algo que no sabíamos que consecuencias traería, por hacerte sentir así y sobre todo perdóname por que no puedo cumplir mi promesa de quedarme a tu lado… –_respondió Seiya ahora de sus ojos salían lágrimas-_ pero ya no me puedo quedar aquí…

_Taiki y Yaten voltearon a ver a Seiya y cada uno lo respaldo, sabían a que se refería._

-Lo sentimos Princesa –_dijo Taiki_- pero yo tampoco puedo quedarme aquí…

-Lo siento –_continuo Yaten_- pero como usted nos dijo antes… ya que los tres elegimos nuestro camino…

-Lo comprendo… -_contesto la Princesa de manera triste_- solo que era necesario que volvieran para que pudieran comprender por que nunca les dije la verdad…

-¿Podemos renunciar a la personalidad de starlights? –_Pregunto Seiya directamente-_

X-X

-¿Pero que pasara con nostras, es decir que pasar con la tierra? –_Pregunto Hotaru-_

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien ya no tienen de que preocuparse –_respondió la Reina_-

-¿Olvidaremos todo lo que hemos vivido juntas? –_Pregunto Mina un poco triste_-

-No… -_respondió Sailor Venus_- lo único que va a pasar es que serán libres, pero en sus memorias quedaran todas las cosas que han vivido…

-Eso es algo en lo que no puedo intervenir… _-continuo la Reina_- ya que lo único que haré es liberarlas del deber de Sailor Scouts… se lo merecen… bien ha llegado la ahora de las despedidas…

X-X

Este es el penúltimo capitulo, estoy un poco triste, pero también feliz por que pude realizar todo lo que tenia planeado para este fic, incluyendo la segunda parte que espero también vaya a ser de su agrado, eso si me tiene un poco nerviosa de cómo lo vayan a tomar, (espero que bien) muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que se mantuvieron en contacto demostrándome que si les intereso y sobre todo que les gusto.

Respuestas a los reviews

vichyta: hola ya ves aquí ando no me he perdido ni nada por el estilo, y aquí dejando actualización hoy en un día especial, muchas gracias por tu review, y no te mueras por favor, si no quien va a seguir la continuación, creo que la segunda parte es la mas complicada, pero espero que les guste como esta quedando pronto comenzara falta un capitulo para terminar y seguir con la segunda así que no te desesperes bye.

Kimi o ai shiteru: exacto las cosas se aclaran poco a poco para poder entender, y no Kakyu no es mala (la verdad no entiendo como a algunas personas les cae mal ¿mmm pues sabe?) y aviso talvez actualice el martes o miércoles.

Isis Janet: dudas resueltas, ¿que te pareció el capitulo de hoy?, ojala que te haya gustado, el próximo es el fin y muy pronto el inicio de la segunda parte (que nervios)

Marina Acero: muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review, espero que te haya gustado el fic como para que sigas la continuación grax bye

drixx: no tienes por que disculparte, pero la verdad ya te extrañaba snif snif (lo siento creo que ando un poco sensible últimamente ademas de dramática), volviendo al review... claro que Seiya es un príncipe (ahhhhh suspiro), y que bueno q te agrado la loca idea de separar a las Sailor de las chicas yo tmb creo que son totalmente diferentes. Solo un capitulo mas y se termino el sufrimiento bueno no para todas, como pudiste leer en la sinopsis que deje, espero seguir leyendo pronto y que no te pierdas por mucho tiempo bye y grax x volver jiji

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: q mala onda q no tengas con quien portarte mal, pero en fin eso es lo de menos mientras estés contenta, y con respecto al fic no ya te diste cuenta q no les borre la memoria no pude... por que hubiera sido lo mismo venir arrastrando cosas del pasado entre Seiya y Serena, solo un capitulo mas y por fin la continuación, solo unos días mas espero actualizar el martes o el miércoles, asi que pendientes jiji. Y que te puedo decir, con respecto al bonito mensaje que me enviaste, me pareció muy lindo y si tienes razón que difícil es encontrar un buen amigo, y sobre todo conservarlo, hay quienes están solos y cuando llegan a conseguir un amigo al poco tiempo lo descuidan pensando "siempre estará ahí" que confiados somos los seres humanos ¿no crees? y lo mismo pasa con el amor, pocas son las personas que logran en su vida amar y ser amados sinceramente y muchos poco a poco acaban con ese amor (además de confiados tontos) pero ni modo así es la naturaleza humana y que le vamos a hacer... bueno volviendo al tema jaja, yo tmb espero que te la pases súper bien ya sea sola o acompañada (ojo no solo de novios se vive), como sea que hoy pase de la manera mas agradable posible gracias, saludos, besos y abrazos.

Laura Virginia: hola que bueno que te esta gustando la historia y que te hayas tomado el tiempo de dejarme un mensajito, y del msn no te preocupes comprendo pero ya manda a arreglar esa compu ya para que te puedas conectar, bueno por lo menos utiliza en el tiempo sin compu para comenzar a preparar lo del libro, me dan muchas ganas de leer lo que tu loca cabecita produzca, y espero que sea pronto y claro que te voy a dar mi opinión no sabes me intereso mucho la idea q traes espero que pronto la puedas concretar... cambiando de tema actualizo el martes o miércoles no estoy muy segura pero estate al pendiente (solo si puedes). Feliz Día amiguita...espero que te la pases súper o si ya leíste tarde que te la hayas pasado súper bien abrazos y besitos cuídate mucho bye

Nileve Kou: jaja claro que necesito tu aprobación, pero aun no me dices q piensas de lo primero de la continuación, el tiempo me esta comiendo jaja, no es cierto pero si me gustaría saber que opinas, ya que lo que te envié lo cambie así que me imagino que vas a terminar leyendo el primer cap de la continuación aquí y espero que te guste al igual que le guste a las demás chicas que hasta ahora han seguido este fic, y no te preocupes me ayudaras cuando puedas, pero se me hace que será en otra ocasión, por que últimamente he andado un poco creativa y ya casi termino la continuación, cuídate mucho amiga y no tardes en aparecer, que esas salidas se me están haciendo sospechosas, casualmente mi fuente de inspiración se pierde los mismos días (jajaja sabes a quien me refiero) bueno en fin ya que ha compartir ni modo bye y besitos cuídate


	20. El fin de una vida

**Capitulo 20 El Fin de una vida **

-Creo que todas tienen algo que decir ¿verdad Sailors Scouts? –_Continuo la Reina haciendo que todas voltearan a verla_- ya no tenemos mucho tiempo…

_Las Sailors Scouts asintieron al igual que las chicas, así cada uno comenzó a despedirse_

-Amy mizuno… -_comenzó Sailor Mercury_- te estoy muy agradecida, ya que me enseñaste que es muy importante estudiar pero también la diversión –_sonrió_- conocí lo que es la amistad ha lado de este maravilloso grupo de chicas y a lado de Serena y bueno el amor… por favor disfruta cada minuto en compañía de Taiki… hacen una linda pareja…

-Gracias –_dijo tímidamente Amy sonrojándose_- me dio gusto haber podido ayudar a mantener la paz… y proteger todo lo que ustedes habían protegido…

_Sailor__ Mercury extendió su mano y Amy comprendió el gesto, igual extendió su mano pero Sailor Mercury se sorprendió pues en vez de despedirse con un apretón de manos Amy la abrazo._

-Gracias Sailor Mercury –_finalizo Amy_-

X-X

_La siguiente seria Sailor Plut._

-Tanta seriedad no te queda… -_dijo Sailor Plut-_ ahora vas a poder conocer lo que es vivir sin remordimientos… -_sonrió_- no lo vayas a desperdiciar…

-¿Pero y las puertas del tiempo? –_Pregunto Setsuna_-

-No te preocupes… -_respondió la Reina_- de ahora en adelante permanecerán selladas, para evitar cualquier intromisión del futuro… o del pasado…

-Ahora trata de disfrutar de la vida… -_continúo Sailor Plut_- y por lo que imagino, aprenderás a ser una buena mamá –_sonrió y volteo a ver a Hotaru_- espero que sean muy felices.

-Gracias… -_respondió Setsuna y por fin dejo ver una hermosa sonrisa_-

X-X

_El turno ahora era de Sailor Mars._

-Podrías… -_comenzó de manera tímida_- podrías tratar de controlar tu carácter –_continuo, sonriéndole a Rei-_ no te hace nada bien…

-Pero es que no puedo controlarme –_respondió Rei un poco apenada_-

-Si lo se, pero de verdad sufrí mucho… -_dijo sonriendo_- nuestros caracteres son muy diferentes… tanto, que me sorprendió tu manera de tratar a la persona que mas admiras y respetas…

-¿A que te refieres? –_Pregunto confundida Rei_-

-A Serena… –_respondió la Sailor volteando a ver a Serena_- recuerda que yo conozco tus verdaderos sentimientos –_coloca una mano sobre un hombro de Rei_- se valiente y enfrenta lo que sientes por cada persona que te rodea… en especial por aquellos que hacen que tu vida tenga sentido…

_Rei ya no pudo decir nada, pues sabía que la Sailor de la pasión tenía razón, así que solo le sonrió en respuesta._

X-X

-Gracias por enseñarme a tocar el violín –_dijo Sailor Neptune_-

_Michiru volteo al escuchar la voz de la Sailor y trato de contestar pero la Sailor continuo._

-No sabia que todavía podía aprender a tocar –_sonrió de forma muy coqueta_- ¿sabes? Me gusta esa extraña relación que mantienes con Haruka –_ella se sonrojo un poco al igual que Michiru y Haruka-_

-¿Tú siempre fuiste así de elegante? –_Pregunto Michiru de forma que cambiaran el tema_-

-Si… -_respondió la Sailor entendiendo que era algo incomodo lo que acaba de decir-_ y por fortuna tu también te caracterizas por eso, así que no yo no sufrí con tu personalidad… y yo al igual que todas, también espero que tu seas feliz… de la forma en que tu decidas… y con quien tu quieras… -_dicho esto se volteo y comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaba la Reina con las demás Sailors que ya se habían despedido_-

X-X

_Sailor Júpiter volteo a ver a Sailor Neptune, suspiro ya muy desesperada, ahora era su turno y ya no quería perder más tiempo._

-Cocinas muy rico Lita Kino –_dijo sin rodeos_-

-Mmm gracias… -_respondió desconcertada Lita_- no me digas… eres demasiado impaciente ¿verdad? –_sonrió de forma tierna-_

-¿Algún problema? –_Pregunto Sailor Júpiter al parecer un poco molesta_-

-No ninguno… -_respondió graciosamente Lita_- pero me imagino que para ti si fue un sacrificio…

-La verdad si… _-respondió sin rodeos la Sailor del trueno_- bueno en realidad un poco… por lo menos aprendí lo que es la cocina y para que sirve cada utensilio… -_sonrió al fin_-

-Gracias por todo lo que vivimos juntas –_dijo Lita de forma seria_- lo bueno y lo malo, al final creo que siempre nos tuvimos la una a la otra ¿no?

-Si claro que si… _-respondió ahora mas tranquila_- pero ahora solo serás tú quien elija el camino que debe seguir… solo espero que lo elijas bien… bueno es todo adiós…

_Finalizo Sailor Júpiter sin darle tiempo a Lita de responder, y al parecer así era mejor ya que por lo que pudieron ver todos la Sailor era muy desesperada y de un carácter muy extraño._

X-X

-Por favor podrías dejar de lado un poco la soledad… -_dijo Sailor Saturn_- y divertirte más, que disfrutes de cada día, del amanecer, del anochecer… en fin que vivas feliz…

-Trataré… -_respondió Hotaru_- ¿pero no se supone que tu eres la mas reservada y mas misteriosa? –_Pregunto de forma inocente_-

-Lo soy… -_respondió la Sailor_- pero te digo todo esto, por que aún eres muy pequeña para que vivas en tu propio mundo… y en soledad…

-¿Podré vivir sin preocuparme por la destrucción del planeta? _–Dijo la chiquilla_-

-Claro que lo harás Hotaru… -_respondió Saturn_- de ahora en adelante no tendrás mas esa preocupación, y como te dije antes disfruta cada día al máximo… y por lo otro –_continuo casi en un murmullo_- no te preocupes… todo estará bien…

_La pequeña sonrió y asintió, la Sailor se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente para después caminar y acercarse a la __Reina._

X-X

-Mina Aino… -_interrumpió Sailor Venus-_ lograras ser la mejor cantante, te lo aseguro…

-Gracias Sailor Venus –_respondió Mina sonrojándose un poco_- ¿no estas molesta conmigo?

-¿Por habría de estarlo? –_Respondió con una pregunta Venus_-

-Pues por que… bueno… es que yo… -_titubeaba Mina_- tú sabes –_casi en secreto continua_- por haber dicho que ya no quería ser una Sailor Scout…

-No… -_respondió Sailor Venus mostrando una ligera sonrisa_- no estoy molesta al contrario tu siempre has sabido ser una excelente líder… y creo que todos tenemos un limite y tu llegaste al tuyo al ver sufrir a Serena…

-Gracias por comprenderme –_respondió Mina ahora ya estaba mas tranquila_- pero yo nunca me sentí una verdadera líder…

-Lo fuiste… -_interrumpió la Sailor_- a tu modo pero lo fuiste… para mi como líder la prioridad siempre fue proteger a la Princesa de la Luna y velar que todo se mantuviera en paz… y tu como la actual líder tu prioridad fue tu amiga Serena y también asegurarte de mantener la paz… pero tu verdadera prioridad fue la amistad…

_La sonrisa que Mina tenia momentos antes desapareció para dar paso a un semblante_ _triste y podría decirse que casi lloroso, la Sailor se acerco y la abrazo._

-Mina eres una excelente persona… -_murmuro al oído de la chica_- y mereces ser feliz a lado de ese chico… no lo dudes…

-Gracias… -_respondió la chica devolviendo el abrazo, para después soltarse_-

-Además me divertí mucho, eres una chica muy alegre y talentosa –_continuo la Sailor con una ligera sonrisa_- nunca pensé en cantar…

-Ese es mi sueño… -_respondió Mina sonrojándose un poco_- no se si en alguno momento fue también tuyo… pero ahora se que se puede hacer realidad…

-Así es Mina… _-suspiro_- a llegado el momento de separarnos, gracias por todo este tiempo juntas…

_Acto seguido la Sailor volvió a mostrarse seria pues al final ella era la líder de las Sailors Scouts Internas no sin antes regalarle una última sonrisa a Mina, que ella correspondió de la misma forma._

X-X

-Creo que ahora es nuestro turno –_dijo sarcástica Haruka_-

-Si eso creo… -_respondió Sailor Uranus_- ¿tienes que ser siempre sarcástica?

-¿Eh? No… yo solo… -_por un momento se sintió apenada Haruka_-

-No te preocupes… se como eres en realidad –_respondió la Sailor_-

-No se a que te refieres… -_murmuro ofendida Haruka cruzándose de brazos_-

-Tranquila… -_sonrió de una manera extraña la Sailor_- tus verdaderos sentimientos y tu verdadera forma de ser permanecerán en secreto…

-Pero es que yo no… -_intento decir Haruka_-

-A mi no tienes por que negármelo –_interrumpió la chica_- recuerda que siempre habíamos sido una sola, así que te conozco a la perfección…

_Mina que no alcanza a escuchar interrumpió._

-¿Podrían hablar en voz alta no escuchamos? –_pregunto de forma curiosa_-

-¿Te importa? –_Contestaron al mismo tiempo Haruka y Sailor Uranus_-

_Las dos se sorprendieron y al mismo tiempo rieron. Dejando a Mina desconcertada que prefirió dejarlas solas antes de que le volvieran a decir algo._

-Creo que las dos tenemos el mismo carácter –_dijo Sailor Uranus aun con una sonrisa_-

-Si tienes razón… -_respondió Haruka también con una sonrisa_-

-A ti no tengo que darte ninguna recomendación –_continuo la Sailor_- ya que siempre has vivido a tu manera… solo una cosa… no seas tan perfeccionista y mucho menos quieras que las personas que te rodean lo sean…

-Comprendo –_dijo Haruka_- ahora se que yo no tengo poder sobre ninguna persona…

-Así es… -_comento Uranus_- solo dedícate a ser feliz… no importándote lo que piensen o digan los demás ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo… -_respondió sonriendo Haruka, una sonrisa muy sincera_-

-Bueno… gracias por haber sido una excelente Sailor pero sobre todo una excelente líder, ahora tu único deber es ser feliz –_finalizo la Sailor_-

-Reina Serenity… -_interrumpió Rei-_ solo tengo una duda…

-Dime Rei… -_contesto la Reina_-

-¿Por qué ocurrió el accidente de Serena, y por que fue una prueba? –_Pregunto seria Rei_-

-Permítame responder… -_se adelanto Sailor Venus_-

-Adelante Sailor Venus –_respondió la Reina_-

-La prueba fue… -_comenzó a responder la líder de las internas_- por que todas tenían dudas sobre el futuro de cada una… incluso tu Mina… -_volteo a verla_- te sentiste confundida por la misión que se les había encomendado, pero en tu caso gano el corazón… esto es la amistad, por eso te dije que siempre habías sido una excelente líder, por que siempre has seguido a tu corazón, -_sonrió en forma aprobatoria y la chica correspondió de igual forma con una sonrisa- _

-Y la razón de accidente, -_continuo Sailor Uranus_- es para que cada una viera la posibilidad de perder a quien tanto aprecian… y que vislumbraran la posibilidad de perder ese futuro que todas protegían con recelo.

-Así es –_interrumpió la Reina_- por que yo les brinde una nueva oportunidad para ser felices no para martirizarse con un pasado y con un futuro, yo quería que fueran todas unas chicas normales, pero mi deseo fue frustrado cuando apareció nuevamente el negaverso y después todos los enemigos y al final todo se salio de control, _-se acerca a las chicas_- pero todo vuelve a tomar forma… por que ahora todas tienen a una persona especial, tienen a Serena, por fortuna todas supieron comprender –_sonrió sutilmente_- aunque algunas tardaron mas…

_Por fin había llegado el momento de despedirse de esa vida de Sailor Scout para cada una, todas tenían sentimientos encontrados, por una parte la liberación para decidir sobre su vida, sobre su futuro, pero por otro lado la nostalgia por separarse de una parte importante de sus vidas, ya que gracias a esas Sailors es que todas pudieron conocerse y formar el mas maravilloso grupo de amigas, sí todas eran diferente pero ahí estaba el secreto de su amistad, ahora todas lo comprendían cada una tenia el derecho de tomar un camino diferente pero al final siempre se encontrarían a ellas mismas, __siempre encontrarían a sus amigas._

X-X

-¿Podemos renunciar a la personalidad de starlights? –_Pregunto Seiya- _

_Esa pregunto tomo desprevenida a la __Princesa, pero sabia que en algún momento tenia que responder así que saco las dos estrellas, camino hacia los tres chicos y contesto._

-Si… pero antes quiero pedirles perdón –_dijo la Princesa aun triste- _

-No entiendo Princesa… -_dijo Yaten volteando a ver a la Princesa_-

-Perdón, por haberlos hecho sufrir… por no haberles contado todo esto antes –_su voz se comenzaba a quebrar_- sobre todo a ti Seiya… cuando me di cuenta de todo el amor que sentías por Serena no pude evitar sentir envidia…

-¿Qué? –_Pregunto Seiya por fin volteo a verla_- ¿envidia de que?

-Envidia por que comenzaste a recordarla como la Princesa de la Luna –_respondía con cierto dolor en su voz_- la recordaste por todo el amor que le tienes ahora como Serena… y a mí en cambio… -_agacho la mirada_- yo era tu hermana y ni siquiera me recordaste…

-Yo… -_intento decir Serena pero no supo que contestar_-

-En cuanto supe que Serena era la Princesa de la Luna –_continuo la Princesa_- trate de alejarte lo mas posible de ella… pero me fue imposible… era demasiado tarde… ella ya estaba en tu corazón… -_suspira-_ y ahora tengo que dejarte partir… para que seas feliz con ella… -_se acerca y delicadamente acaricia su mejilla_- que seas muy feliz Seiya Kou…

_La Princesa contiene las ganas de llorar y sonríe, para después voltear a ver a los dos chicos que están a su lado_

-Que sean felices hermanos Kou –_finalizo la Princesa, para después reunir todo la energía de las dos estrellas en cuanto la reunió toda dirigió una especie de rayo hacia los tres chicos, en sus mejillas resbalaban las lagrimas que ya no pudo contener_ – adiós starlights, adiós guerreros fieles, hasta siempre querido hermano…

X-X

_Cada Sailor fue desapareciendo con una sonrisa en sus labios, y las chicas también trataban pero como siempre es difícil despedirse de alguien y más en esta ocasión que se despedían de una etapa de sus vidas, y ahora sería definitivo._

-Podrían dejarnos a solas –_dijo la Reina rompiendo el silencio_- necesito hablar con Serena y con Darien…

-Si su majestad –_dijo Haru_ka-

_Acto seguido todas las chicas se alejaron un poco desconcertadas, ya que se habían olvidado de Serena, ella también era una Sailor Scout ¿Por qué no apareció como las demás¿Qué es lo que la __Reina necesitaba hablar con ellos dos¿acaso ellos también serían liberados?_

X-X

_Al disiparse la luz creada por las estrellas, se vieron tres cuerpos tirados en el piso y la Princesa arrodilla junto a uno de ellos, llorando._

-Esta será la ultima vez que te vea, querido hermano… -_se acerco mas y coloco la cabeza de Seiya en sus rodillas, acariciando el cabello de este_- espero que algún día me perdones por haberte hecho sufrir primero como mi hermano y después como el chico en el que te convertiste… -_poco a poco se tranquiliza_- creo que ha llegado el momento de que se realicen como personas y como chicos normales, ha llegado el momento de enviarlos de vuelta a su nuevo hogar…

X-X

-Serena… se que estarás confundida –_dijo la Reina en cuanto vio que las demás chicas se alejaban lo suficiente para no escuchar_- lo mismo que tu Darien…

-Reina… la verdad si y también sorprendida –_respondió Serena levantándose despacio pues aun se sentía débil- _

-Así es su majestad –_respondió Darien ayudando a Serena a ponerse en pie_-

-Lo que acaban de ver fue la separación de sus vidas pasadas… -_respondió la Reina acercándose a los chicos-_ y lo mismo ocurrirá con ustedes…

_No pudieron contestar pues comenzaron a escuchar los pasos de dos personas que se acercaban calmadamente a ellos, los dos dudaron en voltear pero la primera en hacerlo fue Serena que se sorprendió al ver a la pareja que se acercaba, venía__n tomados de la mano y con una actitud seria. Serena no evito sujetar la mano de Darien para que el también volteara y lo mismo le paso a él._

-Hola Serena… _-dijo la Princesa de la Luna_- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien… -_contesto extrañada Princesa_- creo…

_La __Princesa sonrió de manera delicada y soltó la mano de quien venia con ella._

-Darien… -_dijo el Príncipe Endimión a manera de saludo_-

-Príncipe… -_respondió Darien igual en forma de saludo_-

-Veo que les sorprende, pero creí prudente que se despidieran –_dijo la Reina alejándose un poco para dejarlos solos_- los dejare un momento…

-Princesa yo… _-intento decir Serena ¿pero que se decía en esos casos?-_

-Serena, Darien queremos agradecerles el permitirnos volver a encontrarnos –_dijo la Princesa al ver que Serena no supo que decir_- gracias a ustedes pudimos disfrutar de nuestro amor…

-Así es… -_continuo el Príncipe Endimión_- gracias Serena y Darien, además queremos disculparnos ya que sabemos perfectamente que por nuestra causa han tenido algunos problemas…

-Serena, discúlpame, por buscar mi felicidad me olvide de ti –_dijo la Princesa de forma triste, toma su mano-_ pero termino, ahora los dos podrán buscar su felicidad por separado, ya que no cargaran mas con el pasado…

-¿Pero que pasara con Rini? –_pregunto Serena confundida_-

-Ella solo será un recuerdo –_respondió Endimión_- el recuerdo de lo que pudo ser y no será… pero eso no quiere decir que están haciendo mal al no aceptar el futuro, al contrario ¿no les hubiera gustado tener a su hija en una farsa verdad?

_Serena y Darien voltearon a verte, si el Príncipe Endimión tenia razón si ellos continuaban juntos todo se volvería una farsa, y Rini merecía algo mejor, incluso que no naciera, sí era doloroso pues la habían conocido, pero aún así no se sentían capaces de continuar a lo que los dos respondieron._

-No… -_dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo_-

-Eso pensamos –_respondió la Princesa_- por eso estuvimos de acuerdo con separarnos…

-¿Entonces podré decidir por mi misma? _–Pregunto Serena_-

-Todos podrán decidir el camino que llevaran sus vidas… -_respondió el Príncipe Endimión_-

-A llegado el momento… _-interrumpió la Reina-_ es tiempo de que regresen a sus vidas y sean felices…

-Gracias… -_comenzó a decir Serena con lágrimas en sus ojos_- gracias…

-Serena sigue siendo la misma chica divertida y despistada… -_dijo la Princesa_- con la que me divertí tantas veces…

_Las dos chicas sonrieron y se abrazaron, esta seria la última vez que se verían._

-Darien… -_se escucho la voz del Príncipe_- espero que logres tu sueño de ser un excelente doctor, y que encuentres el amor…

-Gracias por sus buenos deseos –_contesto Darien-_

_Ambos extendieron sus brazos y se dieron un apretón de manos en señal de despedida, acto seguido el Príncipe y la Princesa se tomaron nuevamente de las manos y con una sonrisa se despidieron de Serena y Darien, y ellos por su parte estaban un poco desconcertados pero felices, de ya no tener de que preocuparse, bueno solo una preocupación ¿y ahora como regresarían todos al la tierra?, en ese momento llegaban las demás chicas, (vamos a ser sinceros a ustedes no les daría curiosidad ver que pasaba), pues eso fue lo que le paso, les dio curiosidad y habían visto a los Príncipes despedirse de Serena y Darien, así que en cuanto la Reina las vio las llamo, así se acercaron con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver sido descubiertas._

-Lo sentimos –_dijo Amy al acercarse_-

-No tienen nada de que disculparse –_respondió la Reina_- pero ya es tiempo de que regresen, les deseo suerte en su nueva vida… que cumplan sus sueños, y que sean todos muy felices… sin preocuparse por el futuro, solo viviendo día a día como si fuera el ultimo…

_Saco el cristal de plata y de igual manera que antes lo alzo dejando escapar un brillo cegador por lo que todas se taparon los ojos instintivamente._

-Luna y Artemis regresaran… -_dijo la Reina aunque quien sabe si ellas todavía escucharon-_

X-X

_De un momento a otro, todas aparecieron en sus respectivas casas, menos Serena que apareció en el hospital, era como si hubieran dormido por mucho tiempo, cada una comenzó a levantarse aun atontadas._

-Nueva vida –_dijeron todas al mismo tiempo_-

_Todas sonrieron y sin saber a donde ir salieron de su casa, y Serena… bueno pues ya estaba bien así que sin que los doctores se dieran cuenta salio a hurtadillas del hospital sin saber a donde ir, todas sintieron el deseo de encontrarse, y sin saber como llegaron todas al parque, por fin se encontraban todas reunidas como antes, solo había una diferencia ahora eran simplemente_

-Ahora somos simplemente personas normales, ahora soy solo Serena Tsukino

-Amy Mizuno

-Rei Hino

-Lita Kino

-Mina Aino

-Setsuna Meiou

-Michiru Kaiou

-Haruka Tenou

-Hotaru Tomoe

_Al final cada una dijo su nombre, para dar paso a su nueva vida, dejando atrás el pasado para poder vivir el futuro._

¿Fin?

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews y comentario de la "escritora"

Bueno pues ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo final?, obvio claro q no es el final ¿Dónde esta Seiya y los otros chicos, que pasara con Rei y Nicolás, Lita y Andrew?, me imagino que todas queremos que nuestras chicas sean felices, bueno pues de eso tratara la segunda parte, como dije en mi sinopsis anterior, por fin nuestra pareja central nos hacen felices, pero siempre hay alguien que se complica la vida sola, ojala que la segunda parte no las decepcione, créanme que he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo por escribir una continuación lo suficientemente buena, bueno eso lo juzgaran ustedes, aviso el primer capitulo de la segunda parte lo pondré aquí mismo el próximo lunes (q nervios), en fin a lo que te truje chencha (ah q dichos hay), las respuestas a los reviews:

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: creo que a muchas les quedo la duda de si Seiya se enamoro de Serena en el pasado, la respuesta es¡no! solo fue una amistad limpia y sincera, por que si se hubiera enamorado de ella sería lo mismo que con Darien ¿y no queremos eso verdad?, jijiji que mala soy, y con respecto a la segunda parte, espero de verdad espero que les guste, ojala no crean que chafeo al final, en fin ya esperare su jitomatazos (snif snif) en fin bye y grax x tus reviews jiji

Serena Ryuuzaki: hola amiguita, claro que no el mensaje no iba para ti (snif snif)jajaja no te creas, lo que pasa es que ya la verdad las extrañaba, y no te preocupes, se perfectamente que no todas tienen el tiempo para dejar un review, pero me da gusto que hoy te hayas tomado un segundito para dejarlo, espero que me dejes otro sobre q te parecio el capitulo final, besitos cuidate y me saludas a tus tios jiji bye

Isis Janet¿me tarde en actualizar? espero que no¿q te parecio este cap? (se sincera) y espero seguirte viendo en la segunda parte bye

Kimi o ai shiteru: q bueno q tus sueños ya se tranquilizaron al darte las respuestas jaja, tomare en cuenta tu opinión de kakyu para algo mas adelante, ojala que este cap tmb te haya gustado, que dificil es seguir esta historia sobre todo por que tengo muy pero muy buenas lectoras que los estan siguiendo, espero que no se sientan decepcionadas con la segunda parte en fin a esperar ni modo bye y grax x todo.

tSuKI Ai KoU: muchas grax, ya ves me doy mis escapadas para poder actualizar, solo con esta si me tarde casi una semana, y yo creo que para el siguiente cap tmb sera una semana, ojala la puedas leer a tiempo para saber q opinas jiji bueno te dejo bye

Marina Acero: me imagino q te sorprendi, deseo consedido desde antes de q lo pidieras, soy algo asi como bruja o adivina (segun lo quieras ver jaja) y yo tmb amo a Seiya pero q vamos a hacer el quiere estar con Serena snif snif, nos leemos despues bye bye

vichyta: si tmb estoy triste pero a la vez contenta pues las cosas se tienen q arreglar y todo lleva un proceso y eso es lo que vamos a ver en la segunda parte, no todo tiene q ser tan aprisa, espero no aburrirlas con la continuación, por cierto solo son 10 caps mas, asi q espero que los aguanten y les gusten y tmb ya estoy planeando algo mas de esta bonita pareja, la verdad no se q me pasa pero las historias vienen por si solas, ojala q tmb las proximas sean de todo su agrado... jiji bye (ya me emocione)

Pandora no Rea¡gracias! por dejarme un review desde que empezaste a leer y claro que no me molesta al contrario, espero que la segunda parte sea de todo tu agrado asi como fue la primera, y tmb muchas grax x tu comentario creeme que este fic me hizo llorar, reir y sufrir pero ya todo esta a punto de terminar, espero seguir viendote en los proximos caps bye y grax otra vez.

LOYDA ASTRID: no tienes por q disculparte lo importante es q dejaste en este jiji, como dije antes Seiya no estaba enamorado de Serena solo era cariño del mas puro, si no hubiera sido igual que con Darien y sería cuento de nunca acabar jajaja, ahora sobre tu review de "Quisiera Ser" al contrario muchas grax x seguirme jiji, y mi msn es frutilupis21 arroba ya sabes (lo pongo asi por q luego me regañan) espero que me añadas pronto estare esperando bye

Vicky Kou de Malfoy: hi, muchas grax x tu comentario, y claro que me encantaria que me añadieras a C2Communitie de hecho no se si ya viste te deje un mensaje proponiendo este fic, por cierto muchas grax a todas las que me hayan mencionado (sonrojada) creo que esta mas q respondido ¿no? bueno nos leemos despues grax y bye


	21. La Espera

**Capitulo 20 – 1 La Espera**

-No se por que te hicimos caso… -_decía el chico de ojos verdes_-

-La respuesta es fácil, -_dijo el mediano de ellos_- ahora somos personales normales y eso incluye tener que trabajar, estudiar, en fin vivir… aunque también se me ha hecho eterno este tiempo…

-¿Normales? – _Suspiro desganadamente _- normales… pero ya han pasado dos semanas y no hemos podido verlas…

-Tranquilízate –_comento el mas alto_- muy pronto volveremos…

-¿Listos para grabar? –_Interrumpió un joven_- por fin, la última canción del disco regreso del grupo Three Lights…

-¡Listos! –_respondieron los tres animados_-

X-X

_Dos semanas antes_

-Ya casi esta todo listo… -_grito Lita desde la cocina_- me quedo delicioso este pastel de fresas…

-Que modesta Lita –_dijo Mina entrando a la cocina_- pero si tienes razón se ve delicioso, oye ¿no podrías darme un probadita? –_dijo intentando probar el pastel_ –

-Ni se te ocurra… -_dijo Rei que venia llegando_- no se te ocurra tocar ese pastel Mina…

-¡Ah! yo solo quería probar un poquito –_dijo resignada y con cara de niña regañada_- pero esta bien… -_cambio a una gran sonrisa_ – todo sea por ella…

-Ay Mina –_dio con un suspiro Lita_-

-Ya por favor chicas, tenemos que terminar de decorar –_interrumpió Amy_- ¿a que hora llegan las demás?

-Mas tarde… creo que tenían que inscribir a Hotaru en la escuela –_respondió Mina_- que bien me siento que estemos organizando todo esto…

-Ya Mina no comiences otra vez…por que si no, no vamos a terminar -_fue el regaño de Rei lo que hizo que volvieran a la realidad_- ya es muy tarde…

-Si tienes razón… -_dijo Amy_- ya no tardan en llegar, ojala las demás ya lleguen…

-Ya aquí estamos –_se escucho una voz conocida y no era otra mas que Haruka_- ¿a que hora llegan?

-Talvez en media hora –_respondió Lita _- ya casi terminamos…

X-X

_En ese mismo momento pero en el hospital y después de haberle hecho "ene" cantidad de exámenes por fin daban de alta a __Serena._

-¿Solo vinieron ustedes? –_pregunto Serena observando hacia la entrada_-

-Si, ¿acaso estas desilusionada? –_pregunto Kenji_- ¿a quien esperabas Serena?

-¿Eh? A nadie… -_respondió un poco confundida_- es que… solo que pensé que vendrían las chicas… -_termino con un aire de tristeza_-

-¿Les tenia que avisar? –_Pregunto apenada Ikuko_-

-¡¿Mamá no les avisaste?! –_Pregunto en un grito Serena_-

-Mmm se me olvido y luego con tantas cosas… -_comenzó a dar mis pretextos Ikuko_-

-Bueno ya después tendrás tiempo de verlas –_interrumpió Kenji_-

-Pero es que… hace mucho que no estamos juntas… -_dijo triste Serena_- y yo quería verlas

-Si bueno ya las veras… -_dijo Ikuko volteando a ver a su esposo sonriendo en complicidad-_

X-X

-Por fin… -_dijo Taiki al pisar por fin la tierra_- al fin hemos llegado…

-¿Y ahora? –_Pregunto Yaten_- vamos a buscarlas –_comenzó a caminar_-

-Esperen… -_dijo Seiya_- no creen que primero deberíamos ser alguien…

-¿Alguien? –_Pregunto un poco sarcástico Yaten_- ¿a que te refieres?

-Se han preguntado ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –_respondió Seiya pensativo_-

-Tienes razón… -_completo Taiki_-

-Tu también Taiki, pensé que querían verlas lo mas pronto posible –_comento Yaten_- sobre todo tu Seiya…

-Si, pero… -_contesto Seiya_, _suspiro_- ahora será diferente

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –_Pregunto Taiki_-

-Pues lo único que hicimos –_respondió Seiya_- cantar…

X-X

-Shhh silencio… -_murmuro Mina tras la puerta de la cocina_-

-Mamá ¿y Sammy? –_Pregunto Serena al bajar del auto_-

-Esta con sus amigos –_respondió Ikuko_- adelántate, es que se nos olvido pasar por lo que vamos a cenar… -_dicho esto Ikuko y Kenji subieron al auto y lo encendieron y esperaron hasta ver a su hija llegar hasta la puerta y abrirla_-

-¡Sorpresa! –_Gritaron todas encendiendo la luz_-

-¡Chicas! –_Grito sorprendida Serena_- ¡vaya que sorpresa!

-Bienvenida Serena… -_dijo Michiru_-

-Gracias Michiru, gracias chicas –_sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse por la lagrimas_- pensé que mamá no les había avisado…

-Es que te estábamos preparando esta sorpresa –_respondió Mina_- ¿Qué te pareció?

-Me parece magnifico –_comento Serena sonriendo_- solo que… -_su rostro se vuelve triste_-

-Si lo se… -_contesto Mina_- pero recuerda que van a volver… -_sonrió y cambio de tema_- y mira el rico pastel que te preparo Lita… de fresas… mmm

-No seas glotona –_la regaño Rei_-

_Todas comenzaron a reír, los papás de Serena se fueron para dejar solas a las chicas, ya que sabían que hacia tiempo no se reunían y al parecer tenían mucho de que platicar._

-¿Y como te has sentido cabeza de bombón? –_Pregunto Haruka_-

-Bien, solo que rara… -_respondió pensativa Serena_- es como si hubiera sido todo un sueño

-Tienes razón Serena –_comento Setsuna_- es extraño, yo lo único que hacia era cuidar la puerta del tiempo y ahora… no se que hacer

-Si me imagino que para ti es más difícil –_comenzó a platicar Amy_- ya que nosotras hemos estado aquí siempre y cada una tenía un sueño o más bien tiene…

-¿Pero entonces que piensas hacer? –_Pregunto Lita_-

-No lo se… -_respondió seria Setsuna_-

-Pues por lo pronto no tiene por que preocuparse –_interrumpió Michiru_- ya que hoy firme mi contrato… voy a realizar una gira de conciertos… -_finalizo emocionada_-

-Felicidades –_dijeron las más chicas_-

-Y no solo ella –_ahora interrumpió Haruka_- por fin pude entrar a una escudería y voy a participar en las carreras de autos…

-¿En serio? –_Pregunto Mina_-

-¿Lo dudas Mina? –_Pregunto un poco ofendida Haruka_-

-No al contrario que felicidad… -_respondió inmediatamente Mina sonriendo_-

-¿Qué opinas Hotaru? –_Pregunto Michiru_-

-Estoy muy feliz… -_respondió mas bien tratando de ocultar la tristeza_-

-Hotaru… _-interrumpió Serena_- ¿podemos hablar?

-¿Eh? Si claro… -_respondió la niña_-

_Las dos chicas se levantaron y caminaron hacia el cuarto de Serena, dejando a todas las demás platicando, definitivamente estas dos __niñas tenían una platica pendiente, bueno en realidad todas tenían una platica en solitario pendiente. Al llegar a la habitación Serena cerro la puerta y bajo la vista sin voltear recargando la frente en la puerta, Hotaru por su parte camino hasta situarse enfrente de la ventana._

-Serena discúlpame por no haber ido al hospital a verte… -_dijo la niña mirando por la ventana la caída del sol_- pero no podía…

-Hotaru yo… -_intento decir Serena aun sin voltear_-

-Serena no es necesario que digas nada –_interrumpió la niña_- se que todo esto es lo mejor, solo que me cuesta olvidarla…

-Lo se… -_respondió Serena por fin volteaba a verla_- ¿crees que para mi es fácil?, al final ella iba a ser mi hija… y ahora –_su voz se quebraba_- pero siempre estará en nuestra memoria y en el corazón…

-Perdóname Serena –_respondió con una voz triste y sollozando_- tienes razón, además tu tienes derecho a ser feliz con y como tu decidas… -_volteo a verla_- espero que el joven Kou te haga muy feliz… -_sonrió_- y que todas lo seamos…

-Gracias Hotaru –_respondió Serena_- todas merecemos cumplir nuestros sueños… en especial tu, aún eres una niña, y tienes mucho camino que recorrer, tendrás mas amigas, incluso tu también tendrás un novio, solo que… -_parecía muy seria_- con Haruka…

_Ante este comentario la niña abrazo a Serena, ella tenia razón ahora podía cumplir sus sueños y sin el peso de ser una Scout, una Scout que era capaz de destruir, __era demasiado peso para una niña, pero por fin seria una niña normal, con sueños, juegos, amigos y novios, sonrió al imaginar la reacción de su "papá Haruka"._

X-X

-¿Cómo estará Hotaru? –_Pregunto Setsuna_-

-Bien… es una niña fuerte, esa platica con Serena es necesaria –_respondió Haruka tomando la taza de café_- solo así podremos seguir adelante…

-Tienes razón Haruka –_completo Amy-_ me parece que todo lo que vivimos fue un sueño

-Más bien pesadilla –_respondió inmediatamente Mina dando una probada al pastel de Lita-_

-¡Mina! –_Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo_-

-¿Qué? –_Respondió un poco asustada_-

_Todas suspiraron en señal de resignación, Mina seguía siendo la misma, o eso parecía, en ese momento por fin bajaban las chicas y por lo que parecía ya todo estaba resuelto, pues Hotaru ya venia con mejor cara incluso sonriendo._

-Te cuidado con Haruka… -_dijo la chica sonriendo_-

-¿Qué tenga cuidado conmigo? –_pregunto Haruka muy seria_-

-Eso es entre nosotras ¿verdad Hotaru? –_Contesto Serena_-

-Si así es… -_contesto muy sonriente la chica_-

X-X

_Así paso el resto de la tarde, era un día alegre así que era mejor dejarlo así, ya cada una hablaría con Serena en su debido momento, además ya tenían poco tiempo pues dentro de 3 semanas comenzaría la escuela y cada una tendría que estudiar en carreras diferente._

-Serena ¿y ahora que vas a hacer? –_Pregunto Amy-_

-Pues no se… -_dijo un poco apenada_- no he hablado de eso con mis papás…

-¡Ay Amy!… como le preguntas eso, cuando acaba de salir del hospital… –_interrumpió Mina_- deja que descanse y se reponga, ya después sabrá que hacer…

-Esto es importante Mina –_contesto Amy_- estudiar es muy importante

-No cambias Amy… -_suspiro_ - pues yo voy a entrar a la carrera de Artes –_dijo Mina muy orgullosa_- y claro voy a tomar las clases de canto…

-Ah –_suspiro Rei_- tú eres la que no cambia…

-¿Y tu Rei, siempre a que entraste? –_Pregunto Michiru aun sonriendo por el comentario hecho de Mina-_

-Pues yo voy a cosas mas serias… -_respondió seria_- voy a estudiar relaciones internacionales… para poder ser una gran empresaria y poder viajar por todo el mundo…

-Y luego dices que yo no cambio –_comento Mina_-

-¿Qué dijiste Mina? –_Pregunto un poco molesta Rei_-

-Chicas… -_dijo suavemente Amy, pero ninguna de las dos hacia caso_- ¡chicas! –_Termino gritando dejando a todos sorprendidos_- yo voy a estudiar medicina… -_dijo seria y mostrando un poco de tristeza, pero fue interrumpida-_

-¿Y te vas a ir a estudiar a otro país? –_Pregunto un poco triste Serena_-

_Todas miraron detenidamente a Amy, mientras esta seguía comiendo la rebanada de pastel que hacia rato le había servido Lita, se tomo su tiempo, y todas estaban a la expectativa de la respuesta._

-Yo… -_se termino el bocado_- me… -_coloco el plato vació en la mesa_- me voy… -_dijo volteando a verlas, ellas al escuchar estas palabras se pusieron tristes_- pero… -_los rostros de sus amigas se ilusionaron_- ¡hasta dentro de un año! –_dijo con emoción y sonriendo_-

-Ay Amy como nos haces sufrir –_dijo Mina suspirando_-

-¿Y por que dentro de un año? –_Pregunto Setsuna_-

-Ah, es que es un requisito de la escuela donde voy a estudiar –_respondió Amy aun emocionada_- tengo que estudiar primero aquí y luego puedo pedir un intercambio…

-¡Que emoción Amy! –_dijo Serena sonriendo_- por lo menos estaremos todas juntas por un año mas…

-Si, Serena tiene razón –_comento Lita_- yo también quiero estudiar en el extranjero…

-¿Qué vas a estudiar Lita? –Pregunto Haruka-

-Voy a ser chef profesional… así que voy a estudiar gastronomía –_contesto Lita sonriendo_-

-Pues es un hecho que vas a tener éxito –_dijo Michiru_- ya que este pastel es una delicia

-Gracias –_respondió Lita sonrojándose_-

X-X

_Después de una hora__ entre platicas sin sentido pero muy divertidas, sueños y planes, pero Serena había notado algo en la mirada de Mina aunque ella quisiera ocultarla en las ultimas semanas había aprendido a reconocer cada gesto de Mina y ahora definitivamente estaba fingiendo._

-Creo que es hora de irnos –_dijo seria Haruka_- cabeza de bombón debe descansar…

-Si tienes razón –_secundo Rei_- nos veremos después Serena…

-Si gracias chicas por esta fiesta… -_respondió sonriente_-

-Yo también me voy Serena –_dijo Mina casi en la salida_-

-Espera Mina, ¿podemos hablar? –_La detuvo Serena_-

-Si… esta bien… –_respondió no muy convencida_-

_Las chicas entendieron que ellas dos tenían que hablar así que sin más se fueron, ya tendrían alguna otra reunión antes de que todas se ocuparan. Por fin se quedaron solas Mina y Serena._

-Mina ¿Qué te pasa? –_comenzó la conversación Serena preguntando suavemente_-

-A mi no me pasa nada –_respondió evadiendo la mirada de Serena_- ¿Qué podría pasarme?

-No me engañas Mina… -_agacho la mirada_- pensé que ya no tendríamos secretos…

-No es eso Serena –_suspira-_ es que… todo este tiempo trate de ser fuerte, pero, en realidad nunca lo fui… _-sus ojos se cristalizan_- tuve miedo de perder todo esto, a ti, a las chicas, mi vida… ustedes son mi familia… y la situación cada vez se ponía peor… y luego la presencia de Yaten… yo evite hablar con él… no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones y ahora que no esta…

-Lo extrañas y te arrepientes de no haberle confesado lo que sientes por él –_interrumpió Serena sentándose a un lado de su amiga, Mina asintió_- lo se por que fue lo mismo que me paso la primera vez que se fue Seiya… -_sonrió ligeramente_- pero en tu caso es diferente, por que en cuanto vuelvan podrás estar con él…

-Pero es mas que eso… no se como explicarme… -_dijo Mina un poco confundida_-

-Creo que primero tendrías que aclarar tus pensamiento –_dijo Serena al ver la cara de confusión de su amiga_- antes de que ellos vuelvan…

-¿Crees que volverán? –_Pregunto Mina_- ha pasado una semana…

-Se que volverán… -_respondió Serena sonriendo_- ¿o crees que podrían abandonar a unas chicas lindas como nosotras?

-No tienes razón… -_por fin una sonrisa sincera_-

-Tu y yo… siempre compañeras de la misma angustia -_repitió Serena la misma frase que Mina le había dicho antes, ella se sorprendió_-

-Serena… ¿tú escuchaste todo lo que te dije? –_Dijo un poco extrañada_-

-Mina yo escuche cada palabra _-su rostro ahora es serio_- y no se si seria conveniente hablar al respecto con las chicas, se que en ese momento me dijeron todas esas cosas por que pensaban que yo no reaccionaria, y no se que pueda pasar…

-No creo que pase nada –_coloco su mano en el hombro de Serena_- además ¿Qué mas podría pasar? -_Ante esto las son se sonrieron_-

-Por cierto ¿has visto a Luna? –_Pregunto Serena_-

-No y tampoco he visto a Artemis… ¿Qué habrá pasado con ellos? –_Suspiro_-

-¿Y si ya no los volvemos a ver? –_Se entristeció Serena_-

-No creo… ah ya sabes como son los gatos, después aparecerán –_dijo ya despreocupada Mina, levantándose para ahora si irse a su casa_- yo ya me voy, mañana vengo

-Si gracias… -_caminaron hacia la puerta_- Mina… -_al voltear la chica en cuestión, la abrazo y murmuro_- gracias Mina por haber estado conmigo… y por ser mi amiga…

-Serena… -_Mina se sorprendió_- somos amigas ¿no?

X-X

_Después de salir de casa de Serena, Mina caminaba lentamente hasta su departamento._

-¿Por qué no pude explicarle a Serena lo que siento? –_Se preguntaba Mina-_ tengo que pensar muy bien que voy a hacer…

X-X

_Después de que regresaran los papás de __Serena se había quedado con ellos platicando de esto y lo otro, y llegaron a la conclusión de que Serena no podía ingresar a la universidad ya que había perdido el examen, así que por consejo de su padre tomaría un curso de fotografía, ya después decidiría que estudiar, pues a estas alturas no tenia una especialidad que le gustara. Después de un rato por fin se encontraba en su habitación sola, era extraño es como si hubiera vivido en una pesadilla, y ahora todo parecía tan lejano, como si todo hubiera sido una película. _

-Seiya… -_murmuro observando el cielo estrellado_- por favor, no tardes en volver _-__¿Crees que volverán? ha pasado una semana…_- claro que volverán, la Princesa lo prometió –_se respondió ella misma al recordar lo que había dicho Mina_- Seiya te amo… -_suspiro mientras seguía observando el cielo estrellado iluminado por la perfecta luna-_

X-X

_En ese mismo momento Seiya se encontraba en la habitación del hotel, observando el mismo cielo que su bombón._

-Pronto… estaremos juntos bombón… -_su mirada se dirige a la luna que casualmente brilla mas que nunca esa noche_- te amo… Serena…

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews

Pues hoy no hay respuestas a los reviews, en primera por que no tuve tiempo, ya saben el trabajo y en segunda por que estoy triste, la verdad no se si terminar en 10 capítulos o no según como vea la respuesta de las lectoras, por q si veo q no les esta gustando como va la continuación la voy a cortar talvez a 5 capítulos y no es chantaje (para que luego no me regañen) solo q no quiero aburrirlas haciéndoselas larga así en pocas palabras ustedes deciden, cualquiera que sea su decisión la respetare ya sean 10 ó 5 capitulos ya los tengo escritos (mujer precavida vale por dos), bueno nos leemos en el siguiente cuidense…¡Sayonara!

p.d. besitos a todas las chicas q me mandaron su mensaje del ultimo cap de la primera parte Arigato

ash ya me voy estoy desvariando


	22. Rei y Nicolás

**Capitulo 20 – 2 Rei y ****Nicolás**

-¡Mamá ya me voy al templo! –_Grito Serena corriendo a la salida_-

-No tardes hija –_respondió Ikuko cosa que ya no escucho Serena_-

-Se que tengo que hablar con ellas, pero necesito encontrar el mejor momento, pero mientas ese momento llega creo que tendré que hacer las cosas a mi manera mmm… creo que empezare por Rei, -_pensaba Serena y tan solo la idea la hizo sonreír_- espero que no se enoje… -¡_Serena tonta cállate! Se imagino Serena en su pensamiento, pero valía la pena, si Rei no se atrevía ella si_-

X-X

-Aquí tienen firmen el contrato, y de inmediato comenzaran a grabar las nuevas canciones, y en menos de un mes ya estarán sonando en la radio –_fueron las palabras del director de la disquera-_

-Queremos a grabar una canción… –_exclamo Seiya_- una canción muy especial para mi bueno para nosotros, claro si no le importa…

-Por mi esta bien… -_respondió el director_- pueden reunirse con el productor para que vayan viendo cuales canciones van a grabar…

-Ah sobre ese asunto… _-interrumpió Yaten_- me gustaría producir esa única canción…

-Vaya, regresaron muy seguros ¿eh? –_Contesto un poco confundido el director_- pero no ¿crees que es un poco premeditado que quieras producir?

-No –_respondió muy serio Yaten_- se perfectamente que lo puedo hacer, además como dijo Seiya es una canción muy especial para nosotros, así que no me puedo dar el lujo de hacerlo mal.

-Bueno si estas tan seguro, esta bien –_respondió el director_-

-Perfecto, entonces sobre esas nuevas cláusulas firmaremos el contrato –_respondió Taiki muy serio- _

-¿Y ya pensaron si van a volver a estudiar? –_Pregunto el director_-

-Si, pero tenemos que recuperar el año que no terminamos… _-respondió Taiki, mientras sus hermanos terminaban de leer el contrato_- en cuanto lo recuperemos entraremos a la universidad, espero que no vaya a interferir con las giras y todo eso…

-Claro que no –_respondió inmediatamente el director_- haremos las cosas de tal forma que puedan hacer las dos cosas, incluso que tengan tiempo para ver a sus novias…

_Ante lo ultimo los tres se sonrojaron y voltearon a verse, y sonrieron, era cierto pronto cada uno podría estar con su "novia"._

X-X

-Como siempre la ultima en llegar –_dijo Rei sarcástica en cuanto vio llegar a Serena corriendo casi sin poder respirar_- definitivamente esta niña nunca va a cambiar…

-Pero así me quieres no… -_dijo Serena llegando por la espalda de Rei_- ¿verdad?

-Ya déjame Serena –_soltándose de ella_- ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-Ellas nunca van a cambiar –_suspiro como resignación Amy, a lo que Lita y Mina asintieron-_

-Tengo boletos para el cine… -_dijo Serena sacando de su bolsa solo dos boletos_- pero solo son dos, y ahora que lo recuerdo Mina, Lita, Amy y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, -_guiñando y haciendo una seña a sus amigas en complicidad_- ¿pero… por que no vas con Nicolas?

-¡Estas loca, ¿por que tengo que ir Nicolás?! – _Respondió casi en un grito_- ¿Por qué no me había dicho que tenían cosas que hacer?

-Cosas de último minuto Rei –_respondió Lita_- no te enojes…

-Si Rei no tienes por que molestarte –_secundo Mina_- diviértete, no seas amargada…

-¡Señorita Rei! –_interrumpió Nicolas que venia corriendo_ - ya estoy listo…

-¿Listo para que? –_pregunto Rei sorprendida_-

-Ah, la señorita Serena me dijo que iríamos al cine –_respondió Nicolas sonriendo aunque un poco apenado_- ¿o no?

-Claro que si Nicolas, -_respondió Serena muy sonriente_- solo que hubo un cambio de planes, nosotras tenemos que ir a otra parte, pero pueden ir ustedes dos ¿no Rei?

-¿Eh? –_Trato de contestar pero estaba muy apenada y a la vez un poco enojada con Serena_-

-¿Es verdad señorita Rei, no le importa? –_pregunto Nicolas muy sonrojado_-

-Esta bien… pero date prisa que no quiero llegar tarde –_respondió Rei al parecer sí molesta pero en realidad estaba contenta pero claro que no lo demostraría_- anda vamonos –_termino jalando a Nicolas y él pues muy feliz-_

-¿Por qué hiciste eso Serena? –_Pregunto un poco preocupada Amy al ver como se alejaban Rei y Nicolas_-

-Porque Rei esta enamorada de Nicolás y necesita una ayuda ¿no creen? –_Contesto sonriente Serena-_

-Tienes razón –_respondió Mina igual sonriente_- por que si por ella fuera seguiría sola y como que eso ya no es para nosotras…

-Yo también voy a conseguir un novio -_dijo Lita sorprendiendo a las demás_- creo que ya es tiempo… ustedes como quiera, en cualquier momento llegan los chicos y ya no estarán solas…

-¿Saben?... Taiki… me pidió una oportunidad… -_confeso sonrojándose y con una ligera sonrisa-_

-¿Y que le dijiste? –_Pregunto muy curiosa Mina_- ya Amy responde…

-Le dije… que si… -_se sonroja aún más_- pero ahora no se que pasara cuando lo vea otra vez

-Sencillo… -_interrumpió Serena un poco misteriosa_- se harán novios… -_sonriendo ampliamente-_

X-X

-Esa Serena tonta me las va a pagar –_pensaba Rei mientras caminaba muy rápido dejando al pobre Nicolás atrás_- ¡date prisa Nicolás…! _–Grito-_

-Si… -_respondió el pobre chico tratando de alcanzarla_- camina demasiado rápido señorita Rei…

-Nicolás… -_se paro en seco_- solo… dime… Rei… -_le costo trabajo decir eso, pero después de tanto tiempo era justo un poco de amabilidad con el chico_- solo dime Rei –_y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, dejando a Nicolás muy pero muy sonrojado-_

-Rei… -_murmuro el chico_-

X-X

-¿Y ya tienes algún prospecto Lita? –_Pregunto Serena mientras seguía disfrutando de un delicioso helado-_

-Mmm no –_respondo probando su helado_- es que… creo que aún me tienen miedo…

-¿Pues que les haces Lita? –_pregunto sonriendo Mina_-

-Nada… -_se sonrojo_- ¡ah no me preocupo algún día encontrare a un chico que me quiera y que yo me enamore de él!

-Ah –_suspiro Amy_- sigues igual… -_sonriendo, al igual que las demás_-

-Por cierto hace mucho que no vamos con Andrew ¿vamos? –_Comento Serena cambiando el tema-_

-Si vamos, ¿Qué tal si ya hay un juego nuevo de Sailor V? -_dijo emocionada Mina_-

-¡Si tenemos que jugar! –_Secundo emocionada Serena_-

_Todas caminaron muy divertidas, hace tiempo que no se les veía así, sonriendo, felices y juntas, a acepción de una pero ¿Por qué preocuparnos de ella?, mejor nos preocupamos por __Nicolás._

X-X

-¿No tienen ni un poco de curiosidad de saber que paso con ellas? –_Pregunto Yaten_-

-Claro, pero entiende que nuestro regreso debe sorprenderlas –_respondió Taiki_-

-Además… ya saben lo que planeo para ese día… -_comento Seiya_- quiero que ese día "sea el día" –_poniendo énfasis en lo último_-

-Solo por que ese va a ser su día, si no yo también lo aprovechaba –_confesaba Yaten muy serio-_

-Ya estas haciendo planes y no sabes si Mina te corresponde –_respondió Taiki volviendo a la lectura_- que yo sepa no pudieron hablar de nada de eso ¿o si?

-No… -_respondió un poco molesto_- ¿pero que hay de ti?, estas muy despreocupado ¿acaso ya no te interesa Mizuno?

-Si me interesa… -_sonrió con un poco de maldad_- a diferencia de otros, si tengo esperanzas, ya que yo si hable con ella respecto a nosotros y me dio una oportunidad…

-¿En serio? –_Pregunto Seiya_- vaya creo que me perdí de varias cosas por estar metido en mis culpas…

-Tantas veces que te lo dijimos –_respondió Taiki_- pero creo que lo mejor es evitar vivir recordando esos momentos…

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo –_comento Yaten_-

-¿Cómo estará "ella"? –_pregunto casi para si mismo Seiya_-

-¿"ella", te refieres a…? –_Pregunto Yaten_-

-Ya no pudimos agradecerle nada… -_respondió Taiki_-

-Lo hizo por nuestro bien… para ser felices –_finalizo Seiya elevando su vista al cielo_-

X-X

-¿Qué te pareció la película Nicolás? –_Pregunto Rei saliendo del cine ya mas relajada_-

-Ah –_suspiro Nicolas en respuesta_-

-¿Nicolás? –_Pregunto Rei al voltear a verlo y no pudo evitar sonreír ya que el chico parecía estar flotando en una nube_- ¿Qué te pasa?

-Es como un sueño… -_respondió suspirando nuevamente_- ver una película tan romántica, y a su lado señorita Rei… _-se sonroja_-

-Otra vez… -_parecía que se iba a molestar_- llámame Rei… Nicolás –_su nombre lo pronuncio de una manera muy suave y podría decirse que hasta dulce-_

-Si… Rei –_se sonrojo y sonrió_ –

_Así permanecieron por un momento mirándose directamente a los ojos, parecía como si el tiempo se detuviera_.

-Bueno vamos a comer algo –_interrumpió_ _Rei_ _saliendo de su sueño _tengo hambre…

X-X

-¿Piensan seguir jugando? –_Pregunto Amy_-

-Solo uno mas –_respondió Mina_-

-Eso dijeron hace media hora –_contesto Lita resignada_-

-Disculpen que no las atendiera antes… pero -_se escucho la voz de Andrew que venia acercándose_ - es que al parecer a todos les dio por jugar hoy…

-No te preocupes –_dijo Serena sin siquiera voltear a verlo por estar jugando_-

-Ya supieron lo del nuevo juego –_dijo Andrew sentándose a un lado de Lita_-

-¡¿Cuál?! –_Dijeron al mismo tiempo Mina y Serena_-

-Uno sobre las Sailors Scouts…

-¡¿Qué?! –_ahora fueron las cuatro las sorprendidas_-

-Si así es parece que el juego llega dentro de unas semanas –_respondió sorprendido Andrew pues Serena y Mina habían dejado de jugar-_

-¡Que emoción! –_Grito Serena saltando de su asiento_- me pregunto como se vera Sailor Moon…

-Hola Andrew… -_escucharon la voz de un chico que venia entrando_-

-¿Darien? –_se pregunto a si misma Serena al escuchar esa voz, desde el día que se recupero no había vuelto a saber de él-_

-Ah… hola chicas… hola Serena –_saludo al momento en que las vio, se sorprendió pues no había podido visitar a Serena ni en el hospital ni en su casa-_

-Hola Darien… –_contestaron tres de las cuatro chicas, voltearon a ver Serena_-

-Darien… -_intento decir la chica_-

-Serena ¿podemos hablar? –_Pregunto Darien_-

-Bueno nosotras nos vamos a ver si el pasto ya creció –_dijo Mina muy nerviosa_-

-Adiós chicas… adiós Lita –_se despidió Andrew con una sonrisa dirigida a cierta castaña_-

-A… adiós Andrew –_respondió Lita al parecer le había dado un ataque de tartamudez_-

X-X

_En el departamento de Haruka y las demás, se encontraban reunidas platicando_.

-¿Y ahora si vas a aceptar a Seiya? –_Pregunto Michiru llegando con unas tazas de café y un vaso de leche-_

-Pues creo que ya no me queda de otra –_respondió Haruka seria, tomando su taza de café_-

-¿Y tu Hotaru? –_Michiru desvió su mirada hacia la más pequeña_-

-Sí Serena es feliz, por mi esta bien –_respondió agachando la mirada_-

-Hotaru… recuerda que ahora tenemos la libertad de elegir ser felices o no –_dijo Setsuna poniendo una mano en el hombro de la niña-_ por favor elige vivir con alegría… ahora que somos una familia…

-Si tienes razón –_respondió la niña sonriendo_-

-¿Creen que regresen pronto? –_Pregunto Michiru cambiando de tema_-

-Espero que si, ya que Serena lo extraña mucho –_respondió Haruka tomando un poco de café-_ y por el bien de Mina y Amy…

-Cierto, ellas también están enamoradas –_respondió Setsuna_- quien lo hubiera pensando de Amy, de Mina ya lo esperábamos pero de Amy…

-Creo que Amy y Taiki van a ser una pareja muy linda –_comento Hotaru sonriendo_- pero Mina y Yaten… los dos tienen un carácter muy raro…

-No se a cual de los dos compadecer… -_intervino Haruka_- Mina es demasiado mmm… como decirlo –_medito un poco_- intensa y Yaten tiene un carácter muy explosivo… talvez será interesante verlos juntos…

-Si…-_respondieron las tres chicas sonriendo_-

-Y Serena y Seiya… -_hablo Haruka_- esperemos que todo lo que paso los haya hecho mas fuertes y seguros…

X-X

-Darien yo… _-intento decir Serena pero callo al sentir un beso en su mejilla_-

-Serena… no sabes como me alegra que ya estés mejor –_dijo Darien al separarse del rostro de Serena_- ¿Cómo te has sentido?

-Bien –_respondió Serena seria agachando la mirada_- Darien… -_murmuro haciendo que él volteara a verla_- gracias…

-No tienes nada que agradecer… -_responde Darien sonriendo_- después de todo no puedo pretender que no me interesas…

-¿Te intereso? –_pregunto Serena confundida_-

-Ah –_sonrió_- no de la forma que piensas, eso ya termino –_suspira_- me refiero a que después de todo lo que hemos vivido…

-Si te comprendo –_continuo Serena_ – también te aprecio mucho… después de todo fuimos Serenity y Endimión ¿verdad?

-Si, pero ahora solo somos Serena y Darien –_contesto tomando la mano de ella_- solo somos amigos, y como amigos quiero que sepas que siempre contaras conmigo…

-Gracias Darien –_sonrió_-y perdóname por haberme comportado como una niña pequeña

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, -_le sonríe_- creo que soy yo el que te debe pedir perdón, me porte muy intransigente, descuide demasiado nuestra relación, talvez inconcientemente los dos sabíamos que lo nuestro no era lo de ellos…

-Talvez… pero de una cosa estoy segura y es que yo si me enamore de ti, pero… –_no sabía como continuar, aun para ella confuso todo lo que había pasado_- bueno en realidad siempre fuimos tan diferentes, pero eso no nos afecto al principio, pero con el paso del tiempo, todo cambio…

-Yo también me enamore de ti… _-continúo ahora Darien_- pero definitivamente si somos muy diferentes, al principio no me importaba, como dicen "los opuestos se atraen" pero esa frase pierde valides con el paso del tiempo, ¿no te parece?

-Si… _-sonrió_- ¿fui una molestia?

-No para nada –_respondió Darien volteando a verla_- pero en nuestro caso el destino no funciono, ya ves te enamoraste de él…

-Si pero… _-intento decir Serena, pero callo al pensar que talvez era extraño hablar de eso con quien fue su novio_-

-No te preocupes no me molesta –_responde Darien_- de ahora en adelante lo importante es que seas feliz con quien tu decidas, y como tu quieras…por cierto ¿ya pensaste que vas a estudiar?

-Por lo pronto un curso de fotografía –_respondió sonriendo un poco apenada_- por que perdí la oportunidad de entrar a la universidad

-Si eso imagine –_sonrió-_ mucha suerte en tu nueva vida Serena… me tengo que ir, tengo que preparar todo ya que pronto tendré que partir…

-¿Partir, a donde vas? –_pregunto extrañada_-

-Volví a solicitar una beca y me la dieron, así que me voy a estados unidos –_respondió muy orgulloso Darien_-

-Muchas felicidades Darien, te mereces esa oportunidad –_respondió Serena alegre_-

-Gracias Serena, tu también te mereces esta nueva oportunidad, ahora puedes ser feliz con él –_finalizo Darien dando un abrazo de despedida a Serena-_

X-X

-Sabes Nicolás, me divertí mucho… -_dijo Rei mientras caminaba lentamente rumbo a las escalinatas del templo_- no pensé que me pudiera divertir así contigo…

-Yo también me divertí mucho… Rei –_contesto un poco apenado y más al decir el nombre de esa chica-_ ¿de verdad te divertiste conmigo?

-Claro, ¿por que lo dudas? –_Se detuvo al escuchar esa pregunta pero sobre todo por la manera en que la hizo parecía que había tristeza en sus palabras-_

-No es que lo dude, pero como siempre has sido tan indiferente conmigo… -_contesto Nicolás agachando la mirada- _

-Nicolás es que yo… -_ahora comprendía la pregunta_- antes mis prioridades eran otras, y entre ellas nunca estuvo el tener amistad con algún chico… -_se sienta en un escalón y observa el cielo estrellado_- pero ahora… puede ser diferente…

-¿Diferente? –_Pregunto Nicolás_- Rei yo… -_se comienza a poner nervioso_- bueno es que tu, no yo… -_se sienta junto a ella_- Rei siempre me has gustado y bueno yo… estoy… en… ah pero que difícil es decirte que estoy enamorado de ti como un tonto –_finalizo de forma muy rápida y sin darse cuenta de que ya lo había dicho-_

-¡Nicolás! –_Dijo Rei un poco sorprendida volteando a verlo_- yo…

_Sus miradas se encontraron, Rei ya no supo que decir se limito a acercarse a __Nicolás y darle un sutil beso en los labios, y el nervioso, sonrojado lo acepto y de igual forma correspondió al beso, solo las estrellas fueron testigos de ese su primer beso._

_Tiempo actual_

-Por fin terminamos la última canción… -_suspiro Yaten colgando los audífonos_- pero… ¿me quieres decir por que elegiste esa canción?

-Esa canción me hace pensar en mi bombón… -_respondió Seiya mientras se ponía el saco_- y creo que es un poco como nos sentimos los tres…

-En realidad es una hermosa balada –_comento Taiki_- y además esta bien que cantemos una en ingles… hermano –_coloca su mano en el hombro de Seiya_- hiciste una buena elección, solo que se escucharía mejor con una voz femenina…

-Gracias Taiki –_se sienta a lado de Yaten_- tienes razón, en cuanto terminen de grabar la pista en el CD nos vamos, tengo que tener todo listo para mañana en la noche… y quien sabe talvez tengamos que volver a grabar esta canción…

-Tú y tu famosa noche especial -_respondió sarcástico Yaten_- todo por tu bombón, ya me tienes hastiado con tanta miel…

-Eres un amargado Yaten –_respondió Seiya_- ya te veré como vas a estar con Mina, por cierto se aseguraron de que les mandaran las invitaciones… ¿verdad?

-Eso le correspondía a Yaten –_respondió Taiki volteando a ver a su pequeño hermano_-

-Ah todo yo… -_se levanta camina rumbo a la puerta y responde_- si me asegure de que fueran enviadas ahora solo falta que vengan… -_ya se iba y regresa_- ah también le envié la letra de esa canción a Mina, junto con la música, ojala que se la aprenda, si no vas a tener que cantar tu solo…

X-X

-¿Todas recibieron la misma invitación? –_Pregunto Mina que estaba hablando por teléfono con Serena-_ ¿tu también?

-Si, que extraño ¿no? –_Respondió Serena_- y además dice que es un evento de gala…

-¿Vamos a ir? –pregunto Mina extrañada-

-Dice que es la presentación de un disco… -_respondió Serena_- ¿no te interesa ir Mina?

-Si pero… -_ya no se escucho la voz de la chica_-

-¿Mina? –_Dijo Serena al no escuchar a su amiga_-

-No nada Serena… -_respondió dudosa_- solo que tengo un extraño presentimiento, más bien como nervios

-Ahora que lo dices yo también me siento igual –_respondió Serena_- que te parece si nos vemos mas tarde en el templo… talvez podamos ir a comprar unos lindos vestidos para esa fiesta ¿no te parece?

-Si claro estaría bien… -_respondió Mina sonriendo ante la sola idea de ir de comprar_- nos vemos mas tarde en el templo, le voy a avisar a Lita y Amy… te toca avisarle a Rei…

-Hablando de Rei… -_interrumpió Serena_- ha estado muy extraña desde que tuvo esa cita con Nicolás, ya ni me dice cosas…

-¿No me digas que extrañas que te trate mal? –_pregunto Mina riéndose_-

-No es eso, solo que es extraño, ¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos dos? –_Respondió Serena un poco preocupada-_

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews

Antes que nada muchas gracias por seguir leyendo la continuación de este fic, debo confesar que todavía sigo nerviosa de cómo tomaran los demás caps, por que hasta el momento solo han leído dos caps, espero que les guste el tercero en lo personal me gusta mucho así que espero que a ustedes también, ¿Qué pasara en esa fiesta, que esta preparando Seiya? Bueno las respuestas en el capitulo 20 – 3 "Casi un Paraíso". Bueno ya a lo que sigue nos leemos después.

Kimi o ai shiteru: lo siento, no quería poner demasiado suspenso nuevamente, pero me gano la inspiración y así es como va quedando, espero q te haya gustado este cap, nos leemos después.

Marina Acero: ¿q crees? q posiblemente me queden mas de 10 pero no es seguro según como sienta el ultimo cap, posiblemente no me quepa todo en el ultimo y claro q va a haber de todo, solo espero q no te aburra la continuación, jajaja bueno nos vemos después y grax otra vez, ah y espero q no me tortures pero por lo mal que va quedando jajaja

Isis Janet: yo tmb espero q la historia te parezca interesante y de lo q paso con luna y artemis lo vamos a saber mas pero mas adelante ¿ok? y grax por dejar tu review

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: muchas grax por todas tus palabras, muy bonitas y me llenan de alegría, y me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, espero que los demás capítulos te gusten así como te gusto el primero, y esa Mina esta medio rara, pero ya veremos que es lo q le ocurre mas adelante, apenas terminamos con Serena y ahora sigue Mina, ¿cuando terminaremos con estas chicas? R: pues en el ultimo capitulo ¿verdad? y creo q si va a quedar con 10 por q no puedo reducirla. solo espero que no se le haga aburrida para el cap 5 jajaja bueno nos leemos en el siguiente para comentar q te pareció cuídate mucho y besitos byeeee 

Nileve Kou: ¿donde andabas? a pero como te pierdes, y del encuentro de Seiya y Serena, no se si me pase de cursi ojala que no escurra miel de la pantalla, sobre todo por q no es nada mas una escena de ellos pero como les había dicho antes, si ya sufrimos en la primera parte no las iba a hacer sufrir de nueva cuenta en esta así que esa pareja por fin va a ser feliz ¡lo prometo! 

johan: muchas grax x dejarme un review, me encanta recibir nuevas mensajes y como dije antes no puedo recortar a 5 así q posiblemente lleguen incluso a mas de 10 todavía no estoy segura, en fin espero poder leerte mas adelante. h

LOYDA ASTRID: bueno el encuentro esta cerca muy cerca, solo espero que no se empalaguen con tanta miel (creo que me pase) en fin ojala les guste pero es mas adelante, y creo que la "versión" mas completa es la de 10 por q ya volví a leer la de 5 y como que no me convence, pero todo depende de ustedes, tmp quiero aburrirlas con tantos caps, y muchas grax x tus ánimos y tendré mas paciencia no creo que eso dure 1000 años ¿verdad? como dice el dicho o algo así no recuerdo (me dio el síndrome de Mina) y claro q no desvarías me gusta recibir tus reviews asi de largos no te preocupes jaja nos leemos en el siguiente y grax otra vez.

vichyta: muchas grax x tus comentarios, siempre aquí leyendo mis caps locos jajaja y como dije antes creo q al final van a ser mas 10 solo no se aburran ni se desesperen, en fin nos leemos después en los siguientes caps bye.

pame: muchas grax x dejarme un review, q alegría q les siga gustando este fic, y claro q vamos a ver q es lo que pasa con las parejas en especial con tres, sigo con nervios de como vayan tomando esta segunda parte.

Peach Moon: bienvenida ya te extrañaba muchas gracias por seguir la continuación de este fic, ojala q los demás caps tmb te gusten, buenos ya me voy nos leemos después y grax.


	23. Casi un Paraiso

**Capitulo ****20 - 3 Casi un Paraíso **

-¿Cómo pude darle un beso? –_Se preguntaba una y otra vez Rei en la soledad de su habitación, recordando lo que Nicolás le había dicho_- tengo miedo… ¿Cómo se supone que debo reaccionar cada vez que lo veo?, otra vez lo estoy evitando…

_Su pensamiento fue interrumpió por el timbre del teléfono._

-Si diga… -_respondió Rei esperando la respuesta_- ah Serena eres tu… ¿Que quieres? –_Escucho atenta la respuesta_- si esta bien nos vemos al rato… -_finalizo la llamada, al colgar observo la invitación que estaba en junto al teléfono_- solo eso me faltaba, una cena de gala, con los ánimos que tengo… ¿pero por que me siento así, de que tengo miedo, acaso es miedo de vivir?, y si las cosas no funcionan con Nicolás… otra vez por que tengo que decir su nombre cada 5 minutos… pero que tonta me volví _–suspira_- en fin a esperar a que lleguen para luego ir a comprar esos vestidos…

X-X

-¿Y esta invitación? –_Pregunto Haruka al encontrar el sobre en la mesa-_

-Llego anoche, parece que es la presentación de un disco o algo así –_respondió Michiru desde la habitación_- ¿vamos a ir verdad?

-¿Quieres ir? –_Pregunto desganada Haruka sentándose en el sillón_-

-Yo si quiero ir papá Haruka –_salio de su dormitorio Hotaru al escuchar que ya había llegado Haruka-_

-Pero es que… -_intento objetar Haruka pero era imposible_-

-La invitación dice que es para las cuatro –_dijo Setsuna saliendo de la cocina_-

-¿Entonces vamos? –_Volvió a preguntar Michiru_-

-Pues vamos –_suspiro resignada ya que eran tres contra una_-

-Necesito un vestido apropiado –_interrumpió Hotaru sonriendo_-

-Esta bien también vamos de compras –_volvió a suspirar resignada Haruka_-

X-X

-¡Rei! –_Grito Serena en cuanto llego_-

-Aquí estoy no tienes por que gritar –_respondió Rei un poco seria_-

-¿Qué te pasa? –_Pregunto Serena preocupada al ver la reacción de su amiga_-

-Nada… -_respondió evitando su mirada_-

-Rei… -_murmuro mientras se sentaba en un escalón_- no se que haya pasado con Nicolás, pero solo piensa en que ahora somos libres… -_coloco su rostro entre sus manos_- se que quieres a Nicolás, así que no tienes por que ocultarlo…

-Pero Serena… -_intento decir la chica_-

-Rei… aunque siempre peleáramos por cosas insignificantes, yo te aprecio mucho y créeme que mis sentimientos no cambiaron por lo ocurrido –_sonrió al ver el rostro de su amiga-_ ya que somos amigas, y se que talvez tengas miedo de admitir lo que sientes pero ahora todo es diferente, yo podré ser feliz a lado de Seiya y tu… ya no tienes por que tener miedo de estar sola… tu puedes estar con Nicolás…

-Serena… perdóname nunca quise lastimarte _–sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse_- yo misma quise ser fuerte pero no pude tuve miedo, miedo de perderlo todo, siempre había estado sola y cuando las encontré me sentí feliz y pensar que podría perderlo y no saber que pasaría me dio miedo y creo que yo también me aferre tontamente al futuro… pero ahora es diferente…

-Si sabes que es diferente, ¿Por qué dudas sobre Nicolás? –_Toma su mano y limpio delicadamente las mejillas de ella_- él es al que quieres no lo dejes ir….no te vayas a arrepentir después… -_finalizo la chica al ver que venían llegando sus demás amigas-_

X-X

-Paradise… -_murmuro Mina mientras caminaba juntos con sus amigas_-

-¿Qué dijiste Mina? –_Pregunto Rei que alcanzo a escuchar a la rubia_-

-¿Eh?, no nada… solo recordando una canción –_contesto Mina nerviosa_-

-Ya volviste a cantar ¡que alegría! –_dijo Serena muy emocionada_-

-¡Chicas! –_grito Hotaru al verlas en el centro comercial-_

-Hotaru –_respondió Serena_- chicas, ¿qué hacen aquí? –_Viendo llegar a las otras tres chicas_-

-Vamos a comprarle un vestido a Hotaru –_respondió Michiru_- es que estamos invitadas a una cena de gala mañana por la noche…

-¿Es la presentación de un disco? –_Pregunto Amy-_

-¿Por qué, acaso ustedes también fueron invitadas al mismo evento? –_Pregunto Haruka_-

-Eso parece, que extraño ¿verdad? _–Respondió Lita_-

-Si de verdad que es extraño, -_continúo Mina_- pero no creo que sea nada malo…

-¿Acaso tú sabes algo que nosotras no? –_Pregunto un poco intrigada Haruka al notar la seguridad de Mina-_

-¿Yo? –_Soltó una carcajada de nervios_- pero que voy a saber yo…

_Comenzó a caminar dejando a las chicas un poco confundidas, era cierto Mina sabia algo que las demás no, y eso era que posiblemente seria una noche que ninguna olvidaría y tenia una ligera sospecha de que la que menos la olvidaría seria Serena, pero era mejor no comentar nada de sus sospechas, por que equivaldría a echar a perder todo lo que talvez estaría preparado._

-¡Vamos! –_Grito Mina desde la entrada de una tienda donde se podían apreciar unos hermosos vestidos_-

X-X

_Después de una tarde pesada buscando los vestidos que fueran perfectos para cada chica, por fin los habían encontrado, y ahora todas se encontraban descansando de tanta caminata esperando a que les sirvieran la cena en un bonito restauran._

-¿Y vamos a ir solas? –_Pregunto Mina_-

-Pues las invitaciones son abiertas para dos personas… -_respondió Michiru_- pero nosotras cuatro vamos solas… ¿y ustedes no tienen a nadie a quien invitar?

-Mmm –_se encontraba pensado Mina a quien podría invitar_ – no

-Rei, ¿por que no invitas a Nicolás? –_Interrumpió Serena_-

-No creo que quiera ir… -_respondió Rei agachando la mirada_ –

-Y por que ¿ahora que le hiciste? –_Pregunto Mina fingiendo molestia_- echaste a perder la cita del otro día ¿verdad?

-No pero… -_Rei trataba de ocultar todo lo que sentía y pensaba_-

-Entonces no hay pretexto invítalo –_dijo sonriendo Serena guiñando un ojo a lo que Rei asintió-_

-Y tu Lita ¿a quien puedes invitar? –_interrumpió Michiru -_

-Yo… no se, no se a quien podría invitar –_respondió un poco apenada Lita_-

-Ya se por que no invitas a Andrew –_interrumpió emocionada Mina-_

-Le preguntare… _-comento Lita sonrojada-_

_Al terminar la cena, cada una se fue a su respectivo hogar, bueno menos Lita que caminaba insegura, nerviosa ¿Cómo le podría pedir a __Andrew que la acompañara a un lugar que ni si quiera ella misma sabia bien?, pensando en eso llego a su destino, al entra lo pudo ver y sus nervios aumentaron._

-¡Hola Lita! –_saludo Andrew al verla llegar_-

-Hola Andrew –_respondió Lita tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible_-

-¿Qué haces a esta hora por aquí? –_pregunto mientras caminaba para encontrarla_-

-Es que yo… bueno quería pedirte… -_sus nervios aumentaban conforme él se acercaba_-

-¿Qué me quieres pedir? –_Colocándose enfrente de ella-_

-Es que bueno, mañana estamos invitadas a una cena y yo… -_se sonrojo aún mas_- ¿quieres acompañarme? –_Pregunto cerrando los ojos, esperando una respuesta negativa_-

-Claro… -_respondió Andrew sonriendo, sorprendiendo a Lita que abrió los ojos al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa_- no hay problema, mañana descanso y no tengo nada que hacer, así que paso por ti, ¿te parece?

-Eh, si claro… -_respondió Lita aun sorprendida fue mas fácil de lo que se venia imaginando-_

X-X

-Ufff –_suspiro Rei al terminar de subir las escalinatas del templo_- ¿le preguntare?

-¿Preguntarle que a quien? –_Se escucho una voz detrás de Rei_-

-¿Qué? –_Pregunto al mismo tiempo en que volteaba a ver quien estaba detrás suyo_- Nicolás, me asustaste…

-Lo siento Rei… -_respondió el chico un poco serio, más bien triste_-

-Nicolás… -_Rei detuvo al chico al notar su expresión_- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Tengo que ir con mi familia por un tiempo… -_respondió el chico sin voltear a verla_-

-¿Pero, por que, que paso? –_pregunto Rei muy sorprendida_-

-Cosas sin importancia… -_seguía sin voltear a verla_-

-Nicolás, es… ¿es por mi? –_Pregunto Rei conteniendo las lágrimas_-

-No claro que no… -_respondió Nicolás tratando de sonreír_-

-No me puedes engañar… pero Nicolás… _-las lágrimas comenzaban a salir_- compréndeme, tu sabes como soy… es muy difícil para mi expresar mis sentimientos… -_ahora ya no eran lagrimas si no llanto_- no quiero que te vayas…

-Rei… -_intento acercarse a consolarla pero no pudo_- tu sabes lo que siento y aun así me evitaste todo este tiempo… lo mejor será que me vaya por un tiempo…

-Te estaré esperando pero… _-interrumpió Rei tratando de controlarse_- ¿podrías acompañarme mañana?

-¿A dónde? –_Pregunto evitando la mirada de Rei_-

-Es una cena… estamos todas invitadas y… quisiera que fueras conmigo –_volteo a verlo disimulando una sonrisa- _

-Si… esta bien te acompañare Rei… _-respondió fingiendo de igual forma una sonrisa_- hasta mañana…

_Rei ya no pudo responder, pues __Nicolás se fue corriendo, ese momento era muy triste para los dos, Rei sabía que ella muy cobarde para esas cosas, y por otro lado Nicolás demasiado timido para poder soportar un momento más junto a esa chica._

X-X

_Mina se encontraba en su casa, analizando una y otra vez esa hoja y escuchando esa música, la letra era muy hermosa pero aún no comprendía ¿porque se la había enviado junto con esa carta?, extrañamente no estaba preocupada al contrario tenia un buen presentimiento sobre esa noche, así que solo se dispuso a seguir estudiando esa canción ya que talvez ella podría ayudar a su amiga._

X-X

_Al día siguiente todas iban muy elegantes __como el evento lo requería de rigurosa etiqueta, comenzando por Serena que llevaba un vestido tipo princesa en color azul marino con un bordado plateado en el área del busto y con pequeñas líneas igual bordadas en caída en la falda, con unas zapatillas a juego con el vestido, con su cabello recogido en un hermoso peinado adornado con una tiara de pedrería, Amy con un vestido negro un poco clásico, sin mangas adornado con un cinturón , a juego con unos guantes que le quedan arriba del codo adornados con pedrería y zapatillas negras, Lita sorprendiendo a todos con un vestido muy femenino color verde olivo de falda amplia con cintura baja un poco fruncida, y un bordado en negro en el área del vientre (entre el busto y la cintura) y con unas zapatillas del mismo color que el vestido y su cabello sujeto en una media cola con un broche, Rei un vestido rojo liso ajustado de la cintura y un poco suelto de la falda con unas finas sandalias plateadas y el cabello sujeto con un broche plateado, Mina lleva un vestido naranja un poco entallado en el área de la falda, espalda descubierta y un bordado dorado simulando un cinturón debajo del busto con zapatillas doradas y su cabello suelto sujeto de un extremo con un pequeño broche dorado, Michiru un vestido color turquesa con bordado en el área del busto y con la falda vaporosa que comenzaba el la parte baja del busto y sandalias a juego con el vestido, cabello suelto, Setsuna con un vestido negro de manga larga muy recatado al frente pero en la espalda un escote un poco profundo y falda un poco amplia y zapatillas negras, y su cabello sujeto en una coleta y por ultimo Hotaru un vestido color lila medio oscuro de tirantes con un cinturón ancho rosa por debajo del busto y falda tipo Princesa con zapatos rosas (es una niña). (no se me olvido Haruka ella como siempre vestida de hombre así que imagínensela claro esta de etiqueta, al igual que Andrew y Nicolás), la cena de gala se llevaría a cabo el hotel mas elegante y para sorpresa de ellas y de los chicos ya se encontraban muchos periodistas y reporteros, al parecer era un evento muy importante aunque ellas no sabían que era, pero pronto se iría la duda, al llegar presentaron sus invitaciones e inmediatamente fueron conducidas a la mesa principal justo frente al escenario, estaban tan emocionadas que no se dieron cuenta que Mina desapareció._

-Todo esto es muy elegante… -_comento Lita_- me siento un poco fuera de lugar…

-No tienes por que –_respondió Andrew_- esta noche luces muy linda…

-Ah gracias… -_respondió Lita sonrojándose_-

-Nos dieron un trato preferencial –_comento seria Haruka analizando la situación_- ¿de quien será este evento?

-Pues no se ven fotografías del cantante –r_espondió Michiru volteando a ver cada fotografía colgada_ – solo tienen esas iniciales…

-¿TL, que querrán decir? –_Pregunto Hotaru_-

_Todas conversaban animadamente pero algo nerviosas, era demasiado misterio, pero Serena permanecía callada pensando._

-Que extraño estoy muy emocionada y no se por que

-Oigan ¿y Mina? –_Lita pregunto extrañada buscando a Mina pero nada no aparecía_-

-Es cierto… yo la vi cuando veníamos entrando –_respondió Amy-_

-Tenia que ser Mina… -_comento Rei suspirando de resignación_- nunca la podemos dejar sola, de seguro ya se fue a meter en algún problema… -_se levanta_- voy a buscarla…

-Buenas noches… _-interrumpió el presentador parándose en el centro del escenario_-

-Va a tener que esperar Mina donde quiera que este… –_murmuro Michiru_-

-Tienes razón, ella se lo perderá… -_contesto susurrando Rei y volviendo a sentarse_-

-Esta noche es muy especial para nuestra disquera… -_comenta el presentador_- ya que tenemos un relanzamiento, y esta noche también tenemos una invitada muy especial, pero sin mas presentaciones denle un fuerte aplauso primeramente a… ¡Mina… Aino!

-¿¡Que?! –_dijeron al mismo tiempo todas las chicas, menos Haruka que solo sonrió y agacho la mirada_-

-Era de suponerse que Mina sabia algo –_dijo Setsuna sonriendo_- esa niña me sorprende cada vez más…

_Todas asintieron, en ese momento se apagaron las luces y dejaron solo una luz en el centro del escenario, se escucharon los aplausos que poco a poco fueron terminando para dar paso un sonido __de los pasos de Mina que se situó en el centro del escenario y comenzó a sonar una suave melodía, estaba totalmente nerviosa ya que no sabia bien a bien que hacia allí, respiro profundo y comenzó suavemente a interpretar la letra de la canción que el día anterior se había aprendido._

_Mina:_

I thought that dreams belonged to other men_ (Pensé que los sueños pertenecían a otra persona)_

'Cause each time I got close_ (Porque cada vez que me acercaba a ellos)_

They'd fall apart again_ (Se alejaban de nueva cuenta)_

_Las chicas estaban sorprendidas, Mina cantaba en un escenario y ellas no sabían absolutamente nada, pero eso era lo menos importante, __pues de pronto atrás de Serena aparecía cierto chico para continuar la canción._

_Seiya:_

I feared my heart would beat in secrecy_ (Temía que mi corazón latiera en secreto)_

I faced the nights alone_ (Enfrenté las noches solo)_

_Serena no podía creer la voz que escuchaba a sus espaldas, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas, observo a Mina y esta le sonrió ya que también se sorprendió de verlo ahí, __el corazón se acelero, la respiración de Serena se agitaba al escuchar la canción cada vez mas cerca, tomo valor y volteo a ver al dueño de esa hermosa voz, ya no pudo contener las lagrimas, era él, era Seiya._

_Seiya y Mina_

Oh, how could I have known_ (Oh, ¿cómo podría haber sabido?)_

That all my life I only needed you?_(¿Que en toda mi vida lo que necesitaba era a ti?)_

_Camina despacio hasta situarse enfrente de su bombón, lucia muy hermosa mucho __más de lo que él recordaba, cada vez, a cada paso, su interpretación llegaba al corazón de su bombón, efectivamente había seleccionado una canción perfecta para ellos dos y con la ayuda de Mina la canción se volvía más hermosa._

_Seiya y Mina:_

Whoa

Almost paradise_ (Casi un paraíso)_

We're knocking on heaven's door_ (Estamos tocando las puertas del cielo)_

Almost paradise_ (Casi un paraíso)_

How could we ask for more?_(¿Qué más podríamos pedir?)_

I swear that I can see forever in youreyes_ (Te juro que puedo ver en tus ojos para siempre)_

Paradise_ (Un paraíso)_

_Al termino del coro ya no pudieron resistir mas y se abrazaron, un abrazo tan deseado, esperado y por fin se encontraban juntos, después de tantas cosas por fin se encontraban ahí, el mundo a su alrededor desapareció y solo quedaron ellos dos, tenían tantas cosas que decirse, pero __no hacían falta las palabras sus miradas lo decían todo, la canción siguió pero ya nada importaba en ese momento, al fin él sabía que no era el único que interpretaría con todo su corazón esa canción, ya que desde la oscuridad del escenario se escucho otra voz, cosa que sorprendió a Mina. _

_Yaten:_

It seems like perfect love's so hard to find_Pareciera que el amor perfecto es muy difícil de encontrar_

I'd almost given up_ (Casi me daba por vencido)_

You must have read my_ mind (Debiste haber leído mi mente)_

_No podía más que sonreír e interpretar lo mejor posible la parte que a ella le correspondía, él se acerc__o despacio, hasta tomar su mano y pudo notar como es que ella temblaba y en sus ojos las lágrimas eran retenidas._

_Mina:_

And all these dreams I saved for a rainy day_Y todos esos sueños que guardé para un día lluvioso_

They're finally coming true_ (Finalmente se están volviendo realidad)_

_Yaten y Mina:_

I'll share them all with you_ (Los compartiré contigo)_

'Cause now we hold the future in our hands_Porque ahora tenemos el futuro en nuestras manos)_

_Juntos cantaron y todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos tanto por la pareja que se encontraba en el escenario como la que estaba abajo, la canción emociono a las chicas y trataban de contener el llanto, sonreían al ver la cara de felicidad de Mina y Serena._

_Yaten y Mina:_

Whoa

Almost paradise_ (Casi un paraíso)_

We're knocking on heaven's door_ (Estamos tocando las puertas del cielo)_

Almost paradise_ (Casi un paraíso)_

How could we ask for more?_(¿Qué más podríamos pedir?)_

I swear that I can see forever in youreyes_ (Te juro que puedo ver en tus ojos para siempre)_

Paradise_ (Un paraíso)_

_Del otro extremo del escenario aparecía el más alto de los tres, __esto emociono tanto a Amy que término levantándose de su silla y sonriendo de una forma muy linda, cosa que hizo que Taiki se sonrojara al momento de verla._

_Taiki:_

And in your arms salvation's not so far away_ (Y entre tus brazos la salvación no es tan lejana)_

It's getting closer_ (Se está acercando)_

Closer every day_ (Está más cerca cada día)_

_Por fin se escucha__rían las tres voces de los chicos y de Mina la armonía entre ellos era perfecta y sobre todo emotiva. Seiya cantando a su bombón que lloraba de felicidad y emoción, Yaten a Mina que contenía las lagrimas y Taiki a Amy que estaba muy emocionada no solo por ella si no por sus otras dos amigas._

_Three lights y Mina:_

Almost paradise_ (Casi un paraíso)_

We're knocking on heaven's door_ (Estamos tocando las puertas del cielo)_

Almost paradise_ (Casi un paraíso)_

How could we ask for more?_(¿Qué más podríamos pedir?)_

I swear that I can see forever in youreyes_ (Te juro que puedo ver en tus ojos para siempre)_

Paradise_ (Un paraíso)_

Paradise_ (Un paraíso)_

Paradise_ (Un paraíso)_

_Termino la canción, todo quedo en silencio, y de pronto un aplauso ensordecedor, el regreso de los Three Lights había sido todo un éxito no tanto para la disquera, si no para ellos, por fin estaban con las personas que mas amaban y ahora si nada se interpondría entre ellos, las demás chicas inmediatamente se levantaron de sus asientos y aplaudieron mas emocionadas que el resto del publico invitado, las luces de los flash, de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar para tomar en sus cámaras ese momento tan emotivo._

-Bombón… -_murmuro Seiya volviendo a abrazarla_- te extrañe tanto…

-Y yo a ti Seiya… -_contesto ella abrazando más fuerte al chico_-

_Las cámaras no sabían a donde apuntar ya que había tres puntos importantes._

-Veo que me esperaste –_dijo Yaten mirando fijamente a Mina_-

-Te lo prometí ¿recuerdas? –_Respondió Mina limpiándose las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas-_

_En el otro extremo del escenario._

-¿Nos daremos una oportunidad? –_pregunto Taiki un poco sonrojado_-

-Nos daremos una oportunidad –_respondió Amy abrazando a Taiki_-

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews

Bueno antes que nada quiero aclarar el primer fragmento de Mina

_I thought that dreams belonged to other men (Pensé que los sueños pertenecían a otra persona)_

_'Cause each time I got close (Porque cada vez que me acercaba a ellos)_

_They'd fall apart again (Se alejaban de nueva cuenta)_

En realidad lo canta un hombre pero por fines de este fic lo cambie para que fuera ella quien comenzara a cantar, ¿ok?, bueno lo siguiente la canción claro esta se llama "Almost Paradise" y la canta Mike Reno & Ann Wilson, por si la quieren conseguir es realmente hermosa la canción y de ahí me inspire, ahora el siguiente capitulo se llama "Rosas Blancas" y continuamos con la miel ya que no termina aquí, en fin las leeré en los próximos reviews… bueno a lo que sigue:

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: muchas gracias por todas tus palabras y por tu apoyo en este fic y en lo personal, volviendo al review que bueno q te gusto el cap y la despedida de Darien y Serena, también ellos faltaban de decirse las cosas en estado de coma no se vale jaja bueno y bien que te pareció el encuentro de los tres chicos con las chicas me encanta esa canción y creo que parece perfecta para ellos, ojala lo mismo piensen las demás y como dijiste confió en que les gusten bueno no me quiero extender mucho si no voy a terminar sacando una capitulo pero de respuestas a los reviews jajaja nos leemos en el próximo bye!!!! 

serena y seiya kou: pues si ya se encontraron nuevamente Serena y Seiya por ellos ya no nos preocuparemos ahora nos faltan las demás asi que pendientes de los próximos caps byee

vichyta: jajaja si que son locas mis ideas ¿verdad?, pero solo un poquito ya estoy en tratamiento para evitar que mi locura avance mas de la cuenta jajaja

Marina Acero: pues ya viste una parte de lo que tenia planeado Seiya pero todavía falta algo mas, y la verdad no creo que Darien quiera regresar con Serena, si no imagínate cuento de nunca acabar jajaja y por favor no me tortures ya que hoy actualice antes de cumplir la semana espero actualizar el miércoles aunque no aseguro nada y claro que sigo escribiendo y escribiendo bueno bye que me voy a escribir...

pam: bueno pues ya viste (no mas bien leíste) el encuentro entre Sere y Seiya (¿quedo cursi?) pero la miel todavía no termina aqui sigue en el próximo cap, ahora con respecto a Rei de verdad que es terca y obstinada también pero en fin que sufra (jajaja risa macabra)

LOYDA ASTRID: claro que te explicas, pero vamos a hacerla sufrir un poquito mas, con respecto a tus dudas 1: Mina y Yaten son una pareja bastante complicada y espero que no me maten por que los voy a hacer sufrir un poquito pero solo es para que se den cuenta de lo que sienten, 2: bueno ya leíste la canción (en lo personal me encanta y cada que la escucho me hace recordarlos) y por ultimo 3: puede que haya algo entre ellos pero todo con calma o eso creo yo jaja. Y del secreto no te preocupes a mi tmb me paso lo mismo jajaja, espero que hayas leído este cap antes de entrar a tus clases, y no te preocupes no voy a hacer tantos caps ya que no quiero aburrirlas solo hasta donde se arreglen todas las cosas y todas tengamos un final feliz (espero) hasta la próxima byee...

Kimi o ai shiteru: ¡¡¿que te hice?!! snif snif no se...y el momento ya esta aquí basta de sufrimiento para nuestro amado Seiya ¡basta! (ah creo que me emocione)

Isis Janet: deseo concedido las chicas ya se encontraron con su peor es nada jajaja y claro que todas buscamos la felicidad para ellas y poco a poco la vamos a ir leyendo te lo prometo bueno hasta la próxima

Laura Virginia: ¡si lo admito extrañe tus reviews! jajaja, (que chistosita y mala que eres conmigo), que bueno que apareciste ya me había preocupado jaja pero ya se que es por la escuela solo espero que no me abandones y ya ves te dije que caerías ante los encantos del Gran Seiya Kou todas caemos en algún momento y tu no fuiste la excepción jajaja (ahora la mala soy yo)

**Besos y Abrazos para todas mis queridas lectoras **


	24. Rosas Blancas

**Capitulo 20 – 4 **** Rosas blancas**

_Por fin todo se tranquilizo, después de que los Three Lights interpretaran una segunda canción, se llevo a cabo una rueda de prensa para dar los pormenores del regreso del ya famosos grupo__, después de algunas preguntas técnicas siguieron las preguntas un poco personales._

-¿Por que decidieron regresar? –_Pregunto un reportero_-

-El por que de nuestro regreso es por que extrañábamos hacer esto –_respondió Taiki muy serio y formal-_ es la mejor forma de expresar nuestros sentimientos

-Hablando de sentimientos… ¿esas chicas son sus novias? –_Pregunto una reportera_- ya que los vimos muy románticos con ellas…

-No son nuestras novias… -_respondió Yaten un poco molesto, volteando a ver al grupo de chicas que se encontraban atrás de ellos al parecer se entristecieron un poco, él sonrió y termino la respuesta_- pero eso queremos…

_Todos los reporteros comenzaron a reírse ante el comentario del serio de Yaten, definitivamente había vuelto un poco mas flexible y tranquilo_

-Mina Aino ¿es el nuevo lanzamiento de la disquera? –_Pregunto otro reportero en cuanto las risas se calmaron-_

-No… -_respondió Seiya_- ella es una excelente amiga y le pedimos de favor que nos ayudara con esa canción… pero yo en lo personal creo que tiene un gran talento y uno nunca sabe… ¿verdad Yaten? –_pregunto volteando a ver a su hermanito haciendo que este se sonroje-_

-¿Piensan incluir la canción que cantaron con ella en su nuevo CD? –_Pregunto otro reportero-_

-Ya la tenemos grabada pero solo con nuestras voces –_respondió Taiki_- pero ahora que lo pienso creo que si podríamos grabar con ella esa canción… ¿a ustedes que les pareció?

-Excelente –_fue la respuesta de todos_-

-Definitivamente tendremos que volver a grabar esa canción –_respondió Yaten_- ya que fue un gran acierto de Seiya escoger esa canción y mas el de incluir a Mina en ella…

-¿Pueden llamarla?, queremos unas fotos de ustedes con ella –_dijo un reportero_-

-Permítanme –_respondió Yaten levantándose para ir a buscarla_- vamos Mina quieren tomarte unas fotos…

-No pero es que yo no… -_trato de decir la chica_-

-Señorita Aino… ¿Qué sintió al cantar con este grupo tan importante? _–se escucho la pregunta de la reportera al verla entrar-_

-Yo… -_Mina estaba muy nerviosa_- sigo muy emocionada… -_sonrojándose aún mas de lo que ya estaba-_

-¿Es la primera vez que canta? –_Pregunto la misma reportera_-

-Frente a tanta gente si… -_respondió ya menos nerviosa_- ya había hecho audiciones antes…

-¿Piensa dedicarse a esto? –_Pregunto otro reportero_-

-Mmm no lo se… -_respondió sonriendo_-

-Damos por terminada esta rueda de prensa –_interrumpió el presentador_- los invitamos a disfrutar del evento, por favor estas son las ultimas fotos…

_Comenzaron las luces de los flashes, primero los Three Lights y después unas cuantas fotos junto con Mina. Cuando por fin terminaron inmediatamente bajo Seiya a buscar a su bombón y la encontró rodeada de sus amigas._

-Vaya, vaya –_dijo Haruka al ver llegar a Seiya_- ¿no pudiste ser mas cursi?

-No cambias… -_respondió Seiya para inmediatamente tomar la mano de Serena_- bombón podemos hablar a solas…

-Un momento Kou –_interrumpió Haruka mirando un poco molesta a Seiya_- ¿A dónde vas a llevar a cabeza de bombón?

-Déjalos Haruka –_dijo Michiru sonriendo_-

-Pero es que Ikuko me dijo… _-intento defenderse Haruka_-

-¿Podemos confiar en ti Seiya? –_Pregunto Michiru tomando la mano de Haruka para que ya no dijera nada-_

-Claro que si… -_respondió Seiya un poco sonrojado_- yo la llevo a su casa ¿verdad bombón?

-Si claro… -_respondió Serena_- confíen en nosotros…

-Perfecto es suficiente para mi… _-respondió Michiru sonriendo_- ¿y para ti Haruka?

-Si… -_respondió de mala gana_- confiamos en ustedes…

_Todas sonrieron al ver la actitud de Haruka, para después separarse Seiya y Serena._

X-X

-Mina… -_murmuro Yaten mientras caminaba a su lado_- ¿Cuándo crees que podremos tener esa conversación que tenemos pendiente?

-¿Eh? –_se sorprendió un poco, talvez pensaba que ya no hacia falta decir mas o no quería decir lo que pensaba_- yo… no se…

-No vamos a volver a empezar con ese jueguito ¿verdad? –_Se detuvo en seco y volteo a verla al parecer se estaba comenzando a molestar-_

-No Yaten… -_agacho la mirada_- solo que pensé que…

-Mina –_murmuro el chico_-

-Si tanto quieres hablar… -_comenzó a caminar_- te espero mañana en mi casa…adiós, ah por cierto gracias por incluirme en esta presentación –_se alejo dejando a Yaten sorprendido, desde cuando Mina tenia esa seguridad, pero le fascino aún mas_-

-Espera…

X-X

-¿A dónde me llevas? –_pregunto Serena un poco inquieta_-

-Es una sorpresa –_respondió Seiya sonriéndole_- bombón… no sabes cuanto te extrañe, el tiempo se me hizo eterno para volver a verte –_toma delicadamente su mano_-

-Seiya… ¿desde cuando están aquí? –_Pregunto agachando la mirada_-

-Algunas semanas… -_respondió triste pues sabía que a Serena le dolía el que no hayan ido antes a verlas-_

-Y… ¿entonces por que no habías ido a verme? –_Dijo Serena un poco dolida_-

-Por que primero teníamos que saber que íbamos a hacer… -_respondió Seiya sujetando más fuerte la mano de Serena_- y por que yo quería que nuestro reencuentro fuera así de especial como fue… bombón esa canción la selecciones especialmente para ti…

_Por fin llegaban al piso indicado, antes de que se abrieran las puertas del elevador._

-Cierra los ojos por favor –_pidió de manera seria_-

-Esta bien… -_cerró los ojos Serena_-

X-X

-Taiki de verdad nos sorprendieron… -_dijo Amy un poco apenada_-

-Eso es lo que queríamos –_respondió Taiki acercando su mano a la de Amy_-

-Estoy muy feliz de que hayan vuelto –_al sentir la mano de Taiki ella la tomo de forma tímida-_

-Yo también… de volver a verte… -_se sonrojo al sentir la mano de Amy-_

-¿Y ahora que pasara con Serena y Seiya? –_Pregunto Amy tratando de evitar un acercamiento mas profundo-_

-Le tiene preparada otra sorpresa… -_respondió Taiki sonriendo_- ¿quieres que te cuente?

-Si… -_dijo emocionada Amy_-

X-X

_Delicadamente Seiya hizo que avanzara Serena, cerciorándose de que mantuviera los ojos cerrados, Serena pudo sentir la brisa fresca de la noche._

-Serena… abre los ojos –_soltando su mano y parándose enfrente de ella_-

_Al abrir los ojos de momento le costo un poco de trabajo enfocar bien__ ya que había mantenido los ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza, cuando por fin lo hizo lo primero que vio fue a Seiya, sujetando un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas, le sonrió dio un paso al frente y tomo el ramo de flores, en ese momento Seiya se hizo a un lado y se sorprendió de ver una mesa cubierta de rosas blancas y enormes ramos y unas velas decorando el lugar, se acerco hasta la mesa y encontró una tarjeta, volteo a ver a Seiya extrañada como preguntando que era._

-Léela bombón –_entendió la mirada de la chica_-

_Serena se acerco despacio tomo la tarjeta y leyó._

-¿Qué mire a donde? –_pregunto volteando a ver a Seiya que estaba atrás de ella_-

-Para haya… -_señalo Seiya un punto alejado_-

-¿Qué quieres que vea? –_Pregunto extrañada_ –ya Seiya déjate de bromas…

_No pudo terminar de decir nada ya que comenzaron una explosión de fuegos artificiales que pronto iluminaron __la oscuridad de la noche, las luces de los fuegos eran de todos colores, ella estaba maravillada ante tal espectáculo, no supo si reír o llorar de felicidad, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a caer para voltear a ver a Seiya._

-Serena… -_suspira y toma su mano delicadamente-_ ahora se que tu eres todo lo que estaba buscando, lo único que necesitaba, siempre fuiste tu… en tus ojos veo el paraíso en el que quiero descansar y en el que quiero vivir…se que quiero pertenecer y quedarme en tus brazos, por que estoy tan seguro de todo lo que te estoy diciendo como seguro estoy de que las estrellas brillan, ya que no podría amarte mas de lo que ya te amo, por lo que te prometo no hacerte llorar… a no ser que sea de felicidad, en pocas palabras tu eres mi vida y por eso quiero preguntarte algo… Serena Tsukino ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-Seiya… -_murmuro conmovida la chica_- has dicho suficiente… –_muy emocionada abraza a Seiya_- ¡si… quiero ser tu novia!, Seiya te amo… -_murmuro acercándose lentamente a los labios del chico_-

-Yo te amo mas bombón… -_respondió el chico para nerviosamente acercarse a los labios de su ahora novia-_

_Lentamente se acercaron, cerraron los ojos al sentir el ligero rose de sus labios, estaban muy nerviosos los dos, pero se dejaron llevar por ese deseo reprimido; el besarse por primera vez los hizo estremecerse y besarse con dulzura, ternura, definitivamente ese seria el primero de muchos besos, pero como todo lo bueno no dura mucho tuvieron que separarse al escuchar aplausos provenientes de sus amigos que estaban en la entrada de la terraza, para luego dar paso nuevamente a los fuegos artificiales para celebrar el inicio de este noviazgo._

-Felicidades Serena –_corrió Mina a abrazar a su amiga_-

-Gracias Mina… -_respondió Serena correspondiendo el abrazo_- en parte esto te lo debo a ti…

-Felicidades Seiya, y cuidadito ¿eh? –_abrazo a Seiya y sonrió picadamente_-

-Claro con esas amenazas no puedo fallar –_respondió Seiya sonriendo_-

-Espero que la cuides y la ames como ella se merece –_interrumpió Haruka muy seria_-

-Con toda mi vida –_respondió Seiya muy feliz_-

-Eso espero –_respondió extendiendo la mano_-

-Vamos no te cohíbas –_Seiya en vez de extender su mano la abrazo_-

_Todas se quedaron sorprendidas ante lo que veían, Michiru sonrió pues la cara de Haruka lo decía todo, inmediatamente todas comenzaron a reír, por fin se separaron Haruka y Seiya y la mirada de ella parecía que lo iba a matar._

-Kou… -_comenzó a decir muy seria_- en tu vida… lo vuelvas a hacer ¿entendido?

-Entendido –_respondió Seiya poniéndose serio_-

-A la única que debes abrazar es a Serena –_completo Haruka sonriendo_-

-Ah –_suspiro_- ya me habías asustado… y te prometo que solo será a Serena a quien abrace

_Todos terminaron sonriendo._

-Por cierto ¿Cómo supieron que estábamos aquí? –_Pregunto extrañada Serena_-

-Taiki y Yaten nos dijeron –_respondió Amy sujetando la mano de Taiki_-

-Así es Serena –_interrumpió Hotaru, todas voltearon a verla_- me da alegría que seas tan feliz, con un chico tan talentoso…

-Gracias Hotaru –_respondió Serena abrazando a la niña_-

_Así disfrutaron del resto de la noche, observando las luces de la noche, las estrellas y la luna, bueno no todos ya que Mina y Yaten se mantenían distantes, pero aun así trataban de disfrutar de esa noche tan especial __y que había estado llena de sorpresas._

X-X

_A la mañana siguiente sonaba el teléfono insistentemente pero nadie respondía. Se tuvo __que levantar, miro el reloj era demasiado temprano para ella, después de desvelarse lo único que quería era seguir durmiendo pero ese teléfono seguía sonando, camino desganada hasta descolgar el teléfono._

-¡Serena! –_grito la chica al otro lado del auricular_-

-¿Qué quieres Mina? –_pregunto bostezando_-

-¿No has leído el periódico? –_Pregunto Mina ignorando el bostezo de Serena_-

-No… no lo he leído –_respondió cerrando los ojos_-

-Salimos en el periódico –_dijo Mina emocionada_- ¿no te da gusto?

-Si mucho –_respondió desganada, lo único que quería es ir a dormir_-

-¿Serena te estas durmiendo? –_Pregunto Mina al no escuchar ya nada_- mmm creo que se durmió –_sonrió y colgó el teléfono_- bien preparare el desayuno…

X-X

-¿No te contesta? –_Pregunto Taiki mientras probaba un bocado de su desayuno_-

-No, y ya me preocupe… -_respondió Seiya intentando llamar por quinta vez_-

-Talvez este dormida… -_comento Yaten terminando su desayuno_- déjala dormir… además quedaron de pasar el día juntos… ¿no?

-Tienes razón –_respondió Seiya dejando por la paz el teléfono_- por cierto muchas gracias, todo salio perfecto…

-Para ti salio todo bien –_murmuro Yaten muy serio_- en cambio para mí…

-Si es cierto, cuando estábamos en la terraza no te que estaban muy separados –_dijo Seiya por fin sentándose a desayunar-_

-¿No se si soy muy insistente o que? –_Pregunto triste Yaten_-

-¿Crees? –_Pregunto Seiya con burla_-

-Ya Seiya no te burles –_dijo Taiki muy serio_ _para después voltear a ver a yaten_- no puedes esperar llegar y que te reciba con los brazos abiertos, comprende que para todos nosotros todo esto ha sido muy difícil y hasta cierto punto extraño, tu sabes que Mina es muy especial, y la estas forzando a que te diga cosas que talvez no quiere… debes llevar las cosas con mas calma no la presiones, ya ves ella te dijo que te iba a esperar…

-Si, eso es cierto… -_secundo Seiya_- Mina es fuerte… pero también es débil… -_sonríe_- aunque en realidad no se por quien lo siento mas si por ella o por ti…

-Me las vas pagar Seiya –_se levanto directo hacia su hermano_- pero hoy no… -_finalizo un poco triste y se dirigió mejor a su habitación-_

-Vaya, si que le pego duro… -_dijo Seiya sorprendido al ver la reacción de su hermano_-

-Tengo mis dudas respecto a esos dos… -_dijo Taiki pensativo, pues también la reacción de su hermano le sorprendió_- talvez puedas hablar con Serena, preguntarle algunas cosas de Mina…

-Perfecto, entonces voy buscarla –_dijo emocionando Seiya sin darle tiempo a Taiki de contestar sale rápidamente del departamento-_

-Mmm, tendré que desayunar solo… _-suspiro Taiki en señal de resignación para después seguir desayunando-_

X-X

_Darien se encontraba leyendo un libro esperando que dieran el llamado para abordar el vuelo que lo llevaría a Estados Unidos, en cierto momento soltó el libro y no pudo evitar pensar que esta vez estaba solo, que nadie había ido a despedirlo, y recordó esa vez en que se fue y que estaba Serena con él, ahora que lo pensaba bien se había acostumbrado tanto a estar con ella que ahora se sentía extraño, pero ya ni pensar en esos días._

-¿Te ibas a ir sin despedirte? –_Pregunto una voz femenina que se acercaba, sacando a Darien de sus pensamientos_- pensé que ya no te alcanzaría…

-Ah Julia… -_respondió el chico volteando a verla_- discúlpame, pero se me olvido…

-Esta bien, olvídalo –_sonrió la chica sentándose a lado de él_- por cierto… ¿ya viste el periódico?

-No… ¿Por qué? –_pregunto curioso_-

-Por esto… -_saco el periódico y se lo extendió_-

-Ah… vaya ya volvió _–murmuro mas para si-_

-¿Lo conoces? –_pregunto extrañada por el comentario de él_-

-Si… -_respondió observando la fotografía donde Seiya estaba abrazado con Serena_-

-¿No es tu novia? –_Pregunto aún más extrañada_-

-Ya no… -_respondió ahora observando la fotografía de Mina con los Three Lights_- terminamos hace un tiempo… -_fingió leer el periódico para después cambiar de tema_- y dime ¿Cuándo regresas a Estados Unidos? –_volteando a verla-_

-En dos semanas –_respondió la chica entendiendo que daba por finalizado el tema_- espero que podamos reunirnos cuando regrese…

-Claro que si, me hará falta un guía… -_dijo Darien sonriendo_-

-Perfecto… -_respondió la chica de igual manera sonriendo_-

X-X

_Ya habían pasado una hora desde que había llamado Mina, y Serena seguía dormida, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues sus padres habían salido temprano pero ya había__n regresado y Kenji no de muy buen humor, él que nunca compra el periódico pero tuvo el tino de comprarlo hoy, y cual sería su sorpresa de ver a su hija abrazada de un tipo en una fiesta, mamá Ikuko solo sonrió cuando vio la fotografía por fin su hija se veía plena y feliz, pero ¿Cómo calmar a Kenji?, así que inmediatamente regresaron a casa._

-¡Serena! –_Grito Kenji al entrar a la casa_-

-Seguramente sigue dormida –_comento Sammy seguido de su mamá_-

-Voy a ver si ya se levanto –_comento Ikuko caminando a la habitación de su hija_-

_Pasaron unos minutos para que saliera Ikuko de la habitación de su hija, definitivamente sonreía._

-Ahora baja –_dijo Ikuko al llegar con su marido_-

-Perfecto… ahora me va a escuchar esa niña –_respondió Kenji sentándose en la sala a esperar-_

_Cinco minutos después Serena bajaba con una sonrisa muy amplia, en ese mismo momento alguien tocaba a la puerta, el que abrió fue Sammy que al ver quien era no pudo evitar decir algo._

-Papá… el tipo del periódico esta aquí… -_dijo burlón_-

-Sammy –_trato de regañarlo Serena poniendo muy roja_-

-Muy bien jovencito pase –_dijo Kenji un poco molesto_-

-¿Eh? Buenos días… -_saludo tímidamente Seiya mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si_- hola bombón…

-¿Bombón? –_Pregunto Kenji al escuchar como le decían a su princesa, cosa que hizo que Ikuko sonriera-_

-Pasa Seiya… -_saludo Ikuko haciendo que Kenji se molestara un poco mas_- ¿te sirvo algo?

-No… no gracias –_seguía intimidado Seiya enfrente de Kenji-_

-¿Y bien? –_Pregunto Kenji al ver a los dos jóvenes parados_- ¿piensan quedarse ahí parados todo el rato?

-No… -_respondió rápidamente Serena tomando de la mano a Seiya para después sentarse juntos-_

-¿Me pueden explicar esto? –_sacando el periódico para mostrar la foto donde estaban juntos-_

-Bueno… -_comenzó tímidamente Seiya_- yo… -_estaba muy nervioso_- quiero pedirle permiso para salir con su hija… -_lo dijo todo rápidamente antes de que no supiera que decir_-

-¿Qué? –_Se sorprendió Kenji-_

-Papá queremos que nos des permiso –_se sonrojo_- bueno que me des permiso de ser novia de Seiya…

-¿Su novia? –_Lo dijo casi llorando_- ¿pero como?

-Ya, ya tranquilo –_dijo Ikuko tomando la mano de su esposo_- sabias que este momento iba a llegar, así que para que le das mas rodeos, ya diles que si…

-Pero… -_intento decir pero sabia que Ikuko tenia razón había llegado el momento_- por lo menos agradezco que nos hayan tomando en cuenta… -_menciono un poco desanimado_-

-¿Entonces nos das permiso? –_Pregunto Serena sonriendo acercándose a su padre_-

-Esta bien… -_respondió Kenji al ver la cara de felicidad de su hija, que mas podía pedir para su niña_- eso si jovencito… -_dirigió su mirada a Seiya_- mucho cuidado en como tratas a Serena…

-No se preocupe señor… -_sonrió al escuchar este comentario_- créame que jamás le haría daño a Serena, ella es lo mas importante para mi… además tiene muchas amigas que me harían la vida de cuadritos si le hiciera algo…-_sonrió al recordar a alguien en especial_-

-Me parece perfecto… -_interrumpió Ikuko sonriendo_- ¿que les parece si comemos un poco del pay favorito de Serena para celebrar?

-¡Si! –_Dijo emocionada Serena abrazando a su mamá_- gracias –_le murmuro al oído_-

X-X

-Taiki… ¿recuerdas que me pediste una oportunidad? –_Pregunto Amy agachando la mirada-_

-Si lo recuerdo… ¿no me digas que ya arrepentiste? –_Respondió Taiki viendo como Amy agachaba la mirada-_

-No, no es eso, pero… -_sonrió ligeramente_- nosotros no nos conocimos como Serena y Seiya… así que me gustaría que nos conociéramos, y con el tiempo…

-Te comprendo Amy… -_interrumpió Taiki sonriendo_- tienes razón, Serena y Seiya se conocen perfectamente, pero tu y yo no… así que estoy de acuerdo contigo, llevaremos las cosas con calma… toda buena relación debe comenzar tranquilamente…

-Gracias Taiki… -_sonrió Amy al escuchar estas palabras_- definitivamente pensamos igual

_Los dos se sonrieron para después dar paso a un abrazo sincero y lleno de cariño y quien sabe talvez algo más._

X-X

_Después de disfrutar del delicioso pay de mamá Ikuko la nueva pareja caminaba por el parque tomados de la mano, sin decir nada era un momento para disfrutar, el sol brillaba calidamente, la brisa refrescante y el cielo azul__, entre ellos había un silencio agradable, tan solo bastaba con el contacto de sus manos, así que caminaron un rato hasta que se sentaron en la fuente._

-Bombón, esto es simplemente perfecto –_dijo mirando el cielo azul_- es casi un paraíso…

-Lo es Seiya –_observaba su rostro tranquilo y feliz_-

-Todo lo que pasamos ha valido la pena –_volteo al sentir la mirada de ella_-

-Todo, hasta lo más doloroso –_se acerco lentamente al chico para depositar en sus labios un sutil beso-_

-Te amo bombón… -_murmuro correspondiendo ese beso_- no me gustaría interrumpir este hermoso momento pero… –_comento al separarse de su bombón_- ¿sabes que le pasa a Mina?

-¿Por qué? –_pregunto tomando la mano de Seiya nuevamente entre las suyas_-

-Ayer, estuvo muy distante con Yaten –_comento Seiya_-

-Si me di cuenta… -_pensó un momento_- no se que le ocurre, pero… ahora que lo pienso bien, cuando regrese del hospital la note muy rara y le pregunte ¿Qué le pasaba?, y estaba muy confundida, se que quiere a Yaten, pero creo que tiene dudas sobre lo que él siente por ella…

-Mmm para serte sincero… -_piensa en la actitud de Yaten_- yo también tengo mis dudas de los sentimientos de él, pienso que también esta confundido, pero con él nunca se sabe…

X-X

-Ah –_suspiro Mina sentándose en la sala_- vaya después de tanto tiempo ya le hacia falta una buena limpieza…

_Se recostó en el sillón, cerrando los ojos, realmente se había cansado de hacer tanta limpieza, pero no pudo seguir descansando ya que comenzó a sonar el timbre._

-¿Quién será? –_Se pregunto así misma_- talvez sea alguna de las chicas… -_camino directo a la puerta para abrirla-_ Yaten…

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews

Kimi o ai shiteru: q bueno ya me estaba asustando, jaja q bueno q te gusto el capitulo, así tmb espero q lo sigas hasta el final ya falta poco lo prometo

Laura Virginia: claro que se admitir mis bonitos pensamientos jaja y claro que te extrañaba, espero que de verdad solo haya sido poquito lo que lloraste jiji, y q crees tengo unas sorpresas para los próximos capítulos asi que espero que estés al pendiente y grax por los consejos 

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: snif snif yo tmb llore, llore cuando la escribí y luego cuando la lei ya terminada y mas escuchando la canción me los pude imaginar perfectamente snif snif, y q bueno q logre transmitir los hermosos sentimientos de las 3 parejas principales, debo confesar que ellos son mis favoritos (no se habían dado cuenta) jaja bueno te dejo por cierto muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo en los días mas difíciles y también n nuestro próximo proyecto juntas jajaja (algo que seria increíble es hacer de verdad el proyecto de q cocines y yo hacer los postres) jaja 

LOYDA ASTRID: ¿como es posible que te haya dejado sin palabras? jajaja muchas gracias me doy por bien servida con el simple hecho de que me dejaras un review tratando de expresar lo que sentiste, y si efectivamente fue el review mas corto de nuestra historia juntas (tu como lectora y yo como "escritora"), la verdad mi locura no es tratable asi que no hay problema aquí voy a continuar para hacer llorar, reír y hacer corajes jajaja (risa macabra)

kaaaren: aquí pudimos ver una pequeña parte de lo que va a ser de las vidas de Seiya y Serena y muchas gracias por dejar un review y seguir mi loca historia...

vichyta; holis, q bueno q te gusto, y a petición del publico seguir igual de loca ya q como dije antes no hay tratamiento para mi, y con respecto a algo nuevo ya estoy (bueno en realidad estamos) trabajando en ello y espero que también les guste...

serenalucy: bueno tarde pero seguro, y aqui te tenemos de nuevo jaja y grax por tus comentarios y pues la verdad no me tarde en actualizar menos de una semana... así q nos leemos en el siguiente bye

Isis Janet: mujer de pocas palabras muchas gracias por tu review y bueno aquí ya leíste la continuación así q espero tu siguiente review byeee

PAM: un poquito loca tu condición romántica - sensible jaja pero esta bien por lo menos logre captar tu atención, y bueno aquí fue la continuación de este bonito romance de nuestra pareja favorita SyS y claro que vamos a ver q pasa con las demás pero en especial con Mina y Yaten espero no haberme pasado con ellos en fin eso lo juzgaran ustedes.


	25. Miedo a no ser Amada

Capitulo 20 – 5 Miedo A No Ser Amada

**Capitulo 20 – 5 ****Miedo A No Ser Amada**

-¿Qué haces aquí? –_Pregunto Mina mirando fijamente a los ojos a Yaten_-

-Tenemos que hablar ¿recuerdas? –_Respondió Yaten metiéndose a la casa_-

-Adelante… -_dijo sarcástica Mina un poco molesta_-

-Mina ¿Por qué estas así? –_Pregunto Yaten sentándose en el sillón_-

-¿Sabes porque no quería hablar contigo? –_Pregunto Mina evadiendo la mirada y la pregunta de Yaten-_

-Por que tienes miedo de reconocer que estas enamorada de mi…–_respondió muy seguro_-

-Estoy enamorada de ti, de eso no tengo duda… -_respondió Mina recargándose en la puerta agachando la mirada_- pero veo que sigues siendo arrogante, orgulloso, egoísta y demasiado seguro, pero la razón por la cuál no quería hablar contigo es por que tengo miedo a reconocer lo que no sientes por mi…

X-X

-¿Por qué piensas que esta confundido? –_Pregunto Serena un poco preocupada_-

-Tu sabes que el nunca demostró ningún interés en ninguna chica –_comenzó a decir recordando el tiempo en que estuvieron por primera vez en la tierra-_ ni siquiera por Mina que siempre demostró querer ser su amiga…

-Si lo se, y vaya que Mina se esforzó por agradarle –_respondió recargándose en el brazo de Seiya- _

-Si… y Yaten nunca le presto atención… _-recarga su rostro en la cabeza de ella_- y ahora este repentino interés por ella es muy extraño…

X-X

-¿Lo que no siento por ti? –_pregunto como no creyendo lo que acaba de escuchar_- no entiendo, Mina tu no sabes lo que yo siento…yo te…

-¿Has pensado que talvez no me amas? –_Interrumpió negándose a escuchar_- no se que es lo que sientas por mi, pero no creo que sea amor…

-Mina te equivocas… -_intento contestar, pero talvez sí estaba confundido_-

-Yaten, yo solo soy tu refugio… -_levanto la mirada para verlo_- un refugio donde pretendes evadir la soledad –_su voz era cada vez mas triste_- me di cuenta en cuanto llegaron, me estuviste persiguiendo ¿recuerdas? –_Sonrió triste y Yaten asintió_- tu sabes que Serena y Seiya, iban a estar juntos y Amy y Taiki lo estarán mas adelante, y tu… te ibas a quedar solo, por esa razón me perseguiste… por que antes era yo la que te seguia…

-Mina me estas confundiendo… -_replico Yaten_-

-No… -_negó con la cabeza_- ya estabas confundido, o dime ¿de verdad estas seguro de lo que piensas sentir por mí?

X-X

-En eso tienes razón… -_respondió Serena_- eso es lo que hace que Mina este confundida

-Exacto… Mina sabe que este interés por ella no es lógico –_reflexiono un poco_- Yaten es de un carácter muy difícil, y Mina es totalmente diferente…

-Mina podría salir lastimada, si lo que pensamos es verdad –_se entristeció un poco_-

-Tranquila, Yaten será arrogante, pero jamás le haría daño –_acaricia suavemente el rostro de Serena_- y si no la ama, por lo menos le tiene aprecio…

X-X

-Mina, -_murmuro_- contigo me identifico, eres la única capaz de soportarme –_respondió_-

-¿Ves? –_Sonrió agachando la mirada_- solo soy alguien con quien puedes estar, -_de manera triste vuelve a decir lo que ella siente por él_- Yaten… yo… yo te amo… -_muerde su labio queriendo evitar llorar, Yaten quiere acercarse pero ella se da cuenta_- pero el que yo te ame no es suficiente, tu no me amas…

-Mina… ¿Por qué tienes dudas de lo que siento por ti? –_pregunto volviendo a intentar acercarse a ella_-

-¿Por que te enamorarías de mí, y por que me enamore de ti? –_Pregunto a lo que ella misma se respondió_- nunca me miraste de una forma especial, y yo… siempre buscando en ti una mirada, una palabra, un gesto… -_Yaten quiso decir algo pero Mina continuo_- comprendo que en ese momento tenias una misión, por que también nosotras la teníamos… pero aún así Seiya tuvo tiempo para estar con Serena y tu…

-Mina lo siento pero… _-"ella es fuerte pero también es débil" recordó las palabras de Seiya y sabia que era inútil intentar justificarse_- tienes razón, nunca me di cuenta de que estabas ahí, y quizás tengas razón y tengo miedo a la soledad… pero quisiera que lo intentáramos…

-No puedo… -_ya comenzaban a rodar algunas lagrimas_- por primera vez no tengo miedo de vivir, pero tampoco soy tan fuerte como para arriesgarme a mantener una relación contigo… somos tan diferentes aun sigues siendo arrogante y yo…

-Pero Mina… _-intento decir Yaten cuando volteo a ver a Mina y vio que estaba llorando_-

X-X

-Yo se que Mina esta enamorada de Yaten… -_continuo Serena_- y se que darse cuenta de que ella en realidad no es tan importante para él le dolerá… pero también se que es muy fuerte, sin ella yo no hubiera podido soportar todo lo que paso…

-Lo se… es muy fuerte, y Yaten… -_sonrió suavemente_- aparenta ser fuerte, pero uno nunca sabe que es lo que de verdad oculta… talvez este enamorado de Mina, pero es muy orgulloso como para aceptarlo y confesarlo…

-¿Y si ella lo rechazara? –_Pregunto Mina separándose del brazo de Seiya para verlo a los ojos-_

-Sí es que esta enamorado de ella, ese rechazo le serviría para aceptar que la ama… solo espero que no vaya a ser demasiado tarde… _-finalizo Seiya abrazando a su bombón_-

X-X

-Podrías dejarme sola –_dijo Mina ocultando su rostro_-

-Mina no quiero… -_respondió acercándose a ella tomándola de los hombros_- la idea de perderte me asusta…

-¿Cómo podrías perderme?... –_lo miro a los ojos_- si nunca me has tenido… creíste que siempre estaría para ti, esperando a que te decidieras, a que te dieras cuenta si me quieres o no y ahora ante la posibilidad de alejarme de ti tratas de retenerme… por favor déjame sola… -_tratando se soltarse de sus manos_-

-No Mina… _-se acerca hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro_- ahora comprendo que te quiero, te quiero de verdad… -_se acerca y la besa suavemente, beso que no es correspondido_- Mina ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Y te diste cuenta en este momento? –_Pregunto evadiendo la mirada de él que comenzaba a cristalizarse_- justo cuando te digo que me dejes… hubiera sido feliz si desde un principio me lo hubieras dicho pero ahora… vete –_abre la puerta, él ya no tiene mas remedio que salir-_

_Al cerrar la puerta los dos se recargan de frente a la puerta, los dos lloran en silencio, si tan solo esa puerta no estuviera entre ellos, podrían darse cuenta de lo mucho que sufren los dos._

-Mina… - _murmura con tristeza_ -

-Yaten… -_ murmura entre lágrimas _-

X-X

-Serena… -_murmuro triste en cuanto le abrieron la puerta_-

-Mina… ¿Qué te paso? _–pregunto al verla llorosa_-

-Creo que… he cometido un error –_comenzó a llorar_- le pedí a Yaten que se alejara de mi…

-Mina… -_murmuro Serena para luego abrazarla_- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Por que creí que no me quería pero ahora… -_ya no pudo seguir hablando_-

-Talvez necesitan estar separados para que se den cuenta que es lo que sienten el uno por el otro, créeme fue lo mejor –_comento Serena mientras acariciaba el cabello de Mina_- puedes contar conmigo…

X-X

_Han pasado rápidamente tres meses, muchas cosas han cambiado entre el grupo de amigas, con la entrada a las universidades las ocasiones en que se reunían eran muy pocas, y cuando lo hacia trataban de disfrutar el momento, y hoy estamos en una de esas reuniones._

-Una última foto… -_suplica Serena colocando su cámara para poder tomar una foto de sus amigas y ella-_

-Ya que… -_dijo resignada Rei_- ya, ya –_se quito en cuando se tomo la foto_- ahora que estas tan interesada en la fotografía ya me tienes harta…

-Ah –_dijo fingiendo tristeza_- es que me gusta tomar muchas fotos de cuando estamos reunidas…

-Déjala Rei, -_interrumpió Lita_- por lo menos son unas buenas fotos…

-No me ayudes Lita… -_respondió un poco ofendida_- saben esto de la fotografía me esta gustando mucho, creo que voy a hacer carrera de fotógrafa profesional… -_continuo muy sonriente-_

-Mmm talvez puedas sacar las fotos para mi disco… -_dijo Mina contenta sorprendiendo a todas-_

-¿De que hablas? –_Pregunto Rei-_ ¿Cuál disco?

-¡Voy a grabas un disco! –_contesto emocionada_-

-¡Felicidades! –_dijeron las 4 chicas emocionadas_-

-¿Para eso nos citaste verdad? –_Pregunto Amy abrazando a su amiga_-

-Si así es… hoy por la mañana firme el contrato –_continuo muy contenta_- así que ya es oficial, Mina Aino será cantante…

-Felicidades… -_dijo muy seria Serena_- yo ya lo sabía…

-¿Cómo? –_Pregunto Mina_-

-¿Cómo iban a dejar pasar a una chica con una gran voz como tu? –_Dijo sonriendo_- por eso es que ya lo sabia… y… bueno Seiya me dijo algo…

-Ay ese Seiya… -_respondió Mina_- yo quería que fuera una sorpresa…

-Y lo fue… nunca me espere que fuera tan pronto… -_continuo Serena_-

-Mina… ¿y como fue?, cuéntanos… -_interrumpió Lita-_

-Todo fue a partir de la fiesta de los Three Lights… -_comenzó a contarles Mina_- a la semana los de la disquera me llamaron, y me dijeron que querían hablar conmigo…

-Ahí intervino Seiya… _-interrumpió Serena_- él les dijo donde localizarte…

-Ya Serena deja que continué –_la regaño Rei_-

-Bueno sigo… -_continuo Mina_- lo primero que me dijeron es que querían que grabara la canción que cante con los chicos y así lo hice grabe esa canción… al ver el éxito que tuvo la canción me dijeron que querían que yo grabara para ellos, y ya no había tenido noticias de la disquera, pero hace 15 días me llamaron y me dijeron que ya podía grabar el disco solo era cuestión de que firmara el contrato…

-¿Y cuando comienzas a grabar? –_Pregunto Amy_-

-En una semana… -_dijo sonriendo_- estoy muy nerviosa, ya que ese mismo día conoceré al productor y voy a saber que canciones voy a cantar…

X-X

-Por fin voy a casa… -_dijo Haruka saliendo del aeropuerto_- por suerte no hay reporteros…

_Se acerco hasta donde estaba su coche, metió las maletas que iban repletas de regalos, esta emocionada ya que su llegada seria un sorpresa, así que manejo muy contenta hasta el edificio donde vivía, subía el elevador hasta el piso donde estaba su departamento, rápidamente saco sus llaves y abrió._

-¡Familia! –_Grito al entrar pero se sorprendió al entrar_- ¿Quién eres tú? –_pregunto al chico que estaba sentado en la sala y que solo lo veía extrañado-_

-Yo… yo… -_intento decir el niño que estaba un poco asustado al ver la cara de Haruka parecía que estaba molesta-_

-Ah hola Haruka –_interrumpió Setsuna saliendo de la cocina_- él es un amigo de Hotaru

-¿De Hotaru? –_Pregunto un poco molesta_- ¿y donde están?

-Hotaru se esta cambiando y Michiru no tarda fue a comprar un pastel –_respondió Setsuna un poco sonriendo al ver la cara de Haruka no podía ocultar su molestia_-

-Ah –_respondió alejándose hacia su habitación_- me voy a cambiar…

X-X

-Mina… ¿Cómo te has sentido? –_pregunto Serena aprovechando el momento en que las chicas se habían alejado dejándolas solas_-

-Bien… -_respondió Mina tomando un poco de su té_- ¿como se supone que debería estar?

-Bien, voy a cambiar la pregunta ¿ya te recuperaste de lo de Yaten? –_Suspiro al ver la reacción de su amiga-_

_Mina bajo su taza, agacho la mirada, su amiga si que la conocía bien, como poder ocultar lo que de verdad sentía, en esos tres meses no había sabido nada de Yaten, cuando estaban juntas se encontraba bien, pero en la soledad de su departamento lloraba, y se repetía una y otra vez que hacer que se alejara de ella había sido un error, que no había pensado las cosas que había actuado por impulso, por que en ese momento no sintió que él fuera sincero pero al recordar lo que él le dijo al final y el sentir sus labios supo que era verdad lo que él le decía, pero en cierta forma ella era parecida a él, primero estaba su orgullo, pero que importaba ahora ese orgullo, se sentía sola, mas al ver que la relación de Serena y Seiya era prácticamente perfecta, a pesar de que él estuviera viajando por las giras la llamaba constantemente, le mandaba regalos de donde estuviera y Amy con Taiki seguían en su etapa de conocimiento, talvez eso es lo que debió haber hecho ella empezar desde cero con Yaten, pero no, ahora sabía que estaba equivocada._

-Bien… supongo –_respondió sin ánimos_-

-Regresan dentro de una semana –_dijo Serena para ver si así reaccionaba Mina y lo había conseguido pudo sentir como es que ella la veía_- y van a ir al concierto de Michiru… y claro que vamos a ir también nosotras…

-Que bien… por ustedes –_respondió Mina-_

-También tú estas invitada… -_completo Serena observando a Mina_-

-No voy a ir… -_se levanta y comienza a caminar a la salida_- me tengo que ir las llamo después…

-Serena que le hiciste –_dijo Rei muy seria_-

-Nada, solo le dije que la semana próxima regresa –_respondió Serena observando como Mina se alejaba con paso lento-_

-Por que será tan tonta… -_comento Rei_- ¿Qué sabes de Yaten, como esta él?

-Mal… -_respondió Serena recordando la ultima conversación con Seiya sobre Yaten_- creo que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que amaba a Mina… y ahora como es muy orgulloso no quiere saber nada de ella…

-Que tontos los dos… -_volvió a decir Rei_-

-Si claro como tú y Nicolás… -_respondió Serena sin darse cuenta, lo que hizo que Rei se molestara y como siempre comenzaron la pelea y Amy y Lita solo suspiraron como extrañaban esos días-_

X-X

-Ya llegue… -_dijo Michiru al entrar al departamento_-

-¿Qué pastel trajiste mamá Michiru? –_pregunto Hotaru corriendo a recibirla_-

-Un pastel de chocolate… me imagino que no tan rico como los de Lita –_respondió Michiru colocando el pastel en la mesa –_

-Michiru… -_interrumpió Setsuna- _será mejor que entres a esa habitación…_ -señalando la puerta cerrada-_

-¿Por qué? –_Pregunto acercándose a la puerta al abrirla que sorpresa_- ¡Haruka! –_grito emocionada corriendo a abrazarla-_

-Vaya me voy un tiempo y todo cambia –_responde Haruka correspondiendo un poco el abrazo de Michiru_- ¿Quién es ese niño?

-Ah… ya –_respondió Michiru sonriendo_- como ahora ya no tienes a Serena para celarla sigue Hotaru…

-¿De que hablas? –_Pregunto ofendida_- claro que no…

-Claro que si… -_continuaba sonriendo_- bueno te voy a explicar ese niño es un compañero de Hotaru y vino por que tienen que hacer un trabajo para la escuela… ¿satisfecha?

-Michiru… -_murmuro_- perdóname… pero es que llego y lo primero que veo es a ese niño…

-Ya olvídalo… ¿ya viste a Hotaru? –_pregunto ya mas tranquila y tomando la mano de Haruka-_

X-X

-¿Cómo estas? –_Pregunto una voz femenina por teléfono_-

-Bien gracias… _-respondió_-

-Sabes… Laura me ha preguntado por ti –_dijo la chica_-

-¿Y que le has dicho? –_respondió un poco sonrojado_-

-Nada… solo que quieres ser un excelente doctor –_respondió-_

-Tu hermana es muy agradable –_comento-_

-Darien… ¿te gusta mi hermana? –_Pregunto Julia_-

-Mmm… si la verdad si, me gusta estar con ella –_respondió sonriendo un poco apenado_-

-Lo supe desde que te la presente cuando regrese –_respondió la chica en su voz había alegría-_

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo –_comento apenado_- has sido una excelente guía…

-Gracias, es lo menos que podía hacer por ti –_respondió alegre_- por fin te escucho alegre…

-Me siento liberado… -_respondió-_

-Que bien… _-comento la chica_- bueno entonces nos vemos en el café de siempre

-Si claro… _-respondió serio_- ¿va a ir Laura?

-Claro… no puede faltar –_respondió sonriendo_- nos vemos

X-X

-¿Por qué fui tan tonta?, -_pensaba Mina mientras caminaba lentamente desde el templo hasta su departamento-_ talvez él estaría ahora conmigo, así como Seiya con Serena y Taiki con Amy… pero… debo entender que Yaten no es igual de cariñoso que Seiya y tan comprensivo como Taiki, Yaten es Yaten, ¿Por qué espere cosas de él que sabía perfectamente que no tenía?, me enamore de él por quien era ¿entonces que paso?, ¿Por qué lo quise idealizar, por que lo compare con ellos?, que tonta he sido, pero sí dije todo eso fue porque es lo que sentía, pero… se que esas ultimas palabras fueron sinceras, se que me quiere, ¿Por qué tenemos que ser orgullosos los dos?, no hizo ningún esfuerzo por verme, ni siquiera a hablado con Serena para preguntar por mi…si lo vuelvo a ver…¿Cómo lo debo tratar? –_por fin llego a su departamento nuevamente a su soledad, aquella por la que le había hecho esos reproches tan absurdos a Yaten, ella también tenia miedo a la soledad-_

X-X

_Una semana después…_

-Señorita Aino… -_una voz saco de la lectura a Mina_- el director y el productor la esperan

-Gracias… -_respondió sonriendo, siguiendo a la chica que la guiaba hasta la sala de juntas_-

-Bienvenida Mina… -_la recibió el director_- quiero presentarte al productor de tu primer disco, pero creo que las presentaciones no hacen falta… ¿verdad?

-No… -_dijo una voz atrás de Mina que hizo que su sonrisa se congelara_- hola Mina… que bueno volver a verte…

-¿Yaten? –_murmuro y sintió como su corazón se acelero, volteo a verlo y no se equivoco_-

-Bien, pues el será el productor de tu primer disco… -_dijo dirigiéndose a Mina al parecer no noto la expresión de ella -_ y tu espero que lo hagas bien, ya que es tu primera oportunidad profesional de productor –_ahora viendo a Yaten que solo asintió_- bueno los dejo para que se pongan de acuerdo sobre las canciones… -_dicho esto se retiro dejándolos solos_-

-Yaten yo… -_intento decir Mina pero seguía un poco en shock_-

-¿Ya tienes pensado que tipo de canciones quieres? –_Pregunto Yaten evitando cualquier choque de miradas con Mina- _

X-X

-Hola bonita… -_dijo al momento en que le abrieron la puerta_-

-Hola Taiki… -_respondió con una ligera sonrisa Amy_- mmm acaban de llegar ¿verdad?

-Si, como supiste –_respondió el chico adentrándose en la casa de Amy_-

-Fácil, lo primero que haces cuando llegan es venir a verme –_sonrió_-

-¿No te molesta o si? –_pregunto un poco sonrojado_-

-Claro que no, me agrada que vengas… -_respondió Amy un poco apenada_- pero hoy vienes diferente ¿Qué te pasa?

-A mi nada, solo que vengo un poco preocupado –_respondió Yaten ya serio_- ¿Dónde crees que esta Yaten en este momento…?-_comenzó a relatarle la conversación que tuvo con sus hermanos en el avión de regreso-_

_Flash back_

-En cuanto lleguemos ustedes recogen mis maletas… -_dijo sin darle importancia a lo que estaba diciendo-_

-Lo que ordene el patrón… -_respondió sarcástico Seiya-_

-Por favor… _-respondió Yaten_- no puedo quedarme a esperar el equipaje, tengo una reunión en la disquera…

-¿Reunión de que? –_Pregunto Taiki_-

-Voy a conocer al nuevo lanzamiento de la disquera –_respondió cerrando los ojos_- voy a ser el productor…

-Hermanito… _-dijo Seiya al ver el rostro de Yaten_- ¿acaso nos estas ocultando algo?

-El nuevo lanzamiento es… -_comenzó a decir abriendo los ojos, tenia que decirlo por que si no sus hermanos no pararían de molestarlo y además el tenia que confesárselo a alguien_- la nueva cantante es… Mina…

-Como pudiste ocultarnos algo así… -_replico Seiya al escuchar_-

-No lo supe hasta ayer por la noche… -_respondió Yaten volteando a ver por la ventanilla_- es mi primer trabajo como productor, y no me pude rehusar… ¿creen que me agrada tener que trabajar con ella después de que…?

-¿Y ella lo sabe? –_Pregunto Taiki interrumpiendo pues a su hermano todavía le dolía el recordar esa intensa plática que tuvo con Mina-_

-No lo se… -_respondió Yaten agachando la mirada_- me imagino que no…

-Si eso creo yo también, si no bombón me hubiera dicho algo –_completo Seiya_-

_Fin flash back_

-Así es… Mina no sabía nada…. –_respondió Serena sorprendida ante lo que Seiya le acababa de contar_- ha esta hora ya debieron haberse visto…

-Estoy un poco preocupado por la reacción que pueda tener… -_dijo Seiya mientras abrazaba a Serena_- ha estado muy extraño estos tres meses… mas frió de lo normal…

-Mina tampoco ha estado bien… -_respondió Serena correspondiendo el abrazo de su novio_- no se, ¿Qué tal si se pone peor?

-Estarás ahí para apoyarla y cuidarla –_respondió Seiya besando su frente_-

-Tiene razón Rei… -_recordó las palabras de su amiga-_ son un par de tontos, al igual que ella y Nicolás…

-Por cierto en el vuelo me encontré con él… -_dijo sin soltar a su bombón_- inmediatamente llame a Michiru y por suerte todavía tenia algunos boletos, así que se van a reencontrar… podemos planear algo ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece que somos muy traviesos… -_sonrió en complicidad con Seiya para luego darse un sutil beso-_

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews

Bueno antes que nada una disculpa ya que no avise que las dejaría descansar por una semana, ¿Cómo les fue de vacaciones?, espero que muy bien y que tengan un buen inicio de semana y algunas un buen inicio de clases, bueno a lo que sigue:

Laura Virginia: bueno amiguita con este capitulo despeje tu duda sobre Mina y de cuando va a hacer pareja de Yaten... bueno vamos a hacerlos sufrir un poco mas jiji... que bueno q te gusto el abrazo de Haruka y Seiya (fue lindo ¿no?) y por lo menos en tu imaginación espero que hayas sido Serena por un momento jiji... bueno te dejo y grax amix por seguir conmigo snif snif cuídate 

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: Mina y Yaten son mi dolor de cabeza que relación tan complicada es la ellos dos, en fin ojala q te haya gustado este capitulo, otra vez demasiado drama (caí en la tentación lo lamento), la miel también estuvo por kilos jajaja ¿por fin quedo limpio tu monitor?, sobre Amy y Taiki si lo piensan mucho son mas cabeza que corazón (al menos por el momento), que bueno q te ayude a dormir tranquila jajaja sabes eres increíble, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo fuera y dentro de este fic, tus palabras me ayudan y también te considero mi amiga ya que has leído creo yo pacientemente mis quejas, sueños y locuras jajaja, y lo del negocio estaría muy chido hacerlo jajaja solo que a larga distancia ¿como? bueno ya después investigaremos te dejo cuídate y besitos.

Kimi o ai shiteru: por lo que leo te gusto el capitulo pasado, yo tmb quisiera un hombre así, romántico, cariñoso, guapo, que cante jajaja en si no pedimos nada...y ahora aquí presentamos el lado triste del amor con esta pareja medio rara y bien ¿ahora q te pareció este capitulo?, vamos a dejar descansar a la pareja central y vamos con las demás también las demás chicas merecen ser felices ¿no crees?

Serena Ryuuzaki: bueno aquí el siguiente capitulo medio dramático, una pregunta ¿compraste las rosas o no?, seleccione este linda flor por que es la que me inspiro... igual para ti besos y abrazos

Kaaaren: tienes razón una pareja ideal, simplemente perfectos, y si como de sueño, pues es el único lugar donde existen, por que en la vida real naaa, y bueno ahora si supiste que fue lo que paso con Yaten y Mina.

Isis Janet: que bueno q te gusto mucho este lindo capitulo a mi también me gusto mucho, duda resuelta ya sabemos que es lo que les pasa a Mina sobre todo, Kenji ¿como no va a estar celoso?, si es su niñita, al menos Seiya fue a pedir permiso para andar con Serena (no como otros que prefirieron correr saben a quien me refiero), Luna y Artemis bueno andan perdidos al rato aparecen lo prometo, es para un capitulo mas adelante.

Marina Acero: ya se me hacia raro que no escribieras en el cap pasado, en fin lo bueno es que aquí estas... creo que si fue mucha miel, pero a quien no le gusta lo empalagoso jaja, creo que todas quisiéramos un chico así, lastima nos tenemos que conformar con los simples mortales que hay a nuestro lado (ya que), Darien a ver mas adelante con su prospecto, tmb a ti te gusto el abrazo de Seiya y Haruka la verdad si esta medio loco pero así me gustaría verlos (jaja por la azotea), en fin q bueno q te gusto el capitulo, primero mucha miel y ahora a sufrir un poquito snif p.d. ya no me tortures ya publique ahhhh

melissa: que bien que te hayas animado a dejar un review, me encanta ver que hay mas lectoras y sobre todo que les sigue gustando este fic gracias

drixx: ¡tanto tiempo sin leerte! jiji q emoción que vuelvas a escribir jiji, suerte en tu nuevo trabajo y no te preocupes, ya que aquí sigo y seguiré como abandonar a mis queridas lectoras (barbera) jaja no en serio mucha suerte y espero que sigas este fic y sobre todo que te guste mucho.

LOYDA ASTRID: que bueno q te gusto este capitulo la verdad me quedo misterioso y además meloso jajaja, lo del matrimonio es muy pronto ¿no crees? además que diría Kenji de un día para otro su querida niña se le casa (ufff ya le hubiera dado el infarto), bueno ahora sobre Mina pues ya viste por que no quería hablar con Yaten ¿q te pareció? (mucho drama nuevamente, pero solo un poquito), y si sobre mi locura ya no es tratable, todo mundo me lo dice aunque hay gente que me critica pero ahh q mas da así y q jajaja bueno me gusto mucho leer tu review, así que espero el siguiente cuídate y besitos igual para ti.

miki1920: hola yo estoy muy bien (o eso creo), me encanta recibir nuevos mensajes de nuevas lectoras, ya que me da ánimos para seguir en esta locura de escribir, y bueno pues no te hice esperar mucho ya que aquí esta este capitulo.

Kinsei no Hime: gracias por tus comentarios, Mina bueno q te puedo decir ella es impredecible, al igual que Yaten así que a ver en que para esta situación (pero que locos son), y si tienes razón con Yaten es para sentirse inseguro, y claro que habrá mas de Seiya y Serena, pero tmb las otras chicas tienen que ser felices así que ahora vamos por las demás.

P.D. besos y abrazos para todas las lectoras, creo que este fue mi capitulo mas largo ojala lo hayan disfrutado.


	26. ¿Tulipanes Azules?

Capitulo 20 – 6 ¿Tulipanes Azules

**Capitulo 20 – 6 ¿Tulipanes Azules?**

-¿Así van a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante? –_Más como confirmación que pregunta_-

-Así será… -_respondió Yaten evadiendo la mirada de Mina, tratando de leer algunos cuantos papeles_- tu eres la cantante y yo el productor, así que, sí así serán las cosas de ahora en adelante…

-Entonces preferiría cambiar de productor… -_respondió Mina dirigiéndose a la puerta_- no creo que vaya a ser bueno que trabajemos juntos…

-Lo siento no puedes cambiar de productor –_dijo Yaten observando como es que se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta_- mejor vamos a ser profesionales y dejar de lado tus caprichitos…

-¿Caprichitos? –_pregunto para si misma_- veo que no has cambiado

-Tu tampoco… -_respondió Yaten pasando a un lado de ella_- te veré mañana, temprano por favor para comenzar a elegir los temas…

-No, nos veremos en la noche… -_respondió Mina antes de que él terminara por alejarse_-

X-X

-¿Entonces estamos de acuerdo con respecto a Rei y Nicolás? –_Pregunto Seiya caminando de la mano de su bombón-_

-De acuerdo –_respondió Serena sonriendo_- además tenemos que arriesgarnos… -_continuo Serena un poco temerosa_- no podemos confiar en que Nicolás sea valiente y Rei… ella claro que no se atrevería a dar el primer paso… y sí se molesta por lo que vamos a hacer pues ni modo…

-Esperemos que todo salga bien… -_respondió Seiya abrazando a la chica_ – además yo te protegeré…

-No esperaba menos de mi novio Seiya Kou –_respondió muy orgullosa Serena-_

X-X

-Que bueno que vinimos a comer… -_dijo Amy tomando asiento_- la verdad no tengo tiempo de preparar nada de comer…

-Eso imagine, lo mismo me pasa a mi… -_respondió Taiki sentándose a lado de ella_- por fin nos pusimos al corriente y ya hemos finalizado con la preparatoria

-Que alegría, y ¿ya pensaste que vas a estudiar? –_sonrió muy feliz_-

-No lo se… -_piensa por un momento_- pero creo que leyes…

-¿En serio? –_Pregunto Amy un poco asombrada_- ¿y vas a tener tiempo, con la gira, las presentaciones y todo eso…?

-En serio… -_respondió Taiki sonriendo_- va a ser un poco complicado pero…

-Disculpe… -_interrumpió un mesero_- señorita aquí le mandan este regalo… _-el chico le entrega una caja con un listo atado-_

-¿Pero quien? –_pregunto Amy muy desconcertada_-

-Un joven en el otro extremo del salón –_respondió el chico un poco apenado_-

-Amy… ¿lo conoces? –_pregunto Taiki igual desconcertado_-

-Mmm no… -_respondió Amy observando al joven que estaba de espaldas _-

-Tiene una tarjeta, léela –_comento Taiki –_

-Desde que te volví a ver no he podido sacarte de mi mente… -_comenzó Amy a leer la tarjeta en voz alta-_

-Eh yo lo siento me retiro… -_dijo el mesero-_

-Continúa… -_dijo Taiki al ver al mesero alejarse_-

-Si… -_respondió Amy un poco sonrojada y comenzó a leer_- por favor abre la caja…

_Y eso hizo comenzó a abrir la caja, __dentro de ella se encontraba algo muy especial un tulipán azul y otra tarjeta._

-Este tiempo me ha hecho pensar que eres perfecta para mi… -_leía sin mirar a su alrededor ya que le dio un poco de pena con Taiki así que prefirió evitar cualquier mirada_- por esa razón… bonita observa a tu alrededor… ¿bonita? _-Se pregunto a si misma esa palabra solo se la decía alguien, por fin alzo la mirada y los meseros entraban con hermosos arreglos florales de tulipanes de todos colores_- ¿pero que es esto?

-Esto bonita… -_dijo una voz detrás del arreglo más grande_- es mi forma de pedirte que aceptes ser mi novia, ya que en estos tres meses me han servido para darme cuenta de que eres como me imagine… ¿así que, que respondes?

-Taiki yo… -_Amy estaba muy nerviosa_- es que yo… -_agacho la mirada_- como… como… podría rechazarte… -_alza su mirada y sonríe_-

- Gracias Amy… -_sonrió Taiki colocando el arreglo en la mesa para después acercarse a ella y nerviosamente besar sus labios-_

_Todo el restaurante estaba invadido de flores, prácticamente un arreglo por mesa, incluso en el piso se encontraban algunos, todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir al ver la escena tan romántica, sintieron que mil colores se apoderaban de ellos, ellos los mas tímidos habían dado un importante paso__ y en público, así que lo único que hicieron fue sonreír para después retirarse talvez sin haber comido pero muy felices._

X-X

-No se como me pude contener de no abrazarla… –_pensaba Yaten mientras caminaba rumbo al estacionamiento-_ y decirle que la amo… que fui un arrogante por no haberme dado cuenta antes, y que soy demasiado orgulloso como para pedirle una disculpa, por haberla hecho sentir así llena de dudas, temores… y que este tiempo separados me ha servido para reafirmar mis sentimientos hacia ella, que todas esas palabras que me dijo aun resuenan en mi cabeza… -_puso el auto en marchar era necesario poner un poco de distancia entre su auto y ese edificio-_ me pregunto, ¿seguirá pensando lo mismo de mi todavía?, pero que tonto soy, claro que sigue pensando que soy egoísta, arrogante, orgulloso, y que solo la buscaba para no sentirme solo, ¿pero cómo puedo hacer para cambiar la opinión que tiene de mi?... ¿y cómo pude aceptar ser su productor?... –_freno de golpe al recordar las ultimas palabras que ella le dijo_- un momento, va a ir al concierto en la noche…

X-X

-No se sorprendió de verme… -_hablaba sola en la sala de juntas_- él sabía que hoy iba a verme, por su manera tan fría de tratarme, -_por mas que tratara no podía concentrarse en leer los papeles que estaban en el escritorio su pensamiento la dirigía nuevamente a él_- es inútil… no puedo dejar de pensar en su fría mirada, su actitud era tan diferente, y se veía tan distinto, talvez mas maduro, -_se sienta y cruza los brazos_- pero igual sigue siendo un testarudo, no pudo leer en mis ojos cuanto lo he extrañado, y cuanto me arrepiento de todo lo que dije, pero no seré yo quien de el primer paso ni demuestre sus verdaderos sentimientos, sí él es orgulloso yo también puedo serlo… así que nos veremos en la noche…

X-X

-¿Y este niño no tiene familiar? –_Pregunto Haruka manejando rumbo al muelle_-

-Si tiene, pero Hotaru prometió llevarlo al primer concierto que diera Michiru –_respondió Setsuna haciendo que los dos niños se sonrojaran-_

-Espero no ser una molestia –_comento el chico apenado_-

-Claro que no –_respondió rápidamente Setsuna adelantándose a Haruka_- ¿verdad Haruka?

-No –_respondió secamente-_

-Gracias mamá –_dijo la niña abrazando a Setsuna_ –

-Esto no me gusta nada –_pensó Haruka viendo por el retrovisor como es que él niño miraba a Hotaru-_

-Quita esa cara Haruka… -_murmuro Setsuna_- cualquiera diría que estas celosa…

-Para nada… -_respondió sin mirarla_-

X-X

-Chicas quiero presentarles a Robert –_interrumpió la rubia_- es un compañero de la escuela de artes

-Hola… -_respondieron las chicas_-

-Ellas son Lita, Amy, Rei y Serena –_presento a cada una con una sonrisa-_

-Mucho gusto… Mina ha hablado maravillas de ustedes –_contesto el chico_- tenia ganas de conocerlas…

-Hola, buenas noches –_llego Taiki dirigiéndose directamente a Amy_- lo siento no pudimos llegar antes, Yaten no quería venir…

-¿Y lo convencieron? –_Pregunto Serena-_

-Si bombón… _-respondió Seiya llegando con él aludido_-

_Yaten no pudo dejar de ver a Mina desde que entraron en el salón y __tampoco paso desapercibido el chico que se encontraba a lado de ella, y por su parte ella trataba de evitar a toda costa su mida._

-No puedo creer estar en el mismo lugar que el famoso grupo Three Lights –_dijo Robert muy emocionado al ver a los tres integrantes-_

-Bombón ¿Quién es él? –_Pregunto en secreto Seiya_-

-Ah… Mina ellos no saben quien es… -_comento Serena tratando de sonar natural_-

-Si tienes razón Serena –_respondió Mina fingiendo una sonrisa_- él es Robert un amigo

-Hola mucho gusto… _-dijo Taiki extendiendo su mano_-

-Hola –_respondió Seiya saludando de igual manera_-

-Y a ver… Amy y Taiki ¿Qué son esas miradas? _–Pregunto Mina-_

-¿No les has contado Amy? –_Pregunto Taiki volteando a ver a Amy que estaba un poco sonrojada-_

-¿Contarnos que? –_Pregunto ahora Lita_-

-¿Les digo? –_pregunto Taiki a lo que Amy asintió_- bueno… Amy y yo… ya somos novios

-¿En serio? –_pregunto Serena para después abrazar a Amy_- felicidades…

_Las demás chicas se acercaron a abrazar a Amy y felicitarla, lo mismo con los chicos._

-Que bien guardado tenias el secreto hermano –_comento Seiya colocando su mano en el hombro de Taiki-_

-Ningún secreto… -_respondió Taiki sonrojado_- fue apenas hoy en la tarde que se lo propuse por eso no les pude decir nada –_voltea a ver a Yaten_- ¿y tu no me felicitas?

-¿Eh?... –_saliendo de su trance deja de ver a Mina y voltea a ver a su hermano_- si felicidades

-Es increíble que seas amiga de los Three Lights… -_comento Robert hacia Mina_- nunca me habías dicho nada…

-Si… bueno es que… -_intento decir Mina-_

-No es la gran cosa… -_interrumpió Yaten_- por eso es que no me gustan este tipo de eventos, siempre te encuentras con personas como tu…

-Siempre tan odioso… -_dijo con cierto rencor en su voz Mina_-

_Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante el comentario fuera de lugar de Yaten, __el comentario de Mina, nadie supo que decir o que hacer, definitivamente Yaten estaba celoso y no lo podía ocultar._

X-X

-Señorita Kaiou… -_interrumpió una chica_- todos sus invitados ya están aquí… podemos comenzar cuando este lista

-Gracias… -_respondió volteando a verla_- en un momento más…

X-X

-Hola chicos… -_llego emocionada Hotaru_-

-¿Quién se murió o que? –_pregunto Haruka al ver el silencio tan incomodo que había cuando ellas llegaron-_

-Hola chicas –_dijo seria Serena_-

-¿Llegamos en mal momento? –_Pregunto Setsuna-_

_Nadie responde, y Mina lo único que pudo hacer es salir de ese salón en silencio, Haruka y las demás se quedan desconcertadas._

-Yaten tenemos que hablar… -_dijo Seiya sin esperar a que le diga algo se lleva a su hermanito-_

-¿Qué paso cabeza de bombón? –_Pregunto Haruka-_

-Las cosas entre Mina y Yaten… no están nada bien –_respondió Serena un poco triste_- que incomodo es todo esto…

X-X

-¿Qué te pasa? –_Pregunto Seiya en cuanto estuvieron lejos_-

-¿Qué me pasa de que? –_pregunto molesto_-

-Si tanto la amas… díselo –_su voz sonaba retórica_- pero no nos pongas a todos en situaciones tan incomodas…

-No puedo… -_contesto viendo el horizonte_-

-Claro tu y tu tonto orgullo –_respondió Seiya sarcástico_- ojala que no sea demasiado tarde cuando lo hagas…

-Pero… -_cuando por fin volteaba a ser a su hermano este ya se alejaba_-

X-X

_Mina caminaba por el otro extremo de la cubierta del barco, pensado en ese comentario tan tonto que había dicho Yaten, en el tiempo que tenia de conocerlo había aprendido un poco a notar sus estados de animo y ese para ella era desconocido, estaba confundida ¿acaso en la a__ctitud de hace un momento había celos?, fuera lo que fuera la había hecho sentir mal y al él parecía no importarle._

X-X

-Bombón… -_llego hasta la mesa y se arrodillo junto a ella y en secreto le dijo_- acabo de ver a Nicolás, esta afuera… creo que habrá cambio de planes…

-Si, creo que es el momento –_contesto sonriendo_- espera…ya se -_volteo al otro extremo de la mesa y suspiro_- Rei… -_llamando la atención de la chica_- ¿podrías ir a hablar con Mina?

-¿Por qué yo? –_pregunto Rei confundida_-

-Por que talvez a ti se te haga caso… -_respondió Serena nerviosa_- además por que es un favor que te pido… ¿si? –_la miro de forma suplicante_-

-Esta bien… ¿Dónde esta? –_dijo resignada-_

-Afuera por esa puerta –_respondió rápidamente Seiya_-

_En seguida __Rei se pone en pie y comienza a caminar hacia donde señalo Seiya._

-¿Qué están tramando? –_Pregunta Haruka al ver la cara de complicidad de Seiya y Serena_-

-Hacer que Rei y Nicolás se hagan novios –_respondió Serena apenada_- ¿esta mal?

X-X

-¿Dónde se habrá metido esa niña? –_Se pregunta Rei buscando con la mirada a Mina_-

-Rei… -_dijo el chico al verla salir_-

-Nicolás ¿Qué haces aquí? –_Pregunto entre confundida, contenta y nerviosa_-

-Seiya me dijo que aquí estarías aquí y que querías verme… -_respondió sonrojado_-

-Estos… -_refunfuño-_ que bien que hayas vuelto –_respondió de forma indiferente_-

-Rei yo… -_estaba tan nervioso que las palabras no salían_-

-Nicolás _–interrumpió Rei muy seria_- cállate…

_Estas palabras dejaron helado al chico, pero Rei sonrió y sin pensarlo corrió a abrazarlo y __sin más lo beso, tras la puerta se encontraban escondidos los chicos, y no creían que hubiera sido Rei la de la iniciativa._

-Quien lo hubiera pensando –_comento Haruka viendo la escena_-

-Haruka… ¿Qué haces aquí? –_pregunto sonriendo Serena_-

-Que… –_respondió haciéndose la ofendida_- tenia curiosidad…

-Vamos rápido… ahí vienen –_dijo rápidamente Lita_-

-Tercera llamada –_dijo una voz por micrófono_- daremos comienzo al concierto de la Srita. Michiru Kaiou…

_Todos los presentes comenzaron a tomar asiento, por una puerta aparecieron Rei y Nicolas tomados de la mano atrás de ellos Yaten y por la otra puerta Mina que evito ver a Yaten, Serena comprendió como se sentía su amiga así que cambio asiento con Lita y dejo que Mina se sentara a su lado, por fin comenzó el concierto._

X-X

-Srita. Kaiou felicitaciones estuvo maravillosa –_dijo uno de los invitados al termino del maravilloso concierto_-

-Gracias… -_sonríe_- si me permite –_se disculpo para después dirigirse al grupo de amigos_- y bien ¿Qué les pareció? –_sonrió al llegar con todos_-

-Perfecta… -_respondió Amy_-

-Gracias –_respondió sonriendo_- pero… aquí hay un poco de tensión…

-Eh… -_trato de contestar Serena no sabiendo que decir_-

-Comprendo… -_contesto Michiru para luego cambiar de tema_- Rei… acaso ustedes dos ya son novios…

-¿Nosotros? –_Pregunto Rei soltando inmediatamente la mano de Nicolás-_

-No todavía no… -_respondió Nicolás sonrojado_- pero…

-Cállate Nicolás… -_dijo Rei-_

Si Rei –respondió sonrojado Nicolás-

-Bueno por lo menos ya sabemos quien va a llevar las riendas… -_comento Mina sonriendo_-

_Todos se rieron ante este comentario, por primera vez en la noche Mina sonreía de for__ma tranquila y relajada, hacia tiempo que no estaban todos juntos que Serena se sintió tranquila y feliz, tomando la mano de Seiya se sentía aun mejor, pero todavía faltaban arreglar algunas situaciones, en todo este tiempo no había hablado de lo sucedido, así que tendrían que hacerlo talvez mas adelante para ahora si vivir sin remordimientos y secretos._

X-X

_A los pocos días._

-¡Lita! –_Grito un joven saliendo del supermercado_-

-Andrew –_respondió la chica la voltear a ver quien le hablaba_- hola

-Hola Lita… -_respondió el chico hasta situarse a lado de ella_- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien ¿y tu? –_respondió tranquila_-

-Bien… -_bajo su mirada_- ¿Por qué ya no has ido al crown?

-Ah es que con la escuela ya casi no tengo tiempo –_respondió sonriendo-_

-Te he extrañado –_comento_-

-¿Qué? –_pregunto Lita sonrojada_-

-Desde aquella noche… -_comenzó a decir_- te veías tan linda, Lita ya no te veo de la misma forma… ¿crees que podamos salir?

-¿Una… cita? –_sus nervios crecían poco a poco_-

-Si una cita… -_respondió Andrew con esperanza_-

-Andrew… ¿pero y tu novia? _–pregunto confundida_-

-Termino hace tiempo… -_dijo volviendo a agachar la mirada_ – creo que termino desde que ella se fue…

-¿Estas seguro que quieres tener una cita conmigo? –_Pregunto, estaba llena de dudas_-

-Claro que estoy seguro… -_respondió volteando a verla_- ¿entonces aceptas?

-Esta bien… -_respondió Lita sonriendo_-

X-X

-Buenos días –_llego feliz Mina al estudio de grabación_-

-Buenos días srita. Aino –_respondieron los presentes_-

-Por lo menos llegaste temprano –_dijo Yaten entrando al estudio_-

-Si ya he perdido la mala costumbre de llegar tarde –_comento muy seria en indiferente_-

-Disculpe… _-interrumpió un los chicos del equipo_- srita. Aino tiene una llamada…

-¿Vas a tomar la llamada? –_pregunto Yaten molesto_-

-Claro… -_respondió Mina tomando el teléfono_- ¿si?... –_escucho atenta lo que le decían, una que otra sonrisa se reflejaba en su rostro, Yaten estaba muy molesto no solo por la interrupción si no por no saber quien hablaba con ella, y mas al verla sonreír_- si claro, entonces nos vemos mas tarde… adiós… -_colgó el auricular y siguió sonriendo al ver la cara de Yaten-_

-¿Ya podemos continuar? –_Pregunto Yaten volteando a ver los papeles que tenia en la mano-_

-Si podemos continuar –_respondió Mina_-

-¿Quién era? –_pregunto fingiendo no importarle_-

-¿Te importa? –_Pregunto Mina viendo su expresión_-

-En realidad no… -_respondió Yaten a punto de salir del estudio_- solo dile a tu "noviecito" que no te interrumpa ahora que comencemos a grabar –_estaba a punto de dar un paso cuando Mina contesto-_

-No era mi "noviecito" –_respondió Mina fingiendo seriedad_- era Serena… ah por cierto me pidió que te avisara que va a haber una reunión en su casa… así que ojala te dignes a estar presente…

-Ya veremos… -_respondió Yaten alejándose del lugar_-

X-X

-¿Estaba molesto? –_Pregunto Seiya_-

-Eso parece… -_respondió Serena que se encontraba jugando con el teléfono_- creo que le molesto que Mina recibiera una llamada…

-Bombón… -_dijo el chico desde el otro extremo de la habitación_- deja de jugar con el teléfono… estoy seguro de que Yaten va a llamar para confirmar si es verdad lo de la reunión…

-Ah si tienes razón –_respondió Serena sonrojada dejando el teléfono en paz_- ¿crees que te llame?

-No creo, estoy seguro… -_no pudo terminar de decir cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar_- ves te dije… -_se acerca a contestar_- hola… -_esperó a que su hermanito terminara de preguntar para poder contestar_- si es verdad, hay cosas pendientes de las cuales tenemos que platicar… si hasta el rato entonces… -_colgó para luego voltear a ver a Serena_- me preguntó si tu acababas de llamar a Mina y si era verdad lo de la reunión… te lo dije mi hermanito es tan predecible…

X-X

-Seiya tiene razón… -_dijo en cuanto colgó el teléfono_- ¿pero… como puedo convencerla de que lo que siento por ella es sincero y verdadero? –_medito un poco y de pronto-_ ¡ya se! -_Sin pensar dos veces salio del edificio, camino unas cuantas cuadras, hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando-_

X-X

-Me gustaría cantar una canción escrita por mi -_dijo Mina al terminar de leer por fin una de las hojas que el día anterior trato de leer_- tengo una especial…

-Veo que por fin elegiste una canción… -_interrumpió Yaten que venia entrando_-

-Se supone que eres el productor… ¿me quieres decir de donde estabas? –_Dijo Mina fingiendo molestia- _ah y te aviso que quiero cantar una canción escrita por mí…

-Srita. Aino tienen una entrega para usted –_dijo un chico interrumpiendo a Yaten que apenas iba contestar- _

-Si gracias, ya voy –_se levanto y camino dándole los papeles a Yaten_-

-No tardes… para poder elegir los demás temas –_fingió Yaten molestia_- ¿alguien sabe a que canción se refiere? –_Pregunto al equipo de producción en cuanto Mina se fue_-

_Al salir Mina no pudo ocultar sonreí, este era un deporte nuevo para ella, evadir, fingir, portarse fríamente delante del chico que le quitaba el sueño, todo eso era divertido, pero ¿hasta cuando seguiría jugando?_

-Le trajeron esto… -_respondió la chica en cuanto vio a Mina, entregándole una pequeña caja_--¿Una orquídea? –_Pregunto Mina extrañada_- ¿Quién la envió?

-Solamente la entregaron –_respondió sonriendo_-

-Gracias… -_contesto Mina caminando hacia la pequeña salita_- aquí tiene una tarjeta… bueno veamos que dice… -_sentándose para poder leer_- "Suerte en tu grabación…aunque no la necesitas por que cantas como un verdadero ángel, tu admirador secreto" -_se ruborizo un poco al terminar de leer-_

_No muy lejos y oculto detrás de un muro se encontraba Yaten sonriendo, había provocado en Mina lo que __él esperaba, había provocado una duda, si ella jugaba con él, él también podía hacerlo._

X-X

-Serena… ¿y por que no se te ocurrió ayer? –_Pregunto seria Rei_-

-Bueno… es que la verdad tengo miedo de recordar –_respondió Serena agachando la mirada-_

-Serena… ya no tenemos por que tener miedo de vivir pero… –_respondió Rei abrazando a su amiga-_ creo que tienes razón… no hemos hablado nada de lo que paso…

-Por eso quiero que estemos todas reunidas –_respondió Serena_ – además no creo que sea bueno que comencemos con secretos… y creo que Nicolás debería saber algunas cosas del pasado…

-¿Para que? –_Pregunto Rei soltando a Serena-_

-Para que podamos vivir el presente… -_respondió Serena dejando ver una ligera sonrisa_- y te lo digo yo que aprendí por las malas…

-¿Nicolas lo entenderá? –_Pregunto sonriendo de forma triste_- no me gustaría que me dejara al saber quien fui…

-Rei… él te ama, no creo que le importe lo que paso _-respondió Serena ahora abrazando a Rei-_

-Entonces le pediré que me acompañe –_respondió Rei correspondiendo el abrazo_- ¿a las demás ya les avisaste?

-Si ya… por cierto viste la actitud de Haruka…como trataba al amigo de Hotaru -_comento Serena pensativa_- ahora sigue ella –_sonrió-_ pobre niño… va a sufrir…

-Tienes razón… -_secundo Rei sonriendo_-

X-X

-Hotaru… -_dijo Haruka muy seria_- ese niño ¿es tu novio?

-¿Qué? –_Pregunto sonriendo la niña_-

-Haruka, como preguntas eso –_interrumpió Michiru_-

-No papá Haruka –_respondió la niña sonrojada_- es mi amigo…

-Eso crees tu… -_comento Haruka evadiendo la mirada de la niña_- Hotaru tu le gustas a ese niño…

_Ninguna de las tres chicas pudo contener la risa, y Haruka en cuanto escucho las risas se molesto._

-No es broma –_dijo Haruka molesta_- ¿Qué no notaron como la veía?

-Ya lo sabía… -_dijo Michiru sonriendo_- te lo dije, como ya no tenias a Serena ahora sigue Hotaru… vamonos… _-tomando de la mano a Hotaru_-

-Pero… Michiru… _-intento decir Haruka_-

-No te preocupes, Hotaru todavía es una niña –_comento Setsuna al ver que salieron las otras dos chicas_- preocúpate en unos cuantos años… por lo pronto deja que tenga amigos…

-Creo que tienen razón… me tomó muy en serio el papel de papá –_respondió Haruka suspirando, Setsuna tenia razón- _

X-X

-Serena… hoy tenia una cita –_dijo Lita_-

-¿Cita? -_la mira de una forma sospechosa_- ¿con quien?

-Con… Andrew –_respondió Lita sonrojándose_-

-Ah… entonces creo que seria importante que le pidas que te acompañe –_respondió Serena pensando un momento- _

-Pero si él y yo no somos nada –_respondió extrañada_-

-Lita… tu le gustas y él a ti, además el siempre ha sido nuestro amigo –_respondió Serena pensando las cosas-_ creo que merece saber nuestro secreto…

-¿Crees que lo comprenda? –_pregunto Lita seria_-

-Eso espero… por algo Darien siempre le tuvo confianza –_comento Serena_-

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews

Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles por seguir leyendo este fic, al igual a las que ya leyeron el songfic "Tenias Razón", espero que les haya gustado, AVISO: el día 7 de Abril (obvio de este año jajaja) comenzare a publicar el nuevo fic que estamos escribiendo en conjunto KIRA MOON XKALRATA y yo, este fic es en un universo alterno, igual las dos estamos nerviosas ya que es nuestro primer trabajo juntas (ojala que no sea el ultimo), el titulo de este nuevo fic es "De Amor Y Otras Cosas", y es un SyS (a poco jaja), ahora si la respuesta a sus bonitos mensajes.

miki1920: hola chica, q bueno q te gusto este capitulo, confieso que es el que mas miedo me daba, por lo que fueran a pensar, pero afortunadamente a todas les gusto. y ¿como ven la nueva relación de Yaten y Mina?

Natsuki Kou: gracias, imagínate, ¿como reaccionarias tu?, a mi talvez me hubiera dado un ataque o algo parecido.

vichyta: no te preocupes, lo importante es que aquí están al pendiente, q bueno q te gustaron los capítulos, la verdad las cosas no salieron como ellos lo planearon, pero que tal la actitud de Rei, ojala que hayas alcanzado a leer este capitulo antes de que te internen, si no es así, ¿q fue? jaja, espero que estés bien, y q me cuentes como te fue.

Laura Virginia: ahhhh ya se por que te gusto este capitulo, pero no importa jajaja y q tal la sorpresa, de verdad que fue un bonito regalo para ti ¿verdad?, espero que ya estés mejor de la garganta, no me gustaría que te quedaras sin voz, jajaja y tampoco quiero que llores, ni tmp te apenes la verdad ya había pensando en utilizar tu nombre, al igual que utilice tu recomendación de Hotaru, y con respecto a Mina y Yaten si les toca sufrir un poquito mas. p.d. de nada, de nada, de nada jajaja

Kimi o ai shiteru: q bien q te emociones a mi me emociona que a ustedes les guste lo que escribo, y bueno ¿q te pareció la pareja volcán?, y q tal con eso de q Yaten es el productor de Mina, lo que es la vida jajaja, los planes de SyS se vinieron abajo, pero todo salio como ellos querían, jajaja y claro que eres mi lectora favorita...

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: creo que oficialmente soy "La Reina del Drama" jajaja la verdad tenia mis dudas sobre este capitulo, por lo que fueran a pensar, pero por lo que veo si les gusto (yupi), vamos a ver que tal van en los siguientes capítulos, ¿verdad que son orgullosos? ah pero que niños tan tercos, ¿ya limpiaste el monitor? espero que no te haya quedo nada de miel jiji, y q tal Amy y Taiki pero que atrevidos jaja, y Rei y Nicolás (pobrecito Nicolás lo compadezco), con respecto a lo ultimo no creo que los case o quien sabe en algún especial jajaja, (ya estoy amenazando con un especial) jajaja bueno ya besitos y abracitos... 

Marina Acero: si ya se soy "La Reina del Drama" snif snif, jajaja perdón pero ya estoy mas loca que lo normal, y si Serena y Seiya ya son felices (aunq la verdad todavía nos falta), ahora siguen las demás chicas, ¿q te pareció el inicio de las relaciones de Amy y Taiki; y Rei y Nicolás?, alguien antes me había escrito que mi vida seguramente estaba llena de Romance (snif snif) pues no jajaja creo que el romance ya viene incluido en el paquete de ser parte de mi familia (bueno no a todos les toco), y oh sorpresa no es Julia es Laura la futura Sra. Chiba jajaja, bueno cambio de tema: q tengas suerte con tu jefe que nunca te descubra... ¡y ya no me tortures!

Karen de Kou: hola Karen, no te preocupes, en cuanto lo hayas leído todo me avisas y sobre todo me dices que te pareció ¿va?, gracias.

Kinsei-Hime: ¡si que sufran! (jaja no es cierto solo un poquito), q bueno q te gusto el capitulo pasado, son tan lindos ahhh (suspiro), y la otra pareja que buenos son de tercos y obstinados.

LOYDA ASTRID: Lupecita (espero que no te moleste, es de cariño)...no me molesta que me digas asi, q bueno q te gusto el capitulo acaso soy sorpresiva (si), jiji, no soy predecible, bueno un poquito, no creas que le voy a quitar el protagonismo solo que vamos a ver un poco a las demás parejas y todavía nos faltan cositas de SyS así que no te preocupes, definitivamente Haruka es asi y nada ni nadie la va a cambiar, ¿y como viste la new relación de MyY?, y si lo mismo pienso Mina tiene toda la razón además ahora es justo que él sufra por ella ¿no?.

PAM: grax x tus buenos deseos, la verdad no salí me la pase encerrada, (preparando mi nuevo fic bueno en realidad el segundo nuevo fic), de los capítulos anteriores me pareció una buena idea lo del abrazo (muy loco) y si tienes razón Serena es muy importante para los dos, y lo del papá y el permiso para andar me encanto, ya que el sr. Chiba nunca lo hizo jajaja, y MyY son una pareja rara pero se complementan, y AyT bueno q podemos decir son lindos, tranquilos pero lindos, y ya vimos las otras chicas ¿a ver q les parece?

Isis Janet: logro mezclar las emociones (o eso creo), y si Rei tiene razón pero tmb ella es muy especial, próximamente noticias de Luna y Artemis (lo prometo)

jennifer kou ajanokouji mutou: hola muchas grax x mandarme un mensajito, y q bueno q te gustan mis fics, y claro que estoy bien, el día que ya no publique me acabo, y q bueno q te gusto este fic, dime eres fan de Darien o de Seiya.

Eso es todo por hoy nos leemos en el siguiente review bye… besitos y abracitos a todas


	27. Un Grupo de Amigos Especiales

Capitulo 20 – 7 Un Grupo de Amigos Especiales

**Capitulo 20 – 7 Un Grupo de Amigos**** Especiales **

-Mamá gracias por permitir hacer esta reunión… -_dijo la chica observando como su madre terminaba de arreglarse-_

-No tienes por que agradecer… -_respondió con un sonrisa_- dime… ¿tus amigas saben que eras una Princesa?

-Si… -_respondió bajando la mirada_- mi mamá no sabe que fui también una Sailor scout, creo que es mejor así –_pensó con tristeza_-

-Y ahora, ¿eres una chica normal? –_pregunto Ikuko volteando a verla_-

-Si así es… -_sonrió delicadamente_- gracias a eso hoy puedo estar con Seiya…

-Me alegra, –_contesto acercándose a ella_- no me gustaba verte triste, -_acaricia el cabello de su hija_- lo que cualquier madre desea es ver feliz a sus hijos, tu y Sammy son lo mas importante para mi… -_se queda callada un momento y continua-_ por eso comprendí a la Reina cuando me contó todo lo de tu pasado…

-Lo se, por un tiempo también fue mi madre –_comento Serena abrazando a su mamá_- pero ahora solo eres tu… y ahora esta es mi vida…

-¿Y Seiya sabe todo eso? –_Pregunto ikuko correspondiendo el abrazo de su hija_-

-Si lo sabe… pero ahora todo eso quedo en el pasado… -_respondió Serena soltando un poco a Ikuko_- estoy muy feliz de tu y mi papá lo acepten…

-Como no lo vamos a aceptar, si eso te hace feliz a ti a nosotros también… -_contesto Ikuko_-

X-X

-¿Les contaremos todo? –_Pregunto Taiki al ver la cara de Seiya_-

-Es lo que estoy pensando… -_respondió el chico con cierta preocupación_-

-Creo que es lo mejor –_respondió Yaten muy serio_- así entenderían el por que de nuestras transformaciones…

-Si tienes razón _–respondió Seiya y Taiki asintió_-

X-X

_Al llegar la noche poco a poco comenzaron a __arribar las chicas y los chicos, los padres de Serena ya se habían ido nuevamente de viaje llevándose a Sammy, así que podrían hablar tranquilamente, sin interrupciones y sin temor de ser escuchados. En pocas palabras había casa llena, como hace tiempo no se veía, incluso Nicolas y Andrew._

-Estoy muy contenta de que todos estén aquí… -_comenzó Serena ha decir_- Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Seiya, Yaten, y Taiki –_volteando a ver a cada uno en cuanto decía su nombre-_ somos un grupo muy especial, y esperamos que ustedes Nicolás y Andrew se unan a este grupo de amigos… a pesar de lo que hemos estado ocultando…

-¿De que hablas Serena? –_pregunto Andrew confundido_-

-No entendemos señorita Serena –_comento Nicolás_-

-Nicolás… -_comenzó a decir Rei_- nosotras fuimos…

-Serena… ¿crees conveniente que ellos sepan la verdad? _–Pregunto Setsuna_-

-Si, por que ellos no se merecen que les ocultemos esto… -_respondió Serena_-

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella –_comento Seiya tomando la mano de Serena en señal de apoyo_- si hasta ahora hemos sido un buen grupo de amigos, el que ellos sepan todo nos unirá…

-O nos separara –_completo Yaten_-

-Como siempre… tan positivo –_comento Mina-_ Serena tiene razón… hay que dejar atrás el pasado, y eso incluye revelar los secretos…

-¿Y podemos confiar en ellos? –_Pregunto Haruka-_

_Todas voltearon a verse, si__, era cierto querían revelar sus secretos, pero ¿de verdad podían confiar en ellos?, talvez era una navaja de doble filo. Nicolás y Andrew se voltearon a ver._

-Pueden confiar en nosotros –_respondió Nicolás por los dos_-

-Así es… las conozco hace mucho tiempo y me siento feliz de que me consideren su amigo, tanto como para que me revelen su secreto… _-completo Andrew_-

_Las chicas y los chicos sonrieron, comprendieron que podían confiar en ellos, había llegado el momento de hablar de lo que había pasado._

X-X

-Nosotras somos tan diferentes… -_comenzó a decir Serena_- pero todas con un mismo destino y una misma misión… proteger al planeta, así fue como nos conocimos… -_dirigió su mirada hacia Amy_- la primera fuiste tu… –_sonrió_- las dos somos diferentes, ella es la chica mas inteligente que pude conocer, siempre la mejor de su clase, y con un gran sueño, ser la mejor doctora de Japón… sueño que pudo no hacer se realidad ¿verdad Amy? –_pregunto a lo que la chica asintió_- y hoy es simplemente Amy Mizuno y ya no mas Sailor Mercury… y ahora ser una gran doctora no será un sueño si no una realidad…- _Andrew y Nicolás se sorprendieron al escuchar esto, intentaron decir algo pero Serena continuo_- ese destino intervino y conocimos a Rei… la chica temperamental, con la que peleo todo el tiempo –_sonrió al decir esto_- desde la primera vez, pero en el fondo de un gran corazón, obstinada que por poco y pierde al chico que quiere –_Rei volteo a verla con mirada fulminante_- calma Rei es verdad ¿o no?, recuerdo que me dijiste que tu no tenias la fuerza suficiente para afrontar el futuro sola, la verdad es que yo tampoco pero a veces el amor nos hace fuertes… y ahora sin el peso de ser Sailor Mars puedes vivir feliz…

-¿Sailor Mars? –_pregunto Nicolás extrañado_-

-Así es… -_respondió Rei con cierto temor en su voz_-

-No puedo creerlo –_dijo Nicolás sorprendiendo a Rei que bajo la mirada y él lo noto se acerco a ella y completo_- mi novia… es mejor que Sailor Mars…

-Gracias Nicolás –_dijo la chica abrazándolo con lágrimas en sus ojos_-

-Continuo –_interrumpió Serena para después seguir hablando_- Lita –_sonrió al decir su nombre_- la chica fuerte que me defendió en muchas ocasiones, recuerdo como fue que comenzó nuestra amistad… el mejor almuerzo –_ante este comentario Lita se sonrojo_- debo confesar que escuche todo lo que cada uno me dijo cuando estaba en coma, y Lita sí, en un principio me dolió su actitud –_se entristeció un poco al recordar_- pero yo tampoco quise lastimar a las personas que mas quiero… mis amigas… mas allá de Sailor Júpiter siempre fuiste Lita…

-¿Sailor Júpiter? –_Pregunto en un murmullo Andrew_-

-¿Qué piensas Andrew? –_Pregunto Lita_- todo este tiempo manteniendo el secreto…

-Que… por eso protegían a mi hermana… -_interrumpió un poco serio_- y nunca les agradecí a las Scouts, pero ahora ya no importa, -_voltea a ver a Lita y sonríe_- ahora serán solo una leyenda… ah y un videojuego

-Gracias Andrew… -_respondió Lita-_

-Mina, la primer Sailor Scout –_continuo Serena llamando la atención de la rubia_- la chica soñadora, intensa, fuerte y madura, una verdadera líder, y con deseos de ser cantante… deseo que en poco tiempo se hará realidad –_toma la mano de la rubia y continua_- primero nosotras 5 unidas por ese destino… luchamos muchas veces… _-su mirada se entristece_- y también sufrimos en cada batalla, -_baja la mirada y continua_- después… hubo cosas que no debimos saber, pero gracias a eso conocimos a Setsuna, la mas seria, y la mas comprensiva, la Sailor del Tiempo, Sailor Plut, después Haruka… –_sonrió_- ¿Cómo te atreviste a engañar a dos lindas chicas? –_pregunto recordando la primera vez que la vieron, Haruka solo sonríe_- de carácter fuerte, y bastante obstinada, pero de naturaleza protectora y con una pasión hacia los autos y la velocidad claro tenia que ser como la Sailor del Viento, como Sailor Uranus… -_suspira y continua_- Michiru la chica mas elegante que he conocido, además de talentosa, y bella –_le sonríe_- la única capaz de calmar el temperamento impulsivo de Haruka, ¿verdad? –_voltea a ver a Haruka y luego a Michiru las dos chicas están muy sonrojadas así que Serena continua-_ nuestra la Sailor de las Profundidades Marinas, Sailor Neptune y por ultimo Hotaru la mas pequeña, la niña que cargaba con un gran peso… y con una gran soledad, la Sailor de la destrucción, Sailor Saturn _–suspira_- todas tan diferentes pero unidas por un mismo camino… todas con una sola misión… ser Sailor Scouts…

-Pero… ¿siguen siendo Sailor Scouts? –_Pregunto Andrew_-

-No –_negó Serena_ – lo éramos hasta hace poco…

-¿Ya no son Sailor Scouts? –_pregunto Seiya extrañado_-

-Ya no –_respondió Serena_- en cuanto ustedes se fueron, nosotras fuimos liberadas de seguir siendo Scouts, y ahora solo somos chicas normales…

-Ves lo que provocas Kou –_dijo Haruka sonriendo_-

-Y ¿ellos ya lo sabían? –_Pregunto Nicolás volteando a ver a los chicos Kou_-

-Nosotros… también éramos Sailor –_respondió Seiya_-

-Pero nuestra situación es mas complicada –_comento Yaten-_

-¿Qué tan complicada? –_Pregunto Amy_-

-Recuerdan que Seiya era Príncipe de nuestro planeta… -_comenzó Taiki a contestar_-

-¿Otro planeta? –_Pregunto Nicolás_- cada vez es más confuso…

-Continua –_dijo Haruka_-

-Pues bien el Príncipe Seiya no quiso renacer como tal, así que la Princesa lo convierto en guerrera y nosotros –_refiriéndose a él y a Yaten_- decidimos seguir el mismo camino que el Príncipe –_continúo Taiki_- nosotros éramos los guerreros encargados de protegerlo, pero cuando renacimos lo hicimos con Sailor…

-Por esa razón fue que pudieron convertirse en hombres cuando llegaron –_comento Amy meditando las cosas- _

-Así es Amy –_respondió Taiki_-

-Y también nosotros fuimos liberados de seguir siendo Sailor por que así lo decidimos los tres, regresar y vivir aquí –_continuo Seiya_- hemos dejado atrás esa etapa ¿verdad bombón?

-Si… -_respondió sonriendo_- creo que el ayer no fue en vano… y ahora todo tiene sentido al fin, ya no importa lo que sufrimos, lo que vivimos no se perderá de nuestras memorias…

-Así es Serena, por fin somos libres de elegir nuestro destino –_completo Setsuna_-

-Tal y como era tu sueño –_continúo Michiru_- a lado de la persona que amas…

-Y ahora somos como una gran familia –_dijo Hotaru_-

-Si, un grupo de amigos muy especiales… –_completo Serena-_

X-X

_Después de esa platica decidieron cenar, al termino se habían dividido y cada quien platicaba sobre diferentes temas, incluida la platica anterior._

-Por fin todo quedo aclarado –_comento Lita_- pensé que después de enterarte me verías de una forma diferente…

-No tendría por que –_respondió el joven con una sonrisa_- además seria malagradecido de mi parte que no las aceptara, siendo que en ocasiones salvaron a mi hermana…

-Era nuestro deber… -_comento Lita-_ gracias por aceptarnos, por aceptarme…

-No tienes por que agradecer, -_contesto el joven_- eso me hace mas admirarte… ya que me imagino que no fue nada fácil…

-Créeme que nada fue fácil… -_respondió Lita observando por la ventana_ – antes de conocerlas me sentía tan sola… y ahora mira este lugar lleno de gente…

-De gente que te aprecia –_sonrió_- como yo…

-Bonita cita… -_respondió Lita un poco nerviosa_-

-Creo que la mejor –_contesto Andrew acercándose hasta colocar su brazo en los hombros de la chica_- ojala yo también pueda probar tus deliciosas comidas…

X-X

-Así que la primera Sailor… -_dijo Yaten acercándose hasta donde estaba Mina pensativa_-

-Si… -_respondió de forma cortante_-

-Por eso es que comprendiste a Serena desde el principio –_comento el chico_-

-Si… -_respondió de igual forma_-

-¿Acaso te estoy molestando? –_pregunto un poco molesto_-

-No dijiste que nuestra relación solo seria profesional –_respondió Mina agachando la mirada-_

-Lo olvidaba –_contesto el chico observando a Mina_- pero un ángel como tú no debería entristecerse…

-Que no… -_se callo de pronto_- tengo que hablar con Serena… -_finalizo para después ir a buscar a su amiga-_

X-X

-Bombón, ahora si todo quedo aclarado –_comento Seiya abrazando a Serena_-

-Solo una pregunta mas… -_dijo la chica_-

-¿Cuál pregunta? –_Respondió el chico mirando fijamente a Serena_-

-¿La Princesa Kakyu los libero o ustedes lo pidieron? –_pregunto con cierta pena _–

-Ella nos libero… -_contesto con cierta tristeza_- pero también nosotros queríamos estar aquí con ustedes…

-¿Y por que estas triste? –_Pregunto al notar la expresión del chico_-

-Cuando estuvimos en nuestro planeta –_comenzó a responder_- recordamos todo, recordé los días en que te conocí como Princesa de la Luna, el dolor que sentí cuando volvimos a la luna y ya no estabas, tu fuiste la razón por la cual no quise volver a ser Príncipe, Serena, si te digo algo no desconfiaras de mi amor…

-Claro que no, esta mas que confirmado que estas enamorado de mi –_respondió con una sonrisa y muy orgullosa logrando que él sonriera-_

-Gracias bombón –_respondió para después continuar_- en ese tiempo yo… yo… recordé que me gustaba la Princesa Serenity, talvez fue algo mas que cariño…

-¿Qué? –_pregunto Serena un poco confundida_-

-Pero quiero que sepas -_respondió rápidamente_- que me enamore de ti Serena Tsukino por tu forma de ser, de tu sonrisa, de tu ingenuidad… por todo lo que tú eres…

-Lo se… -_respondió ella sonriéndole suavemente_- por que aunque me hayas conocido antes, este amor nació cuando llegaste a mi vida…

-Si bombón… -_respondió Seiya abrazando a su novia para después darle un tierno beso_-

-Lamento interrumpir –_llego Mina haciendo que los chicos voltearan a verla un poco apenados-_

-¿Qué quieres Mina? –_pregunto fingiendo molestia Seiya_-

-Serena, podemos hablar un momento –_dijo Mina tomando del brazo a Serena_-

-Si claro… -_respondió rápidamente antes de que Mina la jalara-_ ahora vuelvo Seiya…

-Si bombón… -_viendo como se alejaban las dos chicas, pues Mina estaba muy misteriosa_-

-¿A dónde van? –_pregunto Yaten al ver que su hermano se quedaba solo_-

-¿Qué le hiciste esta vez a Mina? _–Pregunto Seiya-_

-Yo nada… -_respondió Yaten sonriendo_- solo le mande un pequeño regalo… -_en cuando dijo eso comenzó a caminar alejándose de su hermano-_

X-X

-¿Qué tienes Mina? –_Pregunto Serena en cuanto cerró la puerta de la habitación_-

-No se si pueda soportar seguir trabajando con Yaten –_respondió Mina sentándose en la cama de Serena- _

-¿Quieres renunciar? –_Pregunto sentándose junto a ella_-

-¿Renunciar a ser cantante? –_Se pregunto así misma_- no para nada… pero es que están difícil, no se como pude soportar el día junto a él… y para colmo ahora resulta que tengo un admirador…

-¿Cómo que tienes un admirador? –_Pregunto interesada_-

-Pues si… me envió una orquídea y no se que hacer –_respondió Mina-_

-Tenemos que averiguar quien es tu admirador secreto –_dijo emocionada Serena_- talvez te convenga mas que el tonto de Yaten…

-Serena… -_dijo Mina un poco pensativa_-

-¿Y si fuera Yaten? –_Pregunto Serena pensando un poco al igual que Mina_-

-No creo… -_respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo sonriendo_-

-Yaten enviando flores… -_dijo en un tono burlón Mina_- no me lo puedo imaginar… -_sonrió de forma triste_- pero la forma en que dijo ángel me hace dudar –_pensó al recordar lo ultimo que Yaten le dijo-_

_Después de platicar un momento mas las dos chicas bajaron para poder convivir con todos, al menos __Mina se encontraba mas tranquila, pero Yaten evito tener contacto con ella._

X-X

-Serena, ¿podemos hablar contigo? –_Pregunto Michiru en cuanto la vio llegar_-

-Claro… -_respondió con una sonrisa_-

-¿Escuchaste todo lo que dijimos cuando fuimos a verte? –_Pregunto sin rodeos Michiru_-

-Si… todo… -_respondió_- mi intención nunca fue ponerlas a prueba a ustedes… pero si eso sirvió para que estuvieran mas unidas me alegro… -_sonrió_- después de todo lo sufrido aquí estamos… juntos…

X-X

-¿De verdad fuiste Sailor Mars? – _Pregunto un poco temeroso Nicolás_-

-Si, por esa razón es que no podía estar contigo… -_respondió con un toque de tristeza_-

-Ahora comprendo todo… -_dijo un poco pensativo_- las reuniones, los ataques en el templo…

-Si Nicolás… en todos esos momentos –_respondió aun con tristeza_- lo único que me importaba era llevar a cabo mi misión, pero me preocupaban tú y mi abuelo…

-Pero ahora todo eso termino, ¿verdad? –_Pregunto Nicolás con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Si así es… -_respondió la chica igual sonriendo_- todo eso termino…

-Me alegro… -_dijo de forma risueña_- ahora podemos ser felices…

X-X

-Taiki… -_dijo de forma tímida_- ¿no te arrepientes por haber dejado a la Princesa?

-No podría arrepentirme… _-respondió el chico tomando la mano de Amy_- por que estoy contigo… aunque debo confesarte que todo esto es…

-Extraño… -_completo Amy como si le hubiera leído la mente_- ¿cierto?

-Cierto Amy… -_le sonríe_- te das cuenta que ya no necesito decirte las cosas, por que tu te adelantas a mis pensamientos…

-Si… -_dijo agachando la mirada_-

-Es por que somos la pareja perfecta… -_dijo Taiki levantando el rostro de Amy_-

-Si así es… -_voltea a ver a Serena y Seiya_- al igual que ellos y eso me da gusto

-¿Solo por ellos? –_pregunto fingiendo molestia_-

-No claro que no, también por nosotros… -_lentamente se acerca para darle un beso_-

-¡Amy! –_Grito Mina al ver la actitud de su compañera_- quien te viera… -_suelta una carcajada, al igual que las demás-_

-Mina… -_murmuro la chica muy sonrojada_-

-Amy, me alegra mucho que estés enamorada –_dijo Serena acercándose a su amiga_- y sobre todo que puedas cumplir tus sueños…

-Gracias Serena, -_respondió la chica con una ligera sonrisa_- todo esto es gracias a ti y a tu valor… algo que nos falto a algunas, pero que tu nos ayudaste a encontrarlo…

_Serena ya no dijo nada, solo se limito a abrazar a su amiga._

X-X

-Que linda… -_murmuro Michiru refiriéndose a la actitud de Serena_-

-Si tú lo dices… -_comento Haruka_-

-Papá Haruka –_interrumpió la pequeña_- ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si Hotaru, ¿Qué pasa? –_Volteo a ver a la niña_-

-Bueno yo… -_comenzó a decir Hotaru un poco tímida_- ¿Qué piensas de mi amigo?

-En realidad nada… -_dijo con indiferencia volteando el rostro_- ni siquiera se como se llama

-Hiroshi –_dijo la niña_-

-¿Qué? –_pregunto Haruka volteando a verla_-

-Su nombre es Hiroshi –_respondió la niña un poco molesta_- aunque no te interese saber su nombre, no me importa, él es mi amigo… -_da me media vuelta y se va dejando a Haruka confundida y a Michiru sorprendida-_

-¿Qué fue eso? –_pregunto Haruka aun confundida_-

-Haruka -_contesto la chica cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos_- no te das cuenta de que ese niño es importante para ella

-Pero es que… -_intento decir_-

-Dale la oportunidad de ser feliz, ¿quieres? –_finalizo Michiru alejándose de ella_-

X-X

_La noche fue de lo más divertida, platicas, anécdotas escolares, recuerdos, abrazos, pequeñas discusiones entre Rei y Serena, y una noticia._

-Yo tengo que darles una noticia… -_interrumpió Amy_-

-¿Ya se van a casar? –_pregunto Mina interrumpiendo, pero esa pregunto sorprendió a todos_-

-¿Se van a casar Amy? –_pregunto Serena confundida_-

-Taiki, no nos habías dicho nada –_comento Seiya con una sonrisa_-

No es eso… -_dijo Amy sonrojada_- es que… mi viaje se adelanto…

-Ah… -_dijo triste Serena_- pensé que todavía falta un tiempo

-Es por mis calificaciones, me dieron la opción de seguir estudiando en Londres –_respondió Amy también con tristeza-_

-Pero… ¿podrás asistir al evento de la disquera? –_Pregunto Mina sentándose a su lado_-

-Si, eso creo, aun no me han dado fecha exacta para irme –_respondió Amy con una sonrisa_-

-Taiki, ¿ya lo sabias? –_Pregunto Yaten_-

-Si ya lo sabía… -_respondió serio tomando la mano de su novia_- y ella sabe que la apoyo

-Talvez no podamos vernos tan seguido como quisiéramos –_decía Amy_ – pero como van a salir de gira pues talvez pueda ir a visitarme… la verdad no quiero pensar en eso, mejor disfrutemos de esta reunión –_voltea a ver a todos_-

-Amy tiene razón –_respondió Michiru_- talvez la próxima vez que nos veamos sea hasta la presentación de Mina…

X-X

_Por fin casi todos se habían ido, menos Mina que se quedaría con Serena por petición de Haruka, ya que Seiya todavía seguía con ella y al parecer no tenia muchos ánimos de irse._

-¿Sabes que me encanta estar contigo? –_Pregunto mientras abrazaba su novia_-

-Si lo se perfectamente… -_respondió sonrojada Serena_-

-Me gustaría estar contigo por siempre… -_dijo el chico_-

-Sabes la palabra "siempre" no me gusta… -_comento la chica volteando a verlo_- tampoco "hubiera" y "nunca", por que no sabes que es lo que pasara después…

-Bombón, veo que has madurado… -_respondió Seiya viéndola con ternura_- pero aun sigues siendo dulce, y cariñosa… cada te amo mas…

-Ahora después de todo lo que hemos pasado me siento feliz –_dijo Serena volviendo a abrazar a Seiya-_ y sobre todo de estar a tu lado…

-Serena… -_dijo Seiya dulcemente pero con cierto nerviosismo en su voz_- ¿y si tu y yo…?

-Hora de dormir… -_interrumpió Mina que tralla un reloj en su mano_- ya es tarde y mañana tienes compromisos Seiya y yo también…

-Si Mina tienes razón… -_dijo con una sonrisa acercándose a la chica_- eres muy oportuna, así que me vas a tener que hacer un favor… -_le dijo al oído_-

-¿Qué tanto se secretean? –_Dijo llorosa Serena_-

-Nada, solo le dije que no maltrate a Yaten… -_respondió Seiya_- buenas noches bombón, espero que sueñes conmigo, por que yo siempre sueño contigo…

-Ah… -_suspiro Mina resignada_- derraman mucha miel, y yo que estoy a dieta…

_Los dos chicos se sonrieron ante el comentario de Mina, para después despedirse con un beso en los labios._

X-X

_Al día siguiente, __Mina se presento muy feliz a la disquera para comenzar por fin a grabar su disco, pero no se esperaba era que nuevamente había un regalo para ella._

-Hoy por la mañana trajeron esto… -_dijo la recepcionista entregándole una caja igual a la del día anterior- _

-Gracias –_suspiro Mina resignada pues ya se imaginaba que era, camino hacia el estudio_-

-Muy bien… te tienes que dar cuenta –_dijo Yaten en cuanto vio que era entregada la caja a su destinataria-_

_Caminaba por los pasillos, no le gustaban esas cosas pero tenia dudas, y la curiosidad pudo mas, se sentó y abrió la caja efectivamente era una orquídea, y con ella una tarjeta._

-Vamos a ver que dice… -_dijo antes de abrir el sobrecito_- "Que tengas un excelente día mi princesa", ¿su princesa? –_Sonrió de sorpresa_- ¿Qué se esta creyendo este tipo? –_Cerró la pequeña caja con cierto enojo y la dejo en el asiento-_

-Por que dejas basura en el asiento –_dijo Yaten al ver que dejaba la caja_ – vamos a ver que hay aquí adentro… -_toma la caja y la abre y se sorprende_- ¿no te gustan las flores?

-Claro que me gustan… pero esta no –_dijo con cierta tristeza_-

-¿Entonces que tipo de flores te gustan? –_pregunto confundido_-

-No me entendiste… me gustan todas las flores…y casualmente… estas son mis flores favorita –_respondió agachando la mirada_- pero no me gusta no saber quien las envía…

-Puedo… -_refiriéndose a la tarjeta_-

-Léela… -_respondió Mina sin darle importancia_-

-Vaya… -_dijo Yaten en cuanto termino de leer la tarjeta_- así que tienes un admirador secreto, quien lo hubiera imaginado…

-¡Oye! –_Dijo Mina ofendida_- ¿no crees que pueda tener un admirador?

-No es eso, me refiero a que a cualquier mujer le daría alegría –_respondió muy serio_- y tu al contrario estas molesta…

-Pues si me molesta… -_respondió comenzando a caminar_-

-Este tipo es un cobarde… -_al decir esto hizo que Mina se detuviera_- vaya que lo es al no atreverse a decirte estas cosas frente a frente… no sabe lo que se pierde…

-Yaten –_murmuro la chica_- gracias… creo –_finalizo un poco confundida_-

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews, que nervios el lunes se acerca y ya podrán leer el nuevo fic

"De Amor y Otras cosas"

Kira Moon Xkarlata y yo esperamos que sea de su agrado.

Laura Virginia: ¿no crees que ya dramatizamos demasiado? jajaja, ¡no! claro que no si no hay drama no hay felicidad, y si parecen niños chiquitos berrinchudos los dos jaja, disculpa que ya no haya podido platicar contigo, pero estoy un poco ocupada últimamente, pero cualquier cosa aqui sigo. 

Kimi o ai shiteru: siempre había pensado que Taiki en el fondo era romántico, pero que no tenia tiempo para esas cosas así que me pareció estupendo su detalle para Amy, con Mina y Yaten no te desesperes te prometo que todo va a cambiar solo paciencia por fis, SyS que te pareció ¿que será lo que le iba a decir Seiya a Serena?, como siempre Mina tan inoportuna jajaja, y con respecto a esperar desde las 12 jajaja a esa hora estoy viendo la televisión o ya estaré dormida jaja pero grax x tu apoyo y tmb espero que de verdad les guste.

Kinsei-Hime: ah Haruka nunca cambiara jajaja, Taiki con que romántico ah como quisiera un chico que sea un poquito romántico pero ¡¡no!!, Rei y Nicolás ¿por quien lo sentiremos mas?, y Yaten a pero como es testarudo jaja y Lita pronto lo prometo.

Serena Ryuuzaki: ¡perdón! ¿Que te pareció este?, hay todavía sorpresas con SyS lo prometo, muchas gracias por tu comentarios sobre el songfic de Darien, tienes razón por menso y tonto perdió todo, sin ofender, pero la mayoría de los hombres piensa que la mujer siempre va a estar esperándolos (que pena por ellos) y grax por tus abrazos y besos jijiji

Marina Acero: muchas gracias por tu comentario, y ¿que mas se puede desear a una fiel lectora? jajaja, q bueno q te gusto los cambios en YyM son todo un caso, creo que ando medio romántica últimamente, puras cosas asi he escrito jajaja, ah antes de que se me olvide ya me compre un seguro de vida contra torturas (mmm en realidad no se que ganare con eso pero en fin ya lo tengo), lita pronto noticias de ella, Haruka como dice el dicho "Genio y Figura hasta la sepultura" (ufff por poco me da el síndrome Mina) jajaja cuídate!!

YumiAmorSei: grax x animarte a dejar un review, ojala que ya te hayas puesto al corriente con los capitulos y me digas ¿que te ha parecido? gracias.

miki1920: como no voy a actualizar rápido... la verdad como a mi no me gusta estar esperando a que actualicen pienso que a ustedes tampoco jajaja, me confieso no soy muy paciente con respecto a esto, bueno ahora vamos a tu review YyM que juguetones resultaron jajaja, bueno nos leemos después bye

PAM: que bien que te gusto el capitulo ¿cuantas no quisiéramos que el chico que nos gusta fuera nuestro admirador secreto? jajaja ¿pero como lo sabríamos?, creo que les gusto mucho a todas lo de Taiki (también tiene su corazoncito), y todas llegamos a la conclusión de "Pobre Nicolás" ah ni tanto, le gusta la mala vida, LyA sorpresas mas adelante, Hotaru ah pobrecita con ese papá lo bueno es que tiene dos mamás que la ayudaran, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos de verdad Kira Moon y yo estamos nerviosas ya que esta es la primera producción que hacemos, ojala que les guste por que lo estamos haciendo de todo corazón.

Saab chan: no sabes como me gusto leer todo lo que escribiste, eso me da ánimos de verdad para seguir escribiendo y también para pensar que soy buena para algo, ustedes mis lectoras me dan el animo suficiente para soportar mi vida cotidiana escribir para ustedes es algo ya importante en mi vida, a todas las considero mis amigas aunque no haya tenido oportunidad de platicar con cada una las aprecio, ahora con respecto a lo que me escribiste; creo que todas las personas tenemos un lado oscuro y ese lado es aquel que es egoísta y no creo que las chicas sean la excepción talvez por eso las puse como chicas mas humanas, ahora pienso que no siempre se necesita de un enemigo para poder hacer un fic como vimos aquí el enemigo fueron ellas mismas, ah no me quiero extender mucho, por eso solo quiero agradecerte todo lo que me escribiste, espero no fallarles en los próximos fics (tanto en colaboración con Kira, o en lo que yo realice de forma independiente) GRACIAS A TODAS

Isis Janet: ¿como soy?, jaja de eso se trata que se queden picadas y quieran seguir leyendo (que tramposa soy), creo que les esta gustando Yaten ¿o no?, y ahora ¿que te pareció este capitulo?, espero que no se les haya hecho aburrido, saludillos y abracillos.

LOYDA ASTRID: ¿que camino pensabas que iba a tomar?, jijiji me gusta dejarlas en suspenso y con cosas inesperadas jajaja, y con respecto a Mina y Yaten te explicaste perfectamente no te preocupes, esa relación esta rara pero ya se compondrá jaja, y de Amy te digo un secreto aquí entre nos si había pensado en Richard pero no para que meterle drama en esta pareja si son lindos juntos, pobrecito Nicolás pero como ya escribí antes le gusta la mala vida, y a mi tmb me gustan las escenas de SyS, ¿que te pareció este capitulo? bueno te dejo grax tu tmb cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo

Arisa-ClampFan: hola y gracias por dejar un review que emoción jajaja, y que bueno que te gusta la pareja SyS, al contrario gracias a ti por leerlo, y bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que también te haya gustado.


	28. Una Orquídea por Día

Capitulo 20 – 8 Una orquídea por día

**Capitulo 20 – 8 Una orquídea por día**

_Yaten no se quedaría con las manos cruzadas y seguiría con el mismo plan, en algún momento Mina tenia que darse cuenta de quien era quien le mandaba las orquídeas, llegaría un momento en que ella se d__iera cuenta o que él le dijera._

-Buenos días Srita. Aino, nuevamente aquí le dejaron esto… -_dijo la recepcionista entregándole la misma caja de cada día-_

-Gracias… -_respondió tomando la caja_-

-¿Esto es diario? –_Pregunto Lita que acompaña a su amiga_-

-Si –_respondió la chica de forma triste_- la verdad ya me esta fastidiando…

-Pero esto es tan romántico… -_dijo Lita_-

-Lo fue… al principio pero ahora ya no… -_respondió dejando la cajita con la flor en el bote de basura_- lo más romántico seria que mi admirador secreto llegara con un ramo de flores blancas y me las entregara personalmente… -_agacha la mirada_- si de verdad yo le interesara ya se hubiera presentado…

-Mina –_murmuro su amiga abrazándola y las dos comenzaron a caminar al estudio, sin darse cuenta de que habían sido espiadas por alguien_-

-Así que un ramo de flores blancas… -_murmuro el chico_- solo unos días mas Mina y todo terminara…

_Y__ así continuo día tras día enviando orquídeas con distintas frases, mismas flores que iban a la dar basura, pero ni modo Yaten tenia que aguantarse, la grabación del disco se retraso debido a los constantes compromiso de Yaten con el grupo así que la presentación tardo mas de lo esperado, pero por fin en unos días seria el debut de Mina, mientras el tiempo pasaba rápidamente para los demás: Taiki y Amy mas felices no podían estar disfrutando de los últimos días de Amy ya que días después de la presentación de Mina partiría a Londres, Rei y Nicolás bueno que podemos decir de ellos simplemente sobreviviendo a su extraño noviazgo, Andrew y Lita comenzaron a salir después de su primer cita, esa relación va viento en popa y por su parte Seiya planeaba una pequeña sorpresa para Serena, ya que no estaba dispuesto a perder mas tiempo._

-Mina, por favor ayúdame… -_suplicaba Seiya_- tienes que sacar a Serena por una o dos horas… ya te lo había dicho antes… por favor

-¿Qué vas a hacer Seiya? –_Pregunto Mina_-

-Tengo unas cosas que hacer… -_respondió Seiya de forma misteriosa_-

-Esta bien te voy a ayudar… -_dijo Mina sonriendo_-

X-X

-Mina… tengo muchas cosas que hacer –_dijo Serena mientras caminaban por el centro comercial- _ahora por fin estudio algo que me gusta y tu me distraes…

-Tienes que ayudarme a elegir el vestido perfecto para mi debut ¿o no quieres? –_Respondió haciéndose la ofendida Mina-_

-Si pero… _-intento defenderse Serena pero era inútil_- bien… vamos…

-¡Si! –_Grito emocionada Mina_ _jalando a Serena_-

_Después de algunas horas, de tienda en tienda por fin Mina encontró su famoso vestido y Serena ya estaba aburrida y con hambre, así que se quedaron a comer algo ahí mismo en el centro comercial._

-Oye Serena… -_dijo Mina muy seria haciendo que su amiga volteara a verla_- ¿has pensado en casarte?

-¡¿Qué?! –_Pregunto casi ahogándose con el bocado_- ¿Por qué preguntas Mina?

-Bueno es que te veo tan feliz con Seiya… -_dijo de forma pensativa_-

-Si estoy muy feliz con él, -_respondió dejando de comer_- pero no he pensado en eso, ahora estudio algo que me gusta, y él ha estado ocupado con sus estudios de música, pero…

-Si te lo propone ¿aceptarías? –_pregunto la chica interrumpiendo_-

-Mmm… si aceptaría, –_respondió con una sonrisa y muy sonrojada_- pero por lo pronto no creo que eso vaya a suceder…

-Me gustaría tanto verte feliz… -_dijo la chica regalándole una hermosa sonrisa_-

-Mina… -_murmuro la chica_-

-¿No me digas que ya te arrepentiste? –_Pregunto Mina al ver la seriedad con que era observada por su amiga_- Serena, te estoy hablando…

-No es eso… -_respondió Serena viendo a un chico caminar por el pasillo_- Mina voltea para haya…

-¿Para donde Serena? –_Pregunto Mina volteando a donde señalo Serena_- ¿Qué? –_la sonrisa de Mina desapareció poco a poco_- todo este tiempo estuvo jugando conmigo…

-Mina tranquila no creo que esa haya sido su intención… -_la sujeto de la mano_-

-¿Y entonces cual es su intención? –_pregunto un poco molesta_-

-Mina… date cuenta, no seas tan orgullosa… -_respondió Serena con cierta ternura_- él te ama… Seiya me ha dicho que no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde… aquella ves en que lo corriste –_dijo con cierto temor de lastimar a su amiga_- ¿que no te das cuenta?, tu sabes como apreciaba a su Princesa y aún así decidió volver… por ti… para estar a tu lado…

-Es verdad… -_agacho la mirada_- pero he sido demasiado orgullosa, y todo por esperar palabras de él que no se atrevería a decir pero que en el fondo las siente…–_sonrió con un poquito de maldad- _pero tengo una idea

-Mina… ¿Qué piensas hacer? –_Pregunto con un poco de temor_- no me asustes…

-Ven acompáñame… -_jalo a Serena de la mano y comenzaron a correr_-

X-X

-Pasa… _-dijo Ikuko en cuanto vio a Seiya_-

-Gracias, buenas tardes… -_respondió un poco nervioso en cuento entro_-

-Pasa hijo… _-contesto Kenji sonriendo_- Serena no se encuentra, salio con una amiga…

-Si lo se… solo que vengo a hablar con ustedes… -_estaba tan nervioso, y eso lo notaron los papás de Serena-_

-¿De que quieres hablar? –_Pregunto mamá Ikuko_-

-No me digas que vienes a pedir la mano de mi hija –_comento Kenji soltando una carcajada-_

-Si… a eso vengo… -_respondió Seiya mas nervioso_-

X-X

-Entonces… ¿me ayudaras? –_Pregunto la rubia_-

-Pero… -_estaba dudoso_- ¿estas completamente segura?

-Claro… se lo merece… -_sonrió la chica_-

-¿No crees que estas yendo demasiado lejos Mina? –_Pregunto Serena_-

-No creo… yo no pienso dar el primer paso –_volvió a sonreír_- así que voy a hacer que él lo de…

-¿Y si hace lo contrario? _–Pregunto el chico_-

-No seas negativo Robert –_reclamo Mina_-

-Esta bien Mina te voy a ayudar –_respondió el chico_- ¿para cuando?

-Ya lo pensé y lo mejor sería… -_sonrió_- el día de mi debut…

-Espero que todo salga como estas pensando –_comento Serena resignada_-

-Por cierto… no le puedes decir nada a Seiya… -_sentencio Mina_- no quiero que lo prevengan…

-Pero… -_intento negar_- Mina entre él y yo no hay secretos…

-Eso crees… -_murmuro Mina_-

-¿Qué dijiste? –_pregunto Serena que alcanzo a escuchar_-

-Nada… -_respondió Mina_- cuanto contigo Robert…

-Si no te preocupes –_finalizo el chico_-

X-X

_A Kenji la carcajada se le acabo y para Ikuko fue toda una sorpresa, y Seiya bueno "estaba" que ya es mucho decir._

-¿Escuché bien jovencito? _–Pregunto serio Kenji_-

-¿Jovencito, donde quedo eso de hijo? –_Pregunto Ikuko ignorando la reacción de su esposo-_

-Yo no le he dicho nada a ella… -_comenzó Seiya a dar una explicación_- primero quise hablar con ustedes, para después proponérselo, claro si es que ustedes no se oponen…

-Me parece muy bien que primero vinieras a avisarnos –_respondió Kenji_- pero… ¿no te parece que son muy jóvenes para casarse?

-Si lo se… somos aún jóvenes –_contesto Seiya ya mas tranquilo_- pero de verdad amo a su hija y el que fuera mi esposa me haría inmensamente feliz… hemos sufrido tanto antes, pero ahora que estamos juntos… no quiero dejarla…

_Esa respuesta doblego el corazón de Kenji pero aún no estaba dispuesto a ceder tan fácilmente, así que mantenía la misma postura por fuera, __pero por dentro ya había aceptado que su hija sería feliz con ese chico._

-Yo se todo lo que han sufrido… -_respondió mamá Ikuko_- por esa razón por mi parte no me opongo… -_toma la mano de Seiya_- se que serán muy felices… ya que ahora es su decisión…

_Este comentario confundió un poco a Seiya y claro a Kenji que volteo a ver a su esposa y ya no pudo seguir con esa farsa así que contesto._

-¿Para cuando será la boda? –_Pregunto resignado para al final levantarse y abrazar a Seiya-_

X-X

-¿Vamos a ir al debut de Mina? –_pregunto Michiru terminando de cenar_-

-Sería lo más correcto –_respondió Setsuna_-

-No se por que presiento que va a ser todo un espectáculo _–respondió Haruka_-

-Ojala que Mina y el joven Kou por fin se reconcilien –_comento Hotaru_-

-Como se hacen tontos esos dos –_dijo Michiru_-

-Los tres Kou… unidos a las más ingenuas –_comento Haruka_- que parejas…

-Nada más ellos… -_comento picadamente Michiru_-

-¿Ya terminaron de cenar? –_Pregunto Haruka cambiando de tema_-

-Este yo… _-interrumpió la niña agachada la mirada_-

-¿Qué pasa Hotaru? –_Pregunto Haruka-_

_Michiru y Setsuna voltearon a verse y se dibujaron unas ligeras sonrisas en sus labios, esperaron que Hotaru continuara para ver la reacción de Haruka._

-¿Recuerdas a mi amigo…? –_Pregunto Hotaru-_

-Ah el niño que parece no tener casa… si lo recuerdo –_respondió sarcástica Haruka_-

-Bueno… me pregunto algo… -_comento la niña nerviosa_- ¿si quería ser su novia?

-¡¿Qué?! –_Grito Haruka haciendo que sonrieran más ampliamente Michiru y Setsuna_-

X-X

-Ya volví mamá… -_dijo al entrar-_

-Si hija… -_respondió mamá Ikuko_- ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien… solo que estoy cansada –_respondió Serena sentándose viendo como su mamá terminaba de cocinar- _Mina es todo un caso cuando de compras se trata…

-Me imagino… _-sonrió-_ te estoy preparando un delicioso pastel… tu amiga Lita me dio la receta de ese pastel que tanto te gusta…

-¿De verdad?- _pregunto emocionada_- ¿y a que se debe?

-Ha nada en especial… -_respondió nerviosa_-

-Bueno –_suspiro_- me voy a cambiar y ahora bajo

-Si hija –_sonrió en cuanto vio que su hija se retiraba_-

-¿Ya llego? –_Pregunto Kenji _- ¿Dónde esta él?

-Si ya llego –_respondió_- escondido… ahora solo a esperar a que…

-¡Mamá! –_Grito Serena_-

-Se de cuenta… -_suspiro ikuko y sonrió abrazando a su esposo_-

X-X

_Por fin el día esperado llego, la presentación del disco debut de Mina Aino,__ en esta ocasión no fue el gran evento pues solo era una pequeña rueda de prensa para que conocieran los detalles del disco y conocieran a la cantante, pero aún así todos los amigos de la chica estaban sumamente nervioso, en especial Serena._

-Es un honor para nuestra disquera presentar a la que se convertirá en una sensación musical, -_comenzó a decir el maestro de ceremonias_- ustedes la conocieron gracias al grupo Three Lights, ella es una joven llena de sueños como cualquier chica de su edad y entre ellos el de ser una gran cantante ella es: ¡Mina Aino!

_Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir al apagarse las luces del lugar, unos segundos después __la música comenzaba a sonar, se encendió una sola luz que ilumino la entrada de Mina que estaba nerviosa eso lo pudieron notar perfectamente sus amigas, ella solo tomo aire y comenzó a cantar con todo su corazón._

There was a time (_Hace un tiempo_)

When broken hearts and broken dreams were over (_Cuando los corazones rotos y los sueños rotos se terminaron_)

There was a place (_Había un lugar_)

Where all you could do was wish on a four leaf clover (_Donde todo lo que podías hacer era desear sobre un trébol de cuatro hojas_)

But now is a new time (_Pero ahora hay un nuevo tiempo_)

There is a new place (_Hay un nuevo lugar_)

Where dreams just can't come true (_Donde los sueños no se pueden hacer realidad_)

It started the day when I left you (_El día comenzó cuando te dejé_)

I could never love again the way I loved you (_Yo no podría amar nuevamente de la forma que te amé_)

I could never cry again like I did when I left you (_No podría llorar nuevamente como lo hice cuando te dejé_)

And when we said goodbye (_Y cuando nos dijimos adios_)

Oh, the look in your eyes (_Oh, la mirada en tus ojos_)

Just let me beside myself without your heart (_Simplemente me quedo junto a mi misma sin tu corazón_)

I could never love again now that we're apart (_No podría amar nuevamente ahora que estamos separados_)

When I was sorry (_Cuando yo estaba triste_)

It was too late to turn around (_Era tarde para volver_)

And tell you so (_Y decírtelo_)

There was no reason there was no reason (_No había razón, no había razón_)

Just a foolish beat of my heart (_Solo un tonto latido de mi corazón_)

I could never love again the way I loved you (_Yo no podría amar nuevamente de la forma que te amé_)

I could never cry again like I did when I left you (_No podría llorar nuevamente como lo hice cuando te dejé_)

And when we said goodbye (_Y cuando nos dijimos adios_)

Oh, the look in your eyes (_Oh, la mirada en tus ojos_)

Just let me beside myself without your heart (_Simplemente me quedo junto a mi misma sin tu corazón_)

I could never love again now that we're apart (_No podría amar nuevamente ahora que estamos separados_)

Can't you see I'm not fooling nobody (_¿No puedes ver? __No estoy engañando a nadie_)

Don't you see the tears are falling down my face? (_¿No ves mis lágrimas caer por mi cara?_)

Since you went away (_Desde que te fuiste_)

Break my heart you slipped away (_Se rompió mi corazón cuando te marchaste_)

Didn't know I was wrong (_No sabía que estaba equivocada_)

Never meant to hurt you (_Nunca pensé que iba a herirte_)

Now you're gone (_Ahora te has ido_)

I could never love again now that we're apart (_No podría amar nuevamente ahora que estamos separados_)

I could never love again now that we're apart (_No podría amar nuevamente ahora que estamos separados_)

_En cuanto término la canción no se hicieron esperar los aplausos, definitivamente Mina se había ganado a la prensa y eso era un buen presagio, __ella lloraba por la emoción y por la tristeza que le dio el cantar esa canción que reflejaba todo lo que había sentido en aquella ocasión, por fin dio comienzo la rueda de prensa._

-¿Quién es el productor?

-El productor soy yo… -_respondió Yaten_- es mi primer trabajo como productor…

-¿Las canciones de quien son, son composición suya? –_Pregunto una reportera coqueteando con Yaten-_

-No… -_respondió Mina tratando de ocultar su molestia_- algunas las escribí yo, como la que acabo de cantar…

-¿Entonces además de cantar compone? –_Pregunto un reportero sonriéndole a Mina_-

- Si –_respondió regresando la sonrisa al reportero_-

-¿Y por que escribir una canción triste? –_Pregunto la reportera coqueta_-

-La escribí por que es algo que me sucedió… -_respondió de forma triste_-

-¿Podría contarnos? –_Pregunto un reportero_-

-No, es algo que quisiera mantener para mí… -_respondió con una triste sonrisa_-

-¿Cómo es su relación laboral con Yaten Kou? –_pregunto el reportero que le había sonreído_-

-Hicimos un buen equipo de trabajo _–se adelanto a responder Yaten_- nos permiten un momento… –_tomo la mano de Mina y la obligo a levantarse para después caminar alejándose de los reporteros-_

X-X

-Esto no me gusta nada… -_comento Seiya_-

-Les dije que iba a ser un buen espectáculo –_dijo Haruka viendo como se alejaban Mina y Yaten-_ ya se habían tardado…

-Vamos Taiki, no sabemos como se ponga Yaten –_intento caminar Seiya_-

-No espera… -_tomo la mano de Seiya_- mejor esperemos…

-Pero bombón, no tienes miedo de lo que le pueda hacer a Mina –_dijo Seiya confundido_-

-No… mas bien tengo miedo de lo que va a hacer Mina… -_dijo nerviosa_-

-Serena… ¿Qué va a hacer Mina? –_Pregunto Michiru_-

-Prometí no contar nada… -_dijo para luego taparse la boca_-

-Bombón tiene razón, hay que dejarlos solos… -_comento Seiya sonriendo por la actitud de su novia_- y esperar…

-Mejor vamonos… _-dijo la castaña_- cualquier cosa que pase Mina nos hablara…

-Tiene razón Lita –_secundo Amy_- además tengo todavía que preparar algunas cosas para el viaje…

-Es cierto, te parece si mañana nos vemos en el templo… -_dijo Rei y continuo antes de que Amy respondiera_- si ya se que no te gustan las despedidas, pero Serena quiere reunirnos

-Si así es Amy, por favor… -_por fin Serena se destapa la boca y volteando a verla de forma suplicante_- tenía algo que contarles hoy, pero como Mina y Yaten seguramente están discutiendo mejor lo dejo para mañana…

-¿Y los chicos no estamos invitados? –_pregunto Andrew haciéndose el ofendido_-

-Claro que si… -_respondió Seiya_-

-¿Entonces nos vemos mañana? –_Pregunto Serena viendo a cada persona_-

-Si –_respondieron todos_-

-¿De que se trata cabeza de bombón? –_pregunto Haruka muy seria_-

-Mañana nos enteraremos Haruka…-_interrumpió Michiru, llevándose de la mano a Haruka para que ya no tratara de investigar-_

X-X

-¿Qué quieres Yaten? –_Pregunto soltándose de la mano del chico_-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que la canción que ibas a cantar hoy era tuya? –_pregunto viéndola fijamente-_

-Por que nunca me preguntaste… -_respondió sarcástica Mina_-

¿La escribiste el día que…? -_intento preguntar_-

-Si, ese día la escribí… -_respondió agachando la mirada_-

-Mina yo… -_intento acercarse a ella pero una voz lo distrajo_-

-Mina, ¡felicidades! –_Grito el chico_-

-¿Por qué invitaste a tu "amigo"? –_Pregunto molesto al ver a Robert-_

-Ah, es que no sabes la nueva noticia -_respondió sin darle importancia_-, estoy tan feliz por que él es mi admirador secreto…

-¿Qué? –_Dijo Yaten soltando una carcajada_-

-¿De que ríes?, ah y trae un ramo de flores blancas… –_comento Mina avanzando hasta su amigo-_

-Hola Mina… -_dijo un poco temeroso al estar mas cerca de ella_-

-Robert… no tenias que molestarte en traerme flores… –_respondió la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla y tomando el ramo-_ ahora que ya se que tu eres mi admirador secreto no tienes por que hacerlo…

-El no puede ser tu admirador –_interrumpió Yaten podría decirse que un poco mas molesto_-

-¿Y por que no? –_Pregunto Mina extrañada_- Robert sabía que la orquídea es mi flor favorita y el color exacto que me gusta, además de que mi sueño era que un chico llegara con un enorme ramo de flores, además están esas frases lindas que escribía… y no puedo desconfiar de él por que él mismo me lo dijo ¿verdad?

-Pues… -_no sabia que decir Yaten_- por que no… él no es el único que sabe esas cosas… pudo haber sido alguno de los que trabajan en la disquera…

-Lo dudo… _-respondió Mina_- dile Robert que eres tu mi admirador secreto…

-Si soy yo… -_dijo con mucho valor Robert_- y Mina con estas flores quiero pedirte que seas mi novia Mina…

_Mina volteo __completamente a ver su amigo y sonrió en señal de triunfo, esa frase lo era todo, de ahí dependía el futuro de su relación con Yaten, iniciaba o acababa_

X-X

-¿Estas seguro que hoy es el día? –_Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa_-

-Estoy seguro, ya habíamos hablado de esto… -_respondió el chico tocándose la cabeza_-

-Lo se, pero hace cuanto que la conoces… -_interrumpió la chica_- no quiero que la vayas a lastimar…

-Claro que no lo haré… –_respondió Darien poniéndose de pie_- creo que ahí viene… -_sonrió al verla llegar_- Laura…

-Con que aquí estaban… -_dijo la chica acercándose a ellos_- Julia me dijo que querías hablar conmigo, ¿de que se trata?

-Yo los dejo solos… -_dijo la mayor comenzando a caminar_-

-No espera, me gustaría que escucharas lo que le voy a decir –_dijo Darien antes de que Julia se alejara, la chica asintió y se detuvo_- Laura, -_se acerco a la joven_- desde que te conocí me gustaste mucho, y me gustaría que aceptaras ser mi novia… -_toma su mano y la chica solo asiente y lo abraza-_

-Bueno… -_se acerca Julia a Darien_- espero que ahora si seas feliz…

-Claro que si… -_respondió el chico abrazando a su ahora novia_- estoy seguro que ahora si todos seremos felices así como Serena lo quería –_pensó el chico al momento en que depositaba un beso en los labios de Laura-_

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews, aprovechando muchas gracias a las chicas que ya leyeron "De Amor y Otras Cosas", y las que aun no la han leído ¡que esperan! Jajajaja, no es cierto, ya escribiendo en serio espero que también nos apoyen a Kira Moon y a mi en esa aventura, y sobre todo que sea de su agrado, ahora si doy respuesta a los reviews, Gracias.

Kimi o ai shiteru: que bueno que te emociones al ver tu bandeja de entrada, solo espero que no te decepciones al leer, bueno pues quedaron las cosas en suspenso jajaja (risa macabra) no se pueden perder el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste el prox cap.

Laura Virginia: créeme que no te he olvidado, pero ahora con la publicación del nuevo fic como que me estrese, además de que se supone que "estoy trabajando", pero como leíste en este capitulo te tengo muy presente en mis pensamientos, cambiando de tema ya se termino lo de Mina y Yaten ya para que no te marees jajaja, y que bueno q te gustan los locos comentarios de Mina. 

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: ¡¡amiga!! Definitivamente eres la bruja mayor, ¿como sabes que estoy como Sta. Elena y además como Sta. Eduwiges? jajaja, ya en serio a lo q vamos con respecto al capitulo antepasado snif snif no me dejaste mi review snif snif, pero en fin lo bueno es que aquí estas nuevamente, sabes estoy nerviosa por que ya casi se termina este fic, que me dio muchas satisfacciones y además gracias a el conoci a personas maravillosas y grandes amigas snif snif, bueno pero no me voy a poner sentimental antes de tiempo, ¿ya pudiste quitar la miel del monitor? jajaja ando muy romántica últimamente y eso se reflejo, lo bueno es que a todas les gusto en fin nos leemos después cuídate y grax amiga. 

Isis Janet: creo que me vas a querer matar por dejar este capitulo otra vez interesante y en suspenso (sorry), ya después veremos que pasa con Mina y Yaten sorpresas y más sorpresas lo prometo nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Kinsei-Hime: la verdad quien se puede imaginar a Yaten de tierno ¡nadie! jajaja, creo que era necesario que Andrew y Nicolás supieran todo, ahora todo esta aclarado, y ahora q te pareció este capitulo bastante loco ¿verdad?

Karen de Kou: me pregunto ¿acaso lo querías leer hasta que estuviera terminado?, mmm no lo se, bueno ya viste las locuras de Mina a ver ahora que pasa jajaja, y claro que pasare a leer tu fic grax.

Arisa-ClampFan: holis de new, que bueno q te gusto este capitulo, sobre la pregunta de Seiya para Serena ¿q te imaginas? (no sean mal pensadas), la respuesta sobre Mina y Yaten se contestara después y espero que les gusten los últimos capítulos snif snif.

tSuKi Ai KoU: como te voy a odiar para nada, y se perfectamente que sigues esta historia, de igual manera se te extraña, ah por cierto ojala leas tmb el fic de Producciones Witches llamado "De Amor y Otras Cosas" y nos apoyes tmb en ese grax cuídate besitos.

LOYDA ASTRID: Hi, ¿crees que si fue una introducción a este capitulo?, cierto no me había dado cuenta que interrumpió en dos ocasiones, pobre Seiya le cortan la inspiración, ¿y q te pareció este capitulo?, Mina y sus locuras, felicidades después te daré tu premio por acertar sobre Andrew y Nicolás (mmm voy a pensar cual será tu regalo), ojala también hayas leído el otro fic, bueno nos leemos después bye.

miki1920: hola, yo estoy bien y feliz de que les este gustando hasta el final, como diría mi mamá tierno como calabacita (aun no comprendo eso), y sobre responder los mensajes creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que ustedes se toman la molestia de dejar el review y tmb es para que sepan que los leo y los guardo (¿seré exagerada?), y así también puedo saber que les esta gustan y que no, de entre todos estos reviews es como nació el nuevo fic, por que tome algunos de sus comentarios y lo transforme junto con Kira en ese fic, que esperamos les guste ya que estamos poniendo todo en el, creo que me extendí espero que estés bien y que nos sigamos leyendo en otras ocasiones.

Marina Acero: ¿donde estabas?, creo que te secuestro Harry o alguno de ellos, pero lo bueno es que te lograste escapar, ya te extrañaba, (y nadie tiene mas la culpa que tu por malacostumbrarme), cambio de tema sobre Andrew creo que solo falta que hable con Darien, y buena con tu imaginación te hizo daño leer a Harry jajaja, creo que voy a dejar a la compañía de seguros en quiebra con alguien como tu torturándome jajaja, bueno antes de aburrirte yo a ti me despido cuídate y grax x continuar conmigo esta aventura.

vichyta: ¡bienvenida y felicidades!, me saludas a Kirian (el lindo bebe ni me conoce) jajaja, ahora que bueno que te gustaron los dos capítulos ¿y sobre este que piensas?, sobre Yaten y Mina, si creo que si les hace falta un golpe, pero ya afortunadamente todo va a terminar y gracias a ti por seguir leyendo, me imagino que has de estar desvelada o por lo menos cansada, cuídate y cuida mucho a Kirian, adiós.


	29. Entre Recuerdos y un Día Especial

Capitulo 20 – 9 Entre Recuerdos y un Día Especial

**Capitulo 20 – 9 ****Entre Recuerdos y un Día Especial**

_El sol comenzaba a salir, __y poco a poco se filtraba entre las cortinas, la rubia se tapaba la cara evitando la claridad del nuevo día, de pronto abre los ojos y no puede evitar suspirar y sonreír, por fin el gran día había llegado, se destapa un poco el rostro y dirige su mirada hacia ese maravilloso vestido, y sonríe aún más. _

-Ha llegado el día… -_dijo con tranquilidad entre suspiros_-

_Flash back_

-¡Mamá! –_Grito Serena_-

_En la habitación__, al encender la luz Serena no daba crédito a todo lo que veía, esta estaba inundada de rosas, y un delicado camino formado hacia su cama le llamo la atención, en el centro se encontraba aquel osito que Seiya le había regalado en su primera cita, y atado a él se encontraba un hermoso anillo con un diamante en forma de corazón, en cuanto lo vio no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad, se hincó para tomar el oso y desatar el listón para después tomar el anillo y depositar en el un beso. _

-¡¿Aceptas?! –_grito una voz_ -

-¿Qué? –_volteo a todas partes buscando al dueño de esa voz sin encontrarlo_-

-¡Asómate! –_grito nuevamente -_

_Se levanto e inmediatamente se asomo por la ventana__, sonrió al ver al dueño de esa voz, esa escena no la olvidaría nunca, se veía tan guapo, y tan feliz pero a la vez la duda se reflejaba en su rostro, en fin simplemente se veía tan dulce, y aun mas por que cargaba un ramo de rosas pero estas en color rosa, sin dudarlo salio corriendo de su habitación para darle la ansiada respuesta, al llegar a la puerta, se detiene en seco, él esta nervioso al verla pero se acerca lentamente a ella._

-Bombón… una vez te cante una canción -_realmente estaba nervioso_- en ella te pedía que me dejaras estar contigo…y hoy… te hago esa petición nuevamente ¿me dejarías estar a tu lado? –_Pregunto deteniéndose a esperar la respuesta_- ¿Qué respondes bombón? –_Pregunto al no recibir respuesta_-

-Seiya… -_murmura la chica_- ¿necesito decirte mi respuesta? –_pregunto llorosa_-

-Bombón… -_corre a abrazarla_- te amo… me haces tan feliz…

-Gracias Seiya… -_le murmura al oído_- no pensé que llegaría a ser tan feliz…

-Ni yo bombón… -_se separa para poder ver los ojos de su bombón_- viviremos día a día, disfrutando de nuestro amor… _-besa tiernamente sus labios_-

_Desde la ventana eran observados por los padres de ella, ambas parejas felices, pero Ikuko no podía contener sus lágrimas, por fin su hija era __realmente feliz, bajo su propia decisión, simplemente siendo Serena Tsukino._

-Entremos –_dijo Serena limpiándose las lágrimas_- tienes que hablar con mis papás…

-Ya lo hice bombón… _-sonrió_- ¿Quién crees que me ayudo a preparar todo?

-Seiya… -_dijo un poco apenada_-

-Bombón, ¿piensas decirles a las chicas? –_Pregunto Seiya un poco apenado_-

-¿Nadie sabe? –_Pregunto Serena en respuesta_-

-No –_respondió_- no le dije a nadie, ni siquiera a Mina…

-¿Mina te ayudo? –_pregunto Serena confundida_-

-¿Por que crees que te llevo al centro comercial? –_sonrió-_

-Ay Mina… _-dijo sonriente_- algo mas que agradecerle…

-Felicidades chicos –_sonrió Ikuko al ver que entraban abrazados_-

-Por eso fue lo del pastel ¿verdad mamá? –_Pregunto Serena_-

-Si hija para celebrar… -_respondió mamá Ikuko-_

-Espero que sean muy felices –_dijo dramatizando Kenji_-

-Ya papá cálmate_…- Serena lo consoló abrazándolo_-

-No se preocupe señor… _-contesto Seiya_- lo seremos…

-¿No vas a llamar a tus amigas para contarles? –_Pregunto mamá Ikuko mientras servia el delicioso pastel favorito de Serena-_

-No… -_respondió_- por ahora no… esperemos hasta la presentación de Mina, ¿te parece Seiya? –_Pregunto volteando a verlo y tomando su mano_-

-Por mi esta bien lo que tu decidas, -_respondió Seiya_- comprendo que las cosas no son del todo tranquilas ahora…

-Bueno pues por lo pronto nosotros vamos a celebrar este compromiso –_dijo Kenji feliz_-

_Fin flash back_

-Mina –_murmuro la chica_- ¿Cómo estará?

-¡Serena! –_Grita mamá Ikuko_- teléfono…

-¡Ya voy! –_Grita Serena al momento en que pega un brinco de su cama para correr a contestar-_ ¿si?

-Pensé que seguías dormida… -_dijo la chica desde el otro extremo del auricular_-

-No para nada… solo estaba recostada…–_dijo la rubia sonriendo ligeramente_- estoy nerviosa, y además estaba pensando en Mina…

-No te preocupes ella estará bien, ya sabes como es… -_respondió para luego suspirar_- ¿sabes?, yo también estoy nerviosa…

-Mejor olvidemos los nervios, hay que disfrutar el día… -_dijo Serena emocionada_-

-Tienes razón –_respondió la chica_- ¿a que hora llega Lita?

-Posiblemente ya este aquí… y de seguro esta con Andrew –_respondió Serena_-

X-X

-Cálmate… -_decía Taiki un poco fastidiado_- me estas mareando

-No puedo… estoy tan nervioso –_respondió Seiya deteniéndose un instante para después volver a caminar de una lado a otro_- ¿y si voy a verla?

-No puedes… _-respondió indiferente_- ya sabes como son las mujeres…

-Si tienes razón… -_respondió por fin sentándose_- ya solo faltan unas horas…

-Por cierto ¿y Yaten? –_Pregunto Taiki-_

-Salio muy temprano, dijo que no soportaba verme así… -_dijo tomando un poco de jugo_-

-Lo comprendo estoy tentado a salir igual –_comento Taiki muy serio cosa que hizo que Seiya pusiera cara de niño regañado_- pero no te preocupes no lo voy a hacer…

X-X

_Después de colgar, se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación, Ikuko__, Sammy y su padre se encontraban desayunando pero ella tenia un nudo en el estomago, definitivamente los nervios no la dejaban comer, aunque era extraño en ella ya que debería ser al contrario, como aquella ocasión en que Lita les había pedido que se reunieran en su casa por que tenia algo importante que contarles, esa vez los nervios hicieron presa a Serena y no podía controlarse de comer todo lo que Lita les iba sirviendo._

_Flash back_

-Serena deja de comer así… -_reclamo Rei_- te vas a poner gorda…

-Es que… _-contestaba entre mordida y mordida_- estoy… muy… nerviosa…

-Déjala Rei… _-interrumpió Lita_-

-Que lastima que no esta Mina para defenderme –_dijo Serena lloriqueando_-

-Esta niña no cambia –_dijo Rei resignada_-

-¿Y qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos? –_Pregunto Amy dejando de lado las peleas de Serena y Rei-_

-Lo que pasa es que… _-agacha la mirada_-

-Lita ¿ocurre algo malo? –_Pregunto Rei ante la reacción de su amiga_-

-No, no es nada malo… -_respondió rápidamente_- lo que pasa es que… -_su voz ahora suena triste pero continua-_ ¿recuerdan que quería estudiar en el extranjero?

-Si lo recordamos –_respondió Amy_-

-Bueno es que… voy a poder irme a Tailandia –_respondió triste_- pero…

_Las tres chicas voltearon a verse, Serena dejo de comer para poder decir lo que pensaba y sentía._

-Lita… -_murmuro la chica_- estamos muy felices de que puedas realizar tu sueño, nosotras siempre estaremos contigo…_-finalizo con un sonrisa-_

-Así es Lita… -_continuo Amy_- se que es difícil dejar a las amigas, pero siempre contaremos unas con otras ¿no es cierto?

-Es verdad –_contesto Rei-_ somos amigas, y aunque cada una siga un camino diferente siempre estaremos juntas… incluso Mina aunque ahora no este aquí…

-Gracias chicas –_respondió Lita sonriendo_-

-Además… ¿no piensas abandonar a Andrew verdad? –_Pregunto Serena de forma picara_-

-Claro que no… -_respondió la chica sonrojada_- menos ahora que ya… somos novios…

-Felicidades –_dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo_-

-¿Y cuando se te declaro? –_Pregunto Rei_-

-Ayer… cuando le dije lo del viaje –_respondió Lita_- primero se puso triste, pero después me dijo que entonces no había más tiempo que perder… y me pregunto si quería ser su novia

-No lo hiciste sufrir con la respuesta ¿verdad? –_Pregunto Serena cruzándose de brazos_-

-Claro que no, -_dijo un poco apenada_- le respondí inmediatamente que si…

-¿Y él que te dijo sobre el viaje? –_Pregunto Amy con una ligera sonrisa-_

-Que estaba bien que fuera, que el estaría esperándome… -_respondió Lita sonrojada_- que no me perdería…

_Fin flash back_

-Y así ha sido, la ha esperado, -_murmuro la chica recostándose nuevamente en su cama_- me alegra que su relación con Andrew vaya excelente…

_Después de meditar por un momento y tranquilizar esos nervios, por fin siente que el hambre hace su aparición, así que baja para acompañar a sus papás a desayunar._

X-X

-Andrew… -_dijo la chica al momento de verlo parado en su puerta_-

-Lita… -_murmuro el joven en cuanto la vio_- cada día más hermosa…

-Gracias… y tu cada día mas galante –_respondió la chica sonrojada_-

-¿Nerviosa? –_pregunto al ver que estaba un poco inquieta_-

-Si un poco… ¿estará listo para…? –_pregunto_-

-Claro… no te preocupes, yo mismo me encargue –_respondió el chico sonriendo_-

-Lita… -_dijo el chico con cierto temor_- ¿Cuándo nos tocara a nosotros?

-Andrew… -_respondió la chica triste_- ya lo habíamos hablado… ahora no puedo dejar la escuela… solo falta un año…

-Si lo se… pero te extraño… _-tomo su mano_-

-Y yo a ti… -_respondió la chica sujetando la mano de él_- pero ya falta poco…

-Si tienes razón… no debo mortificarte con esas cosas… -_respondió Andrew, atrayendo a Lita para después besarla suavemente_- ya nos tocara a nosotros –_murmuro-_

X-X

-Espero llegar a tiempo… -_dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba por los pasillos del aeropuerto-_

-¡Ahí esta! –_Grito un tipo con una cámara_-

-Maldición… -_murmuro un poco molesta_- ¿Quién les habrá avisado que hoy saldría de viaje?

-¿Podría contestarnos unas preguntas? –_Dijo una reportera_-

-Ahora no tengo tiempo… -_respondió tratando de evadir a los medios_-

-¿Haruka a quien le dedico la ultima carrera que gano? –_pregunto la reportera ignorando la respuesta –_

-No lo deje muy claro… -_respondió un poco molesta_-

-¿Pero quienes son "El G.A.E"? –_Pregunto otro reportero_-

-¿Por que se me ocurrió decir eso? -_pensó Haruka tratando de caminar en medio de los reporteros-_

_Flash Back_

-Es la carrera mas difícil que he tenido que terminar… -_comentaba Haruka entre los reflectores y los flashes de las cámaras- _afortunadamente todo estuvo a mi favor…

-¿Es verdad que mientras esta corriendo escucha la música de una violinista muy famosa de su país? –_Pregunto una reportera haciendo sonrojar a Haruka_-

-Si es verdad –_respondió un poco fria-_

-¿Y a quien le dedica esta copa? –_Pregunto otro reportero_-

_Dud__ó en responder pero en su mente se vinieron imágenes de cada una de esas niñas que había conocido ya hace tiempo, incluso de los chicos Kou pero en especial el rostro de tres chicas importantes en su vida y que ahora eran su familia, así que respondió._

-Dedico la copa a el G.A.E –_finalizo para después retirarse, dejando a todos los reporteros muy confundidos-_

_Fin flash back_

-Son… un Grupo de Amigos Especiales… –_respondió para por fin llegar a la sala de abordaje solo hasta entonces fue que la dejaron en paz-_

X-X

_Las horas pasaban lentamente, después de desayunar se quedo un momento mas platicando con sus padres y claro molestando al pequeño de la familia, deseaba guardar ese momento en su memoria ya que seria el ultimo día que estaría con __ellos de esa forma, pues a partir de unas horas ella comenzaría a formar su propia familia a lado del chico que le robo el corazón, el recordar todo lo que habían pasado por un momento estuvo a punto de hacerla llorar, pero volvió a ver su vestido y se controlo, todo por lo que había sufrido y por lo que había llorado estaba a escasas horas de hacerse realidad y eso le daba fuerzas para soportar la lentitud con que avanzaban los minutos._

X-X

-Llegamos a tiempo… -_dijo el chico en cuanto salio del aeropuerto_-

-Tu país es muy hermoso… -_dijo la chica situándose a lado de él_- ya tenia muchas ganas de conocerlo… y también conocer a esa chica que me dijiste que es muy especial…

-Veras que te va a caer muy bien… ¿verdad Julia? –_Pregunto en cuanto vio a la otra chica junto a él-_

-Así es, Serena te va ha agradar –_respondió la chica sonriendo_-

_Después de ese tiempo lejos, era agradable pisar el suelo del país que le había dado desde tristezas hasta __libertad, y ahora volver para ese evento lo hacia sentirse un poco extraño, ¿triste?, si talvez, ¿nostálgico?, solo un poco, pero no por que amara a Serena, si no por todo lo que había vivido a lado de ella, y ahora cada uno por su camino eran felices._

_Flash back_

-¿Darien? –_Pregunto una voz en cuanto descolgó el auricular_-

-Si soy yo… ¿Serena? –_Respondió un poco dudoso_- ¿ocurre algo?

-No nada… -_la voz de ella se escuchaba un poco rara_-

-Serena, eres muy mala para mentir… -_comento el chico_-

-Es que… -_silencio_- me voy a casar…

-¿Casar? –_pregunto Darien confundido_- ¿con Kou?

-Si… y yo… bueno no se si puedes… si quieres… -_la chica sonaba temerosa_- me gustaría que estuvieras presente… se que seria incomodo pero…

-Claro que iré… -_respondió Darien con una ligera sonrisa_- después de todo somos amigos…

-Si, tienes razón -_respondió ya tranquila y podría decirse que hasta con una sonrisa_- ¿entonces cuento contigo?

-Si Serena… y si no te molesta me gustaría llevar a mi novia… y a su hermana -_menciono un dudoso-_

-¿Tienes novia?, que alegría… -_respondió Serena feliz_- por supuesto que pueden venir…

-Para que no haya problema en que me envíes la invitación –_comento Darien_- dásela a Andrew yo pasare en cuanto llegue a su casa…

-Perfecto… -_respondió la chica sonriendo_- hasta pronto entonces…

_Fin flash back_

_Hoy era el día, volvería a verla, volvería a ver a aquellas chicas a las que tantas veces ayudo y salvo, pero esta vez seria diferente, cada una tenía un sueño por cumplir, así como él a lado de Laura, y con la ayuda de su gran amiga Julia._

X-X

-¿Ya están listas las damas de honor? –_Pregunto Hotaru_-

-Si ya casi… -_respondió Michiru_- ¿y tu ya estas lista?

-Si ya termine… -_respondió la chica_-

-¿Y Hiroshi? –_Pregunto Setsuna-_

-Lo veré allá –_respondió la niña sonrojada_-

_Hotaru no podía ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas cada que pensaba en ese chico, y sonrió al recordar la reacción de su "papá" Haruka._

_Flash back_

-Bueno… me pregunto algo… -_comento la niña nerviosa_- ¿si quería ser su novia?

-¡¿Qué?! –_Grito Haruka haciendo que sonrieran más ampliamente Michiru y Setsuna_-

-Vamos Haruka… ya lo sospechabas –_dijo entre sonrisas Michiru_-

-¿Ya lo sabían? –_pregunto molesta_-

-Si ya lo sabíamos, esta tarde cuando llego, nos contó… _-respondió Setsuna_- Hotaru esta muy feliz…

_Haruka ya no supo que decir, el que la niña estuviera feliz era motivo suficiente para no negarle nada, pero de eso a que ya tuviera novio, no eso era demasiado, las cosas se harían a su modo, sabía que de cierta forma Setsuna y Michiru estarían de acuerdo._

-Hotaru… -_dijo la chica en voz baja_- ¿tú quieres ser novia de ese niño?

-Yo… -_la niña mantenía la vista baja_- no se…

-Te propongo algo… –_continuo Haruka muy seria-_ por que no se hacen amigos primero, ya después verán si quieren seguir con eso…

-Haruka… -_murmuro Michiru_- ¿vas a permitirles seguirse viendo?

-Si eso hace feliz a Hotaru… si –_respondió comenzando a comer de nuevo_-

-Gracias… -_dijo feliz la niña yendo a abrazar a su "papá_"-

-Pero eso si, procura que no este todo el día aquí metido… parece que no tiene casa –_sonrió y correspondió el abrazo de la pequeña-_

_Fin flash back_

_Desde ese momento la relación "familiar" se volvió mejor de lo que ya era, justo en ese momento llego Haruka rápidamente._

-¡Papá Haruka! –_dijo la chica emocionada_-

-Hola pequeña –_respondió Haruka sonriendo_- ¿Dónde esta Michiru y Setsuna?

-Terminando de arreglarse, y eso deberías hacer tu –_respondió la niña sonriendo_-

-Voy a tomar un baño y a cambiarme… -_finalizo para dirigirse a su habitación_-

X-X

_En la oscuridad de la habitación suspiraba una y otra vez, y __unos ojos azules se veían por ultima vez en el espejo, a su parecer estaba hermosa para un evento tan especial, agacho la mirada hasta posarla en la revista, el titulo la hizo sonreír, "La Cantante del Momento: Mina Aino…", había cumplido su sueño eso la hacia feliz solo le faltaba algo pero ya era tarde para ponerse a reflexionar, y era el momento, era la hora de ir y enfrentarlo._

X-X

_Por fin había llegado la hora, afuera la noche __poco a poco hacia su aparición, Serena se encontraba sentada en su cama, en la penumbra de su habitación apenas se alcanzaba a apreciar el color blanco de su vestido, y sus ojos brillantes llenos de felicidad y amor._

-Serena es hora de irnos… -_dijo Ikuko desde afuera de la habitación_-

-Voy mamá… –_murmuro para después levantarse y observar por la ventana la hermosa noche que llegaba y que le esperaba afuera_- gracias Reina Serenity… mamá –_dijo dulcemente_- nos diste una nueva oportunidad de ser felices, y la estamos aprovechando al máximo… Princesa Serenity y Príncipe Endimión espero que sean felices donde quiera que estén al igual que nosotros lo somos… Sailor Scouts _–sonrió_- espero que estén tomando unas merecidas vacaciones…

_Delicadamente limpio las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos para después sonreír, suspira, toma aire da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia su propio destino._

X-X

_Una ultima mirada __al espejo, cada chica permanecía parada delante de este, ya no era el mismo reflejo, ahora había sueños cumplidos y amores por los cuales vivir, todo lo que habían sufrido se había quedado por fin en el pasado, y un futuro por delante que cada una escribiría, los chicos Kou por fin estaban listos, en especial Seiya ahora estaba mas feliz que nunca, todo lo que habían vivido desde el día que llegaron a la tierra parecía un sueño, pero el haberla conocido a ella era una realidad, la mas hermosa realidad.. _

X-X

_En la iglesia ya se encontraban la mayoría de los invitados, y claro puntuales ya se encontraban las damas de honor, __Rei, Lita, Michiru y Setsuna estaban muy lindas ya que portaban un vestido en azul turquesa halter suelto desde abajo del busto un poco amplio y cada una con discreta joyería, ya que después de la ceremonia cada una tomaría su propio estilo y se cambiarían, y por su parte Hotaru se encontraba a lado de su novio, vestida de forma muy juvenil al fin seguía pareciendo una niña, su vestido era corto arriaba de la rodilla en color blanco con pedrería morada en degradado del busto hasta la orilla del vestido y un listón lila como cinturón abajo del busto terminando con un moño del mismo listón._

-¡Darien! –_Dijo emocionada Lita en cuanto lo vio llegar-_

-Chicas –_dijo a manera de saludo_- están muy hermosas…

-Gracias… -_contesto Rei un poco apenada_-

-Y sus respectivos novios ¿Dónde están? –_Pregunta dirigida a Rei y Lita_-

-Están adentro… -_respondió Lita- _tratando de calmar a…

-¡Ya llegaron las novias! –_Grito Sammy interrumpiendo a Lita_-

X-X

-Ya es muy tarde… -_dijo Mina_ – tenemos que llegar a tiempo…

X-X

_Flash back_

-Que sorpresa el compromiso de Seiya y Serena –_dijo Amy tomada de la mano de Taiki mientras caminaban tranquilamente por el parque-_

-Si de verdad que fue una sorpresa –_comento Taiki_- y eso me hizo pensar en algo… Amy… ya que hoy te vas a estudiar al extranjero… _-dudoso continuaba_- Amy… -_se detiene y hace que Amy también se detenga para pararse enfrente de ella toma sus manos_- Amy… ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo?

-Taiki…pero -_murmuro la chica_ –

-Se que es premeditado, que llevamos muy poco de novios, -_decía viéndola directamente a los ojos_- y que tu tienes un sueño, y que yo también tengo que estudiar para ser el mejor abogado de este país… pero créeme que si aceptas en este momento… el tiempo sin ti seria menos doloroso…

-Taiki… te amo –_respondió la chica_- y si acepto casarme contigo…

_Fin flash back_

-Por fin el día llego… -_murmuro Amy al momento en que el auto se estacionaba_-

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews

vichyta: hola ¿como estas? ah me imagino que feliz, creo que Mina y Yaten son complicados por naturaleza, pero así los queremos jajaja, mmm y sobre noticias de ellos pues ya viste que ¿que habrá pasado?, talvez lo veamos en el próximo capitulo, cuídate y cuida a tu bb.

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: ¡¡amix!! Muchas gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, tienes razón tengo que subir mi estado de animo si no me va a dar un ataque, cambiando de tema; no soy tan mala con Mina y Yaten ¿o si? ah como sea tendremos noticias de ellos mas adelante, AMO a Seiya jaja y me pareció perfecto ir a avisarle a los papás de Serena es todo un amor, Haruka ¿que dirá del compromiso?,sobre la pequeña mentirilla mejor lo dejamos así tu la Bruja Mayor y yo la Menor ¿va?, bueno nos leemos después cuídate y ¡¡Gracias!!

Laura Virginia: ¡¡amiguita!! Me da penita no poder platicar a gusto contigo, pero el trabajo y además estar escribiendo 3 fics no me lo permiten, pero sabes que siempre te recuerdo y te tengo presente como te pudiste dar cuenta en el capitulo pasado, por lo de Darien y lo de Hotaru, ves que te tomo en cuenta, sorry por no poder platicar todos los días contigo, solo deja me desocupo un poco y ya podremos platicar, cuídate mucho p.d. de la p.d. de la p.d. gracias a ti por comprenderme byeee 

Nileve Kou: snif snif ya te extrañaba al rato de verdad vas a ser barbacoa y no quiero snif snif, jajaja ya en serio no te desaparezcas tanto que aquí se te extraña, bueno amiguita no te pierdas nos seguimos leyendo y grax por tus recomendaciones. 

Isis Janet: ¿de verdad soy tan mala?, ya me lo estoy empezando a creer, q te pareció la sorpresa de Seiya para Serena, en este capitulo tu pregunta fue respondida, bueno en realidad solo una fue respondida, nos falta Mina y Yaten, para el siguiente lo prometo.

Kimi o ai shiteru: Seiya es lindo y adorado, por eso mamá Ikuko esta feliz por su niña, ¿que te imaginas boda o no boda? y si este Fic esta llegando a su fin, pero ya empecé dos nuevas aventuras, una con Kira Moon Xkarlata y otra por mi cuenta, ojala las dos sean de su agrado.

Saab chan: yo tmb estoy feliz como una lombriz por que a ustedes les gusto, me tenían con nervios de como fueran a tomar la segunda parte pero veo que les gusto, la pareja Seiya-Serena son hermosos, y Mina-Yaten son una pareja medio rara pero en al fin bonita, y si tienes razón Yaten es demasiado frió, pero siempre el amor doma a las fieras ¿o no? (creo que ya me dio Síndrome Mina), bueno nos leemos en el siguiente.

Arisa-ClampFan: Mina esta súper loca ella y sus ocurrencias, el resultado en el próximo lo prometo, ¡boda, boda, boda! yo voy a la gorra ni quien le corra (ojala de verdad pudiera ir) snif snif sorry los cables se me están desconectando jajaja, bueno nos leemos en el siguiente.

miki1920: Mina y sus loqueras en el siguiente veremos como le fue, Seiya me lo pude imaginar a la perfección ah como lo quiero (ya quiero uno para mi ¡¿Dios donde los escondiste?!), Haruka genio y figura hasta la sepultura no creo que cambie nunca, pues ni tan ingenuas mira que agarrar 3 partidazos no cualquiera, ya termine cuídate nos leemos en el próximo.

Marina Acero: ya se que Harry es Harry ¿quien mas podría ser? jajaja, respuestas y mas respuestas en el siguiente capitulo que espero que les guste, si me metes a una guillotina ¿quien va a publicar mis capítulos finales?, nadie mas los tiene solo yo, asi que tengo inmunidad jajaja, sobre Seiya duda resuelta, no fue que no la pusiera si no que la quería como recuerdo de Serena así estaba planeado desde el principio, ya, ya no llores (quien la quele) jajaja bueno Sayonara nos leemos en el siguiente.

Pam: la verdad si estoy un poco ocupada con Kira seguimos trabajando en el nuevo fic, por cierto y no es queja a algunas no las he visto por alla ¿eh?, ¿como que me pase? snif snif, como dicen Camarón que se duerme termina en cóctel jajaja (sorry sufro Síndrome Mina), imagínate a Yaten declarándosele a Mina ufff eso es para el siguiente capitulo, bueno ya viste lo de Seiya (ahhhh suspiro) sorpresas y mas sorpresas en el siguiente capitulo, y Haruka pobre nunca puede terminar si no es una es otra, y buena observación de Setsuna, bueno ya me voy grax x tu consejo y tu tmb cuídate.

Forever Serena: holis, muchas gracias por leer este fic aunq no sea un SyD, me da gusto que te haya gustado y no te parezca descabellada mi idea jajaja, espero que ustedes consideren que el final sea un buen final eso lo deciden ustedes, ya final en el juego Mina-Yaten, ¿y q te pareció la proposición de Seiya para Serena?, y al contrario te doy las gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de leer este fic, y de verdad espero no decepcionar ni a ti ni a ninguna de mis queridas lectoras.

Kinsei-Hime: continuación en el próximo capitulo lo prometo, arriba los testarudos Mina y Yaten, como me hacen reír estos dos y disfruto sus peleas me encantan, claro que Darien tenia que aparecer no crean que lo he olvidado no no, y ¿como ves a la niña Hotaru ya de novia?, y si pobre Haruka pero ni modo la niña tiene que crecer, bueno espero leerte en el próximo capitulo mmm no mas bien espero responder tu review de este capitulo y publicarlo en el siguiente (mmm no se si me explique)

Koukii: si pobre Haruka su "hija" crece pues ni modo que se quede asi jajaja, y ahhh Yaten su reacción en el siguiente capitulo eso sigue en suspenso (lo siento), no tengo el corazón para hacer sufrir a Darien (mmmmm) ah la verdad le doy las gracias a Laura por ayudarme con eso (jajaja no me dejo)

Nota de Autora:

Bueno chicas (y chicos que posiblemente anden por ahí y no quieran admitirlo) nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo y por fis díganme no mas escríbanme que les pareció este capitulo cuídense y besitos y abracitos para todas Gracias


	30. Rosas, Tulipanes

Capitulo 20 – 10 Rosas, Tulipanes…

**Capitulo 20 – 10 **** Rosas, Tulipanes…**

_Flash back _

-Cabeza de bombón, Kou ¿Qué hacen aquí? –_Dijo al salir de su habitación_- yo ya casi me voy… lamento no haber podido ir a la reunión en el templo, pero tenia que terminar de preparar todo lo del próximo viaje…

-Haruka queremos decirte algo… -_dijo temerosa Serena apretando la mano de Seiya para darse el valor y la fuerza suficiente_-

-¿Por que están tan nerviosos? –_Pregunto Setsuna_- no creo que Haruka se moleste…

-Molestarme ¿Qué? –_pregunto confundida_-

-Haruka… Seiya y yo… -_dudaba en contarle-_

-Después me cuentan… _-interrumpió Haruka_- si no me voy ahora no llegare a tiempo… -_abrió la puerta ya para salir-_

-Nos vamos a casar –_dijo de golpe Serena haciendo que Haruka se detuviera en seco_-

-¿Qué estas diciendo? –_pregunto Haruka sin voltear_-

-Nos vamos a casar –_respondió- _

-¿Haruka? –_dijo Michiru acercándose a ella_-

-¿Y para cuando la boda? –_Pregunto Haruka_-

-Aún no tenemos la fecha, pero… -_contesto Serena_-

-¿Desde cuando están comprometidos? –_volvió a preguntar Haruka que seguía sin voltear-_

-Hace un tiempo… –_respondió nerviosa_-

-¿Y hasta ahora nos avisan? –_pregunto nuevamente_-

-Teníamos miedo de lo que dijeran… -_respondió Seiya_- y más de lo que dijeras tú…

-Además las cosas con Mina y Yaten han estado tensas… -_completo Serena_- por eso decidimos esperar…

-Bien me mandan la invitación, ya cuando se hayan casado _–dijo sarcástica Haruka_- me voy…

_Acto seguido salio azotando la puerta, definitivamente se había molestado por que ya había pasado algú__n tiempo y ellas no sabían nada, talvez pensó que le tendrían un poco mas de confianza, pero no podía estar enojado con su "cabeza de Bombón", a mitad del corredor se detuvo dio media vuelta regreso y cuando iba a abrir._

-Sabia que regresarías… -_murmuro Michiru abriendo la puerta_- no puedes molestarte con ella… -_sonrió-_

_Fin flash back_

-Siempre hacen las cosas al revés –_murmuro Haruka_-

X-X

_Dentro__ de la iglesia los chicos se pusieron más nerviosos al escuchar que las novias ya llegaban, por su parte ellas ya se encontraban calmadas pues cualquier duda o nervio se había esfumado en cuanto llegaron a la iglesia, ambas podían observar como es que los invitados las estaban esperando. Pero especialmente sus amigos las personas más importantes de sus vidas claro además de sus respectivas familias._

X-X

-Cuanto trafico… -_dijo Mina al sentir que se detenían cada que el semáforo encendía en rojo-_

-Lo siento señorita… -_se disculpo el chofer_-

-¿Llegaremos a tiempo? –_pregunto_-

-Si claro, solo este tramo y podremos ir mas rápido –_respondió el chofer_-

-Esa costumbre de llegar tarde ya se me había quitado y tenia que ser precisamente hoy que se me hiciera tarde –_finalizo Mina-_

X-X

_La marcha nupcial comenzaba, los invitados ya se encontraban esperando la aparición de las novias, los chicos Kou no podían ocultar su nerviosismo, y Haruka disfrutaba el verlos __así en especial a Seiya, en el fondo le agradaba por que estaba haciendo feliz a Serena, pero no podía demostrarlo, pero no pudo evitar pensar en la Reina Serenity y en la Princesa Kakyu, gracias a ellas ahora todas estaban ahí en un evento muy importante para las chicas._

X-X

_Por fin en la entrada de la iglesia se encontraba Serena __que sonreía como nunca lo había hecho, esperando el momento indicado para avanzar, pronto recorrería el camino directo a la felicidad, directo a su amor, para ella su vestido era simplemente perfecto, un vestido tipo princesa confeccionado exclusivamente para ella, este era de seda ajustado del talle, hombros descubiertos y mangas de encaje 3/4 finalizando de forma acampanadas, toda la parte del talle estaba bordada con hilo plateado en detalles de flores pequeñas al igual que la orilla de la falda que era amplia, su cabello lo llevaba en un hermoso peinado adornado con una tiara que parecía mas bien corona, simplemente se veía hermosa, y su ramo estaba hecho con rosas naturales, Seiya no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su "bombón" acercarse, nunca ni en sus mas locos sueños la había visto de esa manera. _

-Hola… -_dijo nerviosamente en cuanto llego hasta donde estaba él_-

-Hola… -_respondió con una sonrisa_-

-Te ves mas hermosa que un ángel… -_murmuro tomando delicadamente su mano para luego darle un beso en la mejilla-_

-¿Acaso has visto alguno? _–Pregunto Serena correspondiendo al beso_-

-No, -_respondió sonrojado_- pero si llegara a ver a alguno estoy seguro de que no tendría comparación contigo…

X-X

-Mi niña –_lloraba kenji al momento en que la veía en el altar_-

-Ya cálmate –_decía Ikuko tratando de consolar a su esposo_-

-Papá ya cálmate, -_interrumpía Sammy_- deberías estar feliz de que tu hija consiguiera alguien con quien casarse…

-Cállate Sammy –_le dio un pequeño coscorrón mamá Ikuko_-

X-X

-Lo siento… –_dijo el chofer en cuanto pudo estacionarse_- discúlpeme…

-Si no se preocupe… podría abrir –_dijo rápidamente Mina_-

X-X

_Ahora era __Amy que se encontraba parada en la puerta esperando a que Serena llegara hasta donde estaba Seiya, en cuanto la vio llegar comenzó a caminar, Taiki no podía creer lo hermosa que se veía su "bonita" con ese vestido blanco casi ajustado de tirantes, la falda estaba bordada ligeramente con hilo azul de seda, llevaba un tipo abrigo de encaje del mismo largo que la falda, el cuello estaba ligeramente levantado, las mangas estaban ajustadas a sus brazos, su cabello estaba decorado por una diadema blanca que resaltaba en su hermoso cabello azul, su ramo también estaba hecho con tulipanes naturales blancos y en medio el raro tulipán azul, el vestido la hacia verse muy coqueta pero hasta cierto punto era del estilo de ella, Amy le regalo una hermosa sonrisa a su futuro esposo cosa que hizo que el chico se sonrojara._

-Te ves hermosa… -_dijo Taiki aun sonrojado_-

-Y tú muy guapo… -_dijo en respuesta tímidamente_- pobre Yaten… -_murmuro Amy al ver al chico solo-_

-Lo siento por él… -_contesto el chico_-

-Mina… -_dijo Yaten agachando la mirada_-

X-X

_En ese momento Mina apareció __corriendo de pronto deteniéndose en la puerta, todos voltearon a verla, por fin la tercer novia había llegado, tarde pero había llegado, Yaten ya se encontraba a punto de salir a buscarla, pero había sido detenido por sus hermanos, las dos parejas que ya se encontraban en el altar voltearon a ver a Yaten que estaba atontado al ver a Mina caminar por el pasillo tan hermosa con su vestido en color marfil estraple con una decoración de pedrería que rodeaba desde arriba del busto hasta la espalda, la falda era un poco amplia pero un poco fruncida de la parte de atrás, en realidad el vestido era bastante sencillo así lo había decidido ella, su espalda se dejaba ver ya que su largo cabello rubio esta recogido en un peinado muy hermoso el cual era adornado por un pequeño prendedor del cual caían unas cuentas, su era de orquídeas naturales blancas. Sus pasos eran lentos pero seguros, por fin se haría su sueño realidad, después de haberlo hecho sufrir, y de haber sufrido ella también, pero hoy todo era felicidad para ella._

_Flash back_

-Si soy yo… -_dijo con mucho valor Robert_- y con estas flores quiero pedirte que seas mi novia Mina…

-Robert… no se que decir –_dijo Mina con cierto timbre en la voz_-

-Mina… no puedes aceptar –_interrumpió Yaten-_

-¿Por qué no? –_Pregunto volteando a verlo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas_-

-Mina… -_murmuro el chico al verla-_ no lo aceptes o acaso… tu… ¿lo quieres? –_pregunto dudoso para después continuar_- si lo quieres, te dejare ser feliz con él, pero por favor ya no llores, me duele verte así, me duele de la misma forma en que me dolió en aquella ocasión… tu nunca lo supiste… pero día tras día te cuide desde la oscuridad, siempre preocupado por ti… me conformaba con verte desde lejos… por que… yo de verdad te amo… te amo tanto que si vas a ser feliz con él yo te dejo en paz… -_agacha la mirada_- pero por favor contéstame…

_Robert sabía que ahí su trabajo como amigo había terminado así que decidió salir dejando a la pareja sola, el silencio reino por un momento, Mina se encontraba asombrada, lo que tanto había ansiado __escuchar, y en ese momento no sabía que hacer o que decir, Yaten por su parte mantenía la cabeza agachada con los ojos cerrados esperando la triste respuesta, respuesta que nunca llego, levanto el rostros solo para darse cuenta que Mina se encontraba enfrente de él, llorando, sonriendo de una forma dulce y sin poder decir palabra, la chica en cuanto pudo ver los ojos de su amado no lo pensó dos veces y lo beso, y obviamente ese beso fue correspondido._

-Tonto –_murmuro Mina entre sus labios_-

-Orgullosa –_murmuro Yaten volviendo a besarla_-

_Fin flash back_

_A cada paso que deba estaba mas segura de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, casarse a pesar de tener poco tiempo como cantante no era aconsejable pero eso poco le importo, su rostro irradiaba felicidad y eso lo pudieron notar a la perfección Catherine y Armand que le sonrieron en cuanto ella los vio, de igual manera correspondió con una sonrisa de felicidad y agradecimiento por haber asistido a la boda. Por fin llegaba a los brazos de su amado, ahora si las tres parejas se veían hermosas y sobre todo irradiaban felicidad._

-¿Por qué elegiste el día de hoy para llegar tarde? –_Pregunto serio Yaten_-

-No me regañes… o me voy –_respondió Mina haciéndose la ofendida_-

-Pensé que me dejarías plantado… -_comento Yaten con un poco de tristeza_-

-Eso nunca… -_contesto inmediatamente Mina acariciando la mejilla del chico_-

_Así la ceremonia comenzó, con forme pasaban los minutos el sueño __cada vez se hacia una realidad, ante la mirada de sus amigas y amigos sus sueños se transformaban, los padres de Serena en especial Kenji no dejaba de llorar al ver a su pequeña casándose. Y las chicas sonreían contentas de ver a sus amigas felices._

X-X

_Al termino de la hermosa ceremonia todos los invitados se dirigieron al salón donde se llevaría acabo la recepción, las tres parejas tardaría en llegar, ya que como celebridades era necesario que se tomaran algunas fotos para la prensa y obviamente para el recuerdo. En el salón ya se encontraban las chicas que inmediatamente se fueron a cambiar, la primera en salir fue Michiru que llevaba un vestido azul halter, bastante ajustado hasta mitad del muslo para finalizar el resto de la falda un poco mas amplia, ahora si parecía una verdadera sirena, la siguiente fue Setsuna que ella llevaba un vestido negro halter ajustado y un poco escotado pero sencillo, la siguiente fue Lita que llevaba un vestido color verde claro estraple con un chal transparente cubriendo sus hombros y por ultimo pero no menos importante Rei que ahora si andaba de rojo pasión con un hermoso vestido de tirantes como de cadena y en la cintura un broche dorado._

-Chicas que lindas se ven –_dijo Andrew_- claro que la mas linda es Lita…

-Gracias… -_respondió Lita sonrojándose_-

-No, la mas linda es Rei –_interrumpió Nicolás_-

-Ah no vayan a empezar una guerrita de "mi casa es mas bonita que la tuya" –_dijo sarcástica Haruka-_

-En realidad todas se ven muy lindas –_dijo Hotaru sonriendo_-

-Hotaru tiene razón –_secundo Setsuna-_

-Nosotros vamos a ver si ya llego nuestro regalo –_interrumpió Lita tomando de la mano a Andrew-_

X-X

-Una foto más –_dijo el fotógrafo al momento de tomar la foto_- gracias chicos y felicidades

-Felicidades –_dijeron en coro los demás fotógrafos y camarógrafos_-

-Por fin terminamos –_murmuro Mina_- ya quiero ir a divertirme –_esto lo dijo con mucha emoción_-

-¿Ya no te parece esto divertido? –_Pregunto Yaten_-

-Si, pero hoy no… -_respondió sonriendo_-

-¿Por qué tuvimos que hacer esto?, si nosotras no somos famosas –_pregunto Serena tomando del brazo a Seiya-_

-Como que no bombón… -_respondió sonriendo mirando a su ahora esposa_- te has convertido en la fotógrafa mas importante del país gracias a ese concurso que ganaste, Amy ha hecho lo que pocas estudiantes ser la mejor de todo el país y bueno Mina… que te puedo decir de ella… -_ligeramente acaricia la mejilla de Serena_- además quiero que todos vean lo hermosa que esta hoy mi esposa…

-Ah ya van empezar… -_dijo un poco molesto Yaten_-

-También nosotros podemos empezar… -_dijo de forma picara Mina abrazando a Yaten_-

-Pero no creo que sea para tanto… -_interrumpió Amy casi ignorándolos_- aquí las famosas estrellas de la música son ustedes y Mina, nosotras no…

-Se dan cuenta de que el nuestro es el grupo de amigos es muy famoso, esta integrado por personas muy importantes para este país… -_dijo un poco orgulloso Yaten_-

-Cálmate enano –_dijo Seiya entre risas_-

-Ahora que lo pienso… -_interrumpió Taiki_- Yaten tiene razón, Haruka es una importante piloto, Michiru en tan poco tiempo se ha convertido en una violinista muy famosa, Lita pronto será una gran chef, y Rei junto con Setsuna han creado muy buenos diseños, la prueba son los vestidos de novia que lucen hoy…

-En eso tienes razón –_dijo Seiya abrazando a su bombón_- somos un grupo muy especial…

-Hablando de las chicas… -_interrumpió Serena_- Amy, Mina tenemos que hacer algo con Lita y Rei…

-¿A que te refieres Serena? –_Pregunto Amy-_

-Ya te entendí… -_dijo emocionada Mina_-

-¿De que hablan? –_Pregunto Taiki_-

-En cuanto lleguemos se van a dar cuenta… -_dijo misteriosamente Mina_-

-Ay Mina me das miedo cuando te pones así –_dijo Yaten escondiéndose atrás de sus hermanos-_

_En ese momento t__odos se soltaron a reír por la actitud de Yaten hacia Mina._

X-X

_Camino ha la recepción cada pareja iba en una limosina (comencemos por Mina y Yaten)_

-¿No se como me deje convencer de casarme? –_se pregunto a si mismo_-

_Flash back_

-Queremos entregar este reconocimiento, a la srita. Mina Aino –_decía el presentador_- por las altas ventas de su disco debut… -_le entrega el famoso reconocimiento_- y así mismo felicitarla por la noticia de su noviazgo con el integrante del grupo Three Lights; Yaten Kou…

-Gracias, por el reconocimiento… -_respondió Mina con una sonrisa_- y aprovechando el momento, quisiera hacerle una pregunta a Yaten, aquí delante de todos ustedes… -_se levanta y señala al chico en cuestión que esta entre el público que comienza a aplaudir al verlo y este solo sonríe_- ¿puedes venir? –_Pregunto a lo que Yaten negó, pero el público comenzó a solicitar su presencia así que ya no se pudo negar-_

-Demos un fuerte aplauso a esta pareja… -_dijo el presentador, cosa que todo el público hizo- _y bien Mina, ¿Cuál es esa pregunta?...

-Bueno, como todos ustedes saben, Seiya y Taiki se van a casar… -_comenzó a decir la chica con cierto nerviosismo_- así que Yaten… ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos y también nosotros nos casamos? –_Al decir esto todos comienzan a aplaudir, menos Yaten que esta más que sorprendido por lo inesperado de la pregunta_-

-¡Que se casen, que se casen! –_Comenzó a gritar en coro el público_-

-Mina, no crees que es pronto… -_intento decir Yaten confundido_-

-¡Que se casen! –_interrumpieron nuevamente gritando_-

-Anda Yaten si… -_dijo de forma suplicante_- que sea una boda triple…

-Ah Mina… -_suspiro el chico_- esta bien… también nos casamos…

-¡Bravo! –_Grito el público emocionado por ese acto tan inesperado de Mina y la respuesta de Yaten, la pareja famosa del momento se casaría-_ ¡beso, beso, beso!

_Ese famoso beso no se hizo esperar, ya que Mina estaba emocionada por que Yaten había aceptado la extraña proposición, lo abrazo y beso con mucho amor, de igual manera Yaten lo hizo, estaba confundido, pero feliz._

_Fin flash back_

-Te dejaste convencer, por que me quieres ¿o no? –_Respondió Mina que alcanzo a escuchar a Yaten, poniendo cara de enamorada_-

-Claro que si… pero como me hiciste sufrir… -_comento un poco triste_-

-¿Y tu crees que yo no sufrí?- _le pregunto haciéndose la ofendida_-

-Ya lo se… pero creo que será mejor dejar atrás esos días –_comento mientras la abrazaba_-

-La manera como nos conocimos… -_comenzó a decir_- ¿Cómo quieres que olvide esos días?, es algo que permanecerá en nuestras memorias… o ¿acaso tu ya olvidase a la Princesa?, por que yo no he olvidado a la Reina Serenity, todas tenemos mucho que agradecerles…

-Claro que no… -_respondió un poco serio_- como la voy a olvidar si gracias a ella es que estamos aquí juntos en este lugar… -_se acerca y besa tiernamente a Mina_-

X-X

-Amy… te ves muy hermosa –_dijo un poco apenado_- pero claro que siempre lo estas… pero hoy mas… creo que ya te lo había dicho

-Gracias Taiki… -_respondió la chica sonrojada_- estoy muy feliz por habernos casado, y claro por poder compartir este día tan feliz con mis amigas…

-Yo estoy feliz de poder compartir mi vida contigo… -_comento Taiki abrazando a Amy_- no pensé que podría llegar a ser tan feliz

-No se que fue si el destino o la casualidad que hizo que nos conociéramos… -_dijo Amy con dulzura en su voz_- pero ahora estamos por fin juntos…

_Flash back_

-Se que es premeditado, que llevamos muy poco de novios, -_decía viéndola directamente a los ojos_- y que tu tienes un sueño, y que yo también tengo que estudiar para ser el mejor abogado de este país… pero créeme que si aceptas en este momento… el tiempo sin ti seria menos doloroso…

-Taiki… te amo –_respondió la chica_- y si acepto casarme contigo… -_se acerca para darle un beso en los labios, al separarse_- pero ahora ya no me quiero ir…

-Pero Amy… -_intento decir el chico_-

-No me quiero separar de ti… -_interrumpió la chica-_ yo no creo en las relaciones a larga distancia, así que elijo quedarme aquí…

_Fin flash back_

-Amy… -_dijo el chico con cierto temor_- ¿no te arrepientes de no haberte ido a Londres?

-Para nada… -_respondió Amy con una sonrisa tomando la mano del chico_- me di cuenta de que no importa donde estudie, puedo llegar a ser la mejor doctora del país, talvez pude haber estudiado en la mejor universidad pero eso no quería decir que llegaría a ser la mejor… ¿no crees?

-Amy eres una chica única… -_respondió Taiki besando la mano de Amy_- por eso es que me enamore de ti…

X-X

-Tanta felicidad me da miedo… -_murmuro Serena de forma seria_-

-No tienes por que tener miedo bombón… -_respondió Seiya tomando la mano de ella_- yo estaré contigo… y evitare que vuelvas a sentir miedo…

-Lo se… pero no puedo evitar sentirme así… –_continuo tomando con mas fuerza la mano del chico_- pero al estar en iglesia rodeada de todas las personas que mas quiero y ver sus sonrisas no pude evitar sentir que esto fuera tan solo un sueño…

-Bombón, -_murmuro suavemente_- es la mas hermosa realidad… y ahora ya no te podrás librar de mi… te lo prometo…

-Gracias Seiya… por regalarme el sueño mas maravilloso…-_suavemente coloca su frente en la de él y continua_- te amo… y no quisiera librarme de ti… _-sonrió ligeramente para después besarlo dulcemente_-

X-X

_Por fin llegaron las tres parejas, todos sus invitados ya los estaban esperando, al entrar fueron recibidos con un fuerte aplauso e inmediatamente todos sus amigos fueron para darles un abrazo de bienvenida y felicitarlos. Cuando las tres parejas se fueron a la mesa principal, Lita fue a tomar el micrófono._

-Buenas noches… -_dijo Lita un poco nerviosa_- antes que nada quiero felicitar a mis mejores amigas… -_sonrió al decir esto_- y claro a los chicos… y quiero ser la primera en darles su regalo… por favor que pasen… -_al decir eso todos voltearon a ver la entrada_-

_En seguida aparecieron los regalos de Lita para una ocasión tan especial, el primero sorprendió a Serena era hermoso más de lo que pudo imaginar, eran 4 pasteles colocados en una base de herrería uno hasta arriba al lado pero mas abajo el segundo, el tercero del otro lado pero aun mas abajo y el ultimo como base, asemejaban un árbol, los pasteles estaban cubiertos de chocolate blanco y decorados con listones rosas y pequeños corazones de chocolate en color rosa salpicaba lo blanco de la base, y como toque final un ramo de rosas en color rosa en cada pastel._

_En seguida apareció el siguiente carrito, en el venia lo que todos pudieron identificar como el pastel de Mina, era parecido al de Serena, ya que eran igual 4 pasteles en bases de herrería diferentes en color dorado, pero eran tres, uno en cada base y el cuarto estaba aparte, igual cubiertos de chocolate pero este en amarillo con listones naranjas alrededor de cada pastel y una orquídea en cada uno._

_Y al final el pastel de Amy, igual 4 pasteles en 4 diferentes bases de distinto tamaño, cubiertos con chocolate en tonalidad azul y cada uno llevaba algunas pequeñas mariposas de dulce y con 4 tulipanes en ramo en cada uno._

-Amy, Mina y Serena… -_dijo casi con tristeza_- este es mi regalo, ya que cada una es especial para mi, y por eso quise hacer algo así de especial para ustedes… -_sonríe-_ mis amigas fueron mi fuente de inspiración, y no solo para crear estos pasteles, si no en cada aspecto de mi vida… y por eso quiero darles las gracias…

-Lita… -_murmuro Serena, para luego caminar hasta donde estaba su amiga_- todas somos especiales… -_dijo para luego abrazarla_-

_Acto seguido Mina y Amy caminaron hasta donde estaban Lita y Serena y también las abrazaron, gesto que fue imitado por las demás chicas, haciendo que todos los presentes aplaudieran ante tal gesto, los chicos solo se limitaron a observar tan tierna escena._

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, snif snif esta a un capitulo de terminar, pero como todas han sido muy amables con sus reviews y me han llegado algunos con propuestas pues ¿Qué creen?, que estoy haciendo una capitulo especial, así que en realidad solo faltan 2 capítulos para terminar, por lo pronto díganme que les pareció este capitulo… mmm gracias, saludos, abrazos y besillos para mis queridas lectoras.

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: mi querida Bruja Mayor, que bueno que te gusto este capitulo ,espero que no pienses que tiene algo de miel, por fin nuestras niñas consentidas van a ser felices, y al parecer ahora si todas van a ser felices (hasta que se hizo justicia), y q tal lo de la boda triple a verdad no se la esperaban jajaja, hice sufrir a Mina y Yaten pero ya esta su recompensa se acerca el final solo un capitulo mas y una pequeña sorpresa jajaja, y de Darien mmm pues ya encontró su camino por fin, mmm mi respuesta no quedo tan grande como tu review pero de cualquier forma mmm lo que me falte te lo escribo en el msn por que se van las cabras, con tantas cosas sobre los fics ya se me cambian los cables, cuídate y nos leemos después. 

Kimi o ai shiteru: mmm en realidad en el capitulo pasado se daba a entender que solo serian Serena y Amy, pero eh aquí la sorpresa es boda triple jajaja, mmm espero q te haya gustado este capitulo.

Kinsei-Hime: gracias, gracias, q bueno q te gusto el capitulo anterior, ahora ¿q te pareció este?, ame a Seiya todo nervioso, y tienes razón Andrew y Lita debieron quedar juntos, mmm Serena ya se había imaginado casándose, pero todo cambia y ahora será la señora Kou, y al fin Darien también será feliz a su modo, bueno cuídate y nos leemos después.

miki1920: bueno ya leíste este capitulo ¿q te pareció?, pues si asi es una boda triple, no me pude resistir a la idea, la verdad a mi tmb Haruka me parece que es comediante involuntaria jajaja, bueno nos leemos después y gracias.

Koukii: gracias, ¿que fue lo que creíste? mmm me dejaste con la duda...

Laura Virginia: amiguita holis, estoy mas o menos, estas semanas han sido un poco estresantes pero solo un poquito, a lo otro que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, ahora dime ¿q te pareció este?, si ya se va a terminar el fic, pero aquí seguiremos para crear mas fics que últimamente mi cabecita esta trabajando en ello. Bueno cuídate amiguita y aquí seguimos, se que no hemos podido platicar por el msn pero te prometo que siempre te recuerdo. 

vichyta: ¿¿mmm me perdonas??, ya lo complete jajaja aunque este también lo deje incompleto jajaja, mmm y q te pareció boda triple ¡si!, y claro que vas a seguir leyendo mis fics jajaja (risa macabra) por que no voy a parar jajaja... mmmm perdón no se que me paso pero ya volví, mas bien espero que tu sigas queriendo leer mas historias mías, gracias.

Isis Janet: bueno ni querida lectora ansiosa ya leiste el siguiente capitulo, ya se me vas a decir que quieres leer pronto el siguiente, pero ahora te toca espera bueno les toca espera unos cuantos días más. En fin gracias por seguir hasta el final.

Arisa-ClampFan: Muchas Gracias, que bueno que te agrado el capitulo, la verdad a mi también me hubiera gustado ver algo así en el anime pero ni modo, y si la pareja SyS es muy hermosa, linda y romántica, por fin todas son unas autenticas princesas con sus respectivos príncipes, y a ver Mina que sorpresa dio jajaja, bueno nos escribimos después bye...

Pam: mmm tienes razón con lo del anillo sorry pero no me acordaba para nada de ese pequeño detalle, algo haré al respecto te lo prometo, como me gustaría que mi "Seiya" (ojo todas queremos uno así) llegara y me pidiera matrimonio así ahhhhh, pero ¿donde están?, si alguien ha visto a mas de uno avisen por fis, mmm ¡boda triple! jajaja q sorpresa verdad... ahhh y Mina y Yaten bueno la propuesta de boda fue algo muy raro (era Mina que podíamos pensar), y lo del GAE Grupo de Amigos Especiales haciendo referencia a lo que una vez dijo Serena en un capitulo anterior.

Karen de Kou: si por fin el gran momento llego, todas felices ahhh q tierno, mmm bueno espero que sigas al pendiente de este fic ya pronto el gran final jajaja (q modesta), tu tmb cuídate nos leemos después.

Marina Acero: ¿como te fue en los exámenes?, espero que bien solo así disculparía que te hayas ausentado durante un tiempo eh, jaja no es cierto ya en serio espero que te haya ido bien, todas quisiéramos una declaración así ¿verdad?, lo de Darien si es extraño pero no podía dejarlo fuera, y no creo que sea para tanto de hecho preferí suprimir lo de los padrinos, ufff me salve de la guillotina por un pelito de rana calva (jajaja) y pues ya q volvemos al látigo snif snif, y por fis ojala leas "De Amor y Otras Cosas" a ver q te parece ¿ok?, bueno cuídate y suerte en la escuela y en el trabajo.

Forever Serena: que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, ojala que este también te haya gustado, si fue sencilla pero muy romántica (Dios yo quiero uno igual soy buena niña me porto bien), mmm a Darien entre Laura y tu consuélenlo ¿si?, y bueno ¿q piensas de la boda triple?, ah verdad no se lo esperaban ahora si las agarre desprevenidas jajaja, ya deje en paz de Mina y Yaten, bueno cuídate nos escribimos o nos respondemos después jajaja bye.

Saab chan: muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este fic, por fin nuestros consentidos se van a casar que lindos, mmm veremos que hacemos con esa propuesta jajaja ash bueno la verdad estoy preparando un pequeño capitulo final además del final jajaja, y cuídate mucho nos leemos después y no te pierdas los últimos capítulos aquí en tu canal favorito mmm sorry otra vez ya volví nos leemos después bye.

Gracias por la atención prestada.


	31. Ramos y Pláticas

Capitulo 20- 11 Ramos y Pláticas

**Capitulo 20- 11 Ramos y Pláticas**

-Serena, ¿puedo platicar contigo? –_Pregunto el chico terminado el banquete_-

-¿Eh? -_pregunto volteando a ver a Seiya y este en respuesta le sonrió_- si claro… vamos…

_Caminaron por el salón hasta llegar al lobby del salón, estaban en silencio pero no era incomodo al contrario era algo tranquilo._

-Te felicito… -_dijo Darien tranquilamente_- has hecho realidad tu sueño…

-Gracias… -_respondió con un suspiro_- y también fue gracias a ti… _-sonrió_- recuerdas que nos sentíamos obligados… que tontos fuimos ¿no?

-Si –_respondió con una ligera sonrisa_- pero siempre supe que lograrías hacer tus sueños realidad, y de verdad te admiro y te respeto… y me alegra que ya seas esposa de Seiya…

-Gracias Darien, yo también te admiro mucho… –_suspiro-_ y sobre ser esposa de Seiya, nunca pensé que mi boda fuera a ser así… -_sonrió al voltear hacia el salón y ver a sus amigas sonriendo_- y mucho menos que fuera a ser una boda triple…

-¿A quien se le ocurrió? –_Pregunto volteando en la misma dirección que Serena_-

-A mi… -_sonrió_- primero iba a ser una boda doble ya que Amy y Taiki nos dijeron que se habían comprometido también, pero al poco tiempo Mina nos dio la noticia … así que lo mejor fue hacer una boda triple… -_sonríe_-

-Fue muy original… -_respondió Darien_-

-Original y romántico –_completo Serena sonriente_-

-Bien ahora te quiero presentar a alguien… -_dijo Darien cambiando de tema_-

-¡Es verdad! –_dijo emocionada asustando un poco a Darien_- quiero conocer a tu novia…

X-X

-El regalo de Lita fue muy lindo… -_dijo Taiki en cuanto las chicas se retiraron_-

-Y también muy rico… quien lo hubiera imaginado… -_contesto Seiya observando los maravillosos pasteles-_

-Me pregunto… ¿que estarán planeando las chicas? –_Pregunto Yaten ignorando los comentarios de sus hermanos-_

-Es verdad… -_respondió Taiki buscando con la mirada a las chicas_- ¿Dónde están?

-Serena fue con Darien –_respondió Seiya_-

-Mina fue… -_se queda pensando un momento_- en realidad no se donde esta…

_Los dos chicos agacharon la mirada y suspiraron en señal de resignación._

-Amy fue a ver si llego un amigo de ella… _-contesto Taiki_-

X-X

-Mina… -_dijo la chica tocando su hombro-_

-¡Catherine, Armand! –_respondió emocionada volteando a verlos_-

-Después de este tiempo sin vernos me da gusto de que seas feliz, de que hayas hecho realidad tu sueño –_dijo la chica para después abrazarla-_ y sobre todo que hayas encontrado el verdadero amor…

-Gracias… -_dijo la chica correspondiendo el abrazo_- gracias a mis amigas pude realizarlo y claro también a Yaten…

-Espero que seas muy feliz… -_comento Armand_-

-Lo seré Armand –_respondió de forma seria_- por que yo lo amo y se que él a mi…

-Mina, te estoy buscando… -_llego Yaten abrazando por la cintura a la chica_- ¿no piensas presentarme?

-Si claro, ella es Catherine casi como mi hermana –_sonrió al decir esto_- y él es Armand un amigo, los dos viven en Londres…

-Mucho gusto… -_dijo Yaten saludando a cada uno_-

-Cuida mucho a Mina… -_dijo Catherine tomando la mano de la chica_- ella es muy importante para mi…

-La cuidare, de eso no tengas dudas… -_respondió Yaten dándole un beso en la mejilla a Mina- _

X-X

-Laura… ella es Serena…–_dijo en cuanto llegaron a la mesa_-

-Hola Laura… -_dijo con una sonrisa_- me da gusto conocerte…

-A mi me da gusto conocerte Serena… -_respondió la chica levantándose para darle un abrazo-_

-¿Y de mi no te acuerdas? –_Pregunto la otra mujer_-

-¿Julia? –_Pregunto al verla_- claro, -_dijo sonriendo_- que gusto que estés aquí…

-Darien me invito… -_respondió la mujer_- además Laura es mi hermana…

-¿En serio? –_pregunto sorprendida_- pues bienvenidas, espero que se diviertan…

-Gracias Serena… _-respondió Laura_- te deseo que seas muy feliz…

-Ah… -_suspiro y voltea a ver a Seiya_- lo seré… bueno los dejo voy con él _-se sonroja_-

X-X

-Pensé que no vendrías… _-dijo Amy un poco apenada_-

-El tren se retraso… -_respondió el chico_- felicidades…

-Gracias… -_se sonroja ligeramente_- realmente me alegra que estés aquí…

-No podía faltar… -_comento el chico_- toma… -_saca de entre su saco una foto_- creo que es mejor que te la regrese…

-Richard… -_murmuro la chica_- consérvala… -_se sonríe_- como un recuerdo de nuestra amistad…

-Pero no debería… -_intento decir a lo que Amy negó_- esta bien, me da mucho gusto que estés feliz y sobre todo que estés con alguien que te ama…

-Gracias Richard… -_respondió con una gran sonrisa_-

-Amy, ¿él sabe todo? –_Pregunto refiriéndose a su antiguo secreto_-

-Lo sabe todo… -_respondió ahora con una ligera sonrisa_- pero todo eso es cosa del pasado, ahora somos unas chicas con vidas normales…

-Me alegro por ustedes, se lo merecen… -_finalizo el chico depositando un beso en la mano de Amy, cosa que la hizo sonrojar-_

X-X

-Y, ¿por fin hablaron con tu abuelo?, después de tanto tiempo… –_Pregunto Lita- _

-Si… y hubieran visto como se puso… -_respondió Rei colocando su mano en la frente-_

_Flash back_

-Abuelo, Nicolás y yo somos novios… -_dijo de forma seria y firme Rei_-

-¡¿Cómo?! –_Pregunto histérico el abuelo asustando a Nicolás, para después comenzar a corretearlo por todo el templo, mientras Rei se mantenía parada_-

-Abuelo… _-murmuro la chica_- ¡abuelo! –_Grito al final, cosa que hizo detener al abuelo_-

-¿Por qué con él, Rei? –_pregunto lloroso_-

-Abuelo… tú querías que tuviera novio… ¿no? -_dijo en respuesta_- pues es él…

-Rei… -_dijo comenzando a llorar_-

-Ya, ya, tranquilo abuelo… -_abraza a su abuelo que sigue llorando_-

_Fin flash back_

-Esa actitud, junto con la del papá de Serena me recuerdan a Haruka… -_dijo seria Michiru, volteando a ver a la aludida-_

-Oye…no me metas en esas cosas… -_respondió seria Haruka_-

-¿Y has pensado en casarte? –_Pregunto Michiru cambiando el tema_-

-¿Qué? –_Pregunto volteando a verla_- para nada… por lo menos no ahora…

-Estamos pensando seriamente en abrir una casa de modas… -_dijo Setsuna_- entre Rei y yo podemos crear buenos diseños…

-Por cierto, ¿Por qué cambiaste la carrera de relaciones internacionales por el diseño de modas? –_Pregunto Michiru-_

-Por que no era lo que yo pensaba… -_respondió Rei sonrojada_- además gracias a Mina y sus tragedias con los vestidos me di cuenta de que tenía talento para el diseño, y más con la ayuda de Setsuna…

-Y juntas hacemos un buen equipo ¿verdad? –_Pregunto Setsuna a las chicas-_

-Eso es verdad… _-respondió Hotaru por todas las presentes_- los vestidos de las chicas son hermosos…

X-X

-¡Serena! –_grito la chica alcanzándola_-

-Molly –_dijo en respuesta al verla_-

-Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía… -_dijo la chica al estar ya a su lado_- me gustaría platicar un momento contigo…

-Pero es que… -_intento decir volteando hacia donde estaba Seiya_-

-Solo un momento –_suplico Molly-_

-Esta bien, como podría negarle algo a mi amiga… -_respondió Serena con una sonrisa para después sentarse junto con su amiga- _

-Estoy contenta de verte tan feliz después de tanto tiempo… -_comento la chica mirando fijamente a Serena-_

-No imagine que podía a llegar a ser tan feliz… -_respondió con una ligera sonrisa_- recuerdas todas las cosas que planeábamos… esto es mejor… -_soltó una carcajada_-

-Y cuéntame, ¿Cómo fue que te enamoraste de él? –_Pregunto Molly_- por que yo recuerdo que estabas enamorada de Darien…

-Bueno yo… -_se quedo pensativa un momento_- en realidad no se como me enamore de Seiya… -_sonrió con sonrojo-_

-Serena… siempre tan despistada… -_Molly sonrió al decir esto_- lo importante es que lo estas ¿verdad?

-Si… -_respondió emocionada y sonriente_- y como no tienes una idea…

X-X

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿no amigo? –_comento llegando hasta donde estaba este parado_-

-Si ya un buen tiempo… -_respondió el chico volteando a verlo_- ya sabes el secreto de las chicas… -_dijo mas bien como confirmación a lo que el otro asintió_- yo también tengo algo que contarte…

-Me lo imagino… -_dijo colocando sus manos en el barandal de la terraza y observando el cielo-_

-Pero… -_intento decir_-

-¿Quién mas podría proteger de esa manera a Serena? –_pregunto casi para si mismo_- solo Tuxedo Mask… solo Darien Chiba…

-Andrew… ¿Cómo supiste? –_pregunto confundido volteando a verlo_-

-Era fácil imaginarse… -_respondió igual volteando a verlo_- además yo tenia mis sospechas, y no te dije nada por que quería que tu tuvieras la confianza de contármelo…

-Lamento no habértelo contado antes… -_dijo serio_-

-Debió haber sido por alguna razón… así que no te preocupes… -_respondió sonriendo ligeramente_- después de todo somos amigos… dejemos ese tema tranquilo y mejor vayamos con las chicas…

X-X

-¿Sammy? –_pregunto para que el niño volteara a verla_-

-¿Qué quieres hermana? –_pregunto fingiendo molestia_-

-Solo quería decirte que te quiero mucho… -_dijo tiernamente sentándose a su lado_- voy a extrañarte, a pesar de que siempre peleáramos estábamos juntos…

-Serena tonta… -_dijo en respuesta_-

-Sabes… en mas de una ocasión tuve miedo de perderte a ti y nuestros padres… -_comento con algo de tristeza_- pero creo que hoy no es día de tristezas… -_dijo cambiando el semblante para luego sonreír_- te quiero mucho Sammy… -_finalizo sin recibir respuesta, para después alejarse_-

-Yo también Serena tonta… -_murmuro el chico en cuanto se fue su hermana_-

X-X

-Ha llegado la hora de que las novias avienten el ramo… -_dijo el maestro de ceremonias_-

_En ese momento __casi todas las chicas se levantaron para ese momento, menos Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna._

-Un momento… -_dijo el maestro de ceremonias_- las novias piden la presencia de la srita. Hotaru, si puede acercarse a ellas por favor…

_Rei y__ Lita se voltearon a ver extrañadas por esa petición, Hotaru se acerco a las chicas y le dijeron algo en secreto, así por fin el momento llego, Serena, Mina y Amy se vieron con cara de complicidad._

X-X

_Los chicos se encontraban reunidos, extrañamente Darien también estaba ahí._

-¿Quién será el siguiente? –_pregunto Seiya sonriente_-

-Nosotros… -_dijeron en coro Nicolás y Andrew_-

-Y van con gusto… -_dijo sarcásticamente Yaten_-

-¿Y tu Darien? –_pregunto Seiya volteando a verlo_-

-Aún no hemos hablado de eso… -_respondió un poco nervioso_-

-Prepárese, ahora sabremos quien sigue… -_dijo Taiki al ver a las chicas casi listas_-

X-X

-Ahora si ¿listas? –_Pregunto el señor del micrófono_-

-¡Si! –_gritaron en coro todas_-

-¿Las tres al mismo tiempo? –_Pregunto Amy_-

-Si –_respondió Mina, voltea a ver a la niña_- Hotaru… ¿Dónde están? –_Pregunto-_

-Mmm, justo atrás de cada una… _-respondió la chica_-

-¿También ella? –_Pregunto Serena_-

-Si… -_contesto la niña volteando a ver a todas las chicas_-

-Perfecto… -_respondió Serena sonriendo_- a la cuenta de tres…

-Uno…dos… tres… -_dijeron en coro las 3 novias_-

X-X

-Pues ya la hicieron… -_dijo entre risas Seiya_- con que ese era el plan de las chicas…

-Lo sabía Mina no se puede estar tranquila… -_murmuro Yaten resignado_-

-Próximamente 3 bodas más… -_dijo con una sonrisa Taiki_-

-¡Si Rei y yo nos casaremos! –_Grito emocionado Nicolás sorprendiendo a los chicos que comenzaron a reírse, Rei prefirió mejor ir a sentarse al ver la actitud de su novio_-

-¿Y tú que dices Andrew? –_Pregunto Darien_-

-Pues que es perfecto… -_respondió sonrojado al ver a Lita con el ramo que era de Amy_- ¿pero tú que?

-Talvez más adelante… -_respondió volteando a ver a Julia que se acercaba con el ramo de Serena- _

X-X

_Después de este acto travieso por parte de las chicas todos los chicos y las tres parejas decidieron salir para tomarse un momento a solas._

-Quiero felicitarlos… -_dijo Haruka observando el cielo estrellado_- y quiero que me disculpen por haber sido tan obstinada y…

-Haruka… -_interrumpió Serena acercándose a ella y tomando su mano haciendo que ella volteara a verla_- creo que todas fuimos muy obstinadas…y hoy no es un buen día para recordar esas cosas…

-Ella tiene razón… _-interrumpió una voz que las confundió a todas_- ¿pensaron que nos íbamos a perder un día así?

-¿Qué? –_pregunto Serena extrañada_-

-¿Quién es? –_Pregunto Seiya al sentir una extraña presencia_-

-Seiya… -_murmuro la figura que se formaba_- Serena…

-¿Princesa? –_Pregunto al ver más claramente la figura_-

-Serena… -_murmuro la otra figura que se formaba-_

-Felicidades… -_dijeron las dos figuras al mismo tiempo_-

-Debemos estar soñando… -_dijo Mina confundida_-

-No es un sueño, querida… -_respondió la Reina Serenity_-

-Reina Serenity… -_dijeron sorprendidas las chicas_-

-Así es –_confirmo la ahora ya visible Reina-_

-Esto es extraño… -_murmuro Yaten_- pensé que ya no volvería a verla Princesa…

-Esta es la última vez que nos verán… -_respondió la Princesa_-

-Por esa razón he traído a una visitas, mas bien vienen a quedarse con ustedes… -_de atrás de la Reina salieron dos figuras conocidas-_

-¡Luna, Artemis! –_Dijo emocionada Serena y Mina corriendo a cargar a sus respectivos gatitos-_

-Hola Serena… -_dijo la gatita tímidamente_-

-Hola Mina… -_dijo el gatito blanco_-

-¿Dónde estaban? –_Pregunto Serena con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras acariciaba a Luna_-

-Como ustedes tenían que retomar su vida normal, me tome la libertad de llevarme por un tiempo a Luna y Artemis… -_respondió la Reina_- y ahora con esta nueva vida que comienzan todos hoy, se los devuelvo, para que puedan convivir con ustedes…

-Te extrañe mucho…–_Dijo emocionada Mina que igual acariciaba al felino_-

-Yo también Mina… -_dijo el gatito en un murmullo_- ¡ya te casaste! –_Dijo soltando el llanto_-

-Ya, ya Artemis… -_dijo Mina sonriendo acariciándolo_-

-Princesa… -_dijo Yaten aun asombrado de verla_-

-Three lights… -_murmuro la Princesa_- estoy muy orgullosa de lo que han hecho con sus vidas, y ahora que ya están casados me hace sentir aun mas feliz…

-Gracias Princesa, se lo debemos a ustedes… -_respondió Taiki de forma seria_-

-En realidad se lo deben a sus propias decisiones… -_contesto la Reina de forma dulce_- a sus propios sueños… ¿verdad Serena?

-Gracias… -_dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos_- gracias por dejarnos tomar nuestras vidas en nuestras manos…

-Esperamos que sean muy felices… -_dijo la Princesa observando con cariño a Seiya_- espero que me perdones algún día por todo…

-No tengo nada que perdonarte… -_interrumpió el chico_- y en nombre de Yaten y Taiki queremos darte las gracias por dejarnos ser felices a lado de ellas… -_volteando a ver a las chicas-_

-Bien creo que ha llegado el momento de partir… -_dijo la Reina dirigiendo su mirada a Kakyu que solo asintió_- por cierto… -_dijo antes de retirarse-_ ahora que ustedes tienen una vida normal creo que es justo que Luna y Artemis también la tengan ¿no creen?

X-X

_A lo lejos eran observados por __aquellas personas que conocían el pasado de las chicas que sonrieron al ver esa escena, ahora si todo llegaba a su final, era ya el fin de esa etapa, para dar inicio a una nueva, ahora todo ya estaba en su lugar._

X-X

-No entendemos… -_dijo Serena volteando a ver a Mina que estaba igual confundida_-

-Serena… _-murmuro Luna_- lo que la Reina quiere decir es que… a partir de ahora seremos gatos normales… -_dijo de forma triste-_

-Pero… -_volteo Serena a ver a la Reina_- yo quiero que Luna sea como hasta ahora…

-Yo también… -_secundo inmediatamente Mina abrazando más a Artemis_- quiero seguir escuchando que me regañe, y que me corrija cuando me equivoco… -_termino llorando, y siendo abrazada por Yaten-_

-Lo siento… -_dijo la Reina_- pero ellos ya sabían que al regresar perderían la habilidad de hablar y lo aceptaron…

-Mina, Serena… -_dijo Artemis_- lo hicimos porque queríamos regresar con ustedes, por que lo que queríamos para ustedes se ha hecho realidad y ahora no nos importa no poder hablar, después de todo el tiempo que hemos vivido juntos creo que ustedes podrán adivinar nuestros pensamientos y entendernos…

-Así es… -_continuo Luna-_ espero que comprendan… y nos acepten ahora como gatos normales, pero antes de que eso pase, quiero agradecerte Serena por todo lo que hemos vivido juntas, -_sus ojos se cristalizan_- cuando te conocí no eras mas que una niña llorona y ahora mírate, eres una mujer inteligente y capaz de comprender las cosas… y por eso estoy muy orgullosa de ti… -_finalizo llorando al mismo tiempo en que Serena volvía a llorar- _

-Mina… yo también estoy muy orgulloso de ti, -_comenzó el gatito a decir_- por fin hiciste tu sueño realidad, aunque en realidad yo nunca lo dude… -_sonrió al decir esto_- siempre estuve seguro de que lograrías todo lo que te propusieras, y Yaten… -_dijo llamando la atención del chico que volteo a verlo_- cuida y quiere mucho a Mina, ya que es una gran chica… o te las veras conmigo…

-Lo haré… -_respondió Yaten acariciando la cabeza del gatito_-

-Bien ha llegado el momento de partir… _-interrumpió la Reina_- fue un placer conocerlas… a todas… pero me da mas gusto el que vayan a ser felices…

-Disfruten cada día de sus vidas… por favor -_finalizo la Princesa_-

-Así lo haremos… -_respondieron al unísono_-

_Así las dos figuras comenzaron a desaparecer, __en ese momento las estrellas y la luna brillaron de una forma poco usual y solo para ellos, para que siguieran disfrutando de esa noche tan maravillosa, llena de sueños cumplidos y otros por cumplir._

-Gracias… -_dijeron en coro todos observando ese maravilloso cielo_-

-Bombón… no llores… -_Seiya abrazo a Serena al ver como esta trataba de limpiar sus lágrimas- _

-Por favor chicos podrían dejarnos solos… -_dijo entre lagrimas Serena volteando a verlos a todos_- Amy, por favor toma a Luna cuídala un momento…

-Si Serena… -_respondió Amy tomando entre sus brazos a la gatita_-

_Y así lo hicieron todos, se retiraron dejando solos a Serena y Seiya._

-¿Qué te pasa bombón? –_pregunto al ver el semblante triste de su ahora esposa-_

-¿No crees que hay cosas que no tienen explicación? -_pregunto observando el cielo_- ahora que realmente estamos libres he pensado en algo… _-suspira_- hace un momento platique con Molly… -_dijo con seriedad_- y me hizo una pregunta…

-¿Qué te pregunto? –_dijo extrañado_-

-¿Cómo fue que me enamore de ti? –_dijo en respuesta agachando la mirada_- y la verdad fue sin darme cuenta…

-Bombón… no es necesario que me digas nada… -_dijo dulcemente tocando su mejilla_-

-Esa vez cuando era su ultimo concierto… -_continuo diciendo volteando a verlo_- cuando me despedía de ti, sin que te dieras cuenta derrame una lagrima al sentir ese beso en mi mejilla, y en ese momento sentí que perdía algo… -_toma la mano de Seiya_- de pronto sentí un vació y un miedo por no volver a verte, sentí tantas cosas que no me pude explicar…

-Bombón… -_murmuro dulcemente_-

-Después vino todo lo de Galaxia y ya no pude pensar en nada mas… -_siguió diciendo_- y cuando regreso Darien pensé que todo volvería a ser como antes… pero no fue así, al pensar en ti volví a sentir ese vació en mi corazón, pero ahora ya no estabas… _-sonríe ligeramente_- fue en ese momento que comprendí que estaba enamorada de ti…

-Bombón, sabia que no te resistirías al gran Seiya Kou… -_dijo con una sonrisa tratando de aligerar el momento y más para que ella sonriera-_

-Seiya Kou es bastante vanidoso… -_respondió Serena con una sonrisa_-

-Lo soy… -_dijo levantando la mirada_- pero creo que ahora esa vanidad se convertirá en orgullo, ya que al fin seremos felices… -_abraza a Serena y continua_- ahora seremos una familia, hemos recorrido un largo camino y por fin lo hemos conseguido, ahora estamos aquí… nos hemos despedido definitivamente de esa vida que nos separaba y estamos observando la luna y las estrellas, por que gracias a ellas pudimos vencer las pruebas y obstáculos, -_suelta un poco a Serena para tomar su mano_- y ahora caminaremos juntos y de la mano, viviendo día a día nuestro amor, sin pensar en que nos depara el futuro… y mas que estamos rodeados de verdaderos amigos y sobre todo de nuevas ilusiones… -_le da un ligero beso en los labios_- por fin iniciamos una vida juntos…

X-X

_En el salón todos se divertían, y por fin aparecían Seiya y Serena tomados de la mano para dar comienzo al primer baile de las parejas__, lo mismo hacían Yaten y Mina y claro Taiki y Amy, fue difícil escoger la canción que bailarían juntos pero coincidieron que la indicada era aquella que los había reunido nuevamente "Almost Paradise", este había sido un gran día, lleno de amor, sueños, recuerdos, travesuras pero sobre todo era el inicio de una vida feliz._

X-X

_El tiempo paso__, Serena y Seiya se encontraban en casa de los Tsukino, la razón una clásica comida de reunión familiar, ya que Serena y Seiya habían estado fuera por algún tiempo debido a los compromisos del grupo que por cierto se encontraba en la cúspide del éxito._

-Hija, ¿y como te has sentido? –_Pregunto Ikuko terminando de servir su famoso té_-

-Muy bien y muy feliz… -_respondió Serena sonriente_-

-Se ve hija… -_comento sonriente_- vamos a llevarles el té… -_tomo la charola llevando las tazas hasta donde se encontraban platicando Kenji y Seiya_-

-Muchas gracias… -_dijo Seiya ayudando a Ikuko con la charola_- después de los conciertos…

-Yo… tengo algo que decirles… -_interrumpió Serena sentándose a lado de su esposo_-

-¿Es importante? –_Pregunto Kenji tomando un sorbo de su té_- Seiya me estaba platicando sobre la gira…

-Estoy embarazada… -_soltó sin mas ni mas-_

-Y entonces, ¿Qué van a hacer ahora? –_Pregunto Kenji al parecer no comprendió inmediatamente lo que dijo su hija_-

-Vamos a tomar un descanso… _-respondió Seiya de la misma forma_- y mas ahora con un bebé… -_de pronto_ _se queda callado y por fin reacciona al voltear a ver a Serena_- ¿bebé?

-¡¿Qué?! –_Pregunto poniéndose de pie Kenji quien hasta ese momento por fin también asimilo la noticia_-

-¿Estas embarazada? –_pregunto Seiya sorprendido_-

-Así es… estamos esperando un bebe –_respondió Serena a las dos preguntas sonriente y sonrojada-_

-Hija… -_dijo tiernamente Ikuko_-

_Al parecer la confirmación de la noticia los dejo en shock, y sin reaccionar los dos caen desmayados __cerca de Sammy que solo se quita para que caigan a gusto._

-Bueno… felicidades hermana –_murmuro Sammy volteando a verla_-

-Gracias sammy… -_respondió Serena de forma seria_-

-Ah… -_suspiro mamá Ikuko en señal de resignación_- posiblemente Seiya vaya a ser como tu padre…

-Si… -_respondió Serena resignada_-

-Felicidades hija… -_dijo Ikuko para luego abrazar a Serena, ignorando por completo a los dos hombres tirados en el suelo-_

¿Final?... aun no

X-X

Respuestas a los reviews

Gracias por seguir acompañándome, ahora si solo uno mas y ya se termina, muchas gracias ahora si a lo que sigue. Por cierto snif snif, nadie me escribió si les gustaron los vestidos, tanto que sufrí para poner los vestidos, jajaja.

Isis Janet: muchas gracias, mmm bueno pues duda resuelta eso creo, si ya se que me van a decir que "que tristeza", pero lo siento snif snif, (no me odies).

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: no llores si no me vas a hacer llorar a mi tmb, creo que hice bien mi trabajo, y que bueno que aun te sorprenda mi loca cabeza, gracias por tan bonitos comentarios, jajaja (risa macabra) logre mi cometido hacerlas sufrir sobre la relación de Mina y Yaten jaja, y creo que a todas las sorprendió la reacción de Mina y eso de llegar tarde pues de quien mas puede ser... ah en fin que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, ¿ahora como viste este? (no me odies), ¡q emoción ya llegue a los 300! 

Laura Virginia: mmm sigo un poco estresada, tengo pendientes dos fics de SyS y uno de MyY (iba a ser sorpresa pero ni modo), ya estamos llegando al fin... en realidad este seria el fin pero todavía hay un bonuscap jajaj, y que bueno que me seguiste hasta el final en serio muchas gracias por tu paciencia y comprensión, lastima que estas muy lejos si no te mandaba un rico pastel hmmm, bueno mi linda niña cuídate y gracias otra vez por soportarme. 

miki1920: gracias, gracias jaja, lo de Haruka y Michiru hubiera estado bien, pero ahhh todavía no soy tan guerrera y temeraria como para aventarme a hacerlo jaja.

Marina Acero: bueno gracias por seguir tan picada en este fic, en cuanto termine este te sigues con "De Amor y Otras Cosas" por favor, y latigazos ya no por favor jajaja q triste pero ya termine ahora solo a publicar y ha hacerlas sufrir un poquito con la espera, Luna y Artemis (tu tampoco me odies) asunto resuelto, mi idea siempre fue una boda triple jajaja, pero Mina se la puso difícil a Yaten, claro como buena chica, y pues a quien compadecemos mas a Mina o a Yaten... pienso que a los dos, en fin espero leer pronto lo que escribas, besitos y cuídate.

Pam: mmm la verdad a mi si me gustaría una boda así (y claro que un novio así), pero sobre todo unas amigas asi que compartan mi felicidad y de igual manera yo compartir con ella su felicidad, jajaja creo que si todas ya lo hubiéramos encontrado no estaríamos solteritas jaja, este hubiera sido el final, pero creo que todas mis lectoras se merecían algo especial, así que no te pierdas ahora si el ultimo, y muchas gracias por tu comentario, y sobre Amy lo importante es hacer tu sueño realidad sea donde sea ¿no creen?.

mina 4 ever: hola, q bueno q te gusto el capitulo y sobre todo la historia, y ya me di una vuelta por tu fic y ya te deje mi opinión, de cualquier modo gracias.

Arisa-ClampFan: sabia que les gustaría lo de la boda triple, muchas gracias a ti por seguir leyendo mi loca idea, gracias a todas ustedes es que pude llegar a este punto.

Saab chan: hola, veo que a casi todas la boda triple les sorprendió jajaja lo logre, ¿que podíamos esperar de la loquita de Mina?, ahora solo nos queda un capitulo creo yo que especial, espero que ustedes así lo vean, seguiré escribiendo mientras ustedes quieran, el día que ya no me dejen ni un saludito ese día se me ira la inspiración.

Kimi o ai shiteru: ¡sorpresa fueron tres parejas!, había pensado en que solo fuera SyS, pero no mi imaginación voló de tal manera que creo una boda triple, y veo que les gusto a todas, muchas gracias.

Koukii: muchas gracias por tu comentario, como escribí veo que les gusto la boda triple, y ahora si solo queda un capitulo mas y ya, snif snif.

Kinsei-Hime: que bueno que te divertiste con el capitulo anterior, Mina y Yaten ahhh q te puedo escribir me cae muy bien esa pareja, y Mina claro que tenia que llegar tarde jajaja, y esa loca propuesta solo a Mina se le pudo ocurrir, q rico el regalo de Lita hmmmm, muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta el momento.

vichyta: grax x tu comentario, asi es ya termina snif snif, me va a dar cosita pero bueno tampoco quiero q terminen aburriéndose, créeme que yo me había acostumbrado a leerlas a todas ustedes y sobre todo a escribir este fic, ahora siento como si algo me faltara snif, y te espero en mis próximas historias ya estoy trabajando en ello, gracias otra vez.

Natsuki Kou: muchas gracias por dejar un review, y que bueno que te gusto este fic, que esta hecho con mucho cariño para ustedes, pero especialmente para hacer nuestra fantasía realidad unir a Seiya y Serena.

LOYDA ASTRID: hola amiguita, ya te extrañaba, hace cuanto q no sabia de ti jajaja, grax por el 3X1, ya me di cuenta de q el problema es que empieces no el q termines jaja, la pareja ganadora del premio a mejor revelación... ¡Mina y Yaten! jajaj, mejor escena de celos... ¡Haruka!, mejor escena romántica... ¡Seiya y Serena!, mejor escena de ternura... ¡Amy y Taiki!, y mejor final... mmm lo sentimos aun no lo tenemos agradecemos su comprensión y espero sus votaciones para dar a conocer al ganador. jajaja sorry me dio un lapso de tonterías jaja, ya en serio muchas gracias por haberme acompañado hasta el final aunque solo nos queda uno mas y ya, las leeré en el siguiente y por favor no me abandonen snif, snif, gracias.

Gracias a todas, besos y abrazos, hasta el próximo capitulo y ahora si capitulo final.


	32. Una Vida Feliz

Capitulo 20-12 Una Vida Feliz…

**Capitulo 20-12 Una Vida Feliz…**

"_**Una vida que no nos deja una que otra cicatriz es una vida superficial"**_

_La casa se encontraba __alegremente decorada, la habitación estaba en silencio, ligeramente la brisa fresca de la mañana entraba por la ventana, el jardín estaba iluminado por la luz del sol, el pasto perfectamente verde como si supiera que ese era un día especial, en fin simplemente era un día calido y perfecto en la vida de este matrimonio. _

-Buenos días… -_murmuro con una ligera sonrisa-_

-Buenos días bombón… -_respondió el chico sentado a un lado de ella, le gustaba verla dormir pero mas verla despertar a su lado_- hoy dormiste mas de la cuenta…

-¿Qué hora es? –_Pregunto extrañada levantándose un poco_-

-Son las 10… -_respondió el chico observando su reloj-_

-Mmm… aun es muy temprano -_suspiro y se volvió a recostar_- además no me siento muy bien… quiero descansar un poco mas…

-Bombón…pero hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer… -_dijo como ligero regaño pero al ver su mirada sonrió_- esta bien… yo me encargo de todo… ¿te parece?

-¡Si! –_respondió emocionada_-

-¿No que no te sentías bien? –_Pregunto haciendo una mueca de molestia_-

-Mmm bueno me siento un poco cansada… -_respondió haciendo pucheros_-

-Bien, solo espero que estés lista para la comida… -_comento Seiya acercándose para darle un beso en sus labios-_

-Si no te preocupes… -_respondió antes de ser callada por esos labios que se posaban sobre los suyos-_

X-X

-Pequeña… toma… -_dijo casi en un susurro entregándole un poco de dinero_-

-¿Y esto para que? –_pregunto de la misma forma para no ser escuchados_-

-Ya sabes… _-respondió dándole a entender que era un secreto_- los regalos para…

-Ah ya… -_dijo la chica_- ¿le puedo decir a mamá Setsuna que me acompañe…?

-Si, si… -_respondió rápidamente al ver que la puerta se abría-_ pero que Michiru no se entere...

-Perfecto… -_respondió la niña sonriendo_- buenos días mamá Michiru…

-Buenos días… -_respondió con una sonrisa_- Haruka ¿podemos ir de compras?

-Pero es que… -_intento decir_- esta bien…

-Hotaru, ¿A dónde vas? –_Pregunto en cuanto vio a la chica levantarse de la mesa_-

-Eh… voy a ver a Hiroshi… -_sonriente por la expresión de su papá Haruka sale de la casa_-

-Quita esa cara Michiru… -_dijo Michiru sonriente_- ya deberías estar acostumbrada…

X-X

_La habitación ya se encontraba en silencio, __así que respira profundamente disfrutando de esa tranquilidad, era verdad no se sentía muy bien pero sabía que para la reunión en la tarde ya estaría mejor, así que prefirió quedarse recostada, afuera el sol brilla cada vez mas, le gustaba observar por la ventana el cielo azul, eso la relajaba y no solo a ella._

-Buenos días bebé… -_dijo dulcemente acariciando su aun pequeño vientre_- estas feliz ¿verdad?... si ya se que te gusta escuchar la voz de tu padre… -_sonríe tiernamente_- hoy quiero que te portes bien, por que no quiero que nadie se de cuenta antes de tiempo, además de que oficialmente hoy te presentare a toda la familia, y por fin sabrás a quien pertenece cada voz que has escuchado, así que por eso hoy voy a terminar de contarte lo que ha sido de nuestras vidas… pero primero voy a dormir un rato mas…

X-X

-¡Mina! –_Grito el chico desde el auto_-

-¡Ya voy! –_Grito en respuesta desde la casa_-

-Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de ir a la reunión… -_comento el chico un poco molesto en cuanto Mina subió al auto-_

-¿Qué tantas cosas vamos a hacer antes de ir a la reunión? –_Pregunto Mina haciéndolo enojar mas cosa que le provoco risa_- ya no te enojes… claro que se lo que vamos a hacer… pero es que me gusta verte enojado… te ves muy guapo

-Ah Mina… -_suspiro Yaten con una ligera sonrisa_- nunca vas a cambiar... recuerda que tienes que decir en donde quieres cerrar la gira…

-Si ya lo se… -_hace una ligera mueca al pensar en el lugar ideal-_ me gustaría que fuera en Londres, así podrán ir Catherine y Armand… ¿Qué te parece?

-Por mi esta bien… -_respondió el chico que aprovechando un alto, se acerca a Mina y la besa-_

-¿Y eso por que? –_pregunto Mina sonrojada_-

-Por que… -_respondió coquetamente el chico haciéndola sonrojar mas- _cada que me hagas enojar te voy a besar…

X-X

-¿Paso por ti cuando salgas? –_Pregunto Taiki depositando un beso en los labios de su esposa_-

-Claro que si… -_respondió con una sonrisa_- solo espero no tardar tanto…

-No te preocupes te estaré esperando… -_contesto con una ligera sonrisa_-

-Me agrada que me traigas y luego vengas por mí… -_comento sonrojándose un poco_-

-Eso haré cada que estemos con tiempo libre… -_toma la mano de Amy_- me encanta disfrutar mi tiempo a tu lado…

-Te amo Taiki… -_tomando más fuerte la mano del chico_- gracias…

-Gracias a ti… -_respondió el chico besando la mano de Amy_- me has hecho muy feliz…

X-X

-¿Ya esta listo lo que vamos a llevar? –_Pregunto Andrew al llegar a la cocina-_

-Ya casi… -_respondió Lita al salir de la pequeña bodega_- la decoración la pondré haya…

-Todo se ve delicioso… -_comento Andrew_-

-A ti te prepare este… -_saca del refrigerador un pequeño pastel_- especial para ti…

-Gracias amor… -_respondió el chico acercándose para darle un beso, cosa que correspondió tímidamente_-

X-X

-Mamá Setsuna… -_dijo la chica en cuanto entro de la mano de Hiroshi_-

-Hotaru… ¿Qué haces aquí? –_Pregunto extrañada dejando de lado las hojas que traía en la mano-_

-¿Quieres acompañarnos?, vamos a ir de compras… -_contesto la niña dándole un beso en la mejilla_-

-Hola… Hotaru, Hiroshi… _-dijo la chica asomándose desde la oficina_-

-Hola Rei… -_respondió la chica yendo a saludarla_-

-Rei, estaría bien si cerramos hoy temprano ¿no crees? –_Pregunto Setsuna-_

-Si me parece bien… -_respondió la chica_- sirve que nos da tiempo de ir y cambiarnos…

-Si claro… -_completo la mayor_-

-¿Y Nicolás? –_Pregunto Hotaru observando una foto en el escritorio_-

-En el templo… -_respondió suspirando_- tratando de sobrevivir…

X-X

Lo que esta entre "comillas" es lo que esta pensando Serena.

-¡Sekyu! –_Grito la rubia desde su habitación, donde se encontraba finalizando los detalles de su arreglo-_

_Por fin se había __logrado despertar después de haber dormido tranquilamente después de que su esposo la dejara descansar un rato mas, ya se había bañado y ahora se encontraba arreglándose para un día especial, delicadamente se cepillaba el cabello, pero no pudo evitar distraerse al ver esa fotografía, misma que toma entre sus manos y suspira cerrando los ojos._

**"**Han pasado 7 años desde el día que nos casamos, y aun puedo recordar el olor de las flores, el delicioso sabor del pastel, y claro que aun puedo sentir en mis labios nuestro primer beso como marido y mujer, recuerdo perfectamente como bailamos al compás de esa maravillosa canción pero ahora es un verdadero paraíso, puedo recordar la suave voz de Seiya cantándome al oído en la soledad de nuestra habitación "Déjame estar en tu alma, déjame entrar en tu vida, déjame estar en las cosas buenas y malas que tiene tu mundo, déjame que te acompañe a lo mejor a deshogar esa pena en el corazón, y que el nudo en tu garganta se vaya por la mañana.…" todo eso ha formado parte de mi vida… y yo bueno, creo que yo he madurado mucho desde que paso todo lo de ser Sailor, lo de renunciar a esa vida, pero Seiya dice que sigo siendo la misma y en parte creo que si, ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado, Serena Tsukino una exitosa fotógrafa?, Seiya o sea tu papá se convirtió en productor después de haber estudiado música y esas cosas, lo logro, abrió junto con Yaten su propia productora ¿Cuál es el nombre? Producciones Kinmoku, ¿acaso había otro nombre?, ¿te preguntaras si ha dejado el grupo?, claro que no, para nada al contrario sigue teniendo mucho éxito y pronto estrenaran su nuevo disco.**"**

-Seiya, ya no me puedes asustar… -_murmuro la chica con indiferencia abriendo los ojos al sentir al chico atrás de ella, al tiempo observa la expresión de su esposo reflejada en el espejo, dejando la foto en el tocador - _aunque tenga los ojos cerrados puedo sentirte…

-Bombón… -_murmuro como niño regañado_- así ya no es divertido…

-Para mi si lo es… -_respondió la chica volteando a verlo para darle un beso_- me encantas cuando pones esa cara…

-Bombón sigues siendo la misma… -_respondió Seiya correspondiendo al beso_- por cierto acaban de llegar Mina y Yaten están con Lita y Andrew…

-¡Papá! –_Se escucho un grito fuera de la habitación interrumpiendo a Seiya_-

-Con que aquí estaban mis bombones… -_dijo abriendo la puerta y con una sonrisa_- pero que lindas se ven con esos vestidos…

-Gracias –_sonríe y continúa_ _con cierto tono molesto_- pero papá… soy Serenity… -_dijo pausadamente la niña de hermoso cabello negro y ojos azul celeste como los de su mamá, para su corta edad ya se asomaba la personalidad de la pequeña, tenía definitivamente la mirada tierna de su madre, el encanto de su padre y un carácter combinado-_

-Y yo… -_la otra niña saliendo atrás de su hermana_- soy Kakyu… -_dijo dulcemente la niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules, simplemente idéntica a su mamá cuando tenían la misma edad, incluso el mismo carácter, la misma dulzura, y la misma calidez aquella que encanto y enamoro a Seiya-_

-Bueno Serenity bombón, y Kakyu bombón… -_dijo cargando a las dos niñas_- ¿ya están listas?, abajo ya las esperan…

-¿Están todos? –_Pregunto la pequeña rubia emocionada_- ¿escuchaste mamá?

-Si Kyu ya escuche… -_respondió su madre que por fin se pudo hacer su famoso peinado, levantándose del pequeño sillón, haciendo que Seiya suspirara al verla por fin con ese hermoso vestido de tirantes azul que resaltaba aun más sus ojos- _

-Ya papá bájanos… -_dijo la niña al ver que su padre no quitaba la vista de su madre_-

-Sery… -_dijo Serena en cuanto la vio en el piso_- ven te voy a acomodar tu cabello…

**"**A Seiya le encanta ver como peino a las niñas, es una imagen que le gusta observar, reconozco esa mirada, se que esta recordando el día en que las niñas se peinaron por primera vez como yo, ellas mismas se había peinado no muy bien pero querían parecerse a su mamá, o sea a mi, a partir de ese día las tres portamos el mismo peinado y para él nos habíamos convertido en sus bombones_._**"**

-Ya vayan… -_dijo Serena sonriente_- ahora bajamos… -_las niñas observaron a su mamá y comenzaron a caminar calmadamente hacia la puerta_- y no se vayan a ensuciar…

-Niñas… -_dijo Seiya antes de que estas llegaran a su destino, y voltearon a verlo_- y por favor se portan bien, no vayan a hacer lo que acostumbran…

-No papá –_dijeron las dos niñas en coro bajando la mirada y jugando con sus pequeños deditos_-

-Ya bajen… -_dijo Seiya sonriente pues esa expresión solo significaba una cosa; travesuras seguras-_

-No te parece que son maravillosas… -_dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta_-

-Maravillosas tanto como su hermosa mamá… -_dijo Seiya dulcemente para luego darle un beso en los labios cosa que no cansaba a ninguno de los dos_-

**"**Así es, eres oficialmente nuestro tercer bebe y nosotros somos tu familia, ellas son Serenity y Kakyu tus hermanas mayores, mis mellizas, mejor conocidas como Sekyu, son traviesas, pero muy dulces, ¿consentidas?, mmm no, mas bien amadas… al igual que tu lo serás, pero creo que ha llegado el momento en que conozcas a todos los demás.**"**

X-X

-Lita los pasteles se ven deliciosos… -_murmuro Mina con la intención de comérselos ya_-

-No puedo creer que no hayas madurado ni un poquito… -_respondió Lita quitando de la vista de su amiga uno a uno los pasteles- _sigues igual…

-Ah, -_suspiro-_ Yaten me dice lo mismo… -_respondió fingiendo tristeza-_ mas cuando me pongo a jugar con…-_voltea hacia la sala_- ¡Minita! –_Grito al ver como su niña de cabello rubio y listón rojo y hermosos ojos verdes brincaba en los sillones_-

-Mina tu tienes la culpa… -_dijo Yaten que venia llegando, cargaba al pequeño Taro que era la viva imagen de su padre pero la diferencia eran esos ojos azules como los de su mamá_- si no le hubieras dicho que tu a su edad querías jugar voleibol ella nunca lo hubiera intentado…

-Pero yo quería que cantara… -_respondió Mina como niña regañada_-

-Y como si no te bastara con una Mina… -_dijo Seiya sonriendo que venia llegando con Serena-_

-Ahora tienes dos, igualitas… -_completo Serena sonriente_-

-Afortunadamente se parece a su mamá, si no pobre niña –_continuo diciendo Seiya_-

-¡Minita! –_Volvió a gritar Mina_- te vas a caer otra vez…

-¿Otra vez? –_Pregunto Lita extrañada_-

-Si –_respondió Yaten agachando la mirada en señal de resignación_- ayer se cayó de la cama tratando de imitar un pase que vio en un juego en la televisión…

-No cabe duda de que es igual a Mina…fuerte y obstinada -_finalizo Serena al ver a su amiga cargar a la pequeña Minita _-

**"**Si ellos son tus tíos Mina y Yaten y tienen a sus mellizos, los dos niños son idénticos a sus padres, no solo por el parecido si no por el carácter, pienso que cuando crezcan le van a sacar unos cuantos corajes a sus papás, como sea esos dos niños son encantadores, y aunque Yaten no lo quiera admitir Mina siempre fue su complemento perfecto, solo ellos dos se supieron entender aunque los demás no comprendan esa relación, en cuanto a como les ha ido, bueno Mina en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada se tomo todo ese tiempo para descansar, y a los pocos meses de que nacieron Taro y Minita reinicio actividades convirtiéndose así en un éxito total, ah ya lo era pero confirmo que llego para quedarse, y Yaten siguió siendo su productor y manager hasta la fecha, además de tener la casa productora.**"**

X-X

-¿No crees que son demasiados regalos Michiru? –_Pregunto al ver como ella metía en la cajuela del auto cajas y más cajas-_

-No… -_respondió sonriente_- nunca son suficientes…

-Los estas consintiendo demasiado –_murmuro ocultando una sonrisa_-

-Es que son tan lindos… que no puedo evitarlo… -_respondió Michiru suspirando y sin perder esa sonrisa-_

-¿Mas que yo? –_Pregunto ofendida Haruka_-

-Eso nunca… _-respondió sonrojada Michiru-_

X-X

-Pensé que llegarían mas temprano… -_comentaba Serena mientras le servia un poco de agua-_

-Lo siento, pero estuve un poco ocupada en el hospital… -_respondió un poco sonrojada por el calor que hacia_- pero Taiki y los niños pasaron por mí…

-¡Mamá! –_Interrumpió el grito de la niña desde el patio_- Takeshi esta molestando a Diana…

**"**Ellos son tus tíos Amy y Taiki son simplemente perfectos, para muchos son un matrimonio ideal…pero que les pasa donde quedamos Seiya y yo… mmm bueno Amy lo logro, me entere que posiblemente la conviertan en directora del hospital, Taiki se convirtió en el abogado mas solicitado, pero ninguno de los dos le da mucha importancia a eso, ellos siempre le han dado prioridad a la familia, sobre todo cuando nacieron los gemelos, eso lo vino a cambiar todo, sí los dos se convirtieron en importantes profesionistas, además Taiki se convirtió en abogado de la casa productora así que en realidad no le sobra mucho tiempo… por cierto estos niños me parecen adorables mmm aunque a Seiya no le gusta mucho que Kakyu siempre este con Kazuo pero creo que en realidad le da miedo que crezca y se enamore de él, pero que estoy pensando mi niña aun es pequeña, ¿verdad bebé?, pero creo que mamá tenia razón y posiblemente Seiya se vaya a parecer a mi papá, pero yo estaré ahí para apoyar a mis niñas.**"**

-Vamos a ver que le están haciendo los gemelos a la pobre Diana… -_murmuro Amy dejando el vaso con agua, y siendo seguida por Serena-_

-No seas llorona Kakyu… -_dijo Taro al ver como la pequeña corría a los brazos de su madre seguida por un niño_-

-No le hagas caso Kyu… -_dijo el pequeño Kazuo él era mas como su padre, siempre bien vestido, inteligente, amable y caballeroso y siempre cuidando de la pequeña Kakyu_- ya te dije Taro que no la molestes…

-Gracias Kazuo por cuidar de mi pequeña… -_dijo Serena sonriente y sorprendida por la actitud del niño_-

-Yo la cuido por que la quiero mucho, tía Serena –_respondió el niño muy cortésmente para luego tomar de la mano a la pequeña y comenzar a alejarse hacia el camino de piedras_-

-Tekeshi… -_dijo Amy en tono serio_- ¿Qué crees que le estas haciendo a Diana?

-Yo… nada mamá…-_respondió el niño tímidamente, vestido muy informalmente, era igual de inteligente que su hermano, pero le encantaba andar de investigador, casi no le gustaba estudiar, se entretenía molestando a las niñas y junto a Taro era un peligro_- solo quiero saber por que tiene esta luna en su frente… -_comento el niño cargando a Diana y señalando la luna misteriosa_-

-Ya te explicamos que es una simple mancha… -_respondió Taiki que tenia abrazando a Amy y le sonríe_- así que déjala y no vayas a molestar a las niñas…

-No papá… -_respondió el niño dejando en el piso a la pequeña gatita que corrió hasta donde se encontraban Luna y Artemis_-

-Lo sentimos Luna… -_Amy apenada le sonríe a la gatita, a lo que esta contesto con un maullido-_

**"**¿Y que paso con Luna y Artemis?, mmm a veces creo que si pueden hablar pero no lo quieren hacer, talvez no lo hacen para no romper con la condición de la Reina Serenity, hay ocasiones que deseo que Luna me diga algo, talvez un regaño, un "Serena tonta", un consejo, pero no importa tan solo con ver su mirada comprendo lo que quiere decirme, lo mismo le pasa a Mina, y bueno Diana es su hija y es la gatita de mis niñas, la quieren mucho y la cuidan.**"**

X-X

-Sigo pensando que son demasiados regalos… -_murmuro entre todas las cajas que cargaba-_

-No te quejes… -_respondió Michiru cuando casi llegaban a la puerta quitando algunas cajas para ver el rostro de Haruka_- acaso crees que no se que mas tarde llegara Hotaru con todos los regalos que le pediste que comprara…

-No Michiru yo… -_intento decir_-

-Ya no digas nada… -_comento Michiru colocando un dedo en sus labios_- será un secreto…

-Anda timbra, que ya me canse… -_dijo Haruka sonrojada, cosa que hizo Michiru sonriendo_-

-Haruka, Michiru que bueno que vinieron… -_dijo Serena al abrir la puerta-_

-Preciosa aquí estamos presentes como cada año… -_dijo Haruka_- ¿o pensaste que faltaríamos?

-No claro que no… -_respondió Serena sonriente tomando algunas de las cajas que llevaba Haruka_-

**"**Como cada año, desde hace 5… hoy celebramos el cumpleaños de los niños, si bebé, Amy, Mina y yo tuvimos a nuestros hijos el mismo mes pero con días de diferencia… ahora que lo pienso fue algo muy extraño y hasta cierto punto divertido, la primera vez que nos reunimos con los 6 bebés fue todo un caos, si no era un bebé el que lloraba era el otro, fue divertido ver a los 3 chicos tratando de calmar a los bebés, los cargaban, arrullaban e incluso les cantaron… se veían tan tiernos, yo aproveche y les tome una foto, esa es una de mis favoritas, claro que también las de la boda, una donde estamos las tres parejas y una donde están todos nuestros amigos y sobre todo nuestra familia, ahh y claro una donde están los ocho niños ufff creo que casi fue una guardería**"**

-¿Dónde están? –_Pregunto Haruka en un susurro_-

-En el jardín… -_contesto Serena de igual manera_- pero creo que ya…

-¡Tío Haruka! –_Gritaron en coro todos los niños_-

-Serena vamos a dejar los regalos en un lugar seguro… -_dijo Michiru tomando del brazo a Serena y haciéndose a un lado ya que los niños corrían en esa dirección_-

-Ay no… -_fue lo único que pudo responder Haruka para luego ser abrazada por los 6 niños-_

-¡Avión! –_Gritaron los niños levantando las manos emocionados_-

-A nosotras no nos mires, tú los acostumbraste… -_dijo Serena entre risas regresando hasta donde estaban, a lo que Haruka solo se limito a ir cargando de niño en niño_-

-¿Cómo se han portado mis niños? –_Pregunto Haruka observando a todos los niños-_

-Bien… -_respondieron al unísono_-

-¿Qué les dije niñas? –_Pregunto Seiya que venia llegando al ver esa escena_- que no hicieran lo que acostumbran…

-Kou… -_dijo a modo de saludo_- déjalas, son pocas las veces que podemos reunirnos…

-Bueno niñas… vayan a jugar –_dijo Serena acariciando el cabello de sus pequeñas_-

-¿Y donde están los demás? –_Pregunto Michiru_-

-Mina, Amy y Lita están terminando de decorar los pasteles… -_respondió Serena abrazando a Seiya_- Taiki, Yaten y Andrew platicando de quien sabe que cosas…

-¿Y Akemi? –_Pregunto Haruka al recuperar por fin el aliento_-

-Esta dormida… -_respondió Serena_- bueno vayamos a la sala… -_así los 4 comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la sala para que pudieran descansar-_

**"**Y aquí tenemos a tus tías Haruka y Michiru… ellas siguen juntas y la verdad no creo que se vayan a separaran, Haruka se ha convertido en la mujer que mas carreras ha ganado en los últimos años en tan poco tiempo, mmm no me sorprende, Michiru es la violinista y pintora mas famosa de todo Japón, y sus obras son muy cotizadas, casi siempre viajan juntas, mmm a pesar de que ha Haruka no le agradaban Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, ahora es diferente, quiere mucho a los niños y no hace diferencias entre ellos.**"**

X-X

-Ya es muy tarde… -_murmuraba la chica observando el reloj de pared_- ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

-¡Ya voy! –_Grito desde dentro de la casa_-

-Y yo siempre que criticaba a Mina y a Serena por llegar tarde a todas partes –_pensaba mientras caminaba de un lado a otro-_

-Listo Rei, vamonos… -_dijo feliz Nicolás_-

-Vaya ya era hora… -_comento molesta comenzando a caminar_-

X-X

-¡Akemi! –_Dijo emocionada Michiru al ver a la pequeña_- esta niña cada vez más hermosa…

-Gracias Michiru… -_dijo tímidamente Lita al dejar en brazos de ella a su pequeña niña de cabello hasta el momento corto y castaño, aun era pequeña como para saber que carácter tendría- _

-Le gusta estar rodeada de niños… -_comento Andrew sonriente_- por eso se despertó, ya que escucho a sus primos…

-Ya se habían tardado en tener familia… -_comento Haruka, mientras observaba a Michiru jugar con la pequeña bebe-_

**"**Tus tíos Lita y Andrew… ella tardo un poco mas en casarse, al regresar de Tailandia y debido al éxito que tuvo al realizar nuestros pasteles de boda abrió una pastelería, su primer negocio, al poco tiempo se comprometió con Andrew, y ahora ya tienen 2 años de casados, mmm claro que pronto se embarazo, y nació Akemi es la mas pequeña de todos los niños, posiblemente con ella te vayas a llevar muy bien, bueno volviendo al tema al poco tiempo del nacimiento de la niña inauguraron su restaurante, me encanta ir mmm aunque creo que ya te diste cuenta pero no lo puedo evitar todo esta delicioso en ese lugar**"**

-Primero queríamos disfrutar de nuestra relación… -_comenzó a responder Andrew tomando de la mano a Lita-_ y luego por fin abrir nuestro restaurante, por cierto no las hemos visto por ahí…

-Pronto iremos, -_contesto Michiru_- pero con tantos compromisos que tenemos es casi imposible, pero nos daremos un tiempo para ir…

-Hablando de tiempo, ¿a que hora ira a llegar Rei y Nicolás? –_Comento Serena_- siempre era yo quien llegaba tarde… -_ya no pudo terminar pues en ese momento sonó el timbre_- talvez sea ella… -_se levanta y va a abrir la puerta_-

-Por que tardas tanto en abrir Serena… -_al parecer Rei no venia de muy buen humor_-

-Si yo estoy bien y tu… ¿si? que bueno… -_respondió sarcástica Serena_-

-Ya déjate de payasadas… -_dijo molesta Rei-_ chicos ya llegamos… -_saludo a todos los presentes-_

-Uno, -_dijo Serena en cuanto Rei entro_- dos… -_el siguiente fue Nicolás_- y…

-¡Serena cuidado! –_gritaron todos pero fue demasiado tarde, en el suelo se encontraban Serena y el pequeño Nicolás tirados-_

-Bombón, ¿te encuentras bien? –_Pregunto Seiya que afortunadamente reacciono a tiempo y evito que ella cayera_-

-Serena… lo lamento… -_dijo tímidamente Nicolás_-

-Si estoy bien… no te preocupes Nicolás -_respondió Serena un poco asustada_- Rei, córtale el cabello a ese niño, que no ve por donde anda…

-No, -_respondió Rei cruzándose de brazos_- por que así se parece a su padre…

-Entonces también córtale el cabello a Nicolás –_dijo Mina dando la solución perfecta_-

-Ay Mina… siempre con tus comentarios tan atinados… -_dijo Yaten agachando la mirada_-

-Perdón, tía Serena –_dijo el pequeño de apenas 3 años de cabello negro y ojos hasta el momento desconocidos, podría decirse que su carácter estaba balanceado, ya que a veces cuando era necesario sacaba su lado temperamental, pero en general era muy tranquilo_-

-Si esta bien no te preocupes, ve a jugar con los niños… -_dijo Serena confundida_- ¿de donde habrá sacado esa educación?

-¡¿Qué quieres decir Serena?! –_Pregunto molesta Rei_-

-No nada, solo digo que no se parece a ti… -_comenzó a sonreír_-

**"**Te presento a tus tíosRei y Nicolás, no tardaron casi nada en casarse, y el niño que casi nos tumba es el pequeño Nicolás, me imagino que así como es el niño era su padre a la misma edad, eso me parece divertido, volviendo a Rei, también lo logro ser internacional y famosa, ella junto con Setsuna abrieron su casa de modas y les esta yendo muy bien, lo mas cotizado son sus vestidos de novias… ahhh aun recuerdo el mió, ¿Qué si lo tengo guardado?, claro y también muchas cosas mas_._**"**

X-X

-Miren ya llego Nicolás… -_dijo contenta Minita-_

_A lo lejos tomados de la mano Kazuo y Kakyu, brincaban tratando de esquivar los pequeños charcos de agua que se habían formado en el piso, venían al encuentro del pequeño Nicolás, cuando de pronto._

-Ya me ensucie… -_dijo llorosamente la pequeña levantándose y tratando de limpiar su vestido_-

-Rápido niños vamos a ayudar… -_dijo corriendo Minita_- Kyu ve a cambiarte si no te van a regañar…

-Lo lamento Kyu… -_dijo apenado Kazuo_- no quise que te cayeras…

-Ya Kazuo, ven vamos a ver que están haciendo nuestros papás… -_dijo un poco autoritario Taro, jalando al niño-_

-Rápido niñas… -_dijo Sery casi aventando a su hermana y jalando a Minita_- cuiden que no nos vean… -_volteo a ver a los niños restantes_-

**"**Los siete niños a veces se pueden llevar mal, como todos los niños, pero cuando se necesitan siempre están juntos, Akemi todavía no puede andar con ellos pues aun es muy pequeña, y esta es una tarde que no olvidare, ¿Por qué?, porque hoy se enteraran de tu presencia mi lindo bebé y por que además celebramos el cumpleaños de tus hermanas y tus primos**"**

X-X

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? –_Pregunto Seiya en cuanto las vio paradas en la puerta_-

-Es que no decidíamos que regalos comprar… -_respondió la pequeña Hotaru, para todos aun seguía siendo la pequeña_-

-Además de que yo salí un poco tarde del taller… -_comento Setsuna_-

-¿Que tal Hiroshi? –_Pregunto a modo de saludo al verlo entrar con más cajas_-

-Bien, aquí cargando… -_la forma en que respondió hizo que Hotaru se sonriera_-

**"**Aquí llegan tu tía Setsuna, ella sigue diseñando, mmm creo que ya lo había dicho antes, parece que hay un hombre muy interesado en ella y que se esta ganando su corazón, creo que es empresario, pero aun no hay nada confirmado y además ella no quiere contarnos nada, que mala snif snif, tu pequeña tía Hotaru sigue estudiando, ahora es muy feliz por que Haruka ya ha aceptado por completo a Hiroshi, lo que Haruka no sabe es que tiene planes de casarse, claro que no ahora, pero si mas adelante, no hay que decirle nada aun a Haruka no se nos vaya a infartar_._**"**

-¿Y donde están las niñas? –_Pregunto Setsuna observando hacia el jardín_- quiero ver que tal le quedaron los vestidos…

-Es verdad… -_se extraño Seiya de no ver a las niñas jugando en el jardín_- bombón ¿Dónde están las niñas? –_Pregunto dirigiéndose a la sala_-

-¡Sekyu, Minita! –_grito Serena pero no obtuvo respuesta_-

-¿Qué hacen ahí Taro y Kazuo? –_Pregunto Mina al encontrar a los dos pequeños escondidos detrás del sillón-_

-¿Nosotros? –_pregunto de forma picara Taro_-

-Nada, estamos jugando tía Mina –_respondió Kazuo poniéndose de pie inmediatamente_-

-Aquí vienen Mina –_dijo Yaten al ver como las tres niñas bajaban_-

-Pero que hermosas se ven –_dijo Setsuna al ver bajar a Sery y a Minita con los vestidos que ella había creado para ese día_- pero… Kakyu… ese no es el vestido que mande…

-Eh… yo… es que… -_intento decir la pequeña_-

-Kyu, ¿te fuiste a cambiar? –_Pregunto extrañada Serena observando fijamente el atuendo de su pequeña_- no traías esos zapatos… ¿Qué paso?

_Todos voltearon a ver a la pequeña, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara, no sabía que decir así que comenzó a jugar con sus manitas agachando la mirada, __Seiya y Serena se voltearon a ver sonrientes, definitivamente algo había pasado._

-Mmm… sabes tía Serena –_comenzó a decir Minita de forma muy seria en lugar de Kakyu_- hay agua en el patio, y el agua tiene tierrita… -_Yaten y Mina voltearon a verse sonriendo_-

-¿Y que con eso Minita? –_Pregunto Rei al no entender a la niña_-

-Ay tía… -_suspiro la pequeña confundiendo aun mas a Rei_- que el agua con la tierrita terminaron en el vestido…

_Todos comenzaron a reírse de la forma tan cómica en que Minita dio la gran explicación del misterio del vestido, el agua y la tierra._

-No cabe duda de que es como Mina… -_dijo resignada Serena agachando la mirada_-

-Si… -_respondieron todos_-

X-X

-Mamá que bueno que llegaron –_dijo contenta Serena_-

-¡Mamá Ikuko! –_Gritaron al mismo tiempo Serenity y Kakyu_-

-Mis niñas… -_Dijo dulcemente Ikuko abrazando a las dos niñas_- pero que lindas se ven hoy, al igual que Minita, y que guapos caballeros… -_Dirige su mirada a la niña y a los niños_-

-Mamá Ikuko… -_dijo tímidamente el pequeño Nicolás jalándola del vestido_- ¿trajiste pay?

-¡Nicolás! –_Inmediatamente Rei le hablo_- no seas grosero…

-Si traje… -_respondió Ikuko sonriéndole al niño que le regalo una enorme sonrisa_- espero que alcance, por que estos niños cada vez comen mas… en especial estas tres princesas…

-Ay mamá Ikuko no es cierto… -_dijo haciéndose la ofendida Sery_- mmm ¿pero es pay de limón?, es mi favorito…

-Si es pay de limón… -_respondió sonriente_-

-¿Y para mi no hay una bienvenida? –_Pregunto Kenji que estaba atrás de su esposa_-

-Ay papá… -_se acerca Serena y le da un abrazo_- ya sabes como son… primero la comida…

-¡Papá Kenji! –_Gritaron las dos niñas para luego abrazarlo_- te queremos…

-Solo por esto los perdono… -_dijo volteando a ver a Seiya y Serena que estaban confundidos pero igual le sonrieron_-

**"**¿Qué es lo que nos perdona tu abuelo?, pues el que los hubiéramos hecho abuelos tan jóvenes, aun me da risa recordar como se pusieron él y Seiya cuando se enteraron de que estaba embarazada de las gemelas, mi papá lloraba y lloraba, decía que como era posible, que éramos muy jóvenes, y Seiya… sonreía de una forma muy especial y diferente, sabia que algo había cambiado a partir de ese día. Mi papá ya después lo asimilo sobre todo cuando vio a las niñas, como dice solo por ellas nos perdono, no cabe duda sigue siendo el mismo_._**"**

X-X

_Después de un rato de comer, de jugar y volver a comer__ pero ahora pastel y pay, todo quedaba en calma en la casa, los niños se divertían jugando en el jardín y los mayores se encontraban en la sala platicando._

-Bueno yo tengo algo que decirles… -_interrumpió Mina de forma solemne_-

-A ver que va a decir nuestra famosa cantante –_dijo sarcástica Rei_-

-No me agradas Rei… -_murmuro Mina cruzándose de brazos_-

-Ya Mina, mejor dinos de que se trata… -_comento Haruka sonriendo_-

-Bueno yo… -_comenzó a decir pero ahora nerviosa, la forma en como lo dijo hizo que Yaten volteara a verla de forma extraña_- yo… es que… -_se sonrió de forma picara poniéndose a juguetear con sus dedos_- estoy embarazada… -_dejando a todos sorprendidos_-

-Ay no… otra vez… -_murmuro Yaten que casi se desmaya_-

-Amy… -_volteo Taiki a verla_-

-Serena… -_ahora fue le turno de Seiya_-

-Ustedes no… ¿verdad? –_Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, al parecer todavía recordaban la época del embarazo-_

_Flash back_

-Yaten… quiero arroz con curry… -_dijo haciendo puchero_-

-Seiya… yo quiero un helado y pastel de chocolate –_volteo Serena a verlo con ojos de suplica-_

-Taiki… -_intento decir Amy_-

-Si ya se, un sándwich –_dijo resignado Taiki_-

-No… -_se sonroja y continua_- quiero lo mismo que ellas pero doble…

-¡Amy! –_dijeron Mina y Serena sorprendidas_-

-Ah –_suspiro Yaten_- y todavía faltan 5 meses… -_ los otros dos chicos solo asintieron_-

_Fin flash back_

-¿Verdad que no? –_volvieron a_ _preguntaron a modo de suplica, las dos chicas solo se sonrieron_-

-Ah era broma… -_dijo Mina soltando una carcajada_- se la creyeron…

-Mina… -_dijo de forma molesta Yaten_- no me des esos sustos…

-¿Sustos?, quiere decir que ya no quieres mas hijos… -_dijo llorosa Mina_-

-No Mina yo… -_intento decir Yaten pues se dio cuenta de que la había regado_-

-Ni modo enano… -_dijo entre risas Seiya_-

-Yaten tiene razón… -_dijo Rei muy seria_- no nos asustes con la idea de una tercer Mina…

-Rei… -_dijo Mina volteando a verla preparando su puño_-

-Ya tranquilas… -_interrumpió Serena- _ yo tengo algo que decirles…

_Todos los presentes voltearon a verla._

-Mina les jugo esa broma… -_comenzó a decir_- por que yo se lo pedí, ella -_volteo a verla_- no sabe la razón, solo acepto… -_respira profundamente_- pero la verdad es que… yo, yo… si estoy embarazada…

-¡Bombón! –_dijo emocionado Seiya inmediatamente se levanta para abrazarla_-

-Hija… -_dijo Ikuko con ternura_- felicidades…

-Felicidades… -_dijeron al mismo tiempo Haruka y Michiru_-

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes Serena tonta? –_Pregunto Rei fingiendo molestia_-

-Hace una semana… -_respondió mientras recibía el abrazo de su amiga_-

-¿Cómo pudiste ocultarlo? –_pregunto Amy sonriente_-

-Quería darles la noticia hasta hoy… -_respondió sonriente_-

-Felicidades Serena… -_dijo la más pequeña_- un nuevo bebé que alegría…

-Gracias Hotaru… -_correspondió con una sonrisa aun más grande_-

-Con razón tanto misterio… -_dijo sonriente Mina_- que tramposa eres Serena…

-Gracias Mina… por ayudarme con esa pequeña broma –_respondió Serena abrazando fuertemente a su amiga-_

-Otra vez abuelo… -_dijo lloroso Kenji_-

-Papá…-_murmuro mientras lo abrazaba_- ¿Qué tal si son dos niños? -M_urmuro en secreto para su padre, a lo que el señor se sorprendió, pero Serena le hizo un gesto de secreto_- uno se llamara Kenji…

-¿Y que quieren niña o niño? –_Pregunto Setsuna volteando a ver a Seiya y Serena_-

-Niña… -_respondió Seiya rápidamente_-

-Niño… -_dijo al mismo tiempo Serena_-

_Esto causo risas entre todos los presentes, Seiya y Serena solo se limitaron a abrazarse y disfrutar ese día tan especial._

**"**Como alguna vez dijo Rei "aunque cada una siga un camino diferente siempre estaremos juntas", y así ha sido, me encanta ver la casa llena de las personas que mas quiero, todos somos y estamos muy felices… nunca pueden faltar los comentarios de Mina, los regaños de Yaten hacia ella, la sabiduría de Amy, la seguridad de Taiki, la tranquilidad de Lita, la amabilidad de Andrew, las frases de Rei, los gestos de Nicolás, los sarcasmos de Haruka, la paciencia de Michiru, la madures de Setsuna, la hermosa sonrisa de Hotaru, pero sobre todo el amor de Seiya, todas y cada una de esas cosas son las que hacen estos días divertidos, aunque me da un poco de tristeza ver como una a una se van yendo, pero ya habrá otro oportunidad de estar juntos, ¿verdad bebe?, esta familia los estará esperando con los brazos abiertos.**"**

X-X

_Por fin la casa __se ha quedado vacía, las niñas ya se encontraban en su habitación listas para dormir, pero no lo harían hasta que papá fuera a contarles su historia favorita._

-¡Papá! –_Grito Kyu acomodándose en su cama_- queremos que vengas…

-¡Ya voy! –_Grito desde la habitación_-

_En la habitación principal._

-Ve tu bombón… -_dijo ya un poco cansado_-

-Mmm no… -_respondió Serena regalándole una sonrisa_- ya sabes que solo quieren que tu las duermas… además yo debería descansar… ¿no crees?

-Tienes razón, ahora vuelvo… -_camino hasta donde estaba Serena y le dio un beso en los labios-_

_En la habitación de las niñas._

-Papá, queremos escuchar la historia de la Princesa de la Luna… -_dijo la pequeña Serenity_-

-Y la Princesa del planeta de fuego… -_completo la pequeña Kakyu_-

-Bueno pues había una vez… -_comenzó a contar Seiya recostándose en la cama de Sery, y cargando a Kyu-_

_Seiya sin darse cuenta fue seguido por Serena, se detuvo en la puerta y observo como Seiya tenia en cada lado a las niñas, se veía tan tierno contando la historia de las princesas, la historia de sus vidas, para las niñas era un simple cuento al igual que la historia de las Sailors Scouts, pero había sido mas que eso, pero ahora todo eso ya era cosa del pasado, sin darse cuenta jugueteaba con sus manos y de pronto recordó como ese anillo había llegado a sus manos._

_Flash back_

-Ya puede pasar Sr. Kou… -_dijo la enfermera al verlo tan desesperado rodeado de todas las visitas_-

-Bombón… -_murmuro abriendo la puerta lentamente_-

-Pasa Seiya… -_respondió la chica_- mira, ven a ver a nuestras hijas…

-Son hermosas… gracias bombón… -_dijo dulcemente para luego darle un beso en la frente, lo mismo hizo con las niñas_- hola Serenity, hola Kakyu… -_saca de su bolsillo dos pequeñas cajas y abre una_- bombón, quiero cambiarte el anillo de compromiso y el de boda por este… -_saca la argolla y se la muestra_- ya que este anillo ahora representara no solo que eres mi esposa, si no que ahora somos una familia, una familia unida por la luna y las estrellas… -_le quita las dos argollas y le coloca la nueva, esta era diferente alrededor de la argolla se encontraban grabadas una luna y una estrella intercaladas y en el centro un diamante en forma de media luna y un zafiro en forma de estrella unidos_-

-Pero Seiya… ya no tenemos nada que ver con la luna y las estrellas… -_comento Serena un poco confundida, observando la argolla- _

-No importa bombón… -_respondió dulcemente dándole un beso en la mano_- es gracias a la luna y las estrellas que nos conocimos, por esa razón son tan importantes para mi, sin ellas hoy no estaríamos aquí…

-Tienes razón Seiya… -_respondió Serena tomando la mano la de Seiya_- es perfecta…

-Esta argolla la mande hacer cuando supimos que iban a ser niñas… -_comenzó a decir Seiya tomando la mano de Serena_- y después de decidir que nombres llevarían también mande hacer esto… -_abre la segunda cajita-_ unos aretes especiales para las niñas, para Kakyu unas estrellas y para Serenity unas medias lunas…

_Fin flash back_

-Bombón, pensé que ya estabas dormida –_dijo sorprendido al verla en la terraza_-

-Me gusta ir y verte dormir a las niñas… -_comento Serena abrazando a Seiya_- y decidí salir a ver la luna…

-Esta un poco fresco, mejor entremos no quiero que te enfermes… -_dijo Seiya abrazando mas a Serena-_

-Seiya espera… -_dijo volteando a verlo_- nunca te he dado las gracias ¿verdad?

-¿Gracias, de que bombón? –_Pregunto extrañado, observándola con curiosidad_-

-Desde que te conocí me enseñaste que las cosas pueden ser de distinta forma –_comenzó a decir Serena muy seria_- tu amor me dio la fuerza para luchar por cambiar mi destino… el primer día que te vi, los momentos que pasamos juntos, las palabras de apoyo que me decías, la confianza que depositaste en mi, todo eso no lo olvidare, -_sonríe ligeramente_- y cuando por fin pudimos estar juntos me sentí tan feliz, y en especial el día de nuestra boda cuando te dije que tanta felicidad daba miedo me dijiste que no tuviera miedo y que ibas a estar conmigo, todo eso nunca te lo agradecí, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, claro además de las niñas y de este bebé, ustedes son lo mas importante para mi, y ahora me doy cuenta de que es importante vivir día a día como si fuera el ultimo sin pensar en el futuro…

-Bombón… -_murmuro Seiya_- en ese caso yo también debo darte las gracias, contigo descubrí lo que era el amor, también el dolor, pero sobre todo eso por que me has hecho el hombre mas feliz del universo… -_acaricia ligeramente la mejilla de Serena_- te amo cada día mas, y estoy orgulloso de la mujer en que te has convertido, pero aun así para mi siempre serás mi dulce bombón, y también quiero darte las gracias por darme dos maravillosas hijas producto de nuestro amor… _-acaricia el vientre de Serena_- y por este nuevo ser que llegara para alegrar aun mas nuestras vidas… hola bebe… ¿eres niña o niño?, ¿eres uno o dos? –_pregunto dulcemente_-

-Yo quiero que sea niño… -_comento Serena suspirando_-

-¿Por qué bombón? –_Pregunto acariciando el rostro de Serena_-

-Por que quiero… -_respondió sonrojándose un poco_- quiero que tenga el cabello negro, ojos zafiro y esa sonrisa tan encantadora… quiero que sea como tu…

-Será como tenga que ser bombón… -_comento colocando su mano en el vientre de ella_- lo importante es que seré más feliz al tenerlo en mis brazos…

-Te lo dije bebe, tu padre esta muy feliz… -_dijo colocando su mano sobre la de Seiya_-

-¿Has estado platicando con él todo el día? –_Pregunto Seiya_-

-Si, desde que supe que estaba embarazada le comencé a contar todo lo que hemos pasado, y hoy le platique que es lo que ha sucedió en las vidas de las ex Sailor Scouts –_comento Serena muy orgullosa_- y por cierto bebe te portaste muy bien hoy…

-Bombón te amo… -_dijo dulcemente Seiya_- estos detalles son los que hacen que te ame cada día mas y mas… -_abraza fuertemente a Serena y deposita un beso en sus labios, aquellos que en algún momento fueron prohibidos para él_-

**"**Talvez si alguien supiera nuestra historia, preguntaría "¿ha valido la pena?", y yo respondería por todas que ¡si!, ahora que lo pienso inconscientemente luchaba contra ese destino no solo por mi, si no también por mis amigas, yo ya tenia un futuro junto a Darien, pero ¿y ellas?, ellas no, siempre serian las guardianas y nada mas… pero ahora son mujeres profesionales, esposas y madres… habrá quien piense que fuimos conformistas con una vida así… pero no es así, cada quien debe elegir su destino y la forma en que quiere ser feliz, yo elegí no ser Reina, elegí ser amada por Seiya, y creo también que mis amigas no se arrepentirán de su decisión, ya que todas estamos contentas y felices con esta vida… ya que ha valido la pena, nuestra vida no ha sido superficial… bueno basta de hablar, ahora bebé espero que seas feliz a lado de esta gran familia, y que hoy duermas bien, por que yo cuidare de ti, a lado de mi estrella fugaz… a lado de Seiya Kou, disfrutando de esta vida feliz…**"**

Fin

X-X

Nota de Autora

Bueno pues si ya llegamos al final de este fic, la verdad si estoy triste, fue el primer fic que termine exitosamente y eso me emociona, y además le estoy muy agradecida por que por medio de este fic he conocido grandes amigas, además de que gracias a ustedes me di cuenta de que al menos para escribir fics sirvo, muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me acompañaron hasta el final, les estoy muy agradecida por su atención, he aquí mis queridas lectoras:

Kira Moon Xkarlata Nileve Kou Laura Virginiavichyta

LOYDA ASTRID Isis Janet Kimi o ai shiteruKinsei-Hime

Marina Acero Pandora no ReatSuKi Ai Koudrixx

SeiyaySerenity22 Pam miki1920 SerenitySey

Serena Ryuuzaki aishwarya.moonSaab chan Karen de Kou

Arisa-ClampFan akela17 FikaMoo 3rill Cullen

Marisa Makou Sailor Supremekoukii maykou

Yenara tabatha pss Prongslils

Vicky Kou de MalfoyNatsuki Kou Forever SerenaAle...!

Scarlet Serenalucy Renialt ShirouNyan Nyanko

Johan pame serena y seiya Koukaaaren

Serenalucy melissa YumiAmorSeimina 4 ever

Kiara Kou

Gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes, aunque a algunas ya no las volví a leer snif, pero bueno me imagino que siguieron hasta el final, pues bien esto ha llegado ahora si a su final…

Muchas Gracias.

Atte. Marie Winchester Kou Efron


End file.
